


I Can Be Your Vice.

by louisprettybby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Kinda, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light Angst, M/M, Sexting, So Im gonna add and make up my own characters that have no realtion to the band, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 98,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisprettybby/pseuds/louisprettybby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a freshman who just started Uni. He's dealing with a nasty breakup and wants to forget relationships altogether. Louis is in his final year of Uni and wants to spend his last year partying and having as much fun as possible before his year is up. They meet accidentally and neither of them want to fall in love; but can't help falling.</p>
<p>Or the temporary fix au or so they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written by @larriemix on twitter & larry-grunge on tumblr.
> 
> All Rights Reserved®
> 
> (If you want to translate the fic or post it on another site contact me on twitter or tumblr)

Louis quietly put his key into the doorknob and tried to rattle it as slowly so it makes as little noise as possible. A task that deems quite difficult when its already dark in the hallway of his and Zayn's flat. He would use his phone flashlight, but that died hours ago. Finally the rusty door creaks open with a pull and he finally stumbles in. He’s immediately met with a lanky figure standing in the middle of his living room; Zayn.

Zayn is wearing nothing but boxers and Louis already knows that he woke him up, shit.

“Hey?” He offers. Shutting the door behind him, there’s no point in being quiet now if Zayn is already up. He takes his shoes off at the door, and when he looks back up, Zayn is still staring back at him, blinking.

“It’s 4 am, you have to be up for class in three hours.” Zayn finally sighs and then follows Louis into their tiny cramped kitchen.

“Thanks mum.” Louis said, pulling out a ceramic bowl from the shelf, followed by corn flakes and milk. Thankfully, the milk expired tomorrow, so it was practically still good.

“I didn’t think you were being serious about the whole taking advantage of your last year thing. The new semester thing." Zayn said, sitting on the tiled kitchen counter. 

Louis had told Zayn weeks prior that he intended to make the most of his final year at uni. That included going to as many frat parties as he possibly could, drinking more grocery store beer than his tiny body could handle and of course, shagging as many frat boys that he could get his hands on.

“Of course I was serious about that," Louis huffed with a mouthful of corn flakes. “And the semester started like three hours ago.” Louis said tapping his wrist and showing Zayn his imaginary watch there.

“You're crazy, good luck with the hangover man.” Zayn said and jumped off the counter heading to his bedroom.

“Thanks Zaynie.” Louis answered. “Oh, by the way, guess what?” Louis continued turning around to face Zayn, who was yawning and rubbing his eyes like he was tired, Zayn was always so dramatic.

“What?” Zayn said, blinking back at Louis.

“You have to guess, duh zaynie.” Geez, it was like Zayn didn’t even know how to play the game. Zayn just stared back at Louis impassively, getting impatient.

“Boo, you’re no fun.” Louis said. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small piece of white paper. “I finally got his number.” Louis said, waving the small restaurant receipt in the air.

“You did?” Zayn said, walking over to pull the receipt out of his hands. He turned it around looking at the messy scribbled numbers on the back of it.

Another thing Louis had told Zayn that he was determined to finally get the bus boys number who worked down the block from them in a small little coffee shop. Louis had been flirting with him for weeks, The cute boy had said he was straight but Louis never believed him and he told Zayn that he was going to prove it.

“Is this what your night entailed?” Zayn asked handing the small paper back to its rightful owner.

“That, and sucking his dick.” Louis said casually looking at his nails like he was bored.

“You what?” Zayn screeched.

“I told you he wasn’t straight! Boy lasted about 10 seconds.” Louis yelled like a teenage girl telling her friend the latest gossip.

"Unbelievable.” Zayn said shaking his head but he wore a proud smile as he turned around and headed back into his room.

****

Harry is already upset before he even gets to work so the fact that he has to work a five hour shift serving coffee to flustered college students before he goes to his own classes is not what he would call an ideal day.

"Already bummy?" Niall said, he was one of the other baristas that usually worked the same hours as Harry. He also attended the university with him. "The day just started cheer up." He continued, turning the open sign on, it lit up above the door way and Harry huffed, walking behind the counter with Niall hot on his heels.

"The day is already shitty." The tall boy huffed. He started turning on all the coffee machines, a crucial part of his morning routine.

"It's not about that asshole again is it?" Niall said greeting a customer from the register. Of course it's about the asshole again, Harry wanted to say but Niall was still taking down the customers order.

"Yes, its about him. Who else makes me this way?" Harry huffed.  
Why did the movies make it seem like getting over your ex was an easy thing when Harry was literally suffering. Granted it had only been a week since the breakup, but Harry wanted to just forget it all. A task that proved to be rather difficult since he basically had all of Dylan's, his ex's, stuff in his room.

"What did he want now?" Niall said handing a brunette with a bright smile a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

The little restaurant was filling up fast with the breakfast rush and Harry was serving people scones, croissants, and muffins while trying to keep a smile on his face and keep a conversation with Niall.

"Texted me this morning asking me to meet him for lunch but I know its just an excuse for me to return his sweatshirt." Harry answered.

Niall stopped his movements and looked at harry blinking like he couldn't possibly be serious. "Are you gonna?"

"I didn't even text him back, I've worn that jacket more then he has. It's practically mine now." Harry said handing a girl a blueberry muffin, she blinked back at Harry before scurrying off.

"That's why you're upset? Over a text you didn't even answer? Jesus, Harry." Niall said clicking a bunch of buttons on the register and putting in cash.

Harry stared at the back of Niall's bead wishing he had laser vision. His problems we're just as serious as he made them out to be, okay.

"You're still into him, aren't you?" Niall asked. Harry broke his angry staring contest with the back of Niall's head to speak.

"I am not, I hate him, remember?" Harry whined to Niall, honestly Niall was so forgetful.

"Right, right. Anyways, man the counter, I have to go put more shit in the oven." Niall said before disappearing into the kitchen behind the tall white double doors, leaving an annoyed Harry behind him.

Harry tightened his apron and stood behind the register plastering a smile.

Only seconds passed before a boy was stumbling in with his hair ruffled and carrying a messenger bag and skateboard. He was breathing loudly and he basically ran to the counter where Harry was standing.

"Hello, Welcome To-"

"Tea with a pinch of milk, two sugars." The small boy breathed out before Harry could even say hello.

"I'm kind of late." The boy said raising up his dainty wrist and tapping it, there wasn't even a watch there. "So if you could just hurry that up."

"Excuse you?" Harry said extremely annoyed, who did this boy think he was? Walking in and talking to Harry like he owned the damn place.

The boy only rolled his eyes at harry, "I said-"

"No, I heard you. I just don't think it was very nice." Harry said tapping impatiently against the counter top. Thankfully, there was no other customers behind the now flustered boy.

The boy blinked back at Harry and said "Nice?" His tone sarcastic.

Harry nodded his head, god had the boy never heard the word 'nice'?

"Are you being serious?" The boy gaped, placing his hand on his hip and jutting it out. Harry wanted to laugh because it didn't make him look intimidating at all.

Harry nodded, of course he was serious. Usually he would just ignore the rude customers, but today he was in no mood to deal with that.

"Right I'm just going to get my tea down the street, since they don't hire sensitive fucks there." The boy spat out shoving his bag higher on his shoulder and turning around flipping Harry off on his way out.

"I am not sensitive." Harry shot out and pursed his lips, he didn't know why he was telling a random stranger that.

"Yes you are," Niall said and Harry turned around to scowl at Niall. When he turned back around the tiny angry man was already gone and Harry could see him running down the street hastily through the glass window, HA.

****

"Thank god." Louis huffed when he stepped into his flag and noticed that Zayn's shoes weren't in the doorway. He wasn't home.

"Zayn?" He called just in case, but got no answer. He was pent up from his morning with a rude coffee boy who caused him to be late on his first day and the hours of lectures he just endured.

He took off his shoes and pulled out his phone from his back pocket maybe the bus boy would be able to help him release some energy.

He made his way to his room, locking it behind him and stripping down to only his white boxers. After that he looked around the room. Should he be doing something? He had sent lots of nudes in the past but he needed one to assure himself that bus boy would be knocking down his door in minutes.

Finally, he decided to just lay down on his front and clutch a pillow with his ass out and his boxers hung low below his bum.

He positioned the phone on his dresser and waited for the timer to go off.

He picked the phone up when the camera flashed and checked to make sure that his face wasn't showing. 

He picked up his jeans from last night looking for the little receipt with the number on it before opening a new message on his phone.

He typed in the number and then he typed the message:  
"you down for a booty call ?" Before attaching the picture of his naked ass. 

He counted down to three before biting his lip and pressing send.

He stared down and his phone for about three seconds before he saw the little bubbles at the bottom of the screen.  
He palmed himself waiting for the reply.  
He was confused when the only reply he got was "Umm.." He picked up his phone hastily, what did he mean by that. When he looked back at the screen there was another text waiting for him to open.

The text read:  
"I think you've got the wrong number mate!"

"Oh my god." Louis gasped staring blankly at the screen. Did bus boy really give him the wrong number? And even worst did he just send an ass pic to a complete stranger?

He grabbed his phone quickly typing out a reply.  
He sent a "Sorry Mate." Followed by a "The bloke must've given me the wrong number." 

He sighed laying back against his bed. Jesus, he was going to kill him.

His phone buzzed next to him and he blindly grabbed it opening up the message from the stranger with red cheeks.

The message read: "Ah that's shit considering he's missing out on quite a bit !"

Louis laughed and then read the message over again, was this dude fucking with him?  
Then again he could be some creepy old perv Louis had no way of knowing.

"Haha aren't you a charmer." Louis typed out before he added a "Cheers Mate!" Hoping that would be the end of the conversation and the embarrassing moment would pass.

The moment didn't pass though, it was only seconds later when his phone buzzed once more. 

The message read:

"If the offer for a quick shag is still an option... I'm open.."

Louis stared at the screen with wide eyes. Who was this guy? Or girl...? Louis had no idea and he was starting to feel like he was being pranked.

Louis though didn't want to be rude and tell whoever it was to fuck off because maybe it would be a male model or something and maybe just maybe today would be his lucky day.

Still he thought, be smart.

He typed out a "Cheeky, aren't ya? I don't even know who you are !" Before pressing send.

Minutes passed and Louis didn't get a reply so he finally locked his phone, throwing it on the bed and getting up to put his stupid clothes back on.

When he got up though his phone buzzed longer then normal, indicating he got a picture message. Shit.

He was expecting a picture of some blokes face, what be wasn't expecting was a dick pick, a really nice dick pick if he does say so himself.  
Louis opened his mouth staring at the screen.

The boy was still wearing his jeans and boxers and his dick was hard as stone straining against the thin white confinement. Louis mouth began to water at the sight of a small fern tattoo sneaking out below the boys shirt.

Seconds later, he snapped out of his hazy state and texted back a quick and short response.

"I'm Louis. Where and when?" He sent him. throwing all fucks out the window.

The next reply was instant. "Harry. Up for a bit of Skype session first?"

Yes, yes that would probably be best and a smart thing to do. He quickly sent the boy his Skype username and put his shirt and jeans back on. He ruffled his hair and sat back against the headboard. His laptop rang with a Skype call moments later and he let out a small squeal from nervousness and excitement before accepting the call from user HarryStyles3000.

The camera was a little blurry on the other side of who ever it as and he hears a deep male voice say "one moment." Before the camera shakes and a boy with long curly hair down to his shoulder appears clear as day on Louis' small laptop screen. louis gasps, not because boy is beautiful, because he is. But the reason for his gasp is because it's the same sensitive boy who refused to serve him tea.

"Hi?" The boy offers and louis stares back blinking.

"You don't remember me from this morning?" Louis asks and the boy leans down to squint at the screen before forming a 'o' with his lip.

"I- I'm sorry." The boy says giggling, and louis stares back cracking his own smile.

"What's so funny?" Louis shot out, already getting defensive.

"I can't believe the first customer I've ever been rude too ends up being the one who accidentally sends me a bum pic." Harry says giggling into his palm like a school girl. Jesus.

"You're saying you aren't rude to customers? Just me?" Louis asked staring at his screen incredulously. The boy was still fit, Louis couldn't help but stare.

"I was having a shitty morning." Harry huffed, pushing his hair back and ruffling it. Louis was memorized.

Louis didn't answer Harry, instead they were both quiet staring at each other for a few moments not knowing what to do next. Louis couldn't ignore that his still very hard dick was resting not so comfortably under his jeans.

"I can't believe I made the sensitive coffee boy hard in his little boxers." Louis said, a slight smirk on his lips.

"I'm not sensitive." Harry huffed out.

"Yeah yeah, your place or mine?" Louis said, and he didn't miss the glint of relief that passed through the boys eyes, the fuck fest was still on.

"I have a roommate, do you live close to the coffee shop? I can go to yours if it's not that far." Harry offered.

"Yeah, like a block away and my roommate is gone. I'll text you the address." Louis said, and then "Hurry, my roomate can show up any minute." In reality Zayn proabaly would be at art club for another hour or two, but Louis wanted to get on with it.

"Okay." Harry said and louis could hear the excitement in his tone. "Should I bring lube?"

Louis nodded and then he shut his laptop off and stared at the device, god this had to be one of the weirdest days he ever had.

He didn't even think about bus boy basically rejecting him as he waited for Harry.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by @larriemix on twitter & larry-grunge on tumblr.
> 
> All Rights Reserved®
> 
> (If you want to translate the fic or post it on another site contact me on twitter or tumblr)

For some reason Louis didn't feel as nervous as he should have for a stranger to show up instead he waited patiently (sort of impatiently) for Harry to show up.

He didn't even bother picking up all of Zayn's paint cans and the dirty laundry that was spread around the flat, like he usually would when he had a guy coming over.

Maybe it was because Louis had already met Harry or maybe because he knew it was just a meaningless one time shag and then he wouldn't see the boy's face again, cause he sure as hell wasn't going to get tea from him.

The door bell rings seconds after Louis sets the kettle and he goes to the door checking the peephole, before opening the door.

Harry is taller and more built then he remembered, and he doesn't look as stupid without the pink visor and apron he was sporting this morning.

Instead he's wearing a white T-shirt that clings to his chest, rolled up black skinny jeans(Louis' mind immediately goes whats underneath the jeans and what its capable of) and neon green Nike's.

"No lettermen jacket?" Louis smirks up at him in the doorway.

"How'd you know I was a frat boy?" Harry asked, tapping his foot against the floorboard.

"I have a thing for vulnerable frat boys." Louis answered and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Funny, what makes you think I'm vulnerable?" Harry says trying to peer into the apartment, when was Louis going to let him in.

"I've got a knack for these things." Louis said, smirking at Harrys impatient posture.

"Put that mouth to better use, yeah?" Harry said and pushed himself through the door, grabbing Louis' face and leaning down to smash his lips against Louis'.

Louis let out a grunt of disapproval or approval, Harry wasn't sure which one but he was going for the latter.

"Fuck." Harry said grabbing Louis ass and covering his palms with it. "Is this real?"

"My ass?" Louis gasped into Louis mouth. "Of course it's real, what do you take me for?". Suddenly, Harry was being pulled deeper into the apartment to what he was assuming was Louis' bedroom.

"Is this your-?" Harry started, shutting the door behind them.

"No time for chit chat my roommate will be here any minute." Louis cut him off and laid flat on his bed on his back.

Harry took his shoes off untying them one by one before placing them neatly by the door, yikes a neat freak, Louis thought.

When Harry finally reached the bed Louis pulled him so he was laying on top of him.

"Please take your time, sloth." Louis said, Harry was taking too long to get on with it and he was already hard in his jeans, he didn't want to think about how Harry just being rough with him and kissing him against his door way made him this hard.

"You're so feisty." Harry said and Louis could tell that be was annoyed but he couldn't miss the way Harry's own bulge was digging into his thigh.

Louis reached down between their bodies cupping Harry's dick and squeezing. "Your dick seems to like it."

Harry let out a groan promptly shutting Louis up by pinning his hands to bed on either side of his head and sucking on his tongue.

"You like being held down, huh?"

Harry let go of Louis' hands only to take Louis' shirt off and then he pinned them back to the bed and began kissing any skin on the other boy's torso that he could get his lips on.

"Take your shirt off," Louis said and Harry was up in an instant pulling his shirt off, he tried to repin Louis to the bed but the boy was having none of it, instead he grabbed Harry's neck and pulled him down so their bare chests were pressed against each other and Louis had perfect access to Harry's exposed neck.

"Want it rough." Louis said, biting into Harry's collarbone leaving a mark, Harry let out a deep groan before roughly flipping Louis under him so that he was on his back.

"Handsy." Louis teased, but his voice came out muffled as Harry pressed Louis' head into the pillow.

Harry began kissing down Louis neck and then his spine, all the while Louis was letting out obscene whimpers into the pillow and arching his ass up to press against Harry's thick cock.

When Harry reached Louis' jeans and boxers he pulled them down to his knees. Louis whined deep into his neck turning his head to look back at Harry who was staring at his ass with longing.

"Can I?" Harry asked, Louis answered immediately "Please".

Harry was pulling the packet of lube out from his back pocket, along with a condom that he placed on the bed beside his knee.

He ripped the lube packet open and spread it on his fingers and the center of Louis crack, sliding his fingers down with each increasing moan that Louis let out.

He pulled Louis' ass cheeks apart with one hand and used the other hand covered with slick lube to enter Louis, his middle finger sliding in easily and Louis moaned loudly. Harry took that as a sign to add his index fiber in, as well.

He crawled lower on the bed so his face was eye level with Louis' plump ass before he blew in a breath and pulled his fingers out and put his tongue there. Louis immediately moaned as Harry's tongue tip touched his lube covered hole.

Louis tasted amazing, like the raspberry lube, obviously, but another taste he couldn't quite describe. Each lick, plunge and whimper from Louis, Harry was struggling to not cum.

It was only two fat stripes into Louis hole later that he felt himself stiffen and his boxers go damp.

He froze immediately cheeks reddening. He pulled away from Louis and looked up at Louis with wide eyes.

Louis whined deep in his throat at the loss of contact turning around to look at Harry incredulously."what the fuck did you do that for?"

Harry stared at Louis, hoping his pink cheeks and laboured breathing wouldn't give it away, maybe if he just went back to eating Louis' ass, Louis wouldn't say anything.

"Why'd you stop?" Louis demanded, and looked at Harry like he was going insane, then he also froze eyes trailing down to the damp spot in Harry's boxers. He formed a 'o' with his lips and Harry knew this would be how he would die, from embarrassment in a strangers bed.

"Don't laugh, god please don't laugh." Harry said burying his head in his hands.  
It was too late though Louis was smirking, and then laughing, Harry groaned getting up from the bed, he had never been more humiliated. This had never happened before. 

"Wait." Louis wheezed grabbing onto Harry's hands. "Eating my ass is what did it for you?"

Yes, Harry wanted to say, yes it fucking did. But he knew Louis would laugh at him again and he could only handle so much humility in one day. Louis was waiting for his answer though, so he nodded.

Louis smiled pulling him back on the bed, "well get back at it then, I don't want blue balls." Louis said and pressed his face back against the pillow arching his ass in the air, taunting harry.

Harry looked at the pale plump ass waiting for him in front of him and thought it would be best to agree.

Harry took his dirty jeans off and his boxers before climbing back over Louis, "Want to fuck you." Harry said, he was already slowly getting hard just by Louis ass in front of him ready to be eaten.

"Can you last?" Louis joked and Harry huffed pressed Louis' face into the pillow so he couldn't speak.

"Are you done?" Harry said seriously, and Louis nodded but remained face down when Harry let him go and grabbed the condom sliding it over his length, he stroked his dick a few times getting it fully hard before positioning himself over Louis' entrance.

He didn't ask Louis if he was ready before slamming into Louis' ass. The boy moaned loudly, clawing at the white bed sheets.

He pulled all the way out of Louis waiting for a whine, before sliding back in.

"You feel so good," Harry moaned out pulling completely out of him and then ramming all the way in.

"Fuck, again, 'arry." Louis said and he bucked back against Harry's cock while Harry thrusted forward.

Only a minute passed before Louis was cummimg all over the bed and Harry waited until Louis was done before spilling into the condom and pulling out so Louis wouldn't ache.

Harry was so tried, he had never cum twice in the time span of ten minutes. His breath was rough as he collapsed on the bed beside Louis.

Louis let Harry lay down with his head in Louis' neck(something he never allowed with other guys) for exactly 3 and a half minutes before getting up and ushering Harry up.

"My roommate is gonna be here any second, get up." He said tossing Harry's shirt at his face.

"What? Your roommate doesn't know you like dick or something?" Harry asked pulling his shirt over his head.

"What? Of course he knows, not that it's any of your business" Louis huffed trying to find his own T-shirt. "I just don't like him keeping tabs on who I shag."

"Right." Harry said and pulled his jeans up swiftly. 

"Should I walk you out?" Louis asked and Harry rolled his eyes again at Louis, "No thanks, I know the way." He said before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Louis was quiet waiting for the front door to slam but instead be heard Harry speak. "Hey you must be Louis roommate." Louis rushed out immediately but Zayn wasn't there only a laughing Harry stood by the door way.

"You little shit!" Louis said but couldn't help but laugh.

"You looked so scared, Jesus." Harry said choked out between laughs.

"Yeah, yeah get out." Louis said walking over to Harry and opening the door.

"What's s a man gotta do to get a goodbye kiss around here?" Harry whined leaning down and puckering his lips like a child. Louis rolled his eyes but pecked him quickly nonetheless and pushed Harry out, closing the door behind him.

He leaned against the door and sighed, god that felt oddly like not a one time thing. Louis never cuddled after sex, or gave goodbye kisses. He was losing his touch. That's when he decided that he wouldn't call or text Harry again, he had his semester filled with cheap beer and plenty of frat boys, Harry was not going to ruin that.

 

****

The next day, Louis goes to get tea at the coffee shop that Harry happens to work at.

Its not that he wanted to come here, the other one is just a farther walk and it happens to be the one bus boy works at and Louis does not like being rejected. He definitely did not want to come here, he tells himself again and again as he opens the shop door.

Harry is all bright eyes and curls behind the register, nothing like he was the first time Louis came in, and when he sees Louis walk in his cheeks flush and his smile seems to get brighter.

"Here for another booty call?" Harry says teasingly.

"Tea actually." Louis says and then pauses. "Please." 

Harry smiles "Pinch of milk and two sugars?" 

Louis slightly gapes but he doesn't tease Harry for remembering instead he nods and pulls his wallet out.

"Don't worry its on me." Harry said and louis freezes, this definitely does not seem like a one-time-kind-of-shag thing. 

"Bet you do this with all the girls?" Louis teases, because Louis Tomlinson is nothing if he's not a flirt.

He places his wallet back into his carry on bag and stares at Harry under that stupid pink visor.

Harry doesn't answer him only shaking his head once, he hands him his hot tea and Louis thanks him quickly and rushes out before Harry could ask him to see him or some other couple type shit.

This time he decides he really isn't going to see Harry again, to benefit his health and all that good shit.

 

**** 

"Your ex came by yesterday." Niall said as Harry switched the welcome sign from open to closed.

It was already dark outside and Harry was happy to be done with the first week of classes. He planned on relaxing all weekend and not thinking about stupid boys all together.

"You don't have to call him my ex you know? Harry huffed, he walked behind the counter and grabbed the broom and dustpan. "You can call him Dylan, what did he want?" Harry asked beginning to sweep the floors while Niall was counting the money and separating the bills.

"Said he went by your apartment and you weren't there." Niall said. "Wait, didn't you move to the frat house?"

"Yeah I did, I told him I moved but he just thinks I'm avoiding him, well I am, but I do have a box of his stuff that I don't need." Harry huffed sweeping more angrily now. "I just don't want to see him long enough to give it to him."

"What happened with you guys anyway? I mean I know he dumped you-" Harry scowled at Niall, but Niall ignored it and continued "but you never told me the reason."

"Because there is no reason." Harry huffed, untieing his apron and placing it on the back of a chair. "One day he says he wants to spend the rest of his life with me and then the next he just doesn't see us working out." Harry says, adding air quotations around 'working out.' 

"Sounds rough." Niall said, and Harry nodded, nothing left to say.

It was rough, Harry had been dating the guy for a year, but a year was nothing to Harry. Harry's entire life was a serious of relationships, he blamed the countless romantic dramas and novels he watched and read for being such a hopeless romantic. He always wanted to be with someone he was never the guy who was single because he hated it he hated not having someone and he hates that he always needed someone.

He was a hopeless romantic but over the years it was always leaving him heartbroken.

That's why after Dylan he made an oath to not get into any more meaningless relationships during his time being in college and not get attached to random guys he meets in coffee shops.

Another reason he refuses to be upset about the fact that Louis hasn't texted him back or came to see him in three days.

"You know what you need?" Niall said, breaking Harry's train of thought.

Harry looks up from the dirt he sweeped up to Niall who's smiling evil-y, "What?"

"Vodka and a rebound." Niall said and then shut the register. "There has to be at least a few frat parties going on tonight?"

"Actually the frat where I live is having a party to celebrate the new members or whatever." Harry was already planning on going, not only because it was for him and he lived there, but because it would be his first college party.

"That's great, now all we have to do is find an easy rebound at the party." Niall said, he locked the register and walked to the door, Harry followed. He was ready to lock up and start his weekend.

"I kind of already had a rebound?" Harry said standing outside the shop while Niall locked the door.

"You what? When? That was quick." Niall said and started walking down the street with Harry beside him.

"On Monday, he goes to school here but that's all I know, I don't think he's much of a rebound just a one time shag." Harry huffed trying not to sound bitter that his phone still read 0 unread messages from Louis. "Which is okay, you know, I think it's time I stay away from guys who want commitment." He didn't add the part how until last week he was the guy looking for commitment.

"Atta boy." Niall said stopping at the corner of the street. "I gotta go this way, I'm gonna shower and change and then I'll meet you at the party. Text me the address." Niall said and waved as he jogged down the street.

Harry waved back and continued the short walk until he got to where the frat houses were located. His was at the end of the street but he could already see cars up the driveway and music and people pouring out of the house. He pushed all thoughts of relationships and one time shags to the back of his head as he entered his first college party.

****

"That was amazing. You're amazing." The man said, louis couldn't remember his name Jess, Jason, Jacob. He couldn't recall. He wiped his mouth standing up from the floor and dusting his jeans.

"Thanks." He mumbled, fixing his hair and buttoning the top two buttons of his shirt back up.

"Let me take care of you now." The man said softly holding onto Louis wrist. Louis stepped back breaking the contact.

"Actually, I'm gonna get a drink, I'll be back though." Louis lied, and didn't look back as he stepped out the door.

Zayn was standing outside the door with some blonde chick talking about art or shit, Louis didn't know.

When Zayn saw him he waved to the girl and walked towards Louis. "That was quick."

"Yeah well I wasn't feeling it." Louis didn't want to think about how he turned down an offer for sex from a very attractive frat boy and he didn't want to think about how he felt stand offish to meaning less sex. He had already walked out on two guys this week with Harrys unread message burning a hole in his Jean pocket.

"Is that for me?" Louis asked gesturing to one of the beer bottles in Zayn's hand.

"Yeah, here." Zayn handed him the beer and then he followed Louis down the stairs. "Let's leave, go to the bar or something this shit blows."

"What you didnt like the blonde chick, she seemed to like you." Louis said and then laughing when Zayn made a sour face and said "the only artist she knows is banksy." 

Louis laughed loudly at the disgust in Zayns tone. "How dare she!" Louis said, sarcastically. Truth was Louis didn't know half of the artists Zayn talked about, but he liked listening to him talk.

When he was at the top of the stairs ready to descend, he noticed a bright flash of pink in the doorway. It was Harry. He had his pink visor and apron in his hands, and he was frozen by the doorway, looking around the party with what louis could only match as fear.

"Actually Zaynie lets stay for 10 more minutes." Louis said and Zayn groaned. next to him "Go see if the blonde chick will give you head or summat." Louis said but didn't wait for Zayns answer, already descending the staircase to get to pink boy.


	3. Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by @larriemix on twitter & larry-grunge on tumblr.
> 
> All Rights Reserved®
> 
> (If you want to translate the fic or post it on another site contact me on twitter or tumblr)

Harry was frozen by the door. He can't find anyone he knows as he looks around the loud crowded room. It seems to be stacked with bodies and cheap beer, he sees a few people from his class but they all look pretty occupied, and he doesn't know any of them well enough to start a conversation.

If he wasnt so invested in his previous relationship (or all of his relationships), maybe he would have friends. He has lived in the area so long yet all he sees are faces he can't recognize. But, it is what it is.

"You look like a rabbit caught in a net." Harry snaps his head to a voice on his right, approaching him. It's Louis, walking towards Harry and carrying a beer bottle. Thank god.

"Is it that obvious?" Harry asks when Louis is right beside him.

"Is what, how obvious?" Louis asks, he grabs Harry by the forearm and leads him away from the crowded doorway a few feet away to a secluded corner. 

"That this is my first college party?" 

Louis gapes, "You're a freshman?" he asks and Harry nods. "God, you're built like a Senior or Junior at least." 

Harry laughs loudly, he'll take that as a compliment.

"Thanks?" Harry says, "Actually I've been living in the area with, um, a boyfriend, but I just got accepted into a frat house."

Louis ignores the boyfriend part and the little (big) sting that follows it, its not any of his business anyway. "What frat house? You told me you had a roommate."

"I meant all the guys that live around here, they are basically my roommates." Harry said. "And this frat house."

"Oh. Well, I'll leave you to it." Louis said, pulling out his phone to text Zayn that he was ready to go. No point in staying now, Harry came to party, and he's already bored of this party.

"You're leaving?" Harry asks, distracting Louis from sending his text message.

"Yeah, my roommate wants to go to a bar." Louis says looking up at Harry. He looks hesitant, like he wants to say something else, or doesn't want Louis to leave him alone.

"Do you want to come?" Louis asks and Harry lights up and smiles. 

"I can get in but I can't drink. I'm underage." Harry says and he realizes that Louis doesn't know his age and he doesn't know Louis'. "I'm 19 by the way, turning 20 in February."

"I'm 22." Louis says, "and its okay, Zayn knows the guy."

"Zayn?"

"My roommate," Louis says, "let me tell him to meet us outside". He can see how excited Harry is next to him.

"Can I change and shower real quick, I'll be like 10 minutes. I smell like coffee." Harry says. Louis nods texting Zayn to meet him outside in 10 minutes, he look at Harry from under his eyelashes and changes it to 20 minutes.

"I'll wait outside." Louis says, he already knows what's going to happen next by the look that Harry gives him, its like clockwork.

"You can come up if you want? I'll be quick." Harry says, scratching the back of his neck. Louis laughs but nods, pressing send on the text he already typed out for Zayn.

"He's gonna wait for us outside in 20 minutes. Lead the way." Louis smiles.

This is innocent, he tells himself while following Harry upstairs. Harry has a boyfriend, and Louis promised himself he wouldn't do this with him again. He's just waiting while his friend (Harry's his friend, right?) takes a shower. No big deal.

He might stare at Harry's back muscles and ass while he walks behind him up the stairs, (innocently, though).

"So, this is my room." Louis looks around the fairly decent sized room. It's about the same size as his flat's, except Harry has a bathroom in his room, and Louis shares one with Zayn and his many hair care products.

Harry's room is plain white and covered with brown cardboard boxes, it has a twin sized bed without a sheet pushed to the side of the room and a brown oakwood desk pushed in another corner stacked with paperwork and textbooks.

"I haven't really had anytime to set it up," Harry shrugs, "gonna be here for the next four years, though. I'm allowed to paint it and hang up all my posters. I was planning on doing that next weekend." Harry's speech is dragging as the boy talks slowly behind him. Louis is more focused on studying the room. Eventually, Louis decides to sit on the bed and let Harry take his shower so they can get on with their night.

"That sounds nice." Louis says. pulling out his phone. Is this working? Pretending to be distracted?

Only moments pass before he hears rustling around the room, Louis doesn't look up.

As soon as he hears a zipper slide down, he looks up and is met with Harry smirking at him, with his hands on his crotch sliding his zipper up and then back down.

"Cheeky." Louis says, voice strained and goes back to his phone. Boyfriend, Louis reminds himself, Harry has a fucking boyfriend.

Only seconds pass before he hears Harry sigh loudly, a loud dramatic sigh that Harry wants Louis to hear. Louis looks up and his breath hitches. Harry is standing only a few feet away from him. Completely Naked. Jesus Christ.

Fuck whoever Harry is dating. "Get over here." Louis demands and Harry chuckles closing the distance between them in a instant. He pushes Louis' shoulders, laying him flat on the bed before climbing on top of him, both of their feet dangling off the bed.

"You cheeky bastard." Louis laughs into Harrys mouth when he feels Harry's length digging into his thigh.

"Shutup." Harry says, attaching his lips to Louis'. He loved the feeling of Louis' lips on his. He realizes this might not be totally platonic when he finds himself missing Louis' lips when Louis breaks apart to take a breath. Fuck whatever he said about one time shags, maybe he'll up it to two time shags.

"Zayn's waiting for us." Louis breaths out but grabs Harry's neck and brings Harry back down to him.

"Take a shower with me." Harry murmurs and how could Louis say no to the naked man on top of him. "Fuck, okay." Louis breaths out and Harry hauls him up, practically dragging him into the bathroom like a school kid dragging a friend to the playground. It might be a little dirtier than that, though.

Louis feels Harry everywhere as soon as the bathroom door is shut behind him and he's being pressed up against it while Harry's pressed up against him. Harry is rough and gentle all at once, pulling Louis' shirt over his head and placing his lips on any area of Louis be can get it. He's needy and desperate and Louis would never admit it to a soul but he loves being handled like this, so harsh yet gentle all at once.

"Quick." Louis mumbles into Harrys mouth, unzipping his own pants and shimmying out of them.

"What?" Harry breaths out.

"We have to be quick." Louis says and Harry gulps dropping Louis shirt to the floor. It'll wrinkle along with his jeans and his hair will be damp and messy when he goes to the club, but he can't find it in himself to mind when Harry is pulling him into his cramped shower that smells oddly like sweet flavored shampoo.

"Whats that smell?" Louis ask and he looks at Harry's shower rack where a black and red bottle sits along with head and shoulders shampoo.

"What smell?" Harry asks trying to grab Louis ass, the shower isn't even on yet.

Harry watches as Louis grabs the black bottle from shower rack, its almost empty and it some kind of body wash that's supposed to make you smells like roses. Louis definitely does not make a comment about how this is made for girls. Harry notices him examining the bottle and flushes.

"It was here, when I got here." Harry says hesitantly, and Louis knows he's lying because Harry smells like fucking roses.

"Oh, lets use it." Louis says not calling him out on the lie, "turn the shower on." 

Harry smiles and turns the nozzle on medium and when the shower cascades them he makes grabby hands at Louis to step under the stream with him. Louis smacks him away. "It's still cold." 

"The cold will take care of this." Harry teases, wrapping his wet hand around Louis cock. Louis hisses loudly, and steps closer to Harry so that they are both standing under the stream.

"I'd rather have you take care of it," Louis says, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and pulling him down to his lips. It feels so intimate, making out while the shower cascades around them. Louis has showered with more people then he can count on both of his teeny fingers but it's never been remotely tender like this. There was no teasing or giggling or talking about fucking body washes, it was always quick slippery and messy hand job and even quicker fucks and Louis moans. It was what he needed.

"What?" Harry says loudly cutting straight through Louis thoughts. Louis takes his lips off of Harry's neck to peer up at him.

"What?" Louis ask, but Harry just shakes his head. Harry wants to ask Louis what's wrong, why he seems out of it, why he didn't text him back, he doesn't. It's not his place. He hasn't even known the guy for a week.

Harry pushes everything to the back of his mind and grabs Louis to bring him even closer to him. "Hand me the rose wash." Harry says and Louis giggles, he actually fucking giggles. Because Harry knows the name of the body wash, a body wash that he claims isn't his. It feels a little giggle-worthy.

Harry scowls and Louis makes the gesture of zipping his lips and hands Harry the bottle with shaky, wet fingers.

"Gonna be quick, don't want the water to get cold." Harry says and all Louis can do is nod. 

Harry squirts a small dollop of the wash on the palm of his head. It's. bright red like blood (fuck Louis should give him a hickey), and the contrast of the color against Harry's pale palm has Louis in a slight daze.

Harry wraps his huge hand around Louis dick and pumps a few times, spreading the wash out and it turns into a soapy pink around Louis' dick. Louis cant help but bite back moans despite how slow Harry's pumping.

He continues to go so slow despite what he said about being quick and Louis bites Harry's shoulder to suppress his words and moans.

Then, Harry grabs his own dick with the same hand and pumps them together, lathering the now pink liquid around both their cocks. Louis moans so loudly that he's sure he'll lose his voice if he keeps seeing Harry.

"More," Louis all but groans, licking and kissing Harry's shoulder. Everything feels so wet, he's soaked and so is Harry, and Harry's hand is so obviously wet as covered in sodding pink bubbles as he pumps them together. Louis' entire body is on alert, wet and on high alert.

Harry speeds up his movements and Louis feels Harry's dick twitch against his own.

"Close, baby?" Harry asks and Louis can't really bring himself to respond, kinda hopes Harry just gets it. His own dick twitches at the endearment, causing Harry to notice and smile into Louis' neck. If Harry calls him baby again, Louis will be more than close, he'll be there.

"Baaaby." Harry drawls out, tone light and teasing into Louis' ear. 

Louis doesn't know why the words falling from the other boy's lips are affecting him this much, but he comes quick and fast into Harrys hand, moaning obscenely, but Harry doesn't stop pumping them until he's coming as well and Louis watches breathlessly as the white spurts of both there cum mixed together with pink bubbles slides down the shower drain with water.

***

"Dude, did you change?" was the first thing Zayn said when he spotted Louis. It was kind of obvious, Louis was wearing one of Harry's red plaid button downs and his own jeans sans boxers.

"This guy spilled beer on me so I borrowed some clothes from a friend." Louis lied easily, considering he already planned the lie out on his way downstairs, his shirt was dirty and crinkled still resting on Harry's bathroom floor and Harry wouldn't let Louis wear it, saying he would wash it and return it. 

"You showered, too?" Zayn asks raising his eyebrows at him, Louis shrugged it off. "Long story."

"I also invited my friend the one who let me borrow clothes." Louis said and Zayn's judge-y arched eyebrow seemed permanent on his face.

"You never invite anyone out." Zayns says curiously, "Louis do you have a boyfriend?" he practically shouts in excitement, and Louis immediately goes red trying to place his palm on Zayn's mouth.

Zayn doesn't let him, dodging his arm and rambling. "Oh my god, I was wondering why you have been acting weird-"

"I have not!" Louis shouts reaching to cover Zayn's mouth again. He has not been acting weird, he doesn't know what the fuck Zayn is on about.

"I cannot believe this, I cannot believe you didn't tell me! Where's he at, then?" Louis is positive that he's never seen Zayn this excited or say as much in one breath.

"He's not my boyfriend! God, Zayn," Louis says,his cheeks are heated and flushed and when Zayn opens his mouth again he covers it with his palm so he can't speak.

"Are you going to shutup?" Louis hisses, turning to face the door to make sure Harry isn't out yet.

"I met him a few days ago, he's not even gay. I just want to show him a good time." Louis lies, Harry is definitely gay, Louis has the hickey to prove it. He doesn't know why he's lying to Zayn's face, but Zayn saying the 'B' word really caught him off guard.

Zayn nods again, eyes bright and filled with amusement and Louis removes his hand from his mouth.

"You like-" Zayn starts and Louis covers his mouth again. Honestly, Zayn is such a child.

"Louis!" He snaps his head to the voice coming from the doorway, where Harry is standing in front of the frat house, beckoning them over.

"Not another word." Louis tells Zayn and removes his hand and pulls him by the forearm to where Harry is standing. Zayn can't himself though and he leans down and mumbles, "He's proper fit." Like a fucking gossip queen. Louis wants to punch him.

"Harry, this is my annoying roommate, Zayn." Louis says and Harry laughs while Zayn scowls. They both shake hands, and it's all so odd because Louis kind of wants his friend's approval. Maybe Zayn was right about him being weird latley.

"Nice to meet you." Zayn says, "Louis talks about you all the time." Louis mouth drops and Harry's eyes widen. Louis chokes on his spit and punches Zayn in the shoulder, Zayn stumbles back, laughing loudly.

"I told you about him like a minute ago?" Louis squeaks, and Zayn laughs and tells Harry that be was joking, eventually Harry laughs as well and Louis will definitely dye all his underwear pink while Zayn is sleeping. Unless he has already, he can't quite remember.

"Is the bar far? I can call a cab." Harry offers and Louis watches the way his lips move. Harry is dressed in a thin white tee and black skinny jeans with rips on each knee, his hair is pushed back and styled now. Louis had gone downstairs after the shower and let Harry get ready and fix his hair and he's glad he did because Harry looks like he just stepped out of a men's magazine.

"We can walk," Zayn offers, "it's like two blocks down." Louis makes a sound of agreement. Walking is good, walking can distract him.

Zayn pulls out a cigarette as soon as they hit the pavement and begin walking , he offers Louis one and he shakes his head, he's been trying to cut down to a pack a week, him saying no definitely has nothing to do with the fact that Harry is next to him.

"Do you want one?" Zayn asks, Harry shakes his head. "I can't, I'm going to try out for the football team." 

"Really? how will you keep up with uni, sports and working?" Louis ask, Louis can barely keep up with uni itself.

"I like being busy, it's why I joined the frat." Truth is, Harry joined the frat to keep himself occupied after his breakup with Dylan, he can't stand being alone and the busier he is the better.

"Nothing like us, we hate being busy. Where did Louis find you?" Zayn asks, blowing smoke from his nostrils out in the open air. Louis waits silently for Harry's answer, continuing to walk.

"I work at Pinky's Coffee corner. Louis came in last week." Harry says and Louis is thankful that Harry don't tell Zayn about Louis accidentally sending him a pic of his bare ass.

"How romantic." Zayn teases and Louis steps on Zayn's right foot causing Zayn to yelp. "Jesus, Louis I'm joking." Zayn laughs and Louis scowls at him before turning to Harry. "I'm sorry Harold, Zayn is acting like a three year old."

Maybe Louis should have told Zayn that Harry has a boyfriend and he should cut the teasing out, but the boyfriend thing didn't even work on Louis himself.

****

Harry doesn't know why Zayn thinks he's straight and it's really fucking uncomfortable and really fucking funny at the same time.

He's sitting in a booth with Zayn, while Louis went off to god knows where as soon as they entered the bar. Then again, it's only been ten minutes and Zayn is pretty good company when he's not trying to hook up Harry with whoever he thinks has the 'best rack'.

"She's hot isn't she, would you take her for the night?" Harry looks at the general direction Zayn is pointing in and sees a blonde girl who's looking back at him and she waves over to where they are seated and Harry turns back to Zayn, who's smirking back at her, oh god.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asks, Zayn is attractive and seems smart, Harry doesn't know why he's sitting in the back of the bar trying to find a lady for Harry to take home for the night when Harry definitely does not swing for that team.

"Louis told me to show you a good time." Zayn answers and Harry's eyebrows shoot up. "Did he?"

"Yeah, yeah." Zayn says sipping on his second mug of beer idly "He said we pulled you out of your first college party ever and it was my job to make it up to you."

Which is, woah. A really nice thing to say and do, Zayn notices the small smile on Harry face and his eyes go wide. "Shit, don't tell him I said that, I don't think I was supposed to tell you that."

It's not even something that Louis should be embarrassed of, Zayn thinks but then Louis never says nice thing to just anyone.

"I won't tell him." Harry says, smiling. "And you don't have to worry about me, I'm having a good time."

Zayn nods, but Harry's sure that he doesn't actually believe it because he points out to Harry three more girls who he thinks would definitely go home with Harry. 

Harry is about to tell him that he likes dick, in his mouth preferably, when Louis emerges with a tray full of vodka shots, lime slices, and a salt shaker.

Harry has never been more thankful for someone to show up.

"Took you long enough." Zayn says and scoots down the circle booth so that looks can sit directly across from Harry.

"Took me 10 minutes of flirting with Milly behind the counter to get these for free." Louis says and scrunches up his nose.  
" Be thankful boys."

"Thanks," Harry says wondering who Milly is, he picks up the salt shaker and sprinkles some on the back of his hand.

Louis watches as his pokes his tongue out and licks his palm before gulping the vodka shot in one go and sucking on a slice of lime. Fuck, Louis feels like a teenager again, getting hard under the table.

Zayn and Louis both take a shot following Harry's lead.

A few minutes pass and they talk about meaningless stuff, classes and football teams, before they all go quiet, not knowing what to do next.

Zayn is peering around the room and Louis doesn't know what to do next, should he ask them to dance? That would be weird, wouldn't it?

He wonders if Harry is having good time, which is also weird, because he doesn't know why he cares if Harry is having a good time. Hes never cared about anyone's emotions of happiness ever since he left his home town and didn't look back and now he suddenly care whether the guy across from him is having a good time and be can't explain what it is, but he doesn't fucking like the feeling one bit.

"The blonde at the end of the of the bar has been staring at you since we walked in mate." Zayn says to Harry and Harry doesn't even peer around the corner to see who it is, before he buries his head in his hands.

"What? Who?" Louis asks peering above the booth to see a blonde in a tight red dress that is definitely looking in there general direction or more so Harry.

Louis has never felt jealousy either, its an ugly feeling and Louis doesn't like the feeling at all, he's also not to keen on the girl who is eyeing Harry up.

"She's alright." Louis says and picks up another shot. He's still keeping his vow to party as much as possible and getting drunk tonight is the perfect way to start his year.

"She's more than alright, you sure you don't want her?" Zayn asks and thankfully Harry shakes his head, "she's all yours, mate."

"Cheers." Zayn says and takes a shot before standing up, dusting off his pants and walking over to the girl.

"Zayn thinks I'm straight, he's been trying to pair me up with any one with long hair and shaved legs." Harry says, raising his eyebrows up at Louis, like he wants an explanation.

"I might have told him you're straight?" Louis offers shrugging his shoulder.

"I've eaten your ass." Harry says, "and I just jacked both of us off." 

Louis doesn't know what to say, "I'm aware." Louis gulps swallowing the saliva building up in his throat. "I told him because he thought you were my boyfriend, and you already have a boyfriend." Lous offers as some kind of explanation. "I just used it as some kind of excuse." 

"I don't have a boyfriend?" Harry says it like a question and raises his eyebrows up at him.

"We just fucked in my shower and you thought I had a boyfriend?" Harry laughs loudly, and Louis goes red with embarrassment. Why the fuck did he have to say anything, why doesn't he own a fucking mouth filter.

"I- you said you used to live with your boyfriend, I just assumed." Louis says and he looks down at the table of empty shot cups between the two of them and back up to Harry. He needs more.

"Oh." Harry says, "Well I could see why you would think that but we broke up."

Louis hates himself for being happy that Harry is single. Harry having a boyfriend was the only thing remotely stopping him (kind of) from telling himself to not see Harry again and now he's out of excuses.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Louis says and Harry laughs loudly, over the pounding music.

"Are you?" Harry asks, of course Louis is not fucking sorry, he never has been.

"Let's dance." Louis says instead of answering Harrys question and Harry nods enthusiastically, like he's been waiting for Louis to ask.


	4. Chapter Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by @larriemix on twitter & larry-grunge on tumblr.
> 
> All Rights Reserved®
> 
> (If you want to translate the fic or post it on another site contact me on twitter or tumblr)

The loud shrill of Harry's ringtone causes him to stir in bed and he groans loudly at the headache that becomes persistent as soon as he opens his eyes.

"Turn that off, or so help me god." Harry jolts, sitting up in bed to see that there is definitely a body in bed next to him.  
He lifts up the covers to see that it's Louis, oh fuck.

Louis is in his bed, oh my god Louis is in his bed and Harry can't even remember what happened after Louis lead him to the dancefloor and grinded on his crotch like a fucking whore. Although it's pretty self explanatory.

Louis groans again, shoving his face into two pillows when the phone rings again.

Shit, Harry blindly grabs it and slides the screen up to answer it.

"Harry?" He immediately regrets not checking the caller I.D fuck.

"Now is really not a good time, Dylan." He croaks, he's tempted to hang up but be knows his ex would just call again and again.

"You always say that, I really need to see you today." Dylan says over the line, and Harry sits up in bed rubbing his temples.

Louis shuffles in bed and sits up staring at Harry with an annoyed look, and now Harry is really tempted to hang up.

"My ex." Harry mouths to Louis and the pretty boy makes a disgusted face.

"I'm really busy today ugh-" he trails off and curses himself for being shit at lying.  
Louis rolls his eyes and quickly grabs the phone from Harry pressing it to his ear.

"Harry's really busy today with essays and has no time for chit chat, so call back later." Louis drawls into the line, hanging up the phone and throwing it beside him on the bed.

"Why did you do- thanks." Harry says, scratching the back of his head and muting his phone.

"Shhh, sleep," Louis says, patting the bed and Harry happily obliges, even though it's probably alredy midday.

****

When Harry wakes again, Louis is gone.

He doesn't allow himself to be disappointed or feel sorry for himself like he usually would, that was the old Harry.

The new Harry dances with guys like Louis Tomlinson in bars and takes said Louis Tomlinson home and doesn't grow any attachment to him. He refuses to be the old, helpless, "falling for every guy" Harry.

He gets up from bed, takes a shower and puts on fresh clothes. He briefly wonders how they fucked last night and fell asleep with a loud frat party going on right below them, but he lets the thought pass quicker than it came. Better to not dwell on what did and didn't happen last night.

***

"Shag your straight friend, huh?" Louis clutches his forehead as soon as he steps into the flat. He looks over and is greeted with the sight of Zayn eating a bag of crisps on the couch.

"Ugh." Louis groans, toeing off his Vans and shutting the door. "We're just friends."  
Louis says loudly, telling Zayn and himself.

"Did you stay at his place last night? You never stay over." Zayn continued, ignoring Louis completley. Louis flipped him off and went into the kitchen to pour himself some cinnamon crunch cereal.

His stomach was growling on the entire walk over. He woke up at 2 in the afternoon and Harry was still sound asleep next to him, so he snuck out feeling a little better about his self control. Feeling better for leaving even though he really wanted to stay until Harry woke up next to him, which is something he's never wanted before.

"So," Zayn pauses, "just friends then?" He comes into the kitchen with the TV remote in his hand, Louis hates when he walks around with the remote, that's how they always misplace it.

"Yup." Louis said shovelling cereal into his mouth.

"Great, so you can invite him to my show." Zayn says, and Louis looks up at him and is met with a devilish smirk.

Zayn digs into his joggers and pulls out a yellow flyer.

"The semester just started, how do you already have a show?" Louis grumbled, definitely ignoring the part where he's supposed to invite Harry.

"It's the stuff we've been working on all summer, I need a certain amount of people to show up to get my points for the class." Zayn said, sitting down next to Louis and sliding the flyer over. Louis scanned it quickly, it was two days away.

"Neat, I'll ask my cousin to go." Louis said and Zayn stared at him blankly.

"Which cousin?"

"Liam." Liam and Zayn got on well and that's the only cousin and family member Louis associated with anymore.

"Isn't Liam coming back on Friday?" Shit. Louis didn't think Zayn would remember that Liam was starting his classes a week late because his internship in Australia asked him to stay longer, paid of course, and Liam didn't know how to bloody say no to anyone breathing.

"Um, not sure." Louis lied, but Zayn already knew of course be did, Liam and Zayn talked a lot, probably more than Louis and Liam did.

"You're shit liar, Louis. invite Harry." Zayn said and how was Louis supposed to do that?

Wasn't taking a one night stand (that turned into a two night stand) to a fucking art show kind of like he asking Harry out on a date. 

Oh god, Louis had never asked anyone on a date before without the intention of having sex afterwards. Well, maybe Harry and Louis would have sex afterwards. In that case Louis had no problem with asking him again.

"Fuck, fine. I'll invite him." Louis grumbled, pretending to be annoyed. It worried him that he had to pretend that he didn't want to take Harry out, when really he did. Oh god, he wanted to. So badly.

****

"This is the only box I had left, I didn't take anything out." Harry said putting the small box filled with things that Dylan had given him over the course of year.

"Thanks, sit down." Dylan said and Harry looked around the diner it was quiet only two or three people we're sitting in the leather booths and Harry nodded sitting down across from Dylan, he would give him 10 last minutes of his life and that would be it.

"I feel like I owe you an apology, for leaving." Dylan said right off the bat, no preamble or anything, just starting off with that.

"You don't owe me anything, I don't care anymore." It was true. Maybe a week ago Harry would have needed this closure, he would have wanted this closure and an apology from Dylan badly, but not anymore.

"You don't want to know why I just got up and was done with you?" It stings, of course it stings, despite Harry repeating the 'I don't care I don't care' mantra in his head.

Harry shakes his head biting his lips but Dylan continues anyway, like he always does.

"I couldn't keep lying to my parents-" Dylan starts, oh god. Harry rolls his eyes, here we go again. Harry has gotten this speech from Dylan about a thousand and one times. "I want them to be proud of me, I can't keep dissapointing them, if they want me to be straight and marry some Harvard girl for them, I will." Dylan says and Harry wonders why he's still sitting and listening to his speech, maybe he feels bad because he knows that after this Dylans life is ruined. The poor boy has to pretend to be something he's not for the rest of his life to please his parents.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbles, not because his parents are shit, but because Dylan choose his parents over his own happiness.

Dylan never even came out to so many people, most of his friends and family thought Harry was his roommate, he tells everyone he's straight and then he would pull Harry into a secluded corner and demand Harry to "kiss him quick" because he "hated lying."

"It's okay, s'not really your fault, anyways." Dylan said. "I just wanted to tell you I had a momentary slip up with some guy, but that was it. I'm really going to try and make my parents proud now." Dylan says and Harry snorts.

So basically his ex boyfriend of a year, left him because his parents are fucking homophobic and Dylan is closeted and instead of facing it he's going to hide it by leaving Harry. Except he has one more "gay slip up" with a guy Harry doesn't know, and now he really is done with Harry and all guys. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Harry doesn't care, he doesn't care, and maybe if he tells himself enough, he really won't care.

"Okay..." Harry says, scratching the back of his head. "I'm going to get lemonade. Do you want anything?" Dylan shakes his head, he must have already eaten considering Harry came in during his break. Harry stands up and goes to the counter ordering a strawberry lemonade. He briefly thinks that the only part of dating Dylan is having him bring home the amazing lemonade the diner makes.

He smiles at the old lady working behind the counter, paying and turning back to Dylan. He sees that the his phone buzzed with a message, vibrating on the table and Dylan craning his neck to see it. Oh god. 

"Nosy, Nosy." Harry tsks, and shoves his phone in his pocket without checking it, its proabaly Niall anyway.

"Who's Louis?" Dylan asks and Harrys eyes go wide and he briefly chokes on his lemonade and turns bright red. How does he know who Louis is?

"What?" Harry breaths out, trying to find his breath.

"Louis, that's who texted you. Not that I care, I just know all your friends and you never had one named Louis." Dylan says and Harry hates how he's right. Dylan does know all his friends. Well, he did. Not anymore. "Is he the guy who was on the phone yesterday?" Dylan asks, and Harry wants to laugh. He almost forgot about Louis telling Dylan to basically fuck off.

"Yeah, He's a friend, we met a few days ago." Harry says slurping on his straw and avoiding eye contact with Dylan, especially after his embarrassing coughing fit at the mention of Louis' name.

Now, Harry's phone burns in his pocket with Louis' unread message and Harry wants to check it desperately, but Dylan is staring at him with raised brows.

Harry sits quietly nodding when needed while Dylan rambles on about his parents and work and how hard his life is going to be now. Harry wishes he could feel bad that the boy has to hide who he is. He doesn't, though. Harry was prepared to give him everything a week ago.

"I have to go to work in a few." Harry lies, he doesn't have work for another hour, but he doesn't want to sit next to Dylan with a unread message from Louis.

"Oh okay, we should hang out again, stay friends." Dylan says and stands up from the table. Harry follows his lead and gives him a awkward one arm hug.

"Sure." Harry says, not because he wants to be friends with his ex boyfriend but because that's what you say when someone asks you stay friends. Harry has dealt with enough ex boyfriends to last him a lifetime.

Harry pulls out his phone as soon as he's a few feet away from the diner. He pulls up Louis' last message while he waits for the next bus.

'Zayn has an art thingy on Monday night, wanna come?' Louis message reads and Harry ignores the little feeling he gets in his stomach at the thought of seeing Louis again.

He texts back a quick 'What kind of art thing?' Even though he's already planning what he's going to wear.

He gets a reply from Louis when he's sitting at the back of the bus.

'A lame art thingy that Zayn needs like a gazillion people to be at for a grade or some shit' Louis is so blunt, such a contrast to what he's like when he has something shoved up his ass. Harry loves it.

He types back a quick 'Sure, text me the address.'  
When he gets off the bus, he gets a message that reads, 'No need, I'll pick you up.'

Harry can't help but smile as he pulls the coffee shop's door open and is met with a busy Niall behind the register.

"You seem awfully happy for someone who has just seen their ex?" Niall says it like a question, and Harry wipes the smile off his face but reads his last few texts over again.


	5. Chapter Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by @larriemix on twitter & larry-grunge on tumblr.
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.
> 
> If you have any thoughts/concerns/questions you can contact me through my twitter or tumblr.

Louis has a car. Louis has a car and it's one of the hottest things Harry has ever seen. Not the car, but Louis himself, sitting behind a steering wheel parked on the curb with a black shiny mustang, waiting for Harry.

Harry jogs to the car and Louis leans over the middle console to open the door for him.

"You have a car?" Harry asks, sitting down on the plush white leather seats. 

"No, I stole this. So, technically it's not mine." Louis says, he's wearing black Ray-bans that cover half of his face. Harry doesn't like them.

"Love the sarcasm, but seriously how does a Uni student afford a car?" Harry asks as Louis pulls on to the road. Harry doesn't know how far the gallery is but it must be pretty far if they can't take the bus or walk there.

"My grandpa left me some giant trust fund. That's how I paid for four years of Uni, a flat, and a car. I should probably meet him and thank him one day." Louis says as he steps on the gas and cuts someone off not looking away from the road.

"You haven't met your grandparents?" Harry asks, he knows it’s a personal question. One he shouldn't ask if he doesn't want to get to know Louis.He told himself the less he knows about Louis, the better. 

"Nope, probably never will. I don't talk to my family anymore." Louis says lightly, Harry doesn’t sense sadness or any emotion behind his tone and in that moment Harry realizes that Louis is great at hiding his emotions.

Harry has too strong of an urge to push him for more, why doesn't his family talk to home? What did he do? Why doesn't he reach out to them? Is it the same scenario Harry himself is in?

"Me either." Harry says, maybe he would talk to his family if there was still a family to talk too.

"No?" Louis asks turning to face Harry, it’s only a brief second, a small smile is shared between them before Louis is focusing back on the road leaving everything between them unasked and unsaid. Harry shakes his head, even though Louis is not looking at him anymore.

"Where's Zayn?" Harry asks after a few minutes of silence, it's a comfortable silence with the new twenty one pilots album playing quietly through the car speakers.

"He took a cab like a few hours ago, said he had to set up."

"So it's far?" Harry asks, wanting to keep the conversation going.

"We're almost there now, but yeah kind of." Louis says and Harry hums, pressing himself back against the seat.

Minutes later and they're pulling up in front of a large hotel with so many floors Harry can't even look up and count them without bending his neck. A valet opens Harry's door and Harry steps out and waits for Louis to do the same and join him on the sidewalk.

"I feel so underdressed." Harry says following Louis inside. He's wearing a Guns and Roses tee and black skinny jeans rolled up past his ankles paired with his oldest converse. He feels out of place standing next to Louis in a posh hotel, Louis is wearing a black button down and dark blue jeans. He looks beautiful.

"Don't worry about it, the first time I went to one of his shows I wore a "I hate Mondays" tee. He pauses and Harry laughs. "Zayn was kind of mad, considering his show was on a Monday."

"Those t-shirts are lame anyway, who doesn't hate Monday." Harry says and Louis says, "precisely why everyone should have one." Before handing a broad man by the door two tickets. He nods at them and point to the double doors on the right.  
"Enjoy the show." He says voice gruff.

"So remember how you said you had the wrong number?" Harry starts and Louis looks away from a painting of a naked woman covered in flowers to look up at Harry. "What wrong number?"

Harry scratches the back of his neck, "When you texted me the ass pic, you said you had the wrong number."

"Oh that ass pic." Louis laughs, walking down the corridor, paintings now forgotten on the walls, opting in looking and talking to Harry instead. "Yeah I had the wrong number, I was meant to text a boy who I was crushing on but I guess he rejected me." Louis said and definitely does not miss the way Harrys face falls when he says 'crushing on' before he recovers quickly.

"Anyway, I'm over him now I don't handle rejection well." Louis adds, he definitely does not have to tell Harry who he's over or not but he does anyway.

"His loss anyway." Harry says and Louis gives him a light smile.

"What do you think this one means?" Harry asks and Louis stops walking to stand next to Harry and look at a huge white canvas with two dots in the middle, one is pink and one is black.

"I think it means that I'm bored out of my mind and we should do something fun." Louis huffs and Harry laughs loudly and covers his mouth when an old lady gives them a look.

Louis laughs too, it definitely wasn't that funny, but Harry seems to laugh at everything Louis says.

"What kind of something fun?" Harry asks when the women passes them and disappears down the corridor.  
“There has to be at least one empty and unlocked room in this giant hotel.” Louis says, and it doesn’t answer Harrys question but Harry’s eyes widen with amusement like Louis answered all his questions.  
"Yeah okay let's go." Harry says and grabs Louis wrist in his hand and basically hauls him out.

They're almost at the entrance when Zayn spots them and calls them over, he's surrounded by a group of art people Louis assumes are in his class, but he waves them off as he makes his way to Harry and Louis.

"Leaving already?" Zayn asks and eyes Harry’s hand that's still currently wrapped around Louis dainty wrist. Harry immediately lets go.

"Hi Zayn." Harry smiles, because he has manners. Louis grumbles something incoherent next to him.

"Hey. Did you see my painting of Louis?" Zayn says and Harry perks up.

"Your painting of whom?" Louis says an eye wide, he had no idea Zayn was painting him.

"No I did not, but I would love too." Harry says ignoring Louis sort of freaking out next to him.

"This way." Zayn smiles pulling Louis, and Harry follows them blindly.

"You didn't tell me you were painting me! You know I could sue you for this." Louis whines stomping next to Zayn.

"Oh, shut up. You're going to love it, you narcissistic twat," Zayn says and Louis grumbles a 'will not.' Which goes ignored, of course.

"Is this it?" Harry asks pointing to a painting they pass of a little devil with an angel halo. "Minus the halo of course." Harry jokes and Louis looks back and sticks his middle finger up at him "Ha Ha, very funny Harold."

Zayn laughs, "that's definitely Louis, but not the one I painted."

"I want you both dead." Louis grumbles.  
Harry giggles and admires the way Louis' ass jiggles as he stomps his feet.

"This is it." Zayn says stopping in front of the white canvas that Louis and Harry were standing in front of minutes ago.

"I don't get it." Louis says looking at the tiny black and pink dots in the middle of the canvas. They looked misplaced, like the piece isn't quite finished, but then again Louis knows less than nothing about art.

Louis turns to Harry who has his eyebrows knit in confusion as he stares at the piece intently.

"You’re the black dot." Zayn starts. "You always have nothing and so much going on with you but you keep everything hidden that's why all around you is a blank white untouched canvas, because there are so many parts of you that are untouched or undiscovered." 

Louis looks back at the canvas trying to understand it, he still doesn't, but next to him Harry is nodding like Zayn just explained some kind of conspiracy theory.

"What's the pink dot for?" Harry asks, and Zayn smiles.

"The pink dot represents a person or a thing that's going to pull Louis out of the blank state he's in." Zayn says rubbing his chin. "Hasn't quite reached him yet."

"Wow, that's- that's amazing." Harry mumbles.

"What a load of b-" Louis starts but is cut off by Harry tugging on his wrist.

"We have to go I need a ride home, but thanks for inviting me Z." Harry says quickly and Louis is still staring at the painting as Harry pulls him away and Zayn waves him off.

"Z? What are y'all on nick name terms now?" Louis says following Harry out of the gallery. "And that painting has nothing to do with me. I'm not some lonely depressed kid that needs saving so don't for one second think-" Harry cuts Louis off again, but this time it's with his lips and Louis feels himself being sandwiched between Harry and the wall. Thankfully the hotel hallway that Harry dragged Louis in is secluded and no one is in sight. Louis doesn't focus on his surroundings though, instead opting for wrapping his hands around Harry's neck and pulling Harry down to meet him.

Harry pulls apart from him breathlessly and Louis pulls him closer to meet his lips again, he's not quite done enjoying the moment just yet.

"You still down for finding an empty room?" Harry breaths against Louis mouth.

"This right here seems empty enough for me." Louis says looking up at Harry and pulling him by his belt loops to meet his own hips.

"Really? You'd let me take you right here?" Harry says with a glint in his eyes and Louis is about to say yes, he absolutely fucking would, but he's interrupted by an elevator bell ringing open.

Harry takes a step back from Louis and they both look to their left where an elderly couple is stepping off of the elevator giving them a funny look, Louis realizes he still has his hands wrapped around Harry's neck.

"I personally think they would love the show." Louis mumbles for Harry's ear only, and Harry laughs loudly into the open air before pulling Louis into the elevator and crashing his lips against Louis once the elevator doors close and keep them hidden once more.

Harry seems to always be leaving Louis breathless, always shutting him up and always pulling him somewhere. Louis loves it.

They only pull apart from each other and stop dry humping each other when the elevator bell dings again on the fifth floor.

"Bottom please." A blonde lady says stepping into the elevator with the loud click of her black heels hitting the metal floor of the elevator. She doesn't even look up to see Harry breathing roughly, Louis cheeks red, and both their cocks straining against their jeans. She's too invested in her phone, Louis is thankful for technology.

Louis presses the first floor and that’s when he realizes that there are 17 floors and Harry has already pressed the button for the top floor.

Hm, when did he do that?

"Why 17?" Louis asks when the lady steps out in the lobby and they're left alone again.

"I figured that would be where the most rooms are available. No one goes to a hotel and asks for the top floor do they?" Harry asks. "I don't know I never been to a hotel as posh as this."

Louis watches at the buttons of the elevators light up one by one. They're on floor 6.

"No family vacations?" Louis asks, he knows he shouldn't ruin the light moment between them especially when Harry already said that he doesn't talk to his family, but he never did have a brain to mouth filter.

"Nope." Harry answers easily and looks up at the number of floors passing. 10.  
"What about you?"

"No vacation of any kind ever since I came out." Louis says and Harry turns to him, the words 'sorry' are on the tip of his tongue but he never says them, instead he just nods like he knows, like he understands.

It’s more than Louis has ever told anyone about his family and he didn't even need to say it, he wasn't even encouraged to spill something he's kept hidden for so long. Harry has that effect on him, he doesn’t know if he likes it or hates it.

No one knows about Louis family, not even Zayn. Not that Zayn has ever pushed him in telling, Zayn would never ask Louis personal questions, he's stopped asking a long time ago and Louis is thankful for that. The only person who knows that Louis relationship with his family is complete shit because he came out right before University is Liam and that's because Liam is his cousin and he was the one who drove him to the university the next day while Louis cried the entire 10 hour drive to his new home.

Louis and Harry both stare as the numbers pass in a daze. 13.

"Who needs people anyway." Harry grumbles and Louis looks up at him to see that he's still looking at the floors passing. 16.

"Not me." Louis says and pulls Harrys hands so he's looking at him instead of the numbers passing. "I don't need anyone." Louis says and stands on his tippy toes to press his lips against Harrys contradicting his words, because right now he needs Harry more than anything. 17.

****

Something shifts between them after that day. Something neither of them talk about or acknowledge. But after that moment when Harry buried himself into Louis on the 17th floor janitor closet something changed between them, neither of them knew what it was but now they hung out all the time, now they stopped fighting it.

"Danielle this is Harry, Harry this is Danielle." Louis introduced Liam's girlfriend to Harry while they waited on the curb outside the airport for Liam to step out.

"Hi." Harry said shaking her hand, always polite.

"So what are you guys dating now?" Danielle asked, she was always blunt and Harry awkwardly dropped her hand. "Um n-" Harry started but was cut off by Zayn snickering behind them.

"No Dani, we're just friends jeez." Louis said and scowled at Zayn. Harry relaxed next to him, leaning on Louis car behind them.

"Friends? I could hear you moaning Harry's name at 3am last night." Zayn says and Dani lets out a loud laugh, while Harry smirks.

"I don't recall." Louis says giving Zayn the best death stare he can muster up.

"Really? It went something like this." Zayn says and throws his head back and shuts his eyes. "Harry, Harry please don’t stop." Zayn is fucking yelling and moaning outside the middle of a busy airport and Louis going to kill him.

"I'm going to cut your balls off in your sleep and make you eat-"

"So I missed a lot then?" Everyone snaps there head to Liam walking towards them carrying a duffle bag and dragging a roller suit case.

"Liii" Danielle practically screams and runs over to Liam to wrap her arms around him. Jesus it's only been like a month, Louis hopes he never ends up like that.

"Hi, you must be Louis boyfriend." Liam says putting his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry looks at Louis awkwardly; Louis hates all of his friends. "No we're just-"

"Who told you were dating Liam?" Louis says cutting Harry off and eyeing Zayn.  
"Sleep with one eye open." Louis threatens and Zayn giggles going over to hug Liam.

"So there not dating?" Liam says quietly to Zayn and Danielle but Harry hears it and coughs awkwardly.

"Let me put your bags in the trunk." Harry says grabbing Liam's duffle bag and suitcase.

"Thanks mate." Liam says and goes back to whispering into Danielle’s ear.

"I'm sorry, my friends are so annoying." Louis says and walks around the car to pop the trunk open.

Harry puts the bags in neatly. "Not annoying just, why do they all think we're dating? Do we give off boyfriend vibes?" Harry hopes they don't give off any of kind of vibes because that has gotten him nowhere in previous relationships, He likes this friends with benefits dynamic he has going on with Louis, he never had a light friends with benefits with anyone he was always giving too much, always loving too much and time after time it was leaving him heartbroken, and the void in his heart was still empty.  
Harry was really determined to not repeat the same mistakes with Louis.

"I don't think I've ever given the boyfriend vibe off ever, never had one, never want one." Louis says and shuts the trunk.

Never? Like never ever? Harry wants to say, but he doesn't because it’s better this way. Louis never wants a boyfriend leaving Harry with no chance to mess up.

"Me either." Harry lies, and walks away from Louis to go back to the group.

 

****

"We're just friends." Louis seems to be saying the three words more then be says his own name.

Currently one of Harry's frat brothers, one Louis who has definitely ate Louis out before, asks him when he rings the doorbell and asks to go see Harry.

It’s always a different guy that opens the door every time Louis comes over, and they always have the same questions.

"You and Harry a thing now?"

"You've been coming around a lot lately?"

And Louis personal favorite.

"My rooms always open, if Styles doesn't mind."

Louis always brushes the questions and people off now, but the current idiot frat boy won't let Louis through.

"It doesn't seem like y'all are just friends." The dude who’s name Louis has no chance of remembering says, and Louis scrunches his face at him. Is the guy being serious?

"I don't fucking care what it seems like." Louis says and tries to walk through the door but the man puts his hand on the doorway blocking Louis entrance.

"You never called; I'm assuming you lost my number." Louis rolls his eyes, he doesn't even remember putting this guy’s number in his phone, he's actually positive he didn't.  
“Listen-”

"What's going on?" Harry says coming up behind the dude, and the dude, Louis thinks his name is Brandon, drops his arm from the doorway immediately.

"This oaf wasn't letting me in." Louis says and Harrys smile drops as he pulls Louis in to stand next to him.

"What the fuck Stephen, I told you someone’s coming over." Harry says, so his names Stephen, Louis was way off.

"Relax, Louis here was just telling me you guys are good friends." Stephen says and shuts the door leaning against the door to give Louis a nasty smirk, a month ago Louis would probably give the poor guy some head but now he feels like barfing.

"Friends who do this." Harry says, and Louis is so caught off guard as he pulls Louis chin and brings Louis lips to his mouth roughly. Jesus.

"Up." Harry says against Louis mouth and Louis jumps up and wraps his legs around Harry’s waist as Harry carries him up the stairs. Louis doesn't even look back to see Stephen gaping as he kisses down Harrys neck.

Harry shuts his bedroom door behind them and places Louis on his feet. "Was he bothering you?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving me." Louis says and he can feel Harry getting angry standing against the door way. He’s never seen him angry, it’s strange and despite how hot he looks he doesn't like it.

"Let me thank you properly." Louis says standing on his tippy toes and pressing his lips to Harry's, once, twice and then again.

Harry snaps out his angry state and smiles down at Louis and nods, letting Louis slide down his body and onto his knees so that Louis is in his favorite position. Harry is still radiating anger and Louis decides he’s going make this the best blowjob harry has ever gotten.

Louis quickly pins Harry’s hips against the door and starts pulling his gym shorts and boxers down in one swift motion. Harrys not wearing any shoes or socks and Louis is oddly turned on by it. He seems to be turned on by everything Harry related.

"You look so good, baby." Harry says and puts his right hand in Louis hair while Louis softly strokes his shaft.

Harry calling Louis baby, has become sort of a thing now. Harry always says it when he's complementing Louis when they're having sex or more often when Louis is close to his orgasm. It’s very effective in pushing Louis over the edge.

Louis squeezes Harrys balls with his left hand and places his right on Harrys hips to steady him, while he takes his now thick cock into his salivating mouth.

"Fuck." Harry hisses and scrapes his fingernails against Louis scalp, encouraging him to take more. Louis does.

Louis loves giving head almost as much as he loves getting eaten out. It’s a close second. The feeling of someone coming apart just because of his mouth, the heavy feeling of a cock on his tongue, and someone’s hands in his hairs, praising him, encouraging him. He loves it.

"Doing so good baby." Harry complements, and Louis takes him just a little bit deeper and sucks just a little bit harder.

When Louis feels Harry’s dick twitch on his tongue he pulls apart from him and looks up at him with wet lips and glassy eyes.

"Fuck me." He says voice hoarse and Harry all but groans before pulling Louis up on his feet and to the bed.

***

"What the?" Louis says as he opens his flat door and sees Liam on the couch making out with Danielle.

Danielle pulls apart from Liam and adjusts her shirt.

"Jesus, Zayn said you wouldn't be home." Liam says and Louis shuts the door toeing his shoes off.

"Why wouldn't I be home? And don't you guys have your own apartment to fuck in?" Louis says, Danielle rolls her eyes and throws a decorative pillow at Louis; Louis lets it hit his stomach before it flops on the floor.

"We weren't fucking, some people actually make out without the intention of having sex." Danielle huffs and Liam looks like he couldn't disagree more but Louis doesn't call him out on it.

"We just came to pick up Zayn for the football game but Zayn has been in the shower for an hour." Liam says loudly, clearly wanting Zayn to hear.

"Shut up Liam." Zayn calls out from the bathroom. The walls in the apartment are very thin.

"You’re not going?" Liam asks, and Louis lets out a quick nope before going into the kitchen. He could hear Liam get up from the couch and his footsteps following. He rolls his eyes preparing for the questionnaire he's about to receive.

Danielle turns the TV on to make their conversation more private, Louis sure.

"You’re not going to Harry's first footie match?" Liam gapes standing in the door way of the kitchen, while Louis rummages through all the cupboards.

"I just said that." Louis says pulling out a packet of ramen that he thinks has been in the back of the cupboard since he moved in.

"But why?" Liam asks, eyebrows knit and face tight.

"I'm a very busy girl Liam gosh." Louis says dramatically and puts the ramen back in the cupboard.

Liam rolls his eyes, "Does Harry know?"

"Does Harry know what?" Louis says, he can't hide the small smirk in his tone and he hides his smile by opening the fridge.

"Don't be daft Lou." Liam says seriously, and Louis groans shutting the fridge and turning to Liam.

"Listen, I'm not expected to be there and he's not expecting me. I'm not his boyfriend I don't need to be in a cheerleader outfit on the sidelines cheering him on." Louis huffs.

"He would love that." Liam says and Louis can’t help but smile, yeah he would, but Louis isn't the kind of guy that goes to games and cheers the person who makes him cum at least 7 times a week.

"He would, but I'm busy so drop it." Louis says and decides to go grocery shopping. Harry told him there was a game, but he never asked Louis to come and Louis never said he would. It's not something they do, it feels too couple-y.

"Busy doing what?" Liam asks popping his hip out. It doesn't make him look intimidating one bit.

"Not being at footie games." Louis says and that's when Zayn steps into the kitchen before Liam can say anything else.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna be at the game." Zayn says wiping his hair with a purple towel. Louis purple towel.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Louis asks, scowling at both Zayn and Liam in the entryway.

"I thought- weren't you just at his place?" Zayn asks confused.

"God you guys are worst then my mum." Louis jokes and the room falls into an awkward silence at the mention of Louis mother. Geez.

"Where’s the grocery money?" Louis asks, coughing into his fist and breaking the silence.

"You don't even know where the grocery store is." Zayn counters, and its true he doesn't know, Zayn usually stocks the kitchen with food, but recently he's been forgetting.

"There's GPS for a reason." Louis says and waits until Zayn finally sighs and goes over to the fridge and puts a hand above it until he grabs a white envelope and hands it to Louis.

"The list is on the fridge, save some money for takeout." Zayn says and Louis nods, going back to the front door to get his coat and his shoes back on. He passes Danielle who is intently pretending like she's watching the discovery channel.

"We'll save you a seat." Zayn calls, when Louis opens the door and Liam snickers next to him.

"I hate you both." Louis shouts and shuts the door, and pulls his GPS out.

***

So grocery shopping doesn't take 3 or 4 hours like he predicted it would. 

He’s home in no time with way too many grocery bags and Harry's game doesn't end for another hour.

He could go to the game, but Liam and Zayn would never shut about it.

He sighs, looks at the clock and starts to make himself a spicy chicken sandwich.

****

Harry doesn't like the feeling he gets as he watches familiar faces leave the locker room.

He’s in his kit and he's all sweaty but he can't get himself to move and get up from the rock hard bench.

He feels disappointed, and he doesn't want to feel this way. He’s been let down by so many people by so many guys who weren't supposed to let him down.

He doesn't know why he was expecting Louis, he told himself not to look for Louis in the crowd when Louis left his house this morning without any indication that he was going to be at the game.

But Harry couldn't help but look for Louis face when he stepped onto the field and he couldn't stop the exciting bubbly feeling he got when he spotted Zayn’s quiff in the crowd, only to be disappointed again when Louis wasn't next to him and Zayn gave him a sympathetic smile.

They also lost their first game, so there was that.

 

"You okay?"

Harry’s eyes immediately shoot up to the figure standing in the doorway, the rest of the locker room is empty now and Harry didn't even notice.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asks, ignoring Louis question and watching him as he walks over to Harry. 

Harry immediately opens up his legs so Louis can stand between them.

"I decided to come see you, Zayn told me you guys lost. I'm sorry." Louis says and holds Harrys face in his hands. Everything feels strange and oddly platonic to Louis, but he doesn't pull his hands away like he usually would, because Harry is upset.

"It’s okay, I don't care." Harry says, and relaxes into Louis palm.

"Really? You seem upset." Louis says and can't help himself from crouching down to peck Harry’s lips. Harry doesn’t make a move to kiss Louis back.

Harry smiles, "I was upset, it wasn't because we lost the game though. I'm okay now, the problem is solved." He says it with no conviction.

Louis looks at Harry with confusion in his eyes until it hits him that he's talking about Louis not being there for him. Harry is disappointed because Louis wasn't there for him; Louis feels like shit, except he shouldn't, he tells himself. Harry is not his lover or boyfriend. He doesn’t have to be there for Harry, or no one.

"I'll be at the next one, baby." Louis says in a soft tone and Harry looks at him amused.

"What did you just say?" He says smiling up at Louis, and Louis's cheeks immediately turn red and hot.

"I'll be at the next one." Louis mumbles.

"After that." Harry teases, pinching Louis side lightly.

"I don't recall." Louis says and pretends to be confused and act like he has no idea what Harry is talking about.

"You called me baby." Harry says nuzzling into Louis clothed stomach. "No need to be embarrassed, my dick loved it." Harry says and Louis looks down at Harry's lap to see that you can now definitely see the outline of Harry’s dick is his shorts. Jesus.

"Well in that case, baby." Louis drawls out and lowers his head to kiss Harry, this time lingering for a beat. This time Harry kisses him back, but it feel weird. Harry is hesitant.

"Fuck, need to fuck you." Harry says kissing at Louis, neck and collarbone and every exposed part of Louis skin that he can reach.

Louis is immediately pulling his own shorts down his leg and climbing into Harrys lap and kissing him more roughly, more passionately.

"I already prepped myself." Louis says in his best seductive tone, into Harry’s ear.

Harry pulls away from him with pink lips and glassy eyes, "You what?" He breaths out.

"You heard me." Louis smirks, "I fingered myself, waiting for your game to end, waiting for you to come over." Louis breaths into Harrys neck.

"Fuck Louis." Harry all but groans. "Bend over the bench."

Louis is up in an instant with the help of Harry of course, he hauls his t-shirt over his head and throws it somewhere in the room. His shorts and boxers are still pooling around his ankles but he leaves them there as he places his forearms and elbows on the brown wooden locker room bench and arches his ass up in the air waiting to be taken.

"Fuck I can look at your ass all day." Harry says and Louis can feel him pressed right up against him, naked. He didn't even notice Harry shedding his clothes or sliding a condom on; he was too transfixed in bending over for him.

"We don't have all day, Harold." Louis says and yelps when Harry pinches his right ass cheek lightly.

"Ready?" Harry asks, like he always does right before he fills Louis.

"Yeah." Louis breaths out shutting his eyes and waiting in anticipation.

Louis expecting a rough slam and Harry to hold him in place while he fucks into him, but it never comes. Instead Harry slides in slowly with ease and pulls out all the way before sliding in again, slow and carefully.

He doesn't even grab Louis hips roughly, or kiss Louis back like he usually would, and after three more strokes, Louis realizes that he's purposely missing Louis prostate every time, on purpose. Harry knows better than anyone where it is.

Oh fuck, Harry is punishing him. The realization hits him like a school bus and he presses his ass back to meet Harry, but Harry holds him still and fucks into him slowly, too slowly.

Harrys using Louis, for a fuck. He’s taking care of himself instead of Louis, and Louis has never felt worse. He wants to cry and Harry fucks him without touching him or kissing him.

Louis bites his lips when Harry cums into the condom and immediately pulls out, his dick is so hard and heavy between his thighs and his orgasm is much needed, but he pulls his boxers and shorts back up quickly and hands shaking from embarrassment, without looking at Harry.

Harry doesn't say a word nor does he make movements as he sits down on the bench and watches Louis movement, Louis strains his ear for Harrys voice, for him to say anything, but it never comes.

Louis quickly spots his shirt and puts it on frantically, trying to cover as much skin as possible; he has never felt so exposed and humiliated in his life.

"Lou." Harry calls, when Louis is close to exiting.

Louis turns around and immediately hates himself for wanting Harry to say something.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Louis wants to tell him to fuck off but he just shakes busy head silently and doesn't look at the guilt filling Harry’s eyes as he makes his  
Louis doesn’t have the right to be upset, Harry used him and that okay. That’s what this was, their relationship wasn’t one where they take care of each other, and they used each other to fill needs and desires. Louis is dumb for thinking for one second that it was something more, it happen all the time with guys, hell, even he has done it to more than enough guys.  
Still, Louis can’t stop the tears from escaping his eyes as he runs to his car.


	6. Chapter Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by @larriemix on twitter & larry-grunge on tumblr.
> 
> All Rights Reserved®
> 
> (If you want to translate the fic or post it on another site contact me on twitter or tumblr)

Louis can hear the TV on loud coming from inside flat. He lets out a shaky breath and his hand shakes with nervousness around the cold bronze door knob.

 

Zayn is home and he's going to see him looking like a red cheeked, teary eyed mess and he's going to ask more questions than Louis can physically handle. Especially right now, when Louis feels like he can't handle anything.

 

He rubs furiously at his eyes and pulls his hoodie over his head, if he speed walks he can make it without Zayn noticing his face. He breaths in and out once more before opening the door.

 

He turns his back to the door as he toes his shoes off quickly and Zayn speaks as soon as the door shuts.

 

"Hey, how was he?" Zayn says and Louis is still facing the door when he musters up a "Good."

 

"Yeah, he wasn't upset about the game?" Zayn continues, and Louis shuts his eyes holding in his breath while his back is still faced towards Zayn. "Me and Liam thought he would be."

"Nope." Louis breaths out, his voice is completely betraying him by sounding weak, and he hears Zayn shuffle on their leather couch, so he forces himself to add. "He was good."

 

His voice betrays him by cracking again, this time loud and more noticeable in the tiny apartment and Zayn is up in an instant. Shit.

 

Louis turns to Zayn, pulling on his hoodie to cover more of his eyes.

 

"What the fuck did he do?" Zayn shouts and Louis flinches when the other boy starts to come towards him, more anger in his face than Louis has ever seen.

 

"Nothing, nothing. God, Zayn don't make a big deal out of nothing." Louis says waving his hands at Zayn's face to snap him out of his angry state.

 

"Nothing? Lou, you're crying!" Zayn basically gasps and Louis knows it looks like a big deal to to him. Zayn has only seen Louis cry twice. The first time was when he first moved into a dorm room with Zayn and the stranger asked him why his parents didn't drop him off like all the other kids. The second time was during Tangled, right before Flynn Ryder cut off all of Rapunzel's hair.

 

"I'm not crying." Louis lies, shaking his head, begging Zayn with his eyes to drop it. Zayn won't though, he's rather relentless.

 

"I'm going to kill him." Zayn howls and to Louis absolute fucking horror he moves Louis out of the way and goes for his boots.

 

"Z calm down listen to me." Louis says pulling on his arm, god he shouldn't have come home, but he had no where else to go, Liam would have already had Harry at gun point if he went there.

Zayn stops at the door, not pushing Louis arm off. "Okay."

Louis drops his arm, thrown off. "Okay?"

"I won't fucking kill him, if you tell me everything-"

Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"And I mean everything Louis, no beating around the bush anymore."

"But-"

"I mean it, Louis." Zayn says stern, and he doesn't sound even the slightest like he might be bluffing and that scares Louis more than anything.

 

"I- it's not even a big deal, I'm just probably on my period or something." Louis says, hoping Zayn will laugh or some shit, he's trying to get out of what ever he's pulled himself into. He can't tell Zayn that Harry didn't fuck him right, that he might not actually care for him, that Harry didn't kiss him while they fucked and be might have just ruined everything. God, he's never been more embarrassed in his fucking life.

 

"Louis." Zayn scolds in a tone that says he's not putting up with any of Louis shit any longer, Louis never thought Zayn would get tired of his shit.

 

"Fine, fuck fine." Louis huffs, "but get away from the fucking door." There's no more tears now just embarrassment and regret with the obvious hint of sadness.

 

Zayn pulls Louis through the room and sits him down on the couch he props himself right next to Louis with no space between them. Thigh to thigh. Faces turned to each other.

 

Zayn is quiet next to him, giving Louis how ever long he needs to open up.

 

"I've never had a boyfriend." He starts, he looks at Zayn for any sign of judgement but there is none, only a blank face. So Louis continues.

 

"My parents are really fucking religious, like not even saying the word "hell" and praying before every bite kind of religious, which probably has to do with my dad being a priest." Louis says, Zayn's eyes widen slightly probably shocked, Louis wills himself to continue. " I know shocking, but I was never into it, I had to follow what they said, but I always thought there was so much more to life, I was trapped in my house tied down by the rules and laws for so long and I just, I couldn't tell them, how could I tell them I liked boys." Louis doesn't realize he's crying, until Zayn is wrapping his arms around him and then he lets out a choked out whimper and he's full out bawling.

 

"I went to a full boys Catholic school, none of them would accept me if I liked boys, how could they when my own parents wouldn't. I kept everything hidden for so long, my entire life was a lie." Louis breaths out, he doesn't even know if Zayn can understand him through the snot and tears, but there's no way he's stopping.

 

"That's why they were so upset when they got the acceptance letter for a university that wasn't Catholic, In the same city, or have only boys attending. They didn't even know I applied. They hid my acceptance letter and scholarship."

 

"They hid the letter?" Zayn asks shocked and angry.

 

"I found it in the trash can, crumbled and dirty." Louis chokes out, it was the probably the worst day of his life, he remembers every step, every word said all the ones that we're not. The day has been playing on repeat in his head for the past four years.

 

"I was so angry I confronted them about it at dinner time, and told them I was going no matter what they said. My dad was having none of it he wouldn't even hear me out kept saying I needed to go to an all boys school, because girls and university would taint my young mind at such an early age and all that other bullshit. So I told him I didn't even like girls and if anything he should be worried about me being in an all boys school." Louis says, shaking but there's a hint of confidence and smugness in his tone. "I can still hear my mom's gasp".

 

"What happened next?" Zayn asks, rubbing up and down Louis arm soothingly. Louis appreciates him more than he can put in words right now.

 

"He hit me." Louis says, and heat is radiating off of both of them, they're both sitting in it, accepting it. "My mom didn't stop him, my sisters were disgusted. I was all alone."

 

"What about Liam?" Zayn asks, Liam is the only one of Louis' family member that Zayn knows.

 

"I told him that night, he was already accepted into the college and his mom, my aunt was letting him go." Louis said. "She was always more carefree then my mom, I use to wish me and Liam could just switch families."

 

Zayn nods, not agreeing but like he understands.

 

"Liam told me how to confirm the application process and apply for a dorm, I don't know what I would have done without him, and I was 18 so my grandpa's trust fund was already waiting in my bank account for me. Everything was working out for me, except for my family so it only made sense that I left the next week for uni with Liam without telling my parents." Louis said, there were no tears anymore, only relief that Zayn finally knew his past.

 

"That's it?"

 

"Nothing more to say, they didn't come looking for me, I'm sure they know where I am. My dad is the one who set up my credit card although only I can take my grandpas money out." Louis said and he knew that Zayn was asking about Harry now when he said "That's it" but hopefully he would let it go.

 

"I'm so sorry Louis but I'm so glad those people are out of your life, they didn't deserve you." Zayn says in a soothing voice that washes over Louis like molasses. Louis nods, he agrees they didn't deserve him but there's so much more to it, they're still his family.

 

Its quiet after that, both of them staring at the TV thats on mute but neither of them actually watching it.

 

"What does that have to do with you never having a boyfriend now?" Zayn asks and Louis leans back and shuts his eyes, he doesn't even know how to explain it.

 

"I was locked down for so long and now I'm so free I don't want to be tied down again." Louis says and opens his eyes to see that Zayn's eyebrows are knit in confusion.

 

"A partner isn't someone who locks you down. What's the real reason?" Zayn asks, reading right through him.

 

"I don't want to like- I don't know I can't explain it." Louis lies, shutting his eyes again.

 

"You do know." Zayn says and Louis is pretty sure that Zayn already knows what Louis is going to say.

 

"I just- god I don't want to disappoint anyone ever again, if I'm by myself, if it's just me all the time there's no chance of me letting anyone down." Louis says running his fingers through his unwashed hair, frustration present.

 

"If you were my son" Zayn starts and Louis suppresses the urge to laugh, "I wouldn't consider you coming out and going away to be your own man a disappointment, you wouldn't be letting me down. If anything I would be so fucking proud. Louis, you're brave. You are so fucking brave." Zayn says, tears watery and proud. Zayn doesn't have to be Louis' father to be proud of him because he's proud now, more than he's ever been of him.

 

"We're such fucking saps." Louis mumbles into Zayn's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. "Do you want me to order pizza?" Louis says trying to end the conversation now and for good. He's not even hungry, all he wants to do is lay in bed for the rest of the semester.

 

"Sure." Zayn says, and grabs the remote to unmute the TV, he finally lets go of Louis, and Louis stands up to get the takeout pamphlets from the kitchen drawer.

 

"You know.." Zayn starts when Louis is almost in the kitchen. "If you like Harry, you should go for it."

 

"Doesn't matter, he doesn't feel the same." Louis says without turning around and continuing to walk into the kitchen.

 

He groans loudly when he hears Zayn's footsteps following him.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Zayn asks he's standing in the doorway, gaping with the remote in his hand, Louis wants to snatch it from him and put the volume on the highest setting and never speak to a soul again.

 

"Nope." Louis says nonchalantly, like its the most obvious thing in the world.

 

"We all seen the way he looks at you, the way you look at him, God its like you guys were-"

 

"Say something cheesy and I'll hide the joint I know you have hidden in your sock drawer." Louis threatens, waving a pamphlet for a chicken wing place at Zayn.

 

"How'd you know?" Zayn gapes, like Louis wouldn't fucking dare snoop. "Anyway, I'm being serious. There's no way he doesn't like you."

 

"Well believe it because it's true, we were just using each other for sex. That's what people do Zayn, they use each other, they don't love." The word feels like bile in his throat, he doesn't love anyone, especially not his temporary fix. God what a fucking cliché.

 

"He told you that?" Zayn asks and Louis nods, it's technically not a lie. Harry's message was clear as water to Louis.

  
"What an idiot." Zayn breaths out.

 

"Can we drop it now, please?" Louis asks. and Zayn gives him a look which Louis knows to mean that they'll be revisiting the subject, and walks back into be television room.

 

Louis lets out a breath and relaxes against the fridge, trying to wrap his head around the last few hours.

 

***

 

It has been two days and Louis hasn't texted or seen Harry. In the last month of knowing Louis, it's the longest they've gone without talking or at least having sex.

 

Harry is trying really hard to not have an emotional meltdown. He even called in sick for work on Monday when he woke up when there was a read mark next to the simple "hey" message he sent Louis, but no answer.

 

He looks at himself in his bathroom mirror, he can barely see himself through the steam and fog covering the mirror, and he wants to laugh at his pathetic and crazy state. This is the exactly the kind of thing he was avoiding by getting attached, except for this time he's the one who fucked it all up.

 

He doesn't even know why he did what he did, he was just so angry, not at Louis but at himself for getting attached.

 

When Louis walked into the room he shouldn't have been as happy as he was, especially when Louis had made it clear that they were just friends and he told himself that he wouldn't get attached.

 

Louis was just a shag to him, Louis had to be just a shag, just like Harry was just a shag to Louis. They shouldn't have gotten so carried away.

 

Harry keeps telling himself that Louis doesn't even like him, he made that clear so he has no reason to be upset and ignore him because that's what fucking friends with benefits do, they use each other. Although, he feels like a douche and knows there is so much more to it than that every time the thought crosses his mind.

 

Harry runs his hands over his face, sighing before turning his back to the mirror and walking out of his bathroom. He won't call in sick for work this time, he refuses to be sad anymore, he's going to fix this.

 

He wants to text Louis, keeps opening up their messages and forming questions he knows he won't get answers to if he sends them. It's most likely a little ridiculous. 

 

He grabs his pink apron, visor and shuts his phone off before leaving his room and locking the door behind him.

 

***

 

"Thank god." Niall says as soon as Harry steps into the shop, hair ruffled and hands fumbling to tie his apron behind his back. "I hate working shifts with Michael, thank god you came." Niall said. Michael was a kid that went to the high school near them, he changed his hair color every week and loved talking about anime.

 

"Sorry, rough weekend." Harry said, and went behind the counter and flicked all the coffee machines on.

 

"I figured, what did he do?" Niall says and Harry turns around quickly, Niall's standing by the door now turning the opening sign on.

 

"What did who do?" Harry asks eyebrows knit in confusion.

 

"The guy you've been seeing, what's his name? Logan?"

 

Harry laughs, "His names Louis, how'd you know?"

 

"He comes in here like everyday and I see the way you look at him." Harry wants to say that he has absolute no idea what Niall is talking about but a customer walks in and Harry throws himself into a busy work day.

 

When Harry is about to leave work for the day he tells Niall, "Louis didn't do anything it was me, I self sabotaged."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"I ruined things with him, before he could ruin things with me." Harry says scratching the back of his head, "I guess."

 

"Well, then you were just protecting yourself." Niall says, locking the door behind both of them."there's nothing wrong with that."

 

Niall's right is the first thing Harry thinks, it was instinct for him to protect himself from Louis but than an almost scary thought passes Harry. "Turns out, there wasn't actually anything I should be protecting myself from."

 

***

 

Harry is in the middle of conditioning his hair in the shower and washing away all the coffee smell from his skin when the loud shrill of his phones ringtone stops his movement.

 

He doesn't even think twice before pulling the shower door open and dripping water all over the bathroom floor as he grabs his phone from the bathroom countertop. The only thing he can think about is 'oh my god, Louis finally called'.

 

The phone screen is covered in fog and he can't see the caller ID, but he slides it to answer regardless, no one else calls him anyway.

 

"Louis?" Harry says frantically, bringing his phone up to his wet face and trying to bring his rapid breathing down.

 

"No....It's Dylan." The voice says through the speaker and Harry watches his shoulders slump in the mirror in front of him. "Harry, are you okay?"

 

Fuck, Harry is such a fucking fool, "Yeah I'm fine, I was just expecting a call."

 

"From Louis." Dylan says, not asking since it was obvious. Harry groans quietly watching as the bathroom mat beneath his feet sucks in all the water that's dripping down his body.

 

"Kind of." Harry answers, "Why are you calling?"

 

"Oh right, I was calling to ask if you wanted to go the bar with me tomorrow?" Dylan pauses, and Harry freezes. "With a few of my friends, it's going to be fun."

 

Harry doesn't know what to say so he just says "Uhh..."

 

"If you're busy I understand but..."

 

Harry can't think of a single excuse on the spot so he tells Dylan yes and hangs up, leaning against the bathroom wall and trying to catch his breath, the shower is still running behind him, reminding him of what a fucking idiot he is.

 

***

 

"Get out of my closet, I can pick out my own clothes." Louis says, pulling a giggling Zayn out of his closet. He's carrying hangers of clothes that Louis has never even seen before.

 

"So you're going?" Zayn asks, eyes bright and giddy.

 

"If it means you'll get out of my room, then yes." Louis groans pulling Zayn to the door.

 

"C'mon mate I just want you to look good for rebound sex." Zayn says, and Louis stops pushing him to punch him lightly in the arm.

 

"I told you to stop fucking calling it that man, its not rebound sex, its just sex." Louis huffs. "Stop acting like I'm some chick getting over a-" Louis stops mid sentence and glaring at Zayn when he smirks.

 

"You can't say the word boyfriend?" Zayn laughs loudly.

 

"I can!" Louis shouts, cheeks flushed. "But that's not what it was." Zayn is still laughing at Louis frantic state, and Louis goes to his bed and slumps face down against it, mumbling a "I hate you."

 

"Liam's coming in 20 minutes, be ready." Zayn finally says and then he's leaving and shutting Louis room door behind him.

 

Louis does need to get out of the house and he does need sex, not rebound, just plain old fashioned fucking a stranger in a club bathroom sex.

 

****

Liam took them to a club that's a little farther from the places that they usually go to.

 

Louis likes the idea of being somewhere new, somewhere with a fresh sea of faces he's never seen before.

 

There isn't even anyone from school here its mainly older men and women who look way older then Louis, Liam or Zayn.

 

"I like this place." Louis says, leaning against the booth and sipping on a jack and coke. "We should come here all the time."

 

"You only like it because your potential sugar daddy is probably in this room." Zayn says and Louis laughs loudly staring at two men in business suits at the edge of the bar.

 

"If I'm lucky, it'll be in one of them." Louis says and flicks his head to the direction of where the men are sitting at so Liam and Zayn can see who he's talking about.

 

Liam looks scandalised and Zayn's eyes are wide and filled with amusement. "You should get them to buy us more drinks." Zayn says lifting his now empty beer glass in the air.

 

"You know what?" Louis says standing up and fluffing his hair, "I will."

 

Louis throws his drink back and fluffs his hair once more.

 

"Shit wait Louis, isn't that-" Zayn says, pulling Louis down so he's sitting back down in the booth.

 

"Who? Where?" Louis hisses even though it's so loud in the bar that there's no way anyone could possibly hear them.

 

"The guy you liked." Zayn whispers, "at the other end of the bar." Louis is fully expecting to see Harry at the end of the bar, his heart races at the thought of seeing him, but then it pangs when he realizes he still hasn't answered any of Harry's messages, god he hopes its not him.

 

He's completely thrown off when he sees bus boy instead, he's sitting alone talking to the bar tender and Louis is surprised to see him, he's about to stand up and walk over when he remembers that he gave him the wrong number.

 

"You should go over, he looks lonely." Zayn says reading Louis thoughts, "he would definitely buy us a drink." Zayn smirks, Zayn doesn't know that he gave Louis the wrong number, that he practically used Louis, but he doesn't even have the right to be mad, because that's how he met Harry, and then suddenly he is mad because why can't he stop thinking about stupid Harry.

 

"I'm going over." Louis says standing up, determined.

 

He hears Zayn and Liam's wolf whistles as he walks over to the bar.

 

"Hey." Louis says and slides in the bar stool next to him.

 

Bus boy looks at him confused and shocked, "Louis, what are you doing here?"

 

"I could ask you the same thing, Dylan." Louis smirks, he's set on getting laid or another free drink, he's fine with either if he's being quite honest.

 

"I mean like how did you find me?" He asks awkwardly, scanning the bar.

 

Louis looks taken back, "Find you? Don't flatter yourself, love. I'm here with my friends." Louis says flicking his head towards the direction of the booth where he knows Liam and Zayn are staring. He stands up from the stool and presses himself closer to Dylan so they're practically breathing each others words in.

"Although, if you gave me the right number maybe I would be a little better at stalking you." Louis would never, and he means never stalk someone. Guys chase him, not the other way around. But right now he's desperate and he's going to say and do whatever it takes to get laid tonight.

 

"I'm sorry I just-" Dylan starts and Louis presses his finger to his lips.

 

"Apologize to me with a dance." Louis demands instead of asking and Dylan is nodding hastily and scrambling from his seat. Louis turns around and smirks as he clutches Dylan's arms and leads him to the dancefloor making sure to flaunt his ass and when he looks over his shoulder to see that Dylan is indeed staring and practically drooling.

 

When they're in the middle of the dance floor, Louis turns his back to Dylan and presses his ass against Dylan's rock hard cock and slides all the way down so he's squatting up against his legs, he slowly moves his hips back up to the beat of the new Fetty Wap song and can't help but grin when Dylan turns him around and smashes his lips against Louis.

 

The kiss is dirty and saliva filled and too short lived, Dylan is immediately pulling away and letting go of Louis hips when someone calls his name.

 

"Dylan what the fuck?" The voice is too familiar and rings in Louis ear like an annoying alarm clock, he turns around hastily and is met with angry green eyes and then the same eyes fill with shock when they fall on Louis face.

 

"Lou?" Harry mouths face falling and eyes darting back and forth from both of the boys faces.

 

"Its not what it looks like H, I'm still keeping my promise I just had a relapse." Dylan says fanatically and Louis is more confused then he's ever been. What promise? What relapse? How does Harry know Dylan? And more importantly why does Harry look like he's about to fall apart in the middle of the dance floor.

 

"Enjoy your fucking relapse." Harry finally snaps and turns around to make a hasty exit, pushing body's out of the way and not looking back.

 

"That was weird." Louis says eyebrows knit and confusion evident, "How do you guys know each other?"

 

Dylan scratches the back of his head, "Um, he's my ex boyfriend.",

 

Louis eyes fee; like they are about to pop out of his head.

 

Dylan is the scum bag Harrys been telling Louis about? And it all makes sense now, Dylan told Louis he was straight just like Harry complained that his ex boyfriend would never be able to come out. Harry said that Dylan had "one last affair" with a guy to get the "gay out of his system" what Louis didn't know was that he was that guy when Harry was complaining about there lunch date. Oh my god, Dylan didn't give him the wrong number, he gave him Harry's number on purpose.

"Why would you give me Harrys number? Why would you do this? Why are you playing him?" Louis said angrily, stepping on his tippy toes and gripping his collar in his hands. "Tell me you twat." Louis shouted in his face.

 

"I- what?" Dylan said. "I didn't purposely give you Harrys number." Dylan lies and Louis brings his knees to his stomach.

 

"Stop fucking lying." They have attracted a lot of people near by who are more interested in the fight that's bound to happen than their drinks, from the corner of his eye he sees Liam and Zayn rushing towards them but his grip on Dylan's collar doesn't loosen.

 

"I swear I didn't, when you asked for my number I panicked and wrote down the first number that came to my head, I didn't know it was Harry's I thought it would be a Dominios or something. I swear." He pants and Zayn is grabbing Louis and pulling him off of him before Louis can punch him.

 

"I don't fucking believe you!" Louis shouts and he doesn't know why he's so angry, he shouldn't be defending Harry right now, he should be chasing Harry down and clearing things up.

 

"I swear, its true." Dylan says still clutching his stomach, "why would I give you my ex boyfriends number after I sucked you off?" Dylan says and Zayn and Liam gasp and Louis pushes Zayn off of him. "Let me go."

 

Zayn stays still and gives Louis some distance, "If I find out you're lying-"

 

"Mate, I think he's telling the truth" Zayn says to Louis quietly, and Louis looks around the room to see that people are looking at him like he has two heads, god be probably sounds so fucking psychotic, he feels fucking psychotic.

 

He turns around and pushes through the crowd to the same exit Harry took minutes prior, god please let him still be here Louis chants mentally and letting the heavy exit door fall behind him with a thud.

 

The alleyway he's stepped in is dark and he can barely make out anything except shapes with the small dim light the street light is providing.

 

"Harry?" He calls lightly, and he sees a silhouette move fast right in front of him with a burning cigarette held between his fingers, letting Louis know where the guy is moving.

 

"Harry wait." Louis calls running after the small light the cigarette is providing.  
"Let me explain." He yells still chasing the figure, Harrys long legs move too fast but Louis is quick and has a purpose.

 

The alley way is almost ending and Louis can see Harry clear now still jogging a few feet ahead from him, Harry drops the cigarette steps on it roughly, and then continues his steady jog.

 

"Harry please." Louis pants and shuts his eyes to will him to go faster, but he immediately bumps into a rough lean silhouette and falls on his ass, Harry has stopped and is now looking down at Louis with angry eyes and heavy breaths.

 

"What do you want from me?" Harry yells and Louis scrambles to his feet and stands up in front of Harry.

 

"Just let me explain." Louis says, "and don't fucking shout at me."

 

Harry snorts, but lowers his voice when he says, "I hurt you and you hurt me, we're even now you can go back to your life now. You can go in there and suck my ex boyfriend off for all I care." Harry says and turns around.

 

Louis clutches his arm not letting him go, "it wasn't like that, I didn't know he was your ex boyfriend." Louis says hastily.

 

"You know, I told Niall I messed up things with you before they even started, that I didn't need protection from you, I was so wrong." Harry rambles.

 

"What the fuck are you on about? Protection?" Louis says eyebrows knit.

 

"Remember that guy I told you gave me the wrong number?" Louis asks and Harry nods slightly confused.

 

"That was Dylan, He gave me your number." Louis says stepping closer to Harry and trying to get him to look at him.

 

"Dylan is the crush you were telling me about?" Harry asks bewildered.

 

"Yeah, how would have I known?" Louis ask and Harry's jaw clenches.

 

"I've mentioned it before, way more than once! Whatever, fuck it. I deserve it right, you guys planning this against me? I should have known." Harry yells, and Louis can see his eyes watering in the moonlight.

 

"Are you fucking hearing yourself? You sound psychotic!" Louis yells. "Planning?! I've only seen him twice."

 

"Twice? When you were still getting fucked by me?" Harry is back to shouting at Louis, and Louis feels so small.

 

"It was before I even met you." Louis shouts back, "Not that I have to fucking explain myself. You should be doing that not me."

 

Harry looks at him, open his mouth and then closes it again. Louis stays quiet, and Harry finally says, "I guess I deserve this, but now we're even it all worked out." Harry says sarcasm evident in his harsh tone.

 

Louis scoffs and Harry rolls his eyes and turns around but Louis steps closer and pulls his arm, "The world is not against you so stop ruining everything for yourself." Louis breaths quietly into Harrys face, Harry looks down at him eyes glistening and they're only millimeters away from each other now and Harry brings his hand up and for a quick moment Louis thinks Harry is going to push him away from him but instead he brings his palms to Louis face and rubs his thumb over Louis cheek.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm so used to getting hurt I keep lashing out." Harry breaths out and Louis can feel the sadness and the fear behind his tone.

 

"I won't hurt you." Louis lies, and then realizes the amount of bullshit that's spilling through his mouth and says, "I mean, were just friends who are messing around with each other, how much damage can we do to each other?"

 

Harry blinks at him and then drops his hand, "What?" He says quietly, "You still want to be just friends?"

 

Louis blinks rapidly at him, "Yeah, I mean if you don't want too that's cool."

 

Harry steps back further from him and Louis knits his eyebrows together, "I'm getting mixed signals here."

 

"Maybe," Harry finally says, "We should be just friends, sans sex."

 

Louis eyes widen, and he coughs awkwardly into his arm, "Yeah, cool, cool."

 

"Cool." Harry says, rubbing his eyes and giving Louis a fake smile, before asking him he wants a smoke.

 

"No, I'm actually tired." Louis says faking a yawn. "I'm gonna call an uber, tell Zayn I left yeah?"

 

Harry nods, and Louis leaves feeling worse than the day after the game.

 

When he gets home he wanks to images in his head of an angry Harry pinning him against the stone wall in the alleyway they fought in, and slamming into him again and again.


	7. Chapter Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by @larriemix on twitter.
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to Aniya (my editor), Paula, And Beax.

Louis can't ignore or shake off the weird feeling he gets in his stomach every time he thinks of a few nights before and how he knows everything is still weird between them. He wonders if Harry still thinks things are unsettled between them. He feels different, not as bad as he did the night of the game because at least then Harry's message was clear, but now Harry basically saying that he didn't want to have sex at all with Louis anymore. Louis' brain was more puzzled than ever. Was Harry not into him sexually anymore?

There was a knock in his room door and he yelled "come in" and paused the Gossip Girl marathon he had been binge watching all day.

"You're already back from school?" Zayn asked, stepping into the room and leaving the door open. He had his book bag slung over his right shoulder and a black paint covered T-shirt on.

"I didn't go." Louis said, and tapped the bed signaling Zayn to sit down.

"You didn't go? Didn't you have a chemistry lab today?" Zayn said, flopping on the bed and pressing play on the episode.

"I asked someone for the notes." Louis said, "Do you even like this show?"

"I've never seen it, but Safaa loves it." Zayn said, Safaa was Zayn's little sister who was in love with this boy band. Louis went to Zayn's house last thanksgiving and Safaas room was covered in posters of bands from head to toe. "But why?"

"Why does she love this show? Who wouldn't the dynamic of Chuck and Blair's relationship is-"

"No," Zayn laughed, "Why didn't you go to class?"

"Clearly I was busy." Louis said, gesturing to his laptop and the bedside table next to his bed that held a drink and takeout Thai boxes.

"Clearly, I thought it had something to do with a certain frat boy?" Zayn said, raising his eyebrows.

"Be more specific, I know a lot of boys." Louis smirked.

"I know that you know who I'm talking about." Zayn said, flicking Louis arm.

"Ouch." Louis said rubbing him, "What about him?" Louis said, acting like he had no idea what Zayn was asking him.

Zayn stared at him impatiently, "Fuck, fine if you must know, we're friends again. Everything's dandy." Louis droned.

Zayn raised his eyebrow again, "Friends who fuck never work out. They either become more or less."

"I know, that's why we decided that we aren't going to sleep with each other anymore." Louis said, lowly turning his attention back to the screen.

"What?" Zayn laughed, "We? You both decided that? That was the resolution you guys thought of out of all this?" Louis rolled his eyes and was so close to pushing Zayn off the bed.

"Not we, he decided. I just agreed." Louis huffed. "I told him we could go back to how things were and he said okay, sans sex, which makes no sense to me, sex was the best part of what we had." Louis felt like he was complaining to a marriage counselor or some shit.

"Harry said that?" Zayn said.

"Yeah, keep up." Louis teased and Zayn flicked him again.

"Let's see how long you guys can go without fucking." Zayn said, "Everyone can feel the sexual tension when you guys are in the same room, how have you been hanging out with him without doing it?"

"We haven't seen each other in like three days, I told you I've been busy." Louis said sarcastically.

"Oh my god, I'm inviting him to dinner." Zayn said pulling out his phone.

"What? Why?" Louis said, quickly sitting up and reaching for Zayn's phone who only lifted it higher.

"Because if you guys are in the same room Harry is bound to throw all his rules out the window." Louis thought about it and sat back against the headboard, it could actually work. "Neither of us can cook."

"I'll invite Liam too, and tell Harry he can bring friends, the more people the more likely you guys are to sneak away." Zayn said smirking.

"God." Louis said burying his head into the pillow. "You are way too invested in my sex life and when did you get his number?"

"At the game." Zayn mumbled and dialed Harry's number. Louis pressed his face into the pillow but perked his ears up as he listened to Zayn's phone conversation.

 

***

"Wine or beer?" Harry asks Niall while he swings the empty grocery basket in hand.

"Beer definitely, wine is too fancy for a lads night." Niall said heading straight for the freezer aisle with Harry following closely behind him. "Is it gonna be weird for you seeing Louis?"

Harry watched as Niall placed a pack of Heineken in the red grocery basket before he replied, "No, not really, it's not like we were much before." Harry says as nonchalantly as possible, especially considering the fact that he's nervous about how things with Louis and him are going to be now.

"Should we get anything else before we head over? Niall asks and doesn't wait for Harry's reply before he's heading for the snack aisle.

***

It smells like marinara sauce and cheese as soon as Louis steps outside of the shower and he finds himself immediately opening the bathroom door with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He heads straight for the kitchen where the amazing smell is coming from and sees Liam pulling a blue ceramic pan out of the oven, he's never see the pan before or the black and white apron that Liam is wearing.

"It smells like heaven in here." Louis says, and Zayn looks from his phone and nods, he's sitting on there small kitchen table playing some game on his phone.

"Thanks, I made lasagna spinach rolls ups with a mushroom butter sauce." Liam says taking the mits off and placing them on the countertop.

"Since when did you become Gordon Ramsay?" Louis laughed picking up his phone from the table where Zayn is sat and taking a picture of Liam in his apron next to the pan and putting it on his Snapchat story.

The door bell rings a second later and Louis puts his phone down immediately, "Shit, Z would you get that I need to go change."

Zayn hums and stands up but then stops himself. "No, oh my god you should get the door like that, Harry would lose it!" Zayn laughs excitedly and claps his hand together.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Louis hisses standing by the doorway, ready to run to his room.

"Yes," Zayn says, "I'm not getting it and neither is Liam." Zayn says and shoots Liam a warning sign, Liam raises his hands up and goes back to mixing some shit in the pan.

"You have got to be-" Louis voice is cut off by the doorbell ringing again.

"Better get that Lou." Zayn teases puckering his lips.

"I hope you fall off a cliff." Louis mumbles and tightens his towel around his waist before heading towards the door.

Harry's eyes widen and rake Louis body before Louis even has a chance to get a word out and that gives Louis a little more confidence so he juts his hip out and wets his lips, Harry swallows before speaking, "Um, Hi, hey this is Niall." Harry says and steps to the side to reveal the blonde hair boy that Louis has seen at the same coffee shop that Harry works at, he's only said a few words to him before, though.

"Hi, I'm Louis, come in. Sorry you had to see all of this." Louis says gesturing to his body, Harry gulps. "My roommates are busy." Louis opens the door wider and tells them to make themselves comfortable in the kitchen with Liam and Zayn while he goes to his room to put on clothes, he acts like he doesn't see Niall nudging Harry with his elbow when he turns around.

***

"We should play a game." Zayn says picking up his plate and placing it in the sink, he turns around and smiles at Louis and Louis eyes widen realization hitting him that Zayn is trying to pull something.

"Or we could watch a movie?" Louis offers but Liam and Zayn are already discussing which game they should play.

Louis groans and looks at Harry who has been subtly (not so subtly) staring at him all night, but he hasn't said a word to him since Louis came back in the room with clothes on, instead he's been in a deep conversation with Liam about the 2016 presidential campaign, which oddly turns Louis on.

Meanwhile Niall has been not so subtly flirting with Zayn all night and Zayn is actually blushing and giggling, Louis can't wait to tease him about it later.

"What do you think Harry?" Louis asks and Harry immediately looks up. "Movie or a game?"

"I'm fine with a game, should be fun." He says not knowing what he's getting himself into.

Zayn claps his hand and stands up excitedly, "Strip Truth or Dare it is!" He winks at Louis before leading Liam and Niall into the living room.

"Strip what?" Harry asks, eyes wide standing up from the table.

"Strip truth or dare, you have to answer a truth or a dare and if you pass you have to strip. The first one who's naked is out." Louis says and taps Harry on the shoulder. "Should have picked movie." he says, and leaves the kitchen with Harry following behind him into the living room.

When they get to the living room, all three of the boys are already sitting on the carpet on the floor in a half circle with the coffee table pushed to the right corner of the room.

"You guys look like a bunch of school girls." Louis huffs and takes a seat next to Zayn, Harry sits next to him in a criss cross style.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Zayn ask and looks at Niall.

Niall immediately says, "Me! Me!" And Liam giggles into his shoulder.

"I dare you to give Zayn a lap dance." Louis says and all eyes turn to him, Louis looks smug and Zayn looks like he's going to kill him.

"Or you can strip Ni." Harry says smiling and Niall pulls out his phone.

"If you want to see me naked Harry, you guys will have to give me a harder one." Niall says and everyone laughs including Zayn who stands up and ask Niall, "Where do you want me?"

"A lot of places, but right now the couch." Niall says and Zayn actually giggles, he fucking giggles and sits on the couch.

Niall presses a button on his phone and plays Jason Derulo's new song, a faint sound through the smaller speaker.

Harry smiles brightly at him in an encouraging and endearing way and Zayn's lips are parted along with his legs as he watches the blonde boy climb on top of him.

He circles his hips against Zayn's body in a sloppy, fumbly type of way and belts out the chorus. Louis laughs as the boy grips Zayn's hair and presses a loud kiss to his forehead.

Finally, the song ends and Niall climbs off of Zayns lap, out of breath and giggly. Zayn stands up and adjusts himself in his pants when Niall turns around to give Harry a high five.

"I can't believe that just happened on my couch." Louis says, pretending to be scandalized as Zayn and Niall take a seat on the floor where they were minutes before but this time inches closer.

"Next?" Zayn squeaks, blush deepening when Niall puts his hand on his knee.

"I'll go." Louis says, and everyone's eyes turn away from Niall's hand to Louis. "Truth." He says to Harry and Harry is about to speak before he's cut off by Liam shouting "Ooh, oh I have a good one."

"Hit me." Louis says, and Niall says "Wait tell it to me first." So Liam whispers something into Niall's ear and Niall shoves him off, Louis wonders when in the last hour they became so close.

"That's so lame Liam." Niall teases, "I have a better one."

Liam pouts and Zayn laughs, "I change my mind, I choose dare." Louis says eyeing Niall.

"That's fine this works for both." Niall says and everyone looks at him curiously. "I was going to ask you how many times you've gotten your ass eaten, but since you picked dare, I dare you to take a shot for every time it's happened instead."

"Oh my god, Niall." Harry says burying his hands into his face.

"Oh shit, that's better than what I was going to say." Liam says, but he also looks a bit disgusted.

"I'll get the vodka and shot glass." Zayn says excitedly jumping up, "or glasses?" He asks and Louis nods laughing at Zayn shocked stare.

"This week or Month?" Louis asks, when Zayn returns with three shot glasses and a bottle of Smirnoff.

"What?" Niall asks, eyes wide. "I meant like your entire life."

Harry shifts next to him coughing into his palm, all he can think about is how many shots would Louis be taking for that last two weeks because he hasn't slept with Louis for two weeks and the only person he's been seeing is his right hand.

"I'll strip." Louis says, peeling his shirt off and throwing it on the couch. "I'd rather not die of alcohol poisoning."

Harry shifts further away subtly, but Louis catches it and frowns at Zayn.

"Okay, my turn." Liam says breaking Zayn and Louis' weird stare. "Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Niall." Harry says and i'ts the first actual sentence he's said since the game started.

"What the fuck, I have a girlfriend." Liam asks mortified. "Is that considered cheating?"

Niall playfully raises his eyebrows at him, leaning closer to Liam's face he says, "It's only cheating if you like it."

Everyone laughs, including Harry, and Liam shoves Niall off, ripping off his own shirt, as well.

Niall and Zayn both look pleased.

"Okay my turn, truth." Harry says, "wait never mind dare." Harry says quickly and Zayn smiles into his palm.

"Okay I dare you to..." Zayn picks up one of the shot glasses and then he picks up his ash tray from the coffee table and dumps some of the ashes into the clear shot glass before filling the now half full shot glass with vodka. "Drink this."

Everyone looks disgusted and Harry gags slightly, Louis knows Zayn did it on purpose there is no way Harry is going to drink it.

"That's fucking gross, Malik." Louis says, and turns to Harry, "What's it going to be? Jeans, shirt, or death?"

Harry groans and lifts his shirt over his head, leaving Louis, Harry, and Liam shirtless.

Zayn looks smug as he places his disgusting concoction on the coffee table.

"Okay my turn, truth." Zayn says and Louis and Liam exchange looks before Liam asks, "What's your sexuality?"

It's a question, that Louis and Liam have asked Zayn countless times but one he refuses to answer, he says he hates labels but likes everyone. He's not specific, if he likes someone he likes them, and that he doesn't need to define it. Louis has told him that it means it could mean he's pansexual, but Zayn refuses to be labeled.

"Gay." Zayn gulps, looking directly at Niall and Liam gasps and Harry and Niall look confused.

"I'll explain later." Louis whispers into Harry's ear and he smiles and nods at Louis.

They play another round, one where Niall drinks the disgusting ash vodka and rushes to the kitchen to spit it out while Zayn chases him, they decide to give him the point anyway, much to Zayn's disappointment, he doesn't take off his shirt.

Liam goes after that and for a truth he tells everyone that he's planning on proposing to Danielle, and that if anyone tells her he's going to run them over with his car. He's mainly looking at Louis when he says the threat but that's okay, its for good reason.

Zayn dares Harry to take a body shot off of Niall's stomach and another one off of Liam's collarbone. He does both and Louis really wishes it was him he was sucking vodka off of.

For Zayn's turn, he tells them on how he lost his virginity to his sisters best friend and he's almost certain he put it in the wrong hole.

Louis is the only one who's naked besides his tight boxer briefs because he refuses to go downstairs and ask the doorman for his number while he's shirtless. Louis is certain that Zayn is giving him the hardest dares on purpose, mainly so Harry has more to stare at. He can't say he minds.

"Okay my turn." Louis says, "Dare." He doesn't know why he's still playing, he has nothing else to loose beside his boxer briefs.

"How is this game not over." Harry groans quietly next to him.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with..." Zayn starts and Louis and Harry both know who he's going to say because they both physically gulp. "Harry." Zayn finishes.

"I would strip, but I really can't anymore." Louis says gesturing to his boxers. "Let's go, big boy." Louis says and stands up and offers Harry his hand, Harry takes it and stands up as well.

"Niall, start the time." Louis calls over his shoulder and pulls Harry into the hallway, all the boys follow them, Niall looks excited and Zayn looks smug and Liam is scandalized and giggly.

"Now." Niall calls pressing the stop watch on his phone and Louis shuts the other three boys out and shuts the closet door with Harry and his stuffed inside.

There is no room to stand in the closet, its the smallest closet ever invented, Zayn and Louis use it to store the broom and mop and that's about it.

Louis is pressed up against the door and he's basically standing on Harry's feet because there is no where else to go.

"So, what's up?" Harry says awkwardly, lifting his hand up and scratching the back of his neck, he almost smacks Louis with his elbow in the process.

"What's up? Really?" Louis asks, and hears Niall cackle through the door.

Harry rolls his eyes, and Louis uses his fist to bang on the door, "Fuck off." He yells and hears three pairs of footsteps scramble down the hall.

Another minute passes, an uncomfortable minute where there breaths mingle but they hardly touch and and its drives Louis up the wall. Louis is standing centimeters, if that, away from Harry and Harry refuses to touch him or do anything, he's just awkwardly staring at Louis. Louis is angry because could this mean Harry doesn't really want him after all?

He's standing in nothing but his boxers embarrassed and angry because he did all of this for Harry, he played the stupid game for Harry and Harry refuses to touch him even when they are both practically naked and panting. Either Harry has alot of self control or he really doesn't want Louis.

"How many more minutes?" Harry asks quietly and Louis snaps and shoves Harry, not that there's anywhere to go, Harry barely moves an inch.

"This is so fucking dumb, I'm out." Louis snaps and Harry looks taken back, the fucking nerve he must have to look shocked when Louis has bee throwing him signals all night. "If you didn't want me, you didn't have to come and play the fucking game in the first place." Louis says louder and turns around to reach for the door knob.

Louis barely has a chance to get another snarky remark out before Harry is roughly grabbing his wrist and turning him back around so he's pressed up against Harry's crotch. "Must you always be so feisty?" Harry growls and grinds his jean clad cock against Louis' crotch, his dick immediately twitches from the rough contact and pressure and oh fuck he's going to leave the closet with a tent in his boxers.

"I-"

"How could you think I don't want you?" Harry whispers, but his voice is still rough just like his hands as he pins Louis to the closet door. "That's precisely the problem, isn't it?"

Louis barely has a chance to register, much less reply, to Harry's words before Harry is placing his head into Louis neck and licking a fat stripe behind his ear.

He grinds against Louis hip, and Louis is naked and immobile beneath him with his hips pinned down and his body pressed against the door, he has no room to move and definitely no room to breath.

"One minute." He hears someone yell from the living room and he can't even focus on whose voice is saying it because Harry is still grinding and sucking harshly behind his ear, and oh god Louis is not going to make it out of this closet alive.

"Kiss me." Louis says because his lips are still untouched and he's missed the way Harry's lips feel on his, he actually fucking missed it, not that he would even admit it out loud.  
"Times up." The same voice calls and he hears footsteps coming down the hallway but the only thing he can focus on is Harry stepping away from him and giving him room, when he doesn't fucking want room.

He grabs Harrys wrist because he knows that if he doesn't say anything this could be the end, Harry will leave and avoid him at all costs for the next few days and Louis will try to have sex with as many people as possible and still feel oddly unsatisfied and his bed will still be empty, and he really doesn't want to have another week of that.

"I've missed you." Louis says and Harry's dark eyes shoot up to meet his before he's tugging Louis face to his and smashing his lips against Louis, Louis loses all his breath and Harry smiles into the kiss. If this is all he needed to say to get Harry to let everything go, he would have said it days ago. He certainly felt it days ago.

The door handle jiggles and Harry steps away from Louis, much to both of there disappointments.

Niall, Zayn and Liam are all in the door way looking smug, and Harry steps in front of Louis body to shield Louis boner.

"Gentlemen." Harry says and walks out of the closet, Louis follows closely behind him and quickly grabs one of the couch pillows before sitting back down with the pillow covering his crotch.

Harry smiles at him knowingly, but the rest of the boys seem to be oblivious as they rejoin the circle.

"If we play any more rounds I'm going to get hypothermia." Louis says even though his body is on fire.

"He's right." Harry notes, "Plus me and Niall have an early shift tomorrow, we should get going."

"Same, Dani already called me twice." Liam says and stands up and pulls his phone out of his pocket and a bus ticket.  
"Bye mates." He calls out and shuts the apartment door behind him, Louis decides he's only going to remind him he left his shirt when he's certain he's on the bus.

Niall and Harry stand up too and Zayn walks Niall to the door, Harry stays back and stands awkwardly next to Louis, Louis is expecting him to ask if he could stay the night or kiss him or something, but instead he says "So, I'll see you later yeah?"

Louis groans mentally and gives Harry a strained smile. "Sure, thanks for coming."

Harry doesn't even kiss Louis or hug him as he walks towards the doorway with an awkward wave. Louis doesn't know what he was expecting after his 'I miss you' declaration and the closet kiss, but it sure wasn't Harry leaving.

When the door slams shut and Zayn returns, Louis picks up his clothes and heads towards the bedroom.

"You're not going to tell me what happened?" Zayn calls into the apartment. "Nope." Louis yells back and slams his bedroom door shut.

As soon as he turns around from putting his clothes in the hamper his phone vibrates on his bedside table.

He quickly goes over and picks up his phone to see one new text from Harry.

He opens it nervously to see that it reads.

'My place in 5?'

Louis thanks all his lucky stars above and can't help but smile at the text and sends back a simple 'sure.' Inside, he's grateful its not another night of wanking about being in Harry Styles bed instead of actually being in his bed.

He puts his overnight stuff which consist of a T-shirt and a pair of shorts into his school bag, since he has class in the morning.

Zayn stops him as soon he's in the living room and walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Zayn asks looking up from his phone, Louis wonders if he's already texting Niall, he did see them exchange numbers by the door.

"To study." Louis says, gesturing to the backpack on his back. Zayn gives him a look that says there's no way he believes a word coming from his mouth.

"Fine, I'm leaving so you can have the apartment to yourself so you can wank to thoughts of Niall dancing to Jason Derulo." Louis says and opens the apartment door grinning.

"Fuck you!" Zayn calls out. "And I was not going to do that." He lies.

"Bye Zayn." Louis says blowing him a kiss, Zayn calls out "That's a nice hickey!". When the door is shut and Louis hand immediately flies to his neck and he laughs to himself.

***

This time when he goes to the frat house the front door is unlocked and he can walk through the house without anyone stopping him, the reason why everyone is probably asleep is because of the early practices that the coach makes them endure, another reason why he would never join the team. He gets plenty of exercise during normal hours of the day, hours that he won't be cranky.

When he gets to Harry's door he lifts his knuckles up to knock softly but is being pulled in before his hand even touches the door.

"Jesus." Louis yelps as Harry pushes him against the door and runs his hands all over his body.

"I missed you too." Harry says and Louis looks up at him in the dark room and he finds himself feeling something he's never felt before, something deep in the pit of his stomach that makes him giddy. He ignores the feeling and doesn't acknowledge his sudden happy mood, but instead wraps his arm around Harry's neck and pulls their faces together.

Harry snakes his own arm around Louis back and cups his ass, kneading it roughly with his palms. "Missed this so much." Harry growls lowly and bites on the tip of Louis tongue.

"Been wanting to have my hands on it all night." Harry continues kissing down Louis throat, "Been parading all night in nothing but fucking boxers, teasing me." Harry digs his palms deeper into Louis ass and Louis jumps up and wraps his legs around Harry's torso, dropping his backpack in the process. Harry lifts him up and manhandles him easily and carries him to his small bed.

"I have the strange urge to call you daddy right now." Louis moans, arching his back up from the bed to meet Harrys T-shirt clad chest on top of him.

Harry stops kissing his neck and peers at Louis cheekily, "you can call me anything you want, baby." Harry says dragging out the word 'baby' before going back to burying his head in Louis neck.

In the dozens of times that Louis has had sex with Harry since the beginning of the semester he has learned two things about him, one is that he really fucking loves eating ass and two he loves marking Louis'neck.

Both things make Louis painfully hard and needy for more, so he's not complaining.

"Missed calling you baby." Harry says, partially because he knows what it does to Louis.

"What else did you miss?" Louis asks, crossing his ankles with Harry's ankles.

Harry sits up and smiles down at him, "Lets get you naked first yeah? You're wearing too many layers." In reality Louis is only wearing a simple Adidas t-shirt and a pair of jeans capris, but he rushes to get out of them anyway.

He takes his shirt off and Harry aids him in sliding his pants off. When he's beneath Harry again completely naked and pliant, Harry starts talking and Louis had forgotten he had asked a question altogether.

"I missed your hands." Harry says lifting both of Louis hands and placing them on his chest.

He then snakes his hands lower, "I've missed your sexy biceps." Harry says gripping them and grinning, Louis giggles and watches in anticipation and complete adoration as Harry's hands inch towards his face.

"I've missed your lips most of all." Harry says and Louis smiles as Harry runs the pad of his thumb across his bottom lip and then leans down to suck on it.

Harry continues to kiss down his lips, down his chin and neck and down his naked abdomen, he stops when he reaches the elastic waistband of Louis' boxers and peers up at Louis under his eyelashes. Louis nods hastily and Harry pulls the thin boxers down to Louis ankles.

Louis groans as his leaking cock slaps against his stomach, he didn't even realize Harry's words were affecting him this much.

"I lied." Harry says and snakes his hands to Louis bare ass and grips it. "I've missed your ass most of all."

"Yeah?" Louis moaned, pushing his ass further back in Harrys rough palms. "Prove it."

Harry grinned, "On your stomach." Louis obliged quickly and stuffed his grinning face into the pillow while arching his ass up.

He waited in anticipation as Harry lay between his open legs and held his hips down with both of his hands and breathed down Louis crack.

He then started to kiss down his bare crack until he got to the place Louis desired him most. Louis was panting and moaning before Harrys tongue was even inside him, he was just kissing and breathing on Louis hole and Louis was a withering mess beneath him.

"Daddy, please." Louis moaned wiggling under Harry's grip, Louis felt Harrys dick twitch on his thigh right before he felt his tongue inside him, and holy shit.

"Oh my god." Louis groaned as Harry circled his tongue around his hole.

God, Louis loves the feeling of Harry tongue practically throbbing in his hole, it's probably his favorite feeling in the world, and Harry eats ass like a pro, Louis can't help but arch his ass up just a bit higher every time Harry's tongue lathers his pink hole.

"Should I make you come like this?" Harry asks, voice mumbled in between Louis ass cheeks.

"Yes." Louis groans, without even considering Harry's question for a second. "Wait, No." He says and immediately curses himself for speaking when Harry pulls away. "I want you to fuck me." Louis says looking over at Harry who has bruised oily and pink lips.

"Your wish is my command, baby." Harry says and quickly gets out of his clothes and pulls the condom and lube out from the dresses and slicks his dick. Louis watches Harry's hand move up and down his shaft in awe and a heaping amount of desire, no need.

Harry is about to to put more lube on his fingers to prep Louis but Louis stops him.  
"I'm ready." Louis says. "I want to ride you."

"I don't want to hurt you." Harry says kissing up Louis jaw line, Louis doesn't acknowledge the fact that this is the most intimate they've been with each other during sex, or at all really.

Louis shifts their positions so that's Harry's beneath him now and he's on top, straddling the other boy's bare thighs.

"You won't hurt me." Louis mumbles, it's more of a wish then it is a statement but Harry doesn't catch it thankfully, because Louis is sliding down his long shaft right after the words are spoken and Harry is bucking up at letting out obscene noises that mingle with Louis' hisses and moans perfectly.

Louis feels the same exotic, exuberant feeling in the pit of his stomach again and he knows its not the feeling of Harry's dick, but its something else. A feeling he can't place. He feels it as Harry leans up to kiss him and he's instantly leaning down to meet him in the middle. He feels it when Harry is thrusting up and gripping him. He feels it even as Harry comes inside him and he comes only seconds later, and the feeling doesn't seem to go away even as Harry slides out of his and spoons him from the back, while they are both tired and naked and in desperate need of a shower.

He feels it even as he's drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

And if Harry draws hearts on Louis rib cage with his forefinger, then no one really has to know.

**

"Good morning." Louis says stepping out of the bathroom with Harry's towel wrapped around his body, he watches as Harry sits up in bed, exposing his naked chest and wipes the sleep from his eyes.

"You could have waken me up, maybe I wanted to take a shower with you." Harry says yawning, its far too early for either of them to be up and Harry has practice soon.

"I'm in a rush, and so are you, don't you have early morning practice?" Louis asks, and slides the towel off his body, Harry grins as he watches Louis dress himself in the clothes he packed.

"No, coach cancelled this week's practice because his mom's sick back home." Harry says and pouts when Louis slides his shirt over his head.

"That's weird, the frat house was empty last night when I came, I thought everyone was asleep."

"More like no one was home, the guys went to the bar last night to celebrate no practices aka they can drink beer, stress free." Harry said and gestured Louis to come sit next to him on the bed.

"You missed hanging out with your friends to come to Zayn's lame dinner?" Louis asked, walking over to the bed and sitting next to Harry, Harry lifts him up and places him on his lap.

"No, I missed hanging out with them so I can hang out with you silly." Harry says nuzzling his nose into the crook of Louis neck.

Louis feels another shift happen, something changed last night and now they are acting more intimate with each other, now they are touching each other, caressing each other, flirting with each other without the intention of sex. Louis knows this shift will hurt one of them but he's not sure who.

"I can't go for a round right now, I'm going to be late to biology." Louis says.

"I know, I just want to hold you for a moment." Harry says and Louis thinks that maybe Harry's going to be the one who's going to get hurt.

"Okay." Louis says snuggling into Harry further. Maybe, it will be both of them.

***

"Where's Louis?" Harry asks when Zayn opens the door for him, he sees that Louis shoes are by the door.

"He's in his room, I didn't know you were coming over." Zayn says, yawning and rubbing his eyes over his hair.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Harry asks, toeing off his shoes.

"No, I was getting up to make coffee anyway." Zayn says, "do you want some?"

"Sure, I'm going to wake Louis up." Harry says inching towards the hallway.

"Good luck, oh and give him the pink slip on the coffee table." Zayn says.

Harry nods and goes into the coffee table and rifles through a few papers and letters and bills until he sees the long bright pink slip, it's a parking ticket.

Harry tucks it in his pocket before going to Louis room, the room is dark and the curtains are shut. God, do Zayn and Louis even go to class?

Louis is in a cocoon of blankets in his bed, snoring lightly. Harry briefly thinks that he looks like a baby hedgehog before he goes to the bed and lays down next to Louis.

Louis stirs in bed and then startles awake when he realizes there's another presence in his bed.

"It's just me." Harry says smiling when Louis relaxes against him in the dark of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asks leaning into Harry's chest.

"My class ended early." Harry says, "and you do realize it's 2 in the afternoon." He doesn't really answer Louis' question and he never says the words 'I wanted to see you' but the words are intended.

"I know, I came home at 9 and caught up on my sleep, since we have your friend's party tonight." Louis said, and he realized how it sounded like they were going to a party together and they were, but it wasn't like that. Over the past few weeks they had become best friends, best friends that sucked each others dicks. but the title still stood.

"I should have done that, but I have work in like an hour." Harry said. "I have to cover for Niall, since it is his birthday party he took the day off." Harry pouted and Louis leaned up to peck his lips quickly.

Niall was having a birthday party at one of the clubs his uncle owns, it was an hour drive away and he invited Harry and a plus one, and Harry picked Louis, of course.

Louis tried not to make a big deal and over think about the fact that Harry thought of him as his plus one.

"I can take you to work." Louis said and Harry thanked him before shutting his eyes.

They both lay in silence for a few minutes breathing lowly but not falling asleep.

 

Harry sits up against the head board suddenly, "Oh Zayn told me to give you this." He says pulling out the pink parking ticket.

Louis takes it and groans, "Ugh 145 bucks are you fucking kidding me?" He crumbles it and places it on his night stand.

"Why did you park in a car pool lane?" Harry asks, his tone teasing.

"I didn't think I would get another ticket." Louis grumbles bitterly.

"Another one?" Harry laughs in disbelief.

"Oh hush, you've brought nothing but bad news to me so far." Louis says poking his tongue out at Harry.

"What bad news?" Harry asks his tone is still playful and teasing, Louis favourite version of Harry.

"One that you have to leave in less than a hour and two a fucking parking ticket." Louis latches onto Harry's chest and throws his legs over Harry so he's sitting on his hips, straddling his lips. "How will you make up for the bad news?" Louis asks pouting and running his hands up and down Harry's chest.

"I have to leave for work in like 30 minutes." Harry says, but he sucks on the bottom of his lip staring longingly at Louis

"Are you saying that it takes you more than 30 minutes to make me come? Honestly, Styles what kind of man are you?" Louis says.

Harry's eyes widen and narrow at Louis, "Are you saying I can't last more than 30 minutes? What kind of man do you take me for Tomlinson?"

"Yeah?" Louis asks, testing him and inching his lips closer to Harry's face. "Prove it."

So Harry does "prove it" and they test the 30 minute theory out twice, just for science . Harry ends up being a full 43 minutes late to work, it would have been 40 minutes late but Harry insisted on making out with Louis because he can't resist Louis behind the wheel of his car, wearing aviators and smelling like sex.


	8. Chapter Eight.

The party is already in full swing by the time Harry, Louis and Zayn arrive.

The club that Niall's uncle owns is kind of Posh. Its a two story club and has glass tables and a glass spiral staircase that leads to the second floor. There's pink and purple strobe lights illuminating the entire club and the DJ is on a a pretty neat looking platform.

"Does this mean Niall's family is like filthy rich?" Louis asks and then smirks turning to Zayn. "Does that turn you on?"

"Fuck off." Zayn says, and Harry giggles beside him. "I'm going to go find him."

Louis whistles lightly as Zayn walks away from them.

"I can't believe how many chicks are here." Louis said walking through the crowd towards the bar with Harry following closely behind him, "I thought Niall was gay?"

Louis takes a seat on the bar stool and Harry takes the one on the right of him. "Nah, Niall is a 'I'm attracted to anyone' type, mainly girls though."

"Zayn's like that too." Louis comments and waves the bartender over. "Maybe they'll finally hook up tonight."

"That would be a damn good birthday present for Niall." Harry says, and then the bar tender is in front of them asking them if they want some fancy champagne that neither of them have ever heard the name of.

"Sure." Harry says, "Two glasses please."

"We only sell champagne by the bottle." The snooty bar tender says in a fake British accent.

"How much is the bottle?" Louis as#k and he looks around the bar to see that most of the people here look like they are filthy rich in Rolex watches and saint Laurent shoes.

"175." The guy says almost as if he knows that two broke college students can't afford it.

"Then why the fuck would you ask us?" Louis hisses and Harry laughs next to him and pinches his side lightly when the bar tender looks taken back.

"Here's the drink menu, gentleman." The guy says and then he's walking away with a flick of his wrist and his nose high in the air.

"Everything's on here is fucking expensive, 20 bucks for a beer? Are you kidding me?" Louis says and Harry sighs next to him. "Its better if we don't drink anyway, its a long drive back."

"No, Zayn already said he's driving back, its his turn to be the designated driver. You and me." Louis says, poking his finger in the middle of Harry's chest. "Are getting fucking wasted."

Harry laughs loudly, "Yes, Sir."

Harry taps his pants pockets and then slightly panics, "shit, I think I forgot my wallet in the car."

"We don't need it, were going to get drinks the old fashioned way." Louis says and Harry looks at him puzzled. "Now get away from me no ones going to buy me a free drink if they think we're together."

Harry's eyes narrow "Or I can just get my wallet and buy you a drink."

"No," Louis says grabbing his hand, "You and me aren't spending a shit load of money here."

"Now let me show you how its done." Louis says and Harry rolls his eyes as Louis stands up.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult." Harry calls and watches as Louis ass jiggles as he walks away from him and up to a guy in a black fitted business suit.

Harry can't make out what Louis saying to the guy, but he can see that Louis is all the way pressed up against him and on his tippy toes so he can whisper into the guys ears, the guys eyes widen and Harry clutches on to the chair beneath him, he knows Louis just told the guy something sexual.

The guy is nodding and then to Harry's absolute fucking horror, Louis is turning around and the guy is gripping his hips and Louis is putting his right hand around the blokes neck while the guy brings his mouth to Louis ear.

Harry's eyes narrow to Louis angrily and Louis smiles at Harry and he shimmies his hip and grinds his ass back against the guys crotch, to some upbeat pop song playing through the room.

Harry stays in the chair even when Louis whispers something in the guys ear and the guy leads him to the bar, and Louis and the guy stand right next to Harry pretending to not know who Harry is, well the guy actually doesn't know and Louis subtly places his hand on Harry's thigh and squeezes it causing Harry's anger to immediately turn into lust.

Harry stays facing the crowd as the guy orders a round of shots for Louis, Harry hears the Louis tell the guy that he'll find him later and then the guy is smacking Louis ass, and walking away.

"I don't fucking like this game." Harry says turning around and watches Louis throw a shot back in his throat, fuck everything he does is so hot.

"Why?" Louis asks smirking and he hands one of the full shot glasses to Harry. "Because you can't do it?"

Harry looks at him angrily and tosses the shot back and grabs a second. "I can too do it."

"You're the big macho man who buys the drinks, you can't play the role of a whore." Louis says in a light tone, egging him on.

Harry huffs and stands up from the chair, "Watch me."

Louis laughs loudly as Harry walks away from him in the direction of the dancing crowd.

It takes him a little longer then Louis did to pick out a guy who seems rich and one who will swing for his team.

But eventually he finds a guy who has bleach blonde hair and is wearing a blue polo shirt on top of a full pack of abs.

Harry doesn't dance on him or grind on him like Louis did, he just talks to him and laughs at everything he says, he's fucking flirting with him and the guy goes over to the booth where his friends are sitting and pours Harry a glass of champagne, Louis watches in disbelief as Harry takes a seat with the group of guys and falls into a easy conversation with them.

 

He smiles at Louis from across the club and takes a sip from his fucking expensive wine, Louis flips him off and goes in search for another sucker who's going to buy him booze.

 

****

Louis is out of control and so beyond wasted, he's probably gotten a few hundred dollars worth of free drinks by now and the worst part about it is that Harry doesn't look in his general direction once.

Harry is still sitting in the booth drinking wine, he looped his arm around some blonde bimbo who keeps trying to climb on his lap much to Harry's displeasure, she's hot but Harry only has eyes for Louis tonight. Louis hasn't even glanced at him but he somehow knows that Harry is still watching him, Harry finally lets the blonde sit in his lap, in hopes that Louis will look over and get extremely jealous and maybe pull him into the nearest bathroom and let him fuck his brains out.  
He realizes its a dumb plan as soon as the blonde is settled in his lap, and he's painfully hard in his black trousers and the blonde smirks at him and he gives an awkward smile back.

She doesn't realize that Harry is hard because Louis dancing with rich older men makes him so fucking angry, but its also so fucking hot.

When Zayn and Niall stumble by the table giggling, Harry stands up.

"Niall." Harry calls, dropping the bimbo from his lap, both pairs of eyes shoot to him and Niall laughs, clearly drunk.

Zayn hoist him up and smiles at Harry, "Hey where's Louis? I'm just taking Niall to pee."

"Helloooooo Harry." Niall slurs giggling.

"See you later." Harry tells the group and joins Niall and Zayn.

"Louis disappeared an hour ago to get drunk and dance with guys who are not me." Harry pouts and looks around the room, he spot Louis immediately, in those red jeans he's hard to miss. He's talking to some guy who has a fucking nose piercing.

"Go get him then." Niall says. "Show him he's yours." Niall says patting Harrys hair like a dog.

"He's not mine." Harry says and Zayn eyes him slightly, "I'm still going over though."

"Great," Zayn says over the music. "Let's go pee Ni."

Harry gulps the remaining contents of the wine he was holding before he places it on the table nearest him and walks over to where Louis is. His back is turned to Harry but Harry can tell he's flirting by his stance and the way he has his hands placed on the guys shoulder.

When Harry is next to him he gives the guy an angry stare but the guy doesn't budge, Harry turns to Louis and takes his hand off the guys, much to Louis anger.

"Lou, lets go home." Harry says stepping between Louis and the guy.

"I was about to get another drink." Louis pouts and steps closer to Harry pressing himself against Harry's body. Harry can smell the bourbon in Louis mouth and lips and has to physically restrain himself from prying Louis mouth open with his tongue. 

"I think you've had enough." Harry says and turns to the guy who's watching them with confusion.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough, you are the boss of me." Louis says trying to sound stern. "I mean you are not the boss of me." Louis says and Harry rolls his eyes, with fondness of course.

"How about I buy you another drink and we get out of here." The guy says and Harry turns around quickly to shove the guy.

"I suggest you fuck off before I shove your 500 quid rolex watch up your tight asshole." Harry sneers and pushes the guy again, the guy stumbles back but recovers quickly and fists Harry's collar.

"You fucking fag." The guy shouts in Harry's face and lifts his arm to punch him, Harry shuts his eyes preparing for the blow that never comes.

Harry feels himself being released and the next thing he knows the dude is on the floor spluttering out blood and Louis is shaking his arm in the air. "Oh fuck that hurt." Louis says, "I think I knocked into his teeth."

"Oh my god." Harry says in shock, Louis just punched the guy straight in the mouth, more importantly Louis just punched a guy straight in the mouth for calling Harry a fag. Harry doesn't think he's ever been more attracted to a person as much as he is now.

"Let's get out of here." Harry whispers into Louis ear, and this time he lets Harry intertwine there hands and lead him out the bar.

 

****

Its only when they are standing in front of Louis car in the parking lot at 2am do they realize that Zayn has the keys and its and hour drive home and Harry can't fucking wait that long to have Louis in him.

Harry doesn't think Louis can wait either because he's bouncing on the soles of his feet impatiently and clutching into Harry's arm.

"Stay here," Harry says. "I'm going to get the keys from Zayn."

"Wait," Louis says and pulls Harry so that he's presses up against the car, Harry gasps as Louis steps on his feet and pulls his face down to meet his lips in a rough sloppy manner, Harry loses his breath anyway.

Harry forgets all about where they are and lets go of all his anger from the night as he holds onto Louis thick waist and sinks his teeth into Louis lips.

He can taste the expensive bourbon on Louis tongue and he finds himself feeling drunk too on a different kind of drink.

"You should take me right here." Louis says, but Harry doesn't hear him he's too busy holding onto Louis for dear life and giving him a hickey on his neck so that everyone knows that he's not fucking available.

"Harry." Louis says, pulling his hair so he looks at him. "Fuck me" he says only when he knows harry is looking at him and paying attention.

"Right, right." Harry says and lets out a shaky breath "I'll get the keys."

"No," Louis says and Harry looks puzzled but very turned on. "Want you to take me right here, just like this." Louis says pressing his front to the car and his ass to Harry, so he's sandwiched between his two favourite things, in the best way possible.

"What?" Harry says eyes wide, but he grinds his hips slightly and Louis lets out a tiny whimper.

"You heard me." Louis says pressing his Jean clad ass further.

"What if someone sees? There's so many cars parked out here." Harry says looking around the parking lot, it is packed but no one seems to be paying attention to them.

"So?" Louis says and turns around so he's facing Harry, he places his arms around Harry's neck and pouts, "don't you want me?"

"I do but-"

"I put my get laid jeans on for you." Louis says cutting him off and shimmying his hips so that his cock has the slightest contact with Harry's own.

"Fuck." Harry hisses and looks down at Louis thick beautiful thighs in those red jeans that Harry wants to steal so he can be the only one to ever see Louis in them. "I do want you, baby."

"Prove it." Louis says doing the thing with his hips again, provoking Harry with a smirk on his face.

Last time Louis made him prove something, Harry ended up being an hour late to work and smelled like sex the entire day. That being said, Harry doesn't turn down a challenge.

"Turn around." Harry orders and Louis smiles a winning smile before turning in Harry's grip and his ass is pressed to Harry's front while his front his pressed to the car, with his arms gripping the top of the car.

"You love fucking with me don't you." Harry says kissing down Louis neck whilst grinding his hips, Louis whispers and Harry continues. "Danced with about everyone in there but not me, you know what that does to a mans ego?" Harry is rougher now biting on every inch of exposed skin on Louis neck that his mouth can reach.

"Whats this doing to your precious ego?" Louis breaths and shimmies his hips back.

Harry holds his hips still leaving him immobile, "Only good things I presume." Louis says answering his own question when Harry doesn't.

"You're a menace." Harry says and tugs Louis jeans down the curve of his bum.   
"Should punish you for the little show you put on in there." Harry says resting his palm on Louis bare ass.

Louis moans and Harry stops kissing down Louis neck to look at him, "You're into that?" Harry asks dropping the facade.

Louis nods quickly and Harry twitches in his pants. Jeez, Louis is into spanking, he's literally a walking breathing wet dream.

"Not here." Harry says despite how much his cock seems to be into the thought of Louis wanting to get spanked in public. He needs to be quick, before someone sees them or worst if Zayn and Niall come looking for them. "Next time."

"Okay." Louis says and pushes his ass further into Harry's hands. "Hurry up would you? Whats taking so long?"

Right, Louis ass is on display and in his hands and Harry's mind is going a million miles a minute. He shuts his thoughts off and buries his face in Louis neck to cancel his moans as he puts two of his fingers inside Louis.

Louis lets out a loud moan and Harry hushes him. "Shh, baby kiss me." So Louis does, he turns his face to reach Harry and its an awkward angle but they make it work.

"More." Louis whimpers into Harry's mouth and Harry inserts another finger and pumps faster inside of Louis, making circular motions with all three fingers.

Louis dick is pressed up against the cold metal of his expensive car and his stomach but that doesn't stop him from rutting against the cold medal of his car for some friction.

"I'm ready, fuck I'm ready." Louis says moments later, and Harry lets out a thankful sigh and pulls his own pants down just below the curve of his ass and rolls a condom on with unsteady hands.

He doesn't have lube so he spits on his hands before bringing his hands down to his cock and pumping a few times.

He grips Louis hips with his wet hands and pins him down against the car before easily sliding into him, he lets Louis adjust and give him a nod before he starts really moving and picking up his speed and thrusts.

Louis is biting into his hand to conceal his moans and Harry is biting into Louis neck, there's definitely going to be a bruise and teeth marks on Louis tomorrow and Harry will probably get shit for it, but right now Louis is a puddle beneath him and Harry's going to enjoy every minute of it.

Louis doesn't cum until Harry reaches to the front of him and gives his cock a few tugs and then Louis is spewing warm cum all over Harrys hands and the feeling brings Harry to his own orgasm.

***

Louis wakes up in pain, a headache, a soar ass and a weird shaped bruise on his neck like a hickey but worst. What the fuck.

Its only when he feels his neck and feels teeth marks does he get up with a groan, he lifts Harry's arm from his body and goes to the bathroom to look into the mirror.

Oh my god, its a huge blue bruise, its way worst then any hickey he's ever gotten and it covers half of his neck there's also teeth marks and god he didn't know he was fucking a damn vampire.

Its a good thing today's Sunday and he doesn't have class because he doesn't think Zayn would appreciate him using all of his concealer and powder.

"Hey dick." Louis calls stepping back into Harry's room, and immediately regrets it when he can literally feel his own brain pound against his call.

Harry doesn't even stir and Louis decides that Harry needs to be taught a fucking lesson, he's not an object that Harry can mark up as he pleases.

Louis already knows Harry's main goal from last night was to have Louis look marked up and liked he belonged to someone as soon as he went back into the club, but Louis was in too much of a sex daze to focus on anything last night.

Louis pulls his jeans up his legs and goes back into the restroom to use Harry's toothbrush when he remembers that Zayn dropped him off here and Louis let Zayn take the car home.

Fuck, he's going to have to walk with a fucking headache. He goes back into the room and takes Harry's sunglasses before shutting the room door behind him.

He almost forgets the marks on his neck until he's walking through the house and one of Harry's frat brothers whistles at him. "Jesus, who knew Harry was an animal."

Louis rolls his eyes and flips him off before trudging his ass home and in the comfort of his own bed.

***

Louis knows that Harry has a game in a few hours and that Harry should probably be at practice and not knocking on his apartment door.

He also refuses to get up from the couch and open the door because its been two days and there are still marks over his neck and Zayn has been teasing him nonstop about Harry possibly being a vampire.

If Zayn were home he would rush to the door to tease Harry, but he's been in classes all morning.

Its only when he hears the door handle jingle that he stands up in a panic, shit how did he get a fucking key.

"What the hell?" Louis says, as Harry steps in the room in his full football kit.  
He's jingling a key in his hand and grinning widely at Louis.

"Why am I not surprised that you guys hide a key under the mat." Harry puts the key back under the mat and shuts the door.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asks pretending to be bored and sitting back on the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Why wouldn't you open the door?" Harry asks ignoring his question and sitting next to him, "and aren't you coming to my game?"

Louis drapes himself over Harry's legs dramatically, "I can't go anywhere looking like this." Louis says and points at his bruised neck, Harry gasps and then laughs.

"Oh my god, did I do that?" He asks, even though he's pretty sure that he did.

"Don't be coy, you fucking vampire." Louis says hitting his chest and standing up, Harry grabs his arm and pulls him back down on his lap, so he's straddling him.

Harry grabs his chin and moves it to the side to expose more of his neck, "You're so dramatic, it looks good." 

Harry bends down and sucks lightly on the bruise, Louis sighs and rests his head on Harry's shoulder.

"No ones hit on me for two whole days because of your mouth." Louis mumbles into Harry's shoulder.

"Really?" Harry asks grinning and smiling, Louis looks up at him glaring.

"Should mark you up every day in that case." Harry asks grinning and making chomping sounds with his mouths.

"Should mark me up in other places." Louis says lightly.

"Maybe I will, you fucking minx." Harry says pinching his ass.

"Now?" Louis asks fluttering his eyelashes in a way that drives Harry crazy.

"The game." Harry says, but his lips are still attached to Louis neck.

For some reason Louis doesn't want to disappoint Harry, this time around he wants to be at his game more then anything and he curiously wonders how things would be between them if he had went to first game if he didn't disappoint Harry, if they didn't go through all the drama early on would they be in this carefree stage where Louis feels complete bliss and happiness whenever Harry is near him or touching him.

Its like nothing is defined between them, yet everything is. Neither of them know what they are but it doesn't seem to matter anymore.

"Let's go to the game." Louis says and stands up from the couch to pull Harry up.

"You don't have to go if you don't want too." Harry says lightly, he looks like he wants to say more but he stays quiet and looks into Louis eyes, almost pleading.

"Wouldn't miss it," Louis says and Harry grins. "Let me just change."

"Can I watch?" Harry asks and follows Louis into the room.

"Would be weird if you didn't." Louis grins and closes his room door behind them.

***

"Where the fuck is Styles?" The coach hollers, the teammates are supposed to leave the locker room in 1 minute and the game is supposed to start promptly after they step on the field.

Harry bursts in the door, hair ruffled and lips pink and he's so out of breath, fuck.

"I'm here, I'm here." He huffs, clutching his chest.

The coach blows his whistle annoyingly close to his face, "be late again Styles and your going to be watching from he benches." With that being said Harry nods and mumbles a quick yes sir and listens attentively as coach Ricky goes over the plays.

Its only when they are running out of the locker room that one of his teammates and frat brother stops him.

"You're really whipped huh?" He says and Harry stops walking to look at him to make sure that Cody is talking to him, he discovers that there the only two people left in the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry says lightly smiling.

"Well you better watch it, we need you on the team and we don't need your little boyfriend messing up our chances for winning." Cody says, pretty harshly might I add. And Harry almost gets whiplash because he thought Cody was his friend or at least being nice to him.

"Its not like that." Harry says immediately getting defensive.

"I know exactly what its like, you're a freshman so you don't know this, but Louis is pretty well known around here." Cody says and narrows his eyes at Harry in a way that seems threatening.

"I know, doesn't matter to me anyway. We're just friends." Harry says nonchalantly, its not the first time someone has warned him about Louis.

"You know what the other teammates call him around here?" Cody says ignoring what Harry just said, Harry doesn't give him the satisfaction of saying "what" but Cody continues anyway. "They call him a temporary fix."

Harry laughs loud this has to be a fucking joke, "Whys that?"

Cody rolls his eyes, "because be fucks with everyone for a while, makes them want them, makes them need them and then leave them."

"Is that what happened to you?" Harry says teasing, despite the panic going on in his brain. Its not like that with him and Louis, it isn't like that, it can't be.

"Don't worry about me." Cody says angrily, he's clearly upset that his words have no affect on Harry, as far as he knows.

"Let's go, coach is probably waiting for us." Harry says ending the conversation on Louis abruptly.

When Louis sees Harry step onto the field he grins at him and blows a kiss, but his smile immediately drops when he sees Cody walking next to him. Harry smiles back and acts like he didn't see the panic in Louis eyes when his eyes landed on Cody. Everything is fine.

***

Harry can see hear the coach yelling at him to pass the ball but the only person that's open in Cody and Harry refuses to pass it to him, plus its a pretty easy clean shot.

The game is tied and he's panting and out of breath, this shot could literally make it or break the game for him and whether everyone, meaning his new teammates will accept him or not.

Briefly he shuts down all the yelling coming from every direction and looks up at the bleachers for only one familiar face, Louis is already staring at him and shouting things along with the crowd at him but when Harry looks at him he stops yelling and just stares back and mouths, "Go."

And then Harry is kicking the black and white ball beneath his feet so hard that his foot aches and everyone is screaming again but this time it's happy and excited cheers and he's being bombarded with hugs and being tackled to the floor.

From the corner of his eye he can see Cody stomping away, and he laughs too himself, that is until coach comes up to him and stabs his finger in Harrys chest.  
"Good game Styles, but next time you pass the fucking ball, got it?"

Harry nods quickly, grinning with his teammates hollering next to him. They just won the second game of the season and its not a big game or even a big deal but to Harry it feels like everything, especially with Louis cheering him on.

*** 

Harry sits on the bench inside of the locker room and waits for all the guys to leave and hopefully for Louis to walk in so he can redo the locker room sex they had last time but this time do it right.

When everyone leaves and Louis still doesn't make an appearance he picks up his phone to text him.

'Did you leave?'

Louis text comes back immediately  
'No I'm waiting for you outside'

Harry looks at the screen and scrunches his nose in confusion.  
'Well come inside'

Louis texts back, 'No, its okay' and Harry huffs when he realizes that Louis is avoiding the locker room, did he fuck up so bad last time that Louis won't even step inside the room. He sighs and gets up to shower quickly. 

At least, he thinks, Louis is just avoiding a room and not him.

He doesn't mention it when he steps out of the locker room and sees Louis leaned against the metal fence smoking a cigarette.

When Louis sees Harry he drops the cigarette and stubs it out with his foot.

"I'm not one to usually to compliment people but damn you kicked ass." Louis says smiling and grabs Harry's black tank to pull him down for a kiss or a few kisses.

Harry stops him last minute and turns his face but doesn't pull away, "That's a filthy habit."

Louis scrunches up his nose, "I know." He tries to kiss Harry again, but Harry teasingly turns his cheek.

"Are you kidding me? You aren't going to kiss me because of one cigarette." Louis huffs and lets go of Harry's tank top.

Harry gives him a dopey smile and nods.

Louis rolls his eyes in annoyance, "Like you could go one day without all of this." Louis says and ushers to all of him.

Louis starts walking away and Harry pulls his hand, "I was joking, give me a kiss."

"No, we'll see if you can last the whole day without my kisses." Louis says loudly.

"God, you're so dramatic." Harry says, "what does the winner get?"

"Winner? You think I can't go a day?" Louis says narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"You couldn't last an hour babe." Harry says egging Louis on, he's still teasing Louis, kind of.

"Loser," Louis says, gazing intensely at Harry, "Gives the winner a blow job." 

"So you mean," Harry smiles, "I get to kiss you at the end of the day and suck your pretty little cock? I feel like a winner already."

"That's not how the game goes!" Louis says trying to be serious, "You can't purposely lose that's like cheating."

Harry groans and pulls Louis to the parking lot that's almost completely empty now, "don't tell me you're a soar winner too?"

"What does that even mean?" Louis asks digging in his pocket for the keys to unlock his car.

"Can I drive?" Harry asks ignoring Louis question, "You know I can't resist you behind the wheel, that would be playing unfair." Harry says wiggling his eyebrows.

"You just want as excuse to drive my car." Louis says but tosses him the keys anyway, because let's be honest Harry driving a sports car is something straight out of his wet dreams.

He sits in the passenger seat and Harry grins and sits in the drivers seat and starts the engine, before he takes his foot off the break, he turns to Louis and says, "Its not just an excuse to drive your car, I did want too, but you should know seeing you behind the wheel does crazy things to me."

Louis has a hard time concentrating on anything but Harry's words and his thickening cock and very dry lips the entire car ride to the frat party.

***

Harry complains about the game as soon as he steps out of the car and throws Louis the key.

"This no kissing game is so dumb, come here." He says and contradicts his words by walking over to Louis instead.

"Its not a game, and you can kiss whoever you want." Louis says and pats his cheeks before walking away and into the party. 

He doesn't actually know why he's resisting Harry's advances and telling him to get it from someone else, but the cat and mouse game between them is fun and messing with Harry and holding anything sexually related over his head and out of reach for a few hours or days, always leads to the best mind blowing sex at the end of the day. In fact, Harry should be thanking Louis for spicing up there sex life and for damn good role play.

Louis knows Harry is following him into the kitchen before he even turns around, he pours two glasses of watered down fizzy beer into solo cups and turns around to hand one to Harry but to his surprise (and disappointment) Harry is not behind him, only some skinny wrinkly eyed freshmen is.

"What do you want?" Louis snaps, putting one of the cups down and bringing the other one to his mouth.

"Hey, I'm Adam." The guy says and puts his hand out to shake, like they're in a fucking business deal or something.

"And?" Louis says, clearly annoyed.

The guy brushes if off and says "You should dance with me." In a cocky tone, like Louis is some fucking whore that would dance with him, Louis knows what he means by dance anyway. Its the oldest fucking trick in the book.

"If you think I would get on my knees let alone dance with some fresh meat, you are sadly mistaken." Louis says and turns his back to the kid, fully prepared to walk away.

"Really? I heard you get on your knees quite often for Styles." The guy sneers, and Louis should turn around and set him straight or punch his nose in, either would work fine. Louis almost forgot that Harry was a freshman.

But, he's not wrong. He does get on his knees plenty for Harry Styles. Not that it's anyone business who he's on his knees for and what not. He briefly wonders when the entire fucking campus became so invested with his sex life with Harry, and he realizes they've become invested because he hasn't slept with anyone else since Harry and him made up, leaving half of the boys on campus high and dry and giving them plenty of time to find out what he's doing, or more so, who he's doing.

"Good luck with the blue balls." Louis says and walks out not giving a flying fuck about the kid who's name he can't even remember.

***

Louis has been watching Harry talk to some girl for half an hour now or 45 minutes he's lost count after his fifth beer.

In his defence he's only had 10 or 11 and he doesn't get completely hammered until at least the 20th, he thinks. He's lost count of everything and all the charts in his head of beer tallies are blank, because Harry is talking, no flirting, with a fucking girl. Louis wonders if he's doing it because he knows Louis is sitting across the room watching or if he's actually bisexual.

Louis is prettier then the girl anyway, so there's also that.

"I'm pretty right zaynie?" Louis asks rolling his head on Zayns shoulder. Zayn has been sitting next to him and ignoring him to talk to some chick with two different shades of pink hair, Zayn elbows Louis in the gut every time Louis makes a joke about her hair or calls it cotton candy.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Zayn says, brushing Louis off. Louis huffs and stands up, he knows a cock blocker when he sees it and he doesn't want to be that guy.

His stomach churns as soon as he stands up successfully on both feet, "oh shit, I need to puke." Louis says clutching his stomach and places his beer down.

"Let me tell Harry to take you to the bathroom and home," Zayn says, he seems kind of worried that Louis isn't enjoying the party or next to Harry's side.

"No," Louis says loudly, and the girl, Louis thinks her name is pinky giggles at him when he trips over his own feet. "If Harry sees me puking he's never going to kiss me."

Zayn looks at him quizzically and then looks around the room, "oh there's Cody." Zayn says and before Louis has the chance to stop him Zayn is yelling, "Hey Cody, come here."

 

Zayn and no one else has no idea that Cody is or was (Louis not sure) completely in love with him, Louis even tried to let him down gently after a few times they had sex but Cody was having none of it, he completely freaked out when he found out that Louis was sleeping with other guys as well. He's not the first guy that told Louis that they are madly in love with him, but he's the first guy that is completely psycho and hates Louis since the day he "broke" it off, it wasn't until a few months ago that Louis found out that Cody was a virgin in all things sex before Louis, and that's why he was so broken hearted. 

Another reason why he was concerned when he saw Cody talking to Harry, he knew he was on the team, but he didn't know they were friends. He doesn't need another person telling Harry how much of an asshole he is, not that Harry doesn't already know.

He's not really an asshole, its not like he didn't make it clear to everyone that he doesn't date and that he definitely doesn't fall in "love."

"Hey whats up guys?" Cody says nonchalantly, walking up to them.

"Nothing." Louis mumbles quietly, and Zayn says, "Hey mind taking Louis to the bathroom for old times sake."

"I actually don't have to puke anymore, I'm fine." Louis slurs and stumbles to walk away but ends up tripping and Cody ends up grabbing him by the elbow to steady him and save him from falling face down on the dirty floor. Stupid Cody.

"I'll take care of him." Cody says and gives Zayn his stupid boyish grin before leading Louis to the stair case.

Briefly Louis wonders if Harry is watching them walk away but he doesn't turn around to find out.

"You can leave you know, I'll be done and get out soon enough." Louis says leaning over the white toilet bowl, nothing seems to be coming out.

"You sure you can walk down the stairs without falling?" Cody says, clearly laughing at his state. He's standing in the doorway of the bathroom waiting for louis to do something.

"I can take care of myself." Louis says standing up, for some reason he doesn't need to puke anymore, which is good news because now he can drink another beer.

"I thought Styles took care of you." Cody says giving Louis a nasty smirk while he washes his hands.

"You leave his name out of this," Louis says, "and leave my name out of your mouth when you talk to him."

"Aw did he tell you about our little chat?" Cody says and Louis turns to him quickly narrowing his eyes at him. "No, what did you say about me?" Louis demands.

"We didn't talk about you." Cody lies and walks out of the open bathroom door, Louis follows him down the hallway.

"Then what did you guys talk about?" Louis asks him, walking down the stairs next to him.

"Nothing really," Cody says casually and Louis sort of relaxes, "Guy stuff."

"I think you're pretty aware that I'm a guy." Louis says, already bored of the conversation its so boring its starting to sober him up.

"Yeah," He says coming to a stop at the bottom of the staircase, "Styles was just talking to me about a few easy girls in his class."

He says it so casually that Louis doesn't think for a second that he might be lying, "Easy?" He asks narrowing his eyes, it doesn't seem like Harry at all to call a girl easy or share his conquests, but Louis is drunk and has no time to think about it, all he can think about is Cody's words and harry who's been standing a few feet away from chatting up a girl all night.

"But you know all about that now don't you tommo?" Cody snarles and Louis imagines how pink his tan cheek would turn if Louis smacked him across the face.

"Grow the fuck up." Louis says and walks down the stairs, he needs another drink and the only thing he's determined on is getting it, when he walks through the living room he doesn't see Harry and the girl anymore, great they're probably already in Harrys room.

Louis walks into the kitchen and almost smiles when he sees Harry sans the girl, almost.

Harry does smile when he sees Louis and hands him a beer bottle, "Is this game over yet?" Harry says and steps closer to Louis, Louis steps back against the marble countertop and Harry cages him in with his arms.

"You could have ended it along time ago." Louis says and Harry smiles and leans in but Louis stops him, "I mean with the chick you've been ignoring me for."

"Jess?" Harry says in confusion like Louis is supposed to know her damn name.  
Louis rolls his eyes and Harry says, "she's my lab partner."

"Okay." Louis says, not moving and not showing any emotion.

"Aww Lou, are you jealous?" Harry asks teasingly and steps closer to him so they're shoes are touching.

Louis doesn't deny it, but he doesn't say yes either, he has no right to be jealous.

Harry brings his lips to his ear and says, "Thought you'd know better then anyone what team I swing for." And then he's kissing down Louis neck, but Louis doesn't stop him cause all he can think about is how stupid he was to let himself believe Cody's words even for a second.

"Bet broken." Louis says, and grabs Harry's face in his hands and brings his face down to his, attaching there lips and losing himself in the way Harry's tongue roams the insides of his mouth.

"I think," Harry says pulling back only a few centimeters from Louis, "I'll suck you off anyway."

Louis laughs into Harry's mouth and can't stop the same weird feeling from overtaking his stomach as Harry pulls him up the stairs, this time he accepts it.


	9. Chapter Nine.,

Louis favourite time of the day is when the coffee shop is empty and Harry can sit down and talk to Louis and get paid for it.

"I can't believe you get paid by the hour." Louis says, his textbook and notes are scattered in front of him but none of the material on his notes seem to be sticking in his brain. "You should get commission."

"Commission for coffee sales?" Harry says laughing lightly, his own textbooks and notes scatter the table, he's just finished showing Harry the good grad he got on a trigonometry pop quiz and Louis wonders how it's possible that Harry is a fucking athlete and has amazing grades in most of his classes. "Its not my fault no one comes in to buy coffee at 8pm."

"That's true, so why does Niall stay if its not busy?" Louis asks drawing little doodles on the corner of his spiral notebook.

"I think its a policy to have two workers in the store at all time or something." Harry says, "we don't mind its usually easy cash."

"I see, I see." Louis says and Harry peers over the table to look at his doodles.

"I can tell Niall to leave." Harry says smirking up at Louis letting him know what he's thinking without coming out and actually saying it.

"As appealing as that sounds," Louis giggles. "I really need to study for my accounting exam."

"You're taking accounting and bio? Jesus what are you even majoring in." Harry asks and picks up his coffee and takes a sip from it and scrunches his nose, he took his coffee black, no cream or sugar because 'it has most of the benefits that way lewis'.

"Teaching English, but most of my classes are ones I should have finished before and have to finish now for my degree, don't wait last minute to take the hard classes, you'll regret it." Louis says and takes of his own coffee, with milk and heaps of sugar of course.

"Noted," Harry says. "You like English?"

"I like reading and writing plays if that counts?" Louis says casually.

Harrys eyes bulge slightly, "You write??"

"No," Louis lies, "Its not very good."

"Bullshit, you know I'm not going to rest now until you show me something you've written." Harry teases.

"You already don't let me rest twat." Louis says but presses his foot against Harrys underneath the table. "Anyway, what are you studying?"

"Don't laugh." Harry says and Louis laughs, and then says "why would I laugh at what your majoring in?"

"Because its surprising or I think it is when I tell people they don't expect that from a star athlete." Harry rambles slowly.

"You only surprise me in the best way, Styles." Louis says and Harry gives him a shy smile.

"Its photography." Harry says and waits for Louis laugh which doesn't come.

"You major in photography? That's sick, so you like photos and shit."

"And shit." Harry says giggling, "I dabble."

"It makes me so happy when people go after what they actually want to do instead of thing like studying medicine or business management, like yeah that's where the moneys at, but what about like actually being happy later on." Louis explains and Harry looks like hes in awe.

"I agree 100 percent." Harry says, "Plus there's no way someone could actually be interested in medicine." He scrunches his nose and Louis laughs, "Right, right. They're just lying."

A few minutes pass which consist mostly of Louis studying his notes while Harry leans back against the booth and looks at the blank wall across from Louis, Louis eventually looks up and snaps Harry out from his stare contest, "What is it?"

Harry snaps his eyes to Louis, "I need an idea." 

"What?" Louis asks confused, "An idea for what?"

"Remember how I told you I was studying photo?"

Louis laughs, "Like 10 minutes ago? Yeah I remember."

Harry pouts, "well for my beginners photo class I'm supposed to take pictures of something or someone, most people are doing a thing so I wanted to do a person but it has to be like different I want to surprise the teacher or whatever..ugh never mind I'll think of something." Harry rambles waving his arms around slightly and looking nervous.

Louis tried to suppress his smile, "You want me to be your muse?" Louis asks.

"What? No I never said that." Harry says although he looks like he's glad Louis said it so he didn't have to.

"You want to take pictures of me like one of your french girls?" Louis says and waggles his eyebrows.

Harry laughs and almost spits out his coffee, "That's not even how it goes."

"You know what I mean Styles, my offer only lasts till tomorrow and then you have to find another muse who's willing to pose for you naked?" Louis says and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Naked?" Harry asks piping up.

"Maybe." Louis says and rests his face in his hands batting his eyelashes at Harry. 

"How am I supposed to turn down an offer like that?" Harry says, and the doorbell chimes above the door signaling that someone walked in. Its a young couple and Harry immediately gets up and goes behind the counter with a beaming smile.

Louis pulls out his phone while he waits and realizes he has a message from Zayn that says 'Are we still on for dinner?'

And shit Louis can't bail on him again, he didn't technically didn't bail last time, it had just completely slipped his mind while Harrys tongue was buried in his ass.

He quickly text Zayn to pick a restaurant and that he'll meet him there immediately, and starts piling his notes and shoving them in his bag.

"Youre leaving?" Harry asks he's still standing by the counter and he seems to be making some kind of sugary chocolate drink.

"Yeah, Zayn wants to get dinner with me." Louis says and then he says "Is that okay?" He doesn't know why he says it but it felt like instinct and it just slipped out, he doesn't have to ask Harry whats okay or not okay, he shouldn't have too, but he finds himself doing it anyway.

"Yeah?" Harry says like a question and raises his eyebrows at him, questioning him. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Louis ignores the weird look Harrys giving him and the questioning look the other couple in the queue are giving him, "Great, see ya." Louis says nonchalantly and walks to the door, he almost stops by the counter to give Harry a kiss, almost. That would be weird and inappropriate.

"I'll bring my camera tomorrow if the offer is still on the table." Harry says and Louis can't help himself he says "Sure, won't be the only thing on the table." And winks.

The couple looks scandalized and Harry laughs and then coughs awkwardly and says in a high pitched tone "That'll be 6.78."

Louis can't help but smile as he drives to the noodle shop that Zayn texted him the address of.

***

Niall walks out to an empty store and is about to lock up early until he sees Harry sitting in one of the booths hunched up over a textbook.

He turns the open sign around so it reads "close" and goes over to sit across from Harry.

Harry startles slightly and shuts his book, "shit, is it already closing?"

"Almost, where did Louis go?" Niall asks tapping his finger against the table.

"He went to dinner with Zayn." Harry says, "Didn't Zayn tell you?"

Niall scrunches his eyebrows, "No, we don't tell each other everything. We're not like you and Louis."

"What? Me and Louis don't tell each other everything." Harry says denying it. Him and Louis don't tell each other everything, at least he doesn't think they do. Do they?

Niall laughs, "I bet you know his daily schedule just as much as he knows yours."

And shit, he's right. Harry does know louis day to day schedule. He knows he has morning classes because he picked too late and early morning classes were the only ones available, he knows he has them four days a week, and goes to his class when Harrys shift at the coffee shop starts and gets off his classes just about the time Harry gets off.

Harry also knows that Louis schedules in an hour a day to binge watch how to get away with murder, friends, and criminal minds. (It depends on the day)

Harry knows that Louis hates exercise but he's been going to the gym while Harry is at early morning practice, when Harry asked him why, he said it was to keep up with him.

On the other hand, Louis knew Harrys entire schedule as well. He knew when harry had practice and when he didn't, he knew his work hours and how work days and he knew that he took most of his classes online.

He also knew things like when the shop was going to be empty so he could come in when he wanted to talk, he knew when Harry would be the at the frat and he could go over and get his fix for the day.  
Harry knew when Louis would be home too and vice versa.

It was weird to think about how they're days were so busy but they almost always ended up in each others bed at the end of the day.

"Exactly," Niall says breaking Harrys thought process. "You guys are like an old married couple."

"We're neither married, old, or a couple." Harry says and Niall snorts.

"Not a couple?" Niall says like he doesn't believe it. "You guys are the most coupley couple I know."

Harry laughs and wants to call out the fact that him and Zayn are actually a couple now, ever since his birthday party they've been inseparable, and the fact that Harry walked into Louis apartment a few days ago to find Zayn spread out on the couch and Niall spoon feeding him chicken noodle soup, if anyone is a couple its them.

"Is coupley even a word?" Harry asks changing the subject off of him and begins putting his notes away.

"I don't know." Niall says, "but I mean it like I know you guys don't want to call it that but you guys literally do everything a regular couple would do plus some."

"Not true," Harry says "We don't go on dates."

"You guys literally just had a study date-"

Harry cuts him off "That doesn't count." He argues "it wasn't a date."

"And," Niall continues, "You guys went to the movies with us last weekend. That was definitely a double date."

"Was not." Is the only thing he says, it wasn't a date, he would know if he was on a date with Louis, obviously.

"Then why did you buy his ticket and food." Niall says smugly, and shit he didn't think anyone noticed.

"Because he paid for me last time." Harry argues, which actually makes it worst because Niall looks even happier.

"Like I said, couple!" Niall says and stands up from the table. "Just because you guys don't acknowledge it doesn't mean it's not obvious!"

"Whatever, lets get food." Harry says and definitely doesn't think about Nialls words the rest of the night, nope, definitely not.

****

"Wait before you come in." Louis says and Harry freezes in the doorway with his camera bag slung low on his shoulder and hitting his hip.

"Yes prince?" Harry says mockingly and Louis smiles at him from where he's sprawled on the bed with his laptop resting on his bare stomach.

"There's a pizza box in the fridge please bring it." Louis says and Harry would have done it even if Louis didn't say please.

"Should I warm it up." Harry asks already stepping back out the bedroom door.

"No." Louis says and then, "Wait."

Harry smiles and turns around, "Yes prince?"

Louis laughs lightly, "Give me a kiss first, slave."

Harrys eyes twinkle as he walks over, he places his knee on the edge of the bed first and drops his camera bag on the bed before proceeding to climb up the bed to Louis and lightly pecking him.

"You can do better then that slave." Louis says and pulls Harrys face down to his by his hair, he shoves the laptop off of his body and Harry smiles as Louis leans his face up to meet Louis lips.

"Mhm prince." Harry hums. "All this role play makes me glad I'm fucking such an imaginative writer."

"You should thank for spicing up you're sex life." Louis says poking his tongue out to wet his lips.

"I should," Harry agrees and reaches under Louis to cup his ass in his palm, "Now?" He asks cheekily.

Louis visibly gulps and his Adam apple bobs as he swallows before he answers, "Pizza first."

Harry pouts kneading Louis ass, "You'd rather have pizza then me?"

Louis laughs, "Why not both?" 

Harrys eyes twinkle and he rushes off the bed to get the pizza, while Louis undresses.

****

"How do you want me?" Louis asks jutting his hip out, he's naked except his boxers and Louis and Harry have turned his bedroom into a photo studio.

They pushed all the furniture to one corner of the bedroom and hung up a white sheet to act as a faux backround and they changed the lights to the florescent ones that make the room super bright and opened the blinds for extra light.

"Boxers off and bent over the desk." Harry says cheekily.

Louis guffaws. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but that one will go on my wank material album." Harry says, he looks so cute with his camera in his hand and the camera sling wrapped around his neck.

"As if I don't give you enough wanking material." Louis says rolling his eyes. "Now get professional, I want to be a good muse."

"You're already doing so good, baby." Harry says puckering his lips and blowing a kiss, Louis laughs lightly, he hasn't even done anything yet and they haven't even taken a single picture.

Louis gives him a look that says 'get your shit together' and Harry smiles and gestures for him to stand in front of the white sheet.

Without saying a word Harry lifts his camera up and Louis straightens up and the click of the camera strikes the room.

"That's it? You don't want me to pose or anything." Louis asks and wiggles his hips. 

Harry smiles, "No stay still, I want to capture your face."

Louis obliges and keeps his face neutral and body still as Harry focuses the camera and clicks if once more.

"You are so pretty." Harry comments with the camera held up to his eye, Louis giggles, he actually fucking giggles and hears the shutter of the camera through the room again.

"Wait I wasn't still." Louis says, "don't use that one."

"That's okay, its cute." Harry comments looking down at his camera.

"You are a sap Styles." Louis says but can't stop his smile.

"Okay, I want you to do a neutral expression again." Harry says and Louis keeps his face still and Harry snaps a few shots.

"I'm still seeing my ex-boyfriend." Harry says and Louis scrunches his eyebrows trying to process the words, why is he telling him this now?

"What?" He says confused and Harry snaps the shot of him looking flustered.

"Oh that was good." Harry says looking at his camera.

Louis doesn't understand what game Harry is playing or if he was telling the truth, he feels confusion and anger.

"Are you serious?" Louis asks.

"No but I want to see your initial facial reaction to everything I can say and then you can figure out if if true or not, okay?"

"Okay?" Louis says, he still doesn't get the game or whatever it is they're doing.

"Neutral expression," Harry says again and brings the camera to his face readying himself for Louis next reaction.

 

"Do you have a mirror in your pocket?" Harry asks, his face still hidden behind the giant camera.

"What?" Louis asks and looks down at his pants, he's not even wearing pants with pockets he only has on black boxer briefs.

"Because I can see myself in your pants." Harry says and Louis mouth pops open slightly.

"Oh my god." He chokes out and hunches over laughing he heard Harrys own chuckle right before the click of the camera goes off three times.

"That was horrible." Louis says and Harry looks at the screen a slight smile on his face, "I think these are my favorite so far."

"You've only taken like two." Louis says and scrunches his nose playfully.

 

"Wait whats this?" Harry says mainly to himself and stares down at the picture, Louis walks over to look at the screen to see Harry zooming in on his right nipple.

"What?" Louis asks looking at the picture and then down at his nipple and oh fuck.

"You have pizza sauce on your nipple in all the pictures." Harry says trying not to laugh.

"Damn it, do you have to take them all over?" Louis asks.

"No I can edit them out, back to the shoot."

"You're fault." Louis says rubbing the sauce off his nipple.

"How is it mine?" Harry asks and lifts the camera up to his face and takes a few shots of Louis poking his damn nipple.

"It was your job to eat pizza off of me? How hard could it be to lick me clean?" Louis says pretending to be annoyed and Harry snaps another picture, one where his eyebrows and scrunched up together.

"I licked you clean pretty damn well if I do so myself," Harry says and looks through the camera lens waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"Think I licked your inner walls the best if I do say so myself." Harry says and Louis visibly sighs and flushes at the memory just as the shutter of Harrys camera goes off.

After a few shots later, Harry says, "Do you miss your parents?" And lifts the camera to his face. He knows he shouldn't cross boundaries like this and to be honest he wants to know more about Louis life, the camera and project is just the perfect excuse to ask what's been bugging him. 

"Yes." Louis says and Harry snaps the camera so fast, he almost doesn't have time to process that Louis actually answered the question, he doesn't bear to look at the pictures, he can already seen the pain in Louis eyes in person, he can't believe he captured it.

"I don't have to put that in if you don't want me too." Harry comments lowly and Louis breaths and says, "No its okay, it was just unexpected."

Harry drops his camera from his face so it's resting calmly on his neck with the strap, "Come here." Harry says.

Louis shakes his head, "No its okay, I'm okay." But Harry doesn't believe him, damn why did he have to say anything.

"Please come here Lou." Harry says lightly and Louis walks over and Harry engulfs him in his arms and kisses his head.

Harry thinks the best part of being with Louis daily is that he has the perfect access to Louis head whenever he's standing next to him. 

Harry tilts Louis head back and grabs his chin kissing him lightly, when Louis doesn't fight it, Harry kisses him again, this time harder and with tongue.

Louis pushes him away slightly, breathlessly. "What was that for?"  
Louis says but Harry is already bringing his lips down to Louis again and sucking on his bottom lip and the tip of his tongue.

He pulls apart from Louis first this time and tells Louis to quickly go stand in front of the canvas.

This time he admires Louis for a while before lifting the camera up and taking dozens of shots of a pink, flushed and flustered Louis.

"This game is stressing me out and fucking with me emotions." Louis says dramatically.

"We're almost done just a few more shots."

Louis agrees and runs his cheeks furiously trying to get the red out of his pale cheeks.

"I kissed zayn." Harry says and then the camera goes off a dozen times and Louis drops his hands from his cheeks and laughs and then scrunches his eyebrows and laugh again.

"You did not." Louis says, "You'll have to try harder if you want... What is it that you want?"

"Angry or jealous." Harry says, half his face still hidden behind the camera.

"I don't get jealous." Louis says and Harry laughs. "What you don't believe me?"

"No I don't, I think you're the type to get extremely jealous." Harry says and smiles.

"I think you're talking about yourself." Louis says and Harry snaps a shot of him annoyed.

"We'll see." Harry says.

"How are you going to make jealous?" Louis asks jutting out his hip.

"Later." Harry says pursing his lip. "One last shot."

Louis puts on a neutral face and prepares himself for what Harry is going to say next, and when Harry starts with "I-" Louis freezes, game or not Harry can't say what he thinks he's going to say.

"I like you alot." Louis visibly sighs and smiles and repeats "I like you a lot too, clearly." And hears the shutter of the camera go on and off.

***

"I almost told Louis I love him." Harry says and Niall drops the store key he was trying to lock the door with on the floor.

"You what?" Niall asks and Harry bends down to pick up the keys and hand it to him. "I thought you guys weren't a couple? How did he react?"

 

"I didn't tell him." Harry says as they start walking down the dark street. "We aren't dating which is probably why he looked relaxed when I didn't tell him."

"Aw man, I'm sorry." Niall says touching his elbow lightly.

"Its cool, I guess I'm glad I didn't, remember when I said that this is right for me this whole friends with benefits thing, its what I need." Harry says, and Niall nods. "Yeah, but you guys are way more then friends with whatever you call it."

"Yeah I guess, but my life's great right now I don't want anything I say to mess it up." Harry says.

"You think you telling Louis how you really feel will mess everything up?"

"I know it will." Harry says, he does know it's not the first time Harry has messed things up with a guy and Louis had made everything perfectly clear, there's no room for them to be anything then what they are.

***

"There was someone here for you, so I just led them to your room." One of Harrys frat brothers says as he opens the front door for Harry, he forgot his key again.

"Thanks mate." He says and goes to the kitchen to grab two water bottles before he heads upstairs. He knew Louis was going to come over, we'll he at least invited him over to look at the developed pictures Harry took of him a few days ago.

Harry opens the door smiling but his smile immediately falls when he sees his lab partner, Jess, instead of Louis.

"Hey." She says perky as ever and standing up from Harrys desk, "I hope it's okay I came in, the boy at the door told me I could."

"No its fine," Harry says throwing his bag on his bed. "Whats up?" He says but in his head, he's saying 'what are you doing here and where is louis???'

"I thought we could work on the project tonight since you said you're always busy." She says and Harry wants to say that he's busy tonight and that he already made plans, but she's literally been waiting in Harrys bedroom for god knows how long and when Harry looks at her again she starts pulling stuff out of her bag.

"Sure." Harry says and grabs the stool from the corner of the room to sit next to her on the desk.

***

Louis groans as soon as the door opens and he's met with Cody's hideous face.

"Lovely to see you too." Cody says, rolling his eyes.

"Is Harry home?" Louis asks and pushes himself through the door without his answer.

"Yeah." Cody says and Louis starts walking towards the stairs. "But I wouldn't go up there and interrupt him if you know what I mean."

Louis stops in his tracks, he knows he should ignore it and keep going but he's never been one to ignore things, "Care to explain what the fuck you're on about?"

"Gladly, I said you shouldn't go up there now considering Styles just went up with some girl a few minutes ago." Cody says smug, and Louis will not, we will not fucking give Cody the satisfaction of looking displeased or angry.

"Okay." Louis says turning towards the door, "I'll just come back later."

"Wait you're not angry or jealous?" Cody asks bewildered at Louis relaxed composure, if Cody knew Louis at all he would see the wheels turning behind Louis eyes.

"Why would I be angry? Me and Harry are friends and I can have anyone I want." Louis says in a smug tone, "But you already knew that, didn't you?" He smiles at Cody's mouth dropping and walks back towards the front door and out of the house before Harry realizes he was here.

***

When Louis wakes up the next day he has two texts from Harry and a missed call.

The texts say,

'Where are you?' And 'How come you didn't come over?'

Louis knows that if he answers now Harry will immediately come over and ask him to explain so he waits until another hour until he's certain Harrys at work and he cant immediately come over for him to send a reply.

He replies: 'You're plan to make me jealous didn't work.'

It so worked, but there's no damn way he's telling Harry that.

Harrys reply comes instantly and Louis briefly wonders if Harry is ever actually working when he's at work.

Harry sends three texts in a row that say:

'What plan?'  
'Wait what??'  
'????'

Louis puts his phone down before going to the living room to watch friends, eat fried rice and get his shit together before Harry comes over.

***

"Hey Harry." Zayn says in monotone he's still upset Louis made him get up from the couch and answer the door instead of him.

"Hey Z, is Louis home?" Harry asks peering in the living room.

Louis gives him a narrowed look from where he's sitting on the couch.

"Louis?" Zayn calls into the apartment, "Do I tell him you're home or not?"

"Fuck you.", Louis says to Zayn and Harry laughs as Zayn opens the door wider and let's Harry in.

Zayn sits back on the couch next to Louis and Harry stands awkwardly next to the hallway.

"Y'all better take care of your business somewhere else I don't want to find another condom packet under the pillows." Zayn says and Louis scoffs, "The last one I found was yours." 

Before Zayn can fire a response Harry says, "Louis, room. Please." And Zayn shuts his lips tight as Harry walks down the hallway to Louis room, not waiting for Louis to follow him.

Zayn mouths 'What did you do?' As Louis gets up and shakes his head before following Harry into his bedroom.

"Yeah?" Louis asks as he steps into the bedroom and Harry gestures for him to shut the door behind him, he does.

"Why are you acting like I murdered your first born child?" Louis says laughing lightly.

"Wait what?" Harry asks, "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? At what?" Louis is confused more now then ever.

"I don't know? You didn't come over and you didn't answer my freak out texts." Harry says and Louis walks closer to him, sitting with him on the bed.

"Why did you freak out? All I said was that you're plan to make me jealous didn't work, I told you, I don't get jealous." Louis lies playing with a loose string in his bed sheet.

"That's the thing, I have no idea what you're talking about?" Harry says and rests his palm on Louis knee.

"I did come to your house last night and Cody told me not to bother you so I left." Louis says and Harry quickly stands up from the bed.

"He said what?" Harry asks and Louis feels embarrassed in a way, in a way that you get when you tell someone your feelings.

"He told me you were with some girl and that I shouldn't interrupt you, I thought it was on purpose or something." Louis is still on the bed mumbling quietly while Harry paces the small room.

"What was on purpose?" Harry said angry, but Louis knows his anger isn't directed at him.

"I thought you purposely did that when I was meant to come over to make me jealous, or something like that I don't know forget it." Louis says and looks up at Harry who runs his hand through his hair. "Why are you getting so worked up? It's fine I'm fine."

"Because he lied, I'm going to kill him." Harry says, "I hate it when someones in my business."

"You weren't with some girl?" Louis asks, was Cody lying again?

"No I was." Harry says and Louis deflates. "But it wasn't like that," Harry rushes out. "It was Jess, we were just working on a project together, the door was open, we weren't on the bed it wasn't like that."

Louis doesn't let the pleased smile that's trying to emerge reach his face, "Harry, you can sleep with who you want, you don't owe me an explanation."

"No I cant, you know I fucking can't." Harry says and Louis flinches and Harry rushes over to him sitting on the floor between his legs. "I didn't mean to yell, I just, you know it's different with us, I can't sleep with anyone else I don't want too, you can call it what you want but you know it's different we are different kind of friends with benefits." Harry rushes out.

Hes just said everything they and everyone else has been thinking but none of them ever said it to each other they both always tip toe around the subject of labels and dating, and if Louis is being completely honest with himself he's still not ready to call anyone his boyfriend he's not ready to be tied down.

"Nothing wrong with being different." Louis says and reaches down to kiss Harry, he knows if he doesn't kiss him Harry won't stop, he'll put everything out on the open and Louis won't be able to take it and he'll do something dumb like kick him out or let his own feelings out he doesnt know which one would be worse and he's not ready to find out.

Harry breaks apart from the kiss but holds onto Louis hands that are resting on his face, "What else did Cody say?"

"That was it." Louis says because Louis can't remember anything else he said after he basically told him not to go see Harry.

"You sure?" Harry asks lightly and Louis nods, "What about the night of the party? What were you guys doing upstairs?"

"Oh." Louis says, "Nothing." 

Harry gives him a look that is sort of pleading and nudges his knee slightly, "Lou."

"I just asked him what you guys were talking about before the game and he said you were telling him about all the easy girls." Louis says and when Harry tries to stand up angrily Louis stops him, "I knew he was lying immediately, you wouldn't say that."

"Why is he lying, I'm seriously going to knock his teeth in." Harry says and he sounds so calm and relaxed but he's literally shaking from anger, Louis already knew how much Harry hates when people lie, spread rumors or get in his business, he has no doubt that Harry would beat the shit out of Cody if he doesn't stop him.

"Hes a liar whos obsessed with me, let's just forget about it." Louis says and tries to pull Harry on the bed. "Come here." Louis says and Harry finally joins him on the bed and lays down next to him still holding his hand.

"Can I suck your dick now?" Louis asks after ten minutes of playing next to each other and not speaking or doing anything.

Harry laughs next to him and says,"If you want, baby." And pulls Louis by his hips to sit just below his stomach with his legs perched on each side of Harry, straddling him.

"How are you already hard?" Harry asks Louis when he's straddling him properly and Louis cock is evident and looking Harrys thigh.

Louis blushes and looks down at Harrys clothed stomach, he doesn't know why he's being so shy today, Harry says just as much, "Youre being awfully shy today." Harry teased and Louis pokes his in the stomach, "it's hot, makes me want to bed you immediately."

"I just- you were so angry and I thought I was angry too but it turns out seeing you angry made me...." Louis says and gestures to his lower region.

Realization crosses Harrys face and he turns smug, "should be pissed all the time then, make you want me 24/7." Harry says lowly and pushes his hips up to meet Louis ass.

"Oh fuck." Louis squeaks and they've barely even started, Harry loves that about Louis, he's always so responsive.

Harry pulls Louis by his hips so hes laying on top of him and Harry can kiss him with ease, without having to lean up and reach him. Louis is immediately kissing him as soon as there faces are centimeters away, greedy for Harrys lips and mouth, always so greedy for it.

"You are wearing way too many layers." Louis breaths against Harrys mouth.

"Ditto." Harry whispers as Louis ruts against his thigh.

Louis pulls his shirt off of him in one swift motion and then reaches down to undo Harrys trouser button, he looks up at Harry while he slides his jeans off of him and gives him a small smile, Harry is relaxed against Louis headboard with a pillow behind his head and his arms interlocked behind his head, watching Louis every movement intently with lust clouding his eyes.

Louis grabs Harrys cock in both his hands gently and starts stroking up and down while Harry stays still and continues to watch him, when Harry licks his lips and lifts his hips Louis bends down and removes one hand from Harrys cock to make room for his mouth.   
He sucks on the head first before taking in more and pushing himself to take more then half of Harrys cock, in his defense harry is really big.

"Fuck," Harry hisses and finally loses his calm relaxed composure to thrust his hips and fuck into Louis mouth. "Always suck me off so good, baby."

When Louis tries to take more of Harry in, Harry holds onto his shoulder to try and stop him, "If you want me to fuck you, you gotta stip."

But Louis doesn't want to stop, he's never been good at words but this hes good at, with this he can show Harry that he cares too that he knows that they're different that he wants to keep Harry without the labels, he doesnt know if all his words will be translated through a blow job but he can hope.

He shrugs Harrys hand off his shoulder and keeps sucking until Harry is moaning so loud he's sure Zayn is proabaly stuffing his face into the throw pillows to muffle out the sounds coming from the bedroom.

Louis doesn't stop until his mouth is being filled with warm salty cum that slides easily down his throat and Harry is a out of breath puddle of sweat beneath him.

"Let me return the favor." Harry says after he's caught his breath and is being pulled up the bed to be tucked under Harrys arm.

"You dont have too, I just wanted to do something for you." Louis says and Harry gives him a knowing smile. 

Maybe just for now, the blow jobs and sexual favors will be enough for Harry, maybe he won't need Louis to speak about things and face the reality for a little while longer.


	10. Chapter Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by larriemix on twitter.
> 
> all rights reserved.
> 
> for cleo, who is a baby and also the one who gave me motivation to write this chapter.
> 
> Edited by: Aniya

"Louis?" The shaky voice says through the speaker and Louis looks down at the caller ID, it says Harry but that doesn't sound like Harry at all, and Harry should be at his soccer game right now. 

Louis couldn't make it to the game because he has a final exam tomorrow, he told Harry that he could try and come and just wake up early and study but Harry refused and ordered him to study and get lots of sleep.

But now, someone is calling him from Harrys phone and its only 7:02 pm and the game hasn't even ended yet, it should be around the third quarter.

"Who is this?" Louis asks panic clear in his voice, he really hopes that Harry wasn't in some kind of sports related injury, but that's the only thing running towards his mind.

"Its Niall, I'm using Harrys phone." Leave it to Niall to point out the obvious, "Harry gave me his stuff and will probably kill me if he finds out I called you but-"

"What happened? Where is he?" Louis asks and he doesn't even realize he's up and walking around the room dressing himself until he spots his panicked reflection in his dresser mirror.

"He was in a fight." Niall says lowly.

"What?" Louis asks, even though he heard what Niall said but he doesn't understand what's actually going on because Niall isn't giving him any details, plus Louis always assumed it was normal to get into fights with the other teams players.

"He got in a fight with a player, they took him to hospital, a broken arm or something." Niall says and Louis is putting on his shoes and grabbing his keys as soon as Niall says the word hospital.

"What team were they playing tonight? Was it a rough team or something?" Louis asks and programs the local hospital into the car GPS.

"It wasn't another teams player, it was one of his teammates." Niall says, "Number three he has blonde spiked up hair, do you know him?"

"Fuck." Louis yells slamming his hand on the steering wheel "That fucking idiot."

"I'll take that as yes." Niall says laughing.

Louis groans when the light turns red and he's forced to stop, "yeah I know him, I'll see you soon I'll be there shortly."

"Shit, you're coming?" Niall asks. "Harrys going to kill me."

"Don't worry about that just make sure he stays still." Louis says and presses the gas as soon as the light above him turns green.

***

"Hi, I'm here to see Harry Styles." Louis says pulling out his ID from his wallet but the woman at the desk doesn't take it or even look up at him.

"Are you his cousin or something?" The nurse asks, her glasses perched low on her nose. "Because we asked him who we should call to pick him up but he said no one, we even checked his emergency contact and no ones on there, we thought this guy was a nobody or something."

"Not even his parents?" Louis asks the nurse, Jesus Harry doesn't know anyone and no one knows him, who even is he?

"He was emancipated at 15, so no, no parents." The nurse says and Louis mouth drops, oh my god Harry had parents that he choose to be separated from, Louis can't seem to pair the Harry the nurse is talking about to the one he's known the last few months. Harry did tell him briefly once that his parents weren't there for him ever but he never paid much attention to it.

"I'm his boyfriend, we were in a fight. That's probably why he told you not to call me. But I need to see him please so I can drive him home, he can't drive with injuries." Louis lies smoothly and easily, one of his many talents.

The nurse gives him a look before finally taking his I.D, "I'm only allowing this because you are over the age of 18."

"Thank you, thank you." Louis says clapping his hands together lightly.

"He's in the clinic wing, room 1196." The nurse says and pushes her glasses up before pointing to the right.

Louis thanks her again before going down the direction she pointed in and trying to find the room.

He spots Niall waiting outside the door in some wooden chair and Niall stands up as soon as he sees him.

"What did the doctor say? Where's the other kid? How did it happen?" Louis is rushing out words faster then he can breath as soon as he's in front of Niall, who's standing in front of Harrys hospital room door.

"Its just a broken arm, he'll be out in no time." Niall says, "Chill, here's his wallet and phone, you okay to take him home right? I have to go back to the shop."

"Yeah, go, go. I'll take him home." Louis says even though Niall only answered one of his questions.

"Bye." Niall calls as he runs down the hall and Louis wonders if he's ever going to meet Niall when he's not hyper and bouncing off the walls, he highly doubts it.

He pushes the door open to see Harry sitting on the nurses benches with the doctor standing in front of him wrapping a pink bandage around his hand.

"Louis, how- what are you doing here?" Harry asks and the doctor stops what he's doing to look at Louis.

"Sorry, I'll wait outside." Louis says to the doctor.

"No you can stay, I'm almost done here, if you're here to pick him up you need to sign the release forms." The doctor says and signals to a small stack of papers on the counter next to where Harrys sitting.

Louis is aware of Harrys eyes on him as he goes over to sign the forms.

"I suggest you shower with a bag over your hand and to avoid any sports until the cast is off." The doctor says.

"When does it come off?" Harry asks and Louis finishes signing the end of the form.

"One month exactly." The doctor says and Harry huffs, "I can't play for a month?" Harry says loudly, and Louis narrows his eyes at him, is that really his concern right now?

"I thought you would at least be benched anyway for getting into a fight in the first place." Louis finally says speaking up and hands the forms the doctor, the doctor nods at him and shakes his hand before heading to the door.

"See you in a month, Harry." The doctor says before leaving the room.

"Hi, do you want to sign my cast?" Harry says jokingly.

"Are you honestly making jokes right now?" Louis asks, getting angry. "You could've gotten expelled."

"It wasn't like that." Harry says quietly.

"What were you even thinking? I told you I didn't believe anything he said to me." Louis continues.

"Its not like that Lou." Harry says louder and Louis stops pacing the room, "Come here." Harry says giving him a small pout and opens his legs for Louis to stand between them.

Louis does, of course he does, he walks over and stands between Harrys legs and takes Harrys cast in his hands and inspects it.

"How did it happen?" Louis asks quietly and looks up at Harry through his eyelashes.

"He wouldn't cover me it's like I was already so angry with him and him not covering me every time I had the ball just egged me on." Harry says running his fingers over Louis hand while he runs his hand over the lines of the hard blue cast.

"So you just punched him?" Louis asked.

"No, he said something about you and tried to walk away while I was yelling so I pulled him back by the shirt and punched him in the nose." Harry said and Louis lets out a small shocked gasp.

"That's how your hand broke?" Louis asks.

"No, Zach pulled me off of him using my hand and he tugged too hard and I was just still and it snapped and my wrist broke." Harry says calmly.

"God that sounds so fucking painful." Louis says, "And your the only one getting punished for it? He egged you on." 

"He can still play with a broken nose and the coach thinks it was all on me." Harry says and wraps his hands around Louis waist pulling him closer.

"You broke his nose." Louis asks and can't help the small giggle that escapes.

"Sure did babe." Harry says smiling and tucks his head into his neck. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for too long."

"I'm still mad." Louis says and Harry pulls his face out of his neck to look up at him. "Because now tying up and spanking are off the table."

Harry eyes widen and he lets out a low laugh, "we've never even done that stuff before."

Louis pouts, "Yeah but now we really cant." 

"Spanking is never off the table." Harry says and slides his hand covered cast down to tap Louis ass lightly, Louis squeaks and presses his front closer to Harry.

"Take me home before I take you right here." Harry says and Louis moves away from Harry so he can stand up.

"Don't act like you don't have an exhibition kink Harry." Louis says and opens the door for Harry leading them into the waiting room.

"Funny, I specifically remember you being the one to beg me to fuck you on the car lot at Nialls party," Harry says loudly, too loudly because every set of eyes turn to them as they walk through the waiting room and Louis cheeks are burning and Harrys struggling to keep his laugh in as they walk through the quiet hospital.

***

"I can't believe you are going to work." Louis says and uses the blanket to cover his naked torso as Harry gets up from the bed butt naked.

"Lou I broke my wrist its not like I lost all my limbs or something." Harry says, laughing lightly, Louis narrows his eyes as Harry puts his boxers back on.

"How are you going to make coffee with one arm and didn't Niall say to not come in?" Louis says trying to convince Harry to stay but it doesn't seem to be working because Harry is still walking around the room putting his work uniform on. Louis curses under his breath, he's going to be so bored when Harry leaves especially after spending the entire weekend cooped up with him.

"I can work the register, I need to get paid babe." Harry says and tightens his apron on his back, damn it he's really going to go.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Louis says and pulls the sheet lower so it only covers everything after his v-line, if he can't convince Harry to not go to work with words he'll have to use other tactics.

"I told you I would take the bus." Harry says quietly and narrows his eyes to where Louis is sliding the blanket off of him, its almost completely exposing his entire front now.

"You sure you don't want me to give you a ride?" Louis says and flutters his eyelashes at Harry and smirks when Harry visibly gulps, Louis sits up and the blanket completely falls off of him and the next thing Louis knows Harry is walking up to him.

"Nice try." Harry says and pecks Louis pouting lip quickly, "Has anyone ever told you that you're a fucking minx?"

Louis rolls his eyes and stands up before grabbing the blanket and tying it around him, covering his whole body. "You tell me almost everyday." Louis says and walks away from Harry to his room door with the blanket trailing behind him like a fancy silk robe.

"Where are you going?" Harry asks when Louis opens his room door wide.

"I'm walking you to the front door, jeez Harry I have manners." Louis says and Harry smiles and walks towards Louis and out the room.

"Something you refused to do the first time I came over." Harry says as he walks out and Louis pinches his ass as he walks down the hallway.

"You should be glad I let you in my house that day you stranger." Louis says when they both reach the front door.

"I'm glad you did." Harry says giving him a cheesy smile and Louis can't help but reach up and grab his face to connect there lips, goodbye kisses are like instinct now.

Louis only breaks apart from Harry when Zayn coughs from the couch abruptly ending there mini make out session. Shit, Louis didn't even know he was home.

"Hi Zayn, bye Zayn." Harry says and gives Zayn a small wave and Louis another quick peck before he's rushing out the door, Louis can't help but smile lightly after the door shuts and he's gone.

"You are so whipped." Zayn says and Louis finally snaps his eyes to meet him.

"Am not, he's just so- he's just so- Harry." Louis says trying and failing to sound anything but smitten.

"Whipped." Zayn mouths at Louis once again and waggles his eyebrows.

"Oh fuck off." Louis says and heads into the kitchen with the blanket still wrapped around him.

"Oh by the way Louis?" Zayn calls as soon as Louis is in the kitchen and out if his sight.

"Yeah?" Louis calls out through the apartment.

"Take a cold shower." Zayn yells laughing like a maniac, his laughter filling the entire apartment.

Louis looks down at himself to see a small tent forming in the blanket, shit he's whipped like cream.

***

Louis is walking out of class when he stops abruptly and someone from behind him bumps into him.

"Shit, sorry man." Louis says and steps aside so the dude can walk along.

He looks back up to the reason for his hazy state, Harry, he's leaning against one of the trees and smiling at Louis.

And wow okay, I guess they wait for each other outside there classes now.

Louis walks over and gives Harry a small smile, "Hey, I thought you had work today?"

"I did, I got off like half an hour ago." Harry says and Louis pulls him down to sit on the dry grass beneath them.

"And you rushed all the way here to pick me up from class? How did I ever get so lucky." Louis coos and Harry pouts at his sarcastic tone.

"Am I supposed to walk you to your class now? Hold hands? Kiss before our next departure?" Louis continues his tone still holding a hint of teasing and another hint of 'what the actual fuck is going on here.'

"Jeez I do one nice thing and this how you repay me??" Harry says, Louis can tell he's fake angry. "With sarcasm!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking." Louis says knocking Harrys knee with his lightly. 

"Let's go." Louis says and stands up and extends his arm down to pull Harry up. 

Harry doesn't take his hand, "Where? I have class."

 

"I know goose." Louis says and wiggles his hand in Harrys face, "I'm going to walk you to class, and hold your hand and you're going to kiss me like they do in the movies."

 

Harry laughs loud, eyes crinkled and head thrown back. "Okay, okay." Before standing up and taking Louis hand in his.

Louis makes a big show of intertwining his fingers with Harrys and swinging there intertwined hands back and forth.

"What movies have you see where they do this?" Harry asks giggling as Louis tightens his hand around Harrys and swings it back and forth as they walk through the University.

"I don't know like the notebook or something." Louis says keeping in pace with Harry.

"Or something???" Harry asks eyes wide, "You've never seen the notebook??"

"You say it like its a bad thing." Louis says.

"Its only the best romantic movies ever lewis." Harry says pronouncing his name wrong on purpose and Louis narrows his eyes at him.

"More romantic then tangled?" Louis asks giggling, and Harry makes a 'o' shape with his mouth and uses his cast covered hand to cover his heart like he's wounded.

"You're killing me here." Harry says, "We are definitely watching it tonight."

"I thought I was supposed to give you a shower tonight?" Louis asks, Harry asked Louis to give him a shower because he doesn't know how to tie a bag around his hand with only one hand and shower, he said he's been standing in the shower with the cast out the tub to avoid it getting wet.

Louis thinks Harry is using it as an excuse to get Louis to give him a bath, it would be a change because Harry is usually the one scrubbing Louis down in the shower right after he fucks him against the wall in said shower. It would be a nice change, Louis agreed after only 5 minutes of Harry begging.

"Shower first, movie after, deal?" Harry asks and stops walking but doesn't let go of Louis hand.

Louis looks away from Harry to see they have stopped in front of the art building where Harrys next class is.

"Deal." Louis says and waggles his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry rolls his eyes before leaning down and wrapping his cast covered hand around Louis back to bend him slightly back and kiss him a little roughly, lips parting slowly and teeth clashing lightly.

"Just like the movies." Louis says softly against Harrys lips, breathless but always wanting more.

***

"Please tell me you have plans tonight." Louis says and places the grocery bags on the floor so he can toe off his shoes and shut the door.

He picks the grocery bags back up and looks at Zayn who is still staring at the TV not even bothering to look at Louis, "Why?"

"I need the TV tonight." Louis says and walks further into the room to see that Zayn is watching an old episode of the big bang theory.

"Why?" Zayn asks again and looks at Louis finally before his mouth drops to the floor. "Oh my god."

"What? What is it?" Louis ask panicked and confused, he puts the bags in his hands down once more to run his hand over his face, in hope there's not some gigantic six legged spider crawling over his face.

"You actually went grocery shopping?" Zayn asks shocked.

"Yes... " Louis says, He doesn't tell Zayn that the only reason he went out and got groceries for probably the third time in his entire life is because Harry told him that he hasn't had a home cooked meal ever since his hand broke, apparently he hasn't been able to cook with one hand so Louis decided that he would cook (also something he's never done before, how hard could it be???) something for Harry and they could watch the movie while they eat Louis amazing meal, the only problem is that Louis has no idea what he's going to make.

"Harrys really doing a number on you huh?" Zayn asks and muted the TV.

Louis scowls at him, "This has nothing to do with Harry." Louis lies, it has everything to do with Harry.

"Yeah, yeah." Zayn says, waving him off. "And I'm sure that you needing the TV tonight has nothing to do with Harry either? What are you planning to do watch some weird gay porno."

"Oh zaynie, you would be welcome to stay and join us if we are watching a porno." Louis says batting his eyelashes dramatically at Zayn.

"How the hell do you turn everything I say around?" Zayn asks, pretending to be angry.

"Its called talent." Louis says, "but seriously can't you just hang out with Niall tonight or something, or sleep over at his place, I'll owe you one."

Zayn seems to be interested in that, "You'll owe me?"

Louis narrows his eyes, "Technically you still owe me one from the time we first lived together with the bunks and you brought that girl over while I was on the top bunk!"

Zayn laughs loudly, "Oh yeah."

"Disgusting, you guys were at it for hours."  
Louis says scrunching his nose at the memory.

 

"So if I leave all night we'll be even?" Zayn asks.

 

"Yeah, I guess." Louis says and smiles as Zayn gets up and turns the TV off, he goes to the door and puts his shoes on.

"Jokes on you, I was planning on sleeping over at Nialls house anyway." Zayn says laughing and shuts the door behind him when Louis flips him off.

***

"Coming." Louis calls frantically and shuts the stove off before running to the door. He doesn't know why Harry doesn't just let himself in, he knows where the key is now, and technically that sort of like Louis giving him a spare key right? He doesn't like to think about the meaning behind that.

"You have a key." Louis says opening the door to a grinning Harry carrying a DVD of a man carrying some women in the rain, it looks cheesy as fuck but Harry seems to be so excited about it.

"Please don't tell me that's the movie." Louis says and opens the door wider for Harry to step in, Harry does walk in and shuts the door behind him.

"Someones in a pissy mood." Harry says and follows Louis into the kitchen. "And this is definitely the movie, you're going to love the cover once we watch the movie."

 

"Okay." Louis grumbles not believing it.

"Why are you in such a pissy mood?" Harry asks and sits down at the table staring at Louis.

"I can't fucking cook." Louis says and Harry laughs.

"This isn't news." Harry says scrunching his eyes up at Louis.

 

"No, you don't get it." Louis says, "I tried to cook, I even bought groceries and looked up recipes on the fucking food network."

Harry laughs, "The fucking food network?"

Louis let's a small smile escape his lips, "Yes, the fucking food network."

"Well what did you make?" Harry asks and goes to the stove where Louis is standing.

"I only made mashed potatoes." Louis says, "You said you hadn't been able to cook with your broken arm, so I thought I would make you one and you know the rest."

"Are you trying to woo me Tomlinson?" Harry says and Louis shoves him by the shoulder. "Shut it styles."

 

Harry dips his finger into the bowl, the one that's not covered in the cast, and brings a white cloud of mashed potatoes to his mouth. "If its any constellation its really good mash."

"Really?" Louis asks preening under the compliment.

Instead on answering Harry dips his finger back into the bowl and brings his finger back to Louis mouth, Harry smirks as Louis mouth immediately opens and accepts Harrys mash covered finger, sucking lightly on it.

He continues to suck long after the mash in dissolved and down his throat, he swirls his finger and says, "Yeah, really good." before Harry pulls his finger out.

The temperature of the room seems to have dropped by 20° degrees.

If Louis plays his cards right they might not even make it to the movie part of the night and head straight to the bed.

"Right, right." Harry says coughing, "what are we going to do about dinner?"

"I don't know I got a bunch of groceries but we can order pizza?" Louis asks.

"No way, we can cook something.", Harry says and goes by the fridge, opening the door to see what Louis got.

"We can make chicken wrapped in Parma ham stuffed with mozzarella with mash on the side?" Harry says and holds the raw chicken breast packets in his hands.

"That sounds hard as fuck." Louis says, "What part of 'I can't cook' confused you?"

"I'll show you what to do, its not that hard."

"Okay." Louis agrees.

Cooking mainly consists of Harry standing behind him and telling him what to do but more so what not to do.

Its definitely not as hard as Louis thought its especially easy when Harry is pressed up against him from behind with his hand on Louis while they cut the chicken breast.

Harry leads him through everything, he even teaches him how to turn the oven on, Louis doesn't remember the last time Louis and Zayn used the oven.

 

***

"How will we know when it's ready?" Louis asks and strips out of his pants and boxers before going over to Harry to unbutton his jeans.

"The timer goes off in 30 mins." Harry says and steps out of his jeans. "Do you have a plastic bag?"

"Yeah." Louis says and pulls the white clear bag out of one of the bathroom drawers to tie over Harrys arm. "Take your shirt off first."

"I thought that was your job?" Harry says and Louis chuckles and puts the bag back down to help Harry rid him of his T-shirt. The task deems quite difficult especially when there's a giant cast covering one of Harrys hands and Harry is a giant and Louis has to stand on his tip toes just to pull the thin T-shirt over his head.

 

Louis picks the bag back up and ties it firmly around Harrys cast, making sure to knot it twice.

"Such a good nurse." Harry says teasing Louis.

"You're right, I should go get my slutty nurses outfit out." Louis teases right back and Harrys eyes widen and his bare dick twitches at the thought of Louis in a white and red skimpy skirt.

"What are you waiting for? Go get it." Harry says and when Louis laughs Harry adds in a "Please."

"I don't have a slutty nurse outfit, or even a regular non-slutty nurse outfit." Louis says and Harry seems to deflate.

"We should change that." Harry says and pulls Louis closer to him with his hand around his back. "If I buy you one will you wear it for me?"

Louis hums and moves his lips closer to Harrys own lips but doesn't connect them, "Only if you're good."

"Minx." Harry whispers before connecting his lips to Louis's.

Louis barely has time to tie check if the bag is tight enough before Harry is pulling him into the steaming shower.

"I missed this." Harry says, kissing down Louis neck under the spray. 

Harry has only had his cast on for two weeks but neither of them have had time to shower together like they usually would. Louis has missed it too. 

There is just something so intimate about showering with Harry that Louis never felt with someone else, a lot of things Harry and Louis do together feel intimate, despite the fact that Louis has done all the stuff before with other people he's never got the feeling he does now standing under the spray with Harry, with all those other people who's names he doesn't remember or doesn't care to remember.

He doesn't voice this exact thought to Harry, he never does.

He tips his neck to the side away from the spray of the stream and allows Harry more access to his exposed wet neck.

Harry hums and kisses all the way down until he reaches his collarbones, while Louis soft moans and hums are erupting all throughout the tiny bathroom.

When Harry has to lean down to reach Louis collarbone with more ease, Louis dick gets fatter, there's something about a naked wet man giving his collarbones the attention they deserve (if he does say so himself) that does crazy things to his cock.

"Could make you cum just from my tongue." Harry says, his voice getting lost in the water pounding down on the ceramic bathtub.

"Mhm." Louis says leaning his head against Harry "I have first hand knowledge of all things you're tongue can do."

Harry chuckles lightly and gets on his knees on the bathtub floor.

"Be careful." Louis hisses and steadies Harry using his good arm.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Harry says. He smiles up at Louis like he always does right before he takes Louis entire cock into his mouth in one quick go.

Louis gasps and places one hand on the shower door to stop himself from collapsing into a heap of water going down the drain, while he uses his other hand to scratch Harrys scalp.

In the limited times where Harry is the one on his knees for Louis instead of the other way around, Louis has figured out that Harry loves it when someone is pulling, scratching or even petting his hair.

Louis knows whats coming next before it even does, Harry slides his good hand around Louis waist to reach for his ass, while he places his bag and cast clad hand on Louis hip to steady him.

Louis holds his breath in the steam filled shower until he feels one slender finger sliding inside of him, slowly and with ease. He can feel all the ridges of Harrys finger and even his knuckle inside of him as Harry swirls his finger.

He lets out a deep breath and a long faint moan, and Harry is already sliding another finger in, before Louis can even finish moaning.

Harry must be Superman, Louis thinks.  
With his mouth on Louis cock, his hand on his hip and his other hand pumping in and out of Louis asshole, Is there anything he can't do? 

Louis voices the thought out loud, "Is there anything you can't do?" Louis says, voice hoarse and dripping with the need to cum.

Harry chuckles around Louis cock. He actually fucking laughs in the midst of it all, and Louis is almost certain that he is indeed Superman.

The thought alone brings Louis that much closer to his impending orgasm.

"I'm gonna-" Louis warns and Harry nods but instead of pulling away from Louis he continues to suck on Louis cock and pumps faster, even as Louis legs shake and his stomach turns. 

Harry only pulls his fingers out when hot cum is spilling out of Louis cock and directly into Harrys mouth.

He takes it all in and stands up to support Louis from falling down, Louis is feeling so weak, weak and in a cloud of wonderful bliss.

"Thank you." Louis says leaning his head on Harrys shoulder and Harry lets out a strained laugh.

"Are you going to thank me every time I make you cum?" Harry asks, his own voice is hoarse now and Louis lifts his head and looks down between them to see Harrys good hand wrapped around his own cock pumping up and down while the water that is starting to turn cold pours down around them.

"Let me." Louis says and Harry moves his hand away so Louis can get him off.

"Kiss me." Harry says, voice strained and wavering when Louis tightens his fist around Harrys cock.

Louis leans his face up and kisses Harry on his wet lips with the now cold water still on and pounding down on them.

He only pulls away when he feels hot sticky cum in his hands and Harry moan and whimper into his mouth.

He watches as the cum slides down the drain and Harrys breath begins to even.

"We should probably get clean." Louis says and Harry gives him a bright smiles.

"Yeah, I didn't even realize the water went cold." Harry says, his body getting adjusted to the temperature of the water.

Louis grabs a loofa and Zayns lavender body wash and lathers the loofa up.

"You shampoo, I'll scrub you." Louis says and begins to move the loofa all over Harrys body, covering his entire body in light purple suds. While Harry shampoos his hair and steps under the stream to wash it all out.

 

Louis can so get used the image of seeing a naked Harry before him with bubbles sliding down his body.

"Your turn." Harry says and grabs the loofa to lather it up when the oven timer goes off.

"Shit what was that?" Louis asks.

"The oven, you've never heard the oven?" Harry asks teasingly and Louis shakes his head.

"I'll go take it out." Harry says and Louis stops him.

"Can you take it off with one hand?" Louis asks and turns around to shut the shower off.

"Yeah, just take the bag off." Harry says gesturing to the wet bag dripping from his hand.

Louis unties it and throws it in the waste bin and Harry steps out of the shower and grabs Louis towel.

"Mine." Louis says and Harrys eyes snap up to him, he corrects himself. "That's my towel."

 

"Not anymore." Harry says laughing and grabs Louis clean clothes that are hanging on the rack and runs out of the bathroom with those as well.

Louis would chase him if he didn't have shampoo in his hair, he smiles lighty to himself and turns the shower back on.

****

"Oh my god." Louis says stepping into the kitchen.

Harry is bent over the oven wearing Louis short black and red checkered boxers, they barely cover his thigh, he's also adorned in Louis plain white t-shirt which is an extra small on him.

He's also wearing an oven mit, and did Louis mention that he has his ass in the air? 

It has to be one of the hottest things he's ever seen.

"I know it smells amazing." Harry says standing up fully and placing the tray on the stove top.

"That, and you look fucking hot." Louis says and Harry grins at him.

"So are you." Harry says, "I mean like so do you." Harry says awkwardly, Louis makes a mental note to compliment Harry more to make him more flustered and blushy, is blushy even a word? Louis makes another mental note to look that up.

"Let's eat on the couch while we watch the movie." Louis says, instead of teasing Harry for his word vomit.

****

"How long is it?" Louis asks and dips his spoon into Harrys plate and brings a spoonful of mashed potatoes to his mouth.

Harry is sitting in front of the TV, trying to work the DVD player that Zayns mom gave him when he first moved in. Zayn didn't know how to tell his mom that no one uses DVD players anymore.

"Is hasn't even started yet and your already being a negative Nancy." Harry scolds and presses play on the movie and joins Louis on the couch snatching his plate of food from Louis.

"Negative Nancy?" Louis repeats and Harry hushes him and points to the TV. Louis decides to spare him and pays attention to the screen.

***

The movie isn't even 10 minutes in and Louis is already trying to distract Harry.

He isn't even watching the movie, instead he spent the first five minutes trying to get Harry to put him in his lap, without having to climb into Harrys lap, so it seems as if Harrys the one who wanted it. (Not that he doesn't, ugh he just wants to enjoy the movie.)

And the other five minutes consisted of Louis drumming on Harry's thigh and sliding his fingers under Harrys shirt, Harry doesn't mind, if Louis doesn't want to watch the movie that's fine.

"This is a good part." Harry says and Louis looks at the screen for a millisecond and turns back go Harry, "Ryan gosling is so hot, I would let him take me anywhere."

That's not exactly what Harry meant when he told Louis it was a good part, but at least he's paying attention to the movie.

"You trying to make me jealous?" Harry asks quietly.

"Are you telling me you wouldn't take Ryan gosling for the night?" Louis asks.

"Oh no I would in heartbeat." Harry says and Louis pouts, "He would probably appreciate my movie taste."

"Fine, fine." Louis says and climbs off Harrys lap to sit beside him, "I'll watch the stupid movie."

***

"Are they going to die?" Louis whispers, somehow he ended up back in Harrys lap and Harrys not sure how. 

Its the scene where Noah tells Allie to lay down in the middle of the intersection next to him.

"What? No? The movie just started." Harry says and Louis grabs the remote to pause it and turns to Harry.

"I know, but are they GOING TO?" Louis says adding emphasis on the 'going to'.

"No." Harry says, mainly because Louis would probably stop watching if Harry tells him the truth.

Louis eyes him and turns back to the screen, un-pausing it.

***

"Oh my god? That's the house she wanted? And he's still building it for her?"  
Louis asks, even though the movie basically just answered all his questions.

"Yeah." Harry says, rolling his eyes. With fondness of course.

"And shes off marrying another man!! I can't believe this." Louis says pouting. Harry really tries hard to not think about the fact that Louis probably talks throughout every movie. If it was anyone else harry would be annoyed of it or the person, but now with Louis he can't help but weirdly enjoy television banter with him.

***

"This is so fucking romantic, Styles." Louis says.

Its the scene where Allie comes to the house Noah built and they are fighting in the rain. Harry can feel Louis on the edge of his seat (which also happens to be Harrys lap).

"You love it." Harry teases.

Louis turns around quickly, "I do not!"

"Yes you do." Harry says snuggling his face into Louis neck. "I never pegged you as the romantic type."

"I'm not!" Louis shouts arguing, his shouts match the ones coming from the screen.

"Mhm." Harry says, a small smile on his face. 

Louis narrows his eyes at him and move to sit on the opposite end of the couch, farthest away from Harry.

"I'm joking, baby, come here." Harry says and tries to reach for Louis, except he's not joking. Louis is SO enjoying the movie.

"Shh." Louis says batting his hand away, "I'm trying to watch the movie."

Harry suppresses his smile and turns back to the screen.

****

"Wait a second." Louis says, eyebrows knit and staring at the screen.

Harry pulled him back to his side a few minutes ago and to his surprise Louis didn't put up a fight.

"Yeah?" Harry asks, turning his attention away from the screen and to Louis.

"The old peoples names are Noah and Allie too?" Louis ask and his mouth is open, lips parted, eyes crinkled staring at the screen in complete confusion.

And when he realizes the connection his eyes go wide and Harry bursts out laughing.

"Oh my god." Harry wheezes out laughing.

"How did I not know before?? This means they have a happy ending since they grow old together and they have kids and grandkids." Louis squeaks excited, waving his arms around. Harry wants to mention the fact that Louis is DEFINITELY enjoying the movie but instead be just smiles and nods.

***

Louis rushes past Harry angrily and Harry tries to grab his hands but he shrugs Harry off and wipes his eyes.

"Baby." Harry says softly and getting up as well, he turns the TV off and abruptly ends the rolling end credits.

"You told be they weren't going to die!!" Louis shouts.

"If I told you they were going to die you wouldn't have watched the movie." Harry says, he doesn't know why he's speaking back to Louis, the more he says to him the worst he's making it for himself and Louis is the most dramatic person he's ever met.

"You disgust me." Louis says dramatically and Harry tries really hard to not laugh, he really does but he can't help but let out a small chuckle.

And before you know it Louis is stomping down the hall and shutting his room door behind him.

Harry follows him down the hallway and to his room, of course he does. But when be gets to his room he realizes the room is locked.

"Brat." He murmurs against the doorway.

"What was that?" Louis asks and Harry can tell he's by the door.

"Nothing." Harry says quickly, "Open the door Lou, I'll make you feel better."

This time Louis doesn't awnser him instead of his voice Harry hears his footsteps against the floorboards and the bed squeaking with the weight of Louis body.

"Oh now you can't hear me." Harry says rolling his eyes at the door and slumping down against it.

"You're being awfully sassy today." Louis calls out and Harry smiles.

"I can't help it, you're rubbing off on me." Harry calls back.

"Compliments will get you no where." Louis calls back and Harry smiles, okay so he's not that mad he just wants harry to put up a fight for him.

"If you open the door I'll do more then compliment you." Harry says and no answer comes.

After another few minutes of silence Harry stands up and taps on the door.

"Okay, I'll leave since you don't want me." If Louis going to be dramatic then so can he, he's not really going to leave he just wants Harry to make him stay.

"Bye." Louis calls out a second later, his voice is breathless and strained and Harry freezes and presses his ear against the door.

"What are you doing?" Harry says despite him already knowing.

"You're still here?" Louis calls out voice still strained and Harry clenches his eyes imagining Louis on his bed with his fingers up his ass. 

"In that case baby don't stop talking." Louis calls out and Harry curses under his breath, he's using Harrys own pet name against him.

"Open the door Lou." Harry calls and places his own hand above his jeans over his cock and rubs his palm roughly. 

"Busy." Louis moans out and Harry is about to combust right here right now.

Louis is such a minx. A fucking dramatic bratty minx.

"How many fingers are you using?" Harry can't help but ask.

 

He doesn't expect an awnser but Louis says "two." And the temperature in the hallway seems to have dropped by 20 degrees and Harry can't help but palm himself just a little bit harder.

"Does it feel good?" Harry asks, and he doesn't know why talking to Louis through a door is even hot to him, they were literally fighting about the fucking notebook not even 10 minutes ago and now Louis has his fingers up his ass and Harry has never been more turned on his entire life.

"Yeah." Louis moans out and Harry clenches his eyes shut, he can imagine Louis sitting on his knees completely naked from the waist down, he imagines Louis own eyes being clenched shut as well as he tires to dig his fingers deeper, but he'll never get exactly where he wants them to be.

"Fuck." Harry murmurs pressing his forehead against the door.

"Does it feel better then my fingers?" Harry asks and Louis faint "No" Comes immediately, Harry smiles and wraps lightly on the door.

"Please let me in, let me apologize." Harry says and to his utter fucking shock he hears the bed squeak and Louis footsteps against the floorboards and Louis is opening the door and standing completely naked in front of Harry, he's sweaty, his hair is unraveled and two of his fingers are covered in lube.

Harry doesn't apologize, instead he's grabbing Louis and crashing his lips to Louis already parted ones.

"You're so hot, you're so fucking hot." Harry murmurs against his lips.

Louis is breathless, panting and rutting up against Harry. He trying to touch as much skin as possible on Harry while Harrys doing the same.

They're desperate for each other, never been more desperate for anything else.

"Get on the bed." Louis says his voice is gruff and Harry pulls away.

"What?" Harry asks, he's heard him perfectly fine he just wants to make sure this is not a dream.

"Get on the bed." Louis says, no please or anything, Harry rushes to the bed anyway.

"Be careful." Louis says quietly and Harry is sitting against the bed now watching him, waiting for his next move. "With your arm." 

"Okay." Harry says and then Louis dominant persona is back and he's climbing over the bed to straddle Harrys thigh.

Harry puts his good arm out to steady Louis on his thighs but Louis slaps his hand away lightly.

Louis doesn't even have to tell himself to keep his hands to himself, now he just knows to let Louis do whatever he wants to do.

He bites his lips as Louis unbuttons Harrys jeans and slides them down his legs with his boxers until they're pooled around his calf.

Louis grabs a condom from his bedside drawer with one hand and uses his other hand to grip Harrys bare length, he squeezes Harrys length and Harry hisses and can't help but buck up against Louis palm, needy for more contact

Louis looks at him from under his long eyelashes and takes his own lips between his teeth and scrunches his eyebrows together as he concentrates on rolling the condom onto Harry. Harry wishes he could grab his camera and fake a picture of Louis in this exact moment with his cheeks red, hair wild and sitting on top of his throne.

"Before you ask, I'm ready." Louis says and Harry shuts his mouth, he doesn't know how much two of Louis fingers could have done in such a short amount of time, but Harrys certain that Louis would kick him out again if he says anything.

He watches silently and in anticipation as Louis lefts his hips up and positions himself before sliding all the way down on Harry.

Harry tries to stay still as Louis moves on top of him but he can't help it after Louis swirls his hips and throws his head back in pleasure, its torture being connected to him but not having his hands on him.

He grabs Louis by the hips and Louis eyes go wide as Harry lifts his hips up to meet Louis hole.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Harry pants out as he continues to meet Louis in the middle. 

"I should have told you they-" Harry says but Louis cuts him off.

"Kiss me, kiss me." Louis says and Harry does.


	11. Chapter Eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos I love reading the comments x
> 
> written by larriemix on twitter.

"Ughh." Louis groans toeing his shoes off in front of his apartment door. 

Its only 10 am on a Saturday morning and he's just getting home from a night out with Liam and his girlfriend. Yeah, he third wheeled which usually wouldn't be a problem for him considering he pulls pretty easy.

But this time he couldn't "pull easy" he had eyed a guy with long blond hair pulled into a man bun all night and was about to go over but as soon as the guy turned around, Louis saw the small specks of green in his eyes and opted to order another round of drinks rather then waving the guy over.

Liam and Danielle had given him a "you are so whipped" look and Louis shrugged it off and buried his sorrows in alcohol, its Harrys fault anyway for ditching him to study for his math midterms on Friday night rather then going out with Louis.

Louis walks through his apartment and opens Zayns door slightly to see a neat and untouched bed, Zayn hasn't been home in two days but then again he's not complaining since he's usually at Harrys place anyway.

He takes his shirt off and is about to fall into a puddle of tiredness in his bed when he spots the big tan envelope on the top of his pillow.

He picks it up an squints at the cursive had writing on the top right corner of the large parcel, Louis can tell it's Harrys hand writing right away.

'I got a 97 all thanks to you x H' is scribbled in black ink, Louis smiles at the little H at the end, Harry signs most of his texts like that as well and Louis loves teasing him for it, he'll never actually admit that he's endeared by it.

He sits on the bed and for a few moments his tiredness and hungover is forgotten as he opens the parcel and pulls out pictures, pictures of Louis, from the day he posed for him for his assignment.

On the bottom of each picture, Harry has scribbled down emotions, such as happiness, shock, confusion, sadness and one that says blank for Louis neutral expression. The last one Louis picks up says 'love' and Louis stares at the picture but doesn't remember Harry taking it. Its the same day as the other pictures Louis can tell because there is pizza sauce on his nipple, so it has to be.

But he's not standing in front of the white sheet instead he's sitting on the bed next to Harry, he's staring at Harry while Harry is spread across the bed in nothing but black jeans with three pieces of pizza crust spread on his stomach. Hm, Harry must have set the camera up on a self timer. Louis wasn't aware, he doesn't seem to be aware of anything really, he's not aware why Harry would caption this photo 'love' and he's definitely not aware that it is in fact 'love' in his eyes everytime he looks at Harry.

Like everything else in his life he puts the pictures under his pillow and far away, avoiding it.

***

"I can't believe you made me come here when you're not even playing." Louis huffs getting out of the passenger door of his car.

Harry steps out of the drivers seat with his kit on and tosses Louis his keys, "I told you I'm going to play today." Harry says shutting the car door.

"Coach will never let you." Louis says walking through the carpark with Harry's bag slung on his shoulder and Harry next to him.

"He will, I just gotta explain to him that it's not fair that Cody can play with a broken nose and I can't play with a broken arm." Harry says, they're almost approaching the locker room now where they'll have to go there separate ways, Harry inside the room and Louis to the bleachers with the rest of the "fans."

"Those are two different things and how about this." Louis starts.

"Hm?" Harry says turning to him.

"I don't want you too and I won't let you." Louis says in a very 'putting his foot down' manner, or in what he hopes is a somewhat serious matter because he is serious when he says he doesn't want Harry to play, he can get seriously hurt. How does someone even run when they're practically disabled?

Harry arches one eyebrow up at him, "Yeah mom?"

Louis smirks and stands in front of Harry when they get to the locker room door.  
"I'd rather have you call me daddy."

Harry scrunches up his nose, "How about you call me daddy, I convince coach to let me play and you cheer for me like the good cheerleader you are." Harry says and tries to slap Louis ass, this time Louis grabs his hand before it can reach his ass.

"I will do no such thing." Louis says and walks away to bleachers. Harry fake pouts and shouts, "but your ass would look so good in a cheer skirt."

Louis throws his head back in laughter and Harry smiles as he watches him go, before stepping into testosterone filled room.

***

Louis has to stifle a laugh as he watches Harry yell at the coach from down below and the coach points Harry in the direction of the benches.

"This is not fair!"" He hears Harry shout before marching to the bench, he smiles and laughs quietly to himself at Harry's pouting face.

The moment is short lived though, he spots Cody on the field smirking at Harrys little fit. It really isn't fair that Harry has to sit on the bench and Cody can play, yes they do have different injuries but they were both part of the altercation.

Louis also has this new constant urge to please Harry, to make him happy and whats worst is that he hates seeing Harry upset. However he doesn't dwell on what that supposed to mean or if it has any meaning at all. Friends want to make other friends happy all the time right? Its good, its normal, he's good.

Louis pulls out his phone and opens up a message to Harry anyway.

He types, 'don't worry you can play next week, daddy.'

He watches below as Harry pulls out his phone and looks at Louis before looking back down at phone, his demeanor seems to change immediately, from brooding and stiff to loose and happy.

Harry texts him back a bunch of smiley emojis and one of a purple eggplant. Louis laughs as he send back a bunch of soccer ball emojis.

Harry doesn't say anything to the coach for the rest of the game and stays seated, Louis counts it as a win.

***

"I'm gonna get so drunk that was the most boring two hours of my life." Louis asks as he walks behind Harry to the car.

"Its a Wednesday." Harry says, clearly judging him and his immediate need for alcohol.

"And? Is there not a party going on tonight." Louis asks and pulls the key out of his pocket.

"Not at the frat house plus why can't we just spend a quiet night in?" Harry asks and opens Louis door for him and shuts it before climbing into the passenger side.

"A quiet night in??" Louis repeats scrunching his nose up, "you sound like 40 year old women who wants to stay in to the spend the night with her sex toys and stuffed pillow pets."

Harry laughs loudly into the tight space of the car, "Have you always been this extra?"

Louis nods seriously before turning the car on, "Yup, okay where do you want to go for real?"

"Homeeeee." Harry says howling and stretching the word out.

"You were being serious?" Louis asks pulling out of the parking spot and into the streets.

"Yeah kind of." Harry says, its not that he doesn't like going out and partying because he does. He would just prefer if Louis was next to him or sitting on his lap and giving him his full attention but whenever they go out Louis mind is in a million different directions and Harry never quite knows where he is.

"Okay I'll take you home." Louis says, not looking at Harry as he switches lanes.

"What? Why?" Harry says.

"You wanted a quiet night in." Louis says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, with you." Harry says blinking at Louis side profile.

"So let me get this straight, you don't want to drink and you don't want me to drink either?" Louis asks in defensive tone.

"We can pick up some from the market if you want?" Harry says and yes of course Louis wants to get drunk alone with Harry.

"I guess we can do that." Louis says, he says it in a way that makes it seems like he's giving in this time which will definitely help him get something or his way later on.

***

Harry doesn't let Louis pay for the bottle of wine, Smirnoff vodka or the case of beer that's on the conveyer belt. The total comes to about 75 dollar and Harry moves Louis hand away when he pulls out his credit card.

"I'm the one who wanted to drink I should pay." Louis says and Harry starts bagging the stuff.

"I benefit from you being drunk in many ways, I have no problem in helping you get there." Harry says and lifts up all three bags in his one good hand like the macho man he is.

"Yeah?" Louis says batting his eyelashes at Harry. He looks over to the stiff cashier who's eyes are wide and impatient as the receipt prints.

"Have a nice day." He rushes out and hands Louis the receipt quickly, Louis smirks at him and walks out behind Harry giggling.

"I think the cashier just saw two gays interact for the first time." Louis says laughing following Harry to the car.

"Are you kidding me, that was definitely not his first time he was staring at you like he wanted to scan and bag you." Harry says and despite his light tone he rolls his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Louis says, he wasn't really looking at the cashier but he couldn't have missed someone right in front of him staring at him could he?

"Coy is not a good look for you babe." Harry says.

"Are you jealous babe?" Louis teases back and Harry chuckles lightly. "And give me the bags are you trying to break another arm." Louis says and takes all three grocery bags away from Harry.

"My arms technically not even broken anymore I get the cast off in like 4 days." Harry says and its actually 5 days, but of course Louis knew that. He might have been the one who put the sticky note with the doctors appointment on the fridge, maybe.

"No more sass from you." Louis says and looks at the parking lot number, he can't remember where they parked and he doesn't remember parking 10 miles away.

"Why the fuck did you park so far?" Louis asks still trudging behind Harry.

"Its just down here, I can carry the bags." Harry says looking down at Louis.

"No, lead the way."

Its only five steps later when Louis says, "Aren't you handicapped? Shouldn't you have one of this handicap car stickers to park right in the front."

"I'm not handicapped Lou, my legs work perfectly fine." Harry says and they finally get to the car and Harry turns around and reaches into Louis back pocket to get the keys, since Louis hands are occupied with the bags.

"I know but if they saw your cast you could get one and then we could always have like vip parking." Louis says and places the drinks in the backseat before getting in the drivers seat.

"You truly are the laziest person ive ever met." Harry says putting his seat belt on and grinning at Louis after the insult.

"That's not what you were saying when I was riding your dick last night." Louis grins and puts the car in reverse, Harry grins right back at him because he's right that is definitely not what he was saying last night.

***

"Hellllooo." Harry calls as soon as he steps into Louis apartment.

"Zayns not home." Louis says behind him, kicking the door shut with his foot.

"Damn, I haven't seen him in forever." Harry says and takes the bags filled with alcohol from Louis.

Louis briefly wonders when Harry and his best mate of four years got to be close. 

In the past four months of hanging out with Harry he's only seen Zayn and Harry talk a few times. Usually they talk while Louis is in the shower or getting ready, oh and there was that time that Louis wasn't home so Harry said he would hang with Zayn until he he got home.

Zayn also had dinner with Louis and Harry a few times, and oh fuck Louis didn't even realize how much things had changed in the past four months, he hasn't even stopped to think about it and let it all soak in.

"Me either, he spends all his time with Niall." Louis says and goes into the kitchen, Harry follows him.

"If its any constellation I don't see Niall much anymore either." Harry says and smiles at Louis, whos back is currently to him while he tries to reach the tallest cupboard and pull out the wine glasses. Hes not even close to reaching the shelf, despite him standing on his tippy toes.

"That doesn't help me." Louis grunts and tries to jump up and grab them, Harry tries really hard to contain his laugh as he goes over and lifts Louis up.

"If you want we can plan another double date with them." Harry says into Louis back and immediately regrets it. What the fuck? He was just telling Niall a few weeks ago that he definitely does not go on dates with Louis, and now he practically just asked Louis on a date, he doesn't know how to do this, eveything is so fucked.

He puts Louis down and turns around quickly before Louis can look him into his panicked eyes. 

"Sure." Louis says casually a little too casually, Harry briefly wonders if Louis realizes what he's agreeing too. But then of course he realizes, Louis is not one to miss anything.

"Cool." Harry says and goes over to open the wine bottle, Louis takes the bottle from his hand and pours two glasses of crisp white wine.

"Are we supposed to have like fancy cheese and crackers with this?" Louis asks, handing Harry a glass. "Because all we have is string cheese and saltines."

Harry giggles into the rim of his wine glass, "It'll do."

*** 

Louis has given up drinking wine about 5 glasses ago when he realized it wasn't getting him drunk enough. 

Making out with Harry is great while tipsy, but if we wants to bring up the subject of topping him during sex he's going to need alot more then wine.

"I'm going to get vodka." Louis says but doesn't make a move to get up, especially since Harry has been kissing one area of his neck for the past 10 minutes.

Harry looks at him like he knows hes up to something before he moves slightly away from him and steadies him up. 

"Do you want anything?" Louis asks and rocks on his feet back and forth. "Actually I'm going to pee first then I'll get the drinks." Louis says and walks towards the bathroom without even waiting for Harrys awnser.

"When does the fucking commence?" Harry shouts and Louis quickly shuts the bathroom door behind him.

Hes never been more nervous to ask a question in his fucking life, how do you even go about with asking someone to bottom for you. Louis going insane he's only topped a few times, everytime he's with a guy he just automatically plays the bottom role, and with Harry it was just set the first day he walked into Louis apartment. The weirdest part of it all is that has never even wanted to top for anyone but now with Harry its like he wants to experience it all, he's not sure what that could mean.

He quickly pees and washes his hands before heading back out into the room.

"What was it that you wanted?" Louis asks standing outside the kitchen door. Harry looks at his face studying him before he asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Louis says nonchalantly, he should be a fucking actor.

"Okay, beer please." Harry says not taking his eyes off of Louis face, Louis gives him a small smile before going back into the kitchen.

***

It's only when Louis has given up taking vodka shots from the tiny glasses and gone straight for the bottle that he thinks now is a good time to ask Harry, well his barely functioning alcohol clouded brain thinks it's as better time then any.

"Harry?" Louis says and coughs into his hand to clear his voice.

"Hm?" Harry asks, he doesn't look at Louis his eyes still attached to some law show that's playing. Louis doesn't remember when Harry turned the TV on.

"Have you ever been like a bottom?"

Harry looks at Louis, raises his eyebrows and then shuts the TV off.

"That's a random question." Harry says and Louis scoots closer to him.

"But you didn't awnser it." Louis says.

"Um, yeah I have, I don't prefer it but sex is sex you know." Harry says, and Louis does understand what he's saying. Sex is sex. Or atleast that's how he saw it a few months ago he saw sex as a fun activity with no meaning to pass time, but now its not just sex and he cant even explain why it's more now. Maybe it's because he's only doing it with one person now, maybe it's because he only wants to do it with one person now. He can't even begin to wrap his alcohol filled head into the fight his brain has been having for the past few weeks.

"Would you do it again?" Louis says and after a beat he adds, "With me."

Harry looks at him, doe eyes and all, "If that's something you want?" He asks and tucks his hand under Louis ear pulling his face closer to his, "Is that something you want?"

Louis nods quickly his forehead now lined up with Harrys, "Yeah?" Harry asks even though he clearly saw Louis nod, he wants him to say it.

 

"Yeah." Louis says and then Harry is smiling and attaching his lips to Louis.

Harrys lips feel like everything good in the world as he roams Louis mouth and face and neck, and oh god Louis is the one who's supposed to be doing the fucking but in this moment with Harrys tongue in him its seems as if though hes the one who's fucked.

"Here or the bed?"

"Here, here." Louis gasps into Harry's mouth, and Harrys not even sure if the door is locked but he nods and lies back flat against the sofa, letting Louis do whatever he wants to do.

Louis pauses when Harry becomes pliant underneath him, not knowing what to do next.

Harry notices his hesitation and says, "Do you want me to walk you through it?"

"No." Louis says quickly.

"Let's just make out a little." Harry says and Louis looks relieved and nods, Harry pulls him down so he's laying flat above him with his hands on either side of him.

Things get heated pretty quickly and Louis isnt even thinking about anything but the moment as he pulls off his shirt and aids Harry in pulling off his.

Harrys eyes are wide and clouded with fond, lust and something else Louis can't decipher when Louis looks up at him. 

He looks back down at Harrys tan torso and begins kissing down his abdomen all the way down to his V-line.

When his lips hit the elastic of the pair of boxers Harry stole from Louis he pulls away and gives Harry a sloppy smile before pulling down the boxers all the way off of him and on the ground next to the sofa.

"Turn around." Louis says and Harry does so quickly.

"Wheres the lube?" Harry asks his breathing heavy and laboured.

Right the lube, shit he almost forgot. He needs to focus.

"Is it still under the sofa from last time?" Harry continues and Louis tries to focus on his voice.

He peers under the sofa and indeed there is a small bottle of mint lube the one Harry left there last week, along with a few dozen condoms that are always stuffed under the couch and between the cushion pillows.

"Mhm." Louis mumbles and places himself back over Harrys legs, straddling him from behind.

He squeezes the bottle a little on his shaky fingers until a clear green liquid spews on his index and middle finger.

He hears Harry gulp and says, "You don't have to this if you don't want too." In what he hopes is a soft reassuring tone.

Harry turns his head back to look at Louis, "Would I be lying naked on your couch with my ass in your face if I didn't want too?" Harry says grinning and Louis lets out a low chuckle.

"You are something else Harry Styles." Louis says and leans down to kiss Harry before tracing his lube covered fingers down harrys spine.

"Mhm baby." Harry hums his voice light. Louis places his lube slicked fingers in-between Harrys ass cheeks, gliding his fingers down until he reaches his tight hole.

"I love it when you call me by my full name." Harry says, his voice muffled into the cushion below him.

"Is that so?" Louis says and presses one of his fingers against Harrys hole.

"Harry Styles." Louis says in a sultry tone and slides one of his fingers in as slow as possible.

"Fuck, fuck fuck." Harry hisses, but after a moment he's arching his ass up asking, no begging, for more from Louis and it has to be one of the most empowering moments of his college life so far.

He gives him what he wants and slides another finger in, this time faster and when Harry becomes accustomed to having Louis fingers inside him, Louis begins to pump. Slow at first with a steadying pace, after a minute he pumps as fast as his fingers can go with Harrys moans echoing around him begging him to go faster.

In the moment Louis wishes he wasn't so drunk so he could remember more then half of this tomorrow, he wants to memorize every detail of it, every inch, curve and dip of Harrys body, he wants each whimper and moan leaving his mouth to be engraved in the indents of his brain.

"I- shit- I'm ready." Harry hisses and Louis stills his fingers and pulls out slowly.

"Are you sure?" Louis asks and Harry just about groans.

"Yes, fuck yes. Need you." Harry says and turns his head around to look at Louis. Fuck, he looks so good. His lips are a bright pink from biting into them, his eyes are glossy and his long hair is pushed back and sweaty.

And the best part of it all is that he just voiced out that he needs Louis.

Louis waists no time in rolling a condom on him and lube on his shaft and lining his body back up with Harrys; in its rightful position.

Louis enters him slowly and Harry reaches his good arm around his back to touch Louis shoulder.

"You can move." Harry says and Louis kisses the back of his neck before sliding all the way out of him until only the head of his dick is inside him before he slides back in. If feels like pure bliss, Louis is so gone for the boy beneath him.

"I Lo-" Louis starts and shuts his mouth tight, lips sealed shut. What the fuck, what the actual fuck, did he almost just say the L word? Oh fuck. Did Harry hear him? 

He can't do anything but freeze as Harry turns around and squints at Louis.

"Whats wrong?" Harry pants.

"Just admiring the moment." Louis lies easily bringing himself back down to earth, he shuts his eyes and continues to move until the feeling is back in his stomach and as soon as Harry let's go of his orgasm he does the same and pulls out of Harry as fast as possible.

"You are a sap tommo." Harry says breathless and grinning at Louis. Louis can barley focus on Harrys words when there is an actual battle going on in his head.

***

"Do you want me to go?" Harry asks and pulls the towel off his head exposing his damp hair.

Louis wants to say yes, he wants to say "didn't you get the message when I didn't shower with you" but of course he can't say that, because Harry didn't do anything wrong. Its his own fault for letting the straight forward line getting blurred beneath them.

"I thought you were going to stay the night?" Louis mumbles, hes standing in the hallway with nothing but his boxers on waiting to get in the shower.

"If you want me to stay the night." Harry says and sits on the couch, looking across the room to Louis.

I don't, "I do." Louis says and gives Harry a small smile to make his lie seem like less of a lie.

"I'm ordering pizza." Harry calls out when Louis walks down the hallway to the shower.

"Okay." Louis calls and shuts the bathroom door behind him, finally releasing his breath.

 

***

Louis puts on Harry's large purple sweater, because he's weak and Harrys wearing his clothes so it's only fair.

"Hi." Harry says when Louis joins him on the couch.

"Hm." Louis hums and grabs a pizza slice and leans back against the couch leaving a safe distance between him and Harry.

"You've been acting weird all night." Harry says staring at Louis instead of the TV in front of them.

"How so?" Louis asks stuffing his face with pizza so he has time to think and chew before he has to reply.

 

"You were being weird before we had sex I just assumed it was because you didn't know how to ask me to you know top I guess but you're still being weird now, did you not like it or something?" Harry says and he's still looking at Louis with cautious eyes, like he's scared that louis will blow up.

Louis just might blow up because how is it that Harry can possibly know everything about him without Louis even telling him anything.

"I'm not being weird, you're being weird." Louis says because what else is he supposed to say? how else is he supposed to answer. 

"Louuu." Harry groans out and Louis smiles slightly at Harry's annoyance with him and closes the distance between them, tucking himself under Harrys arm.

Harry kisses the top of his head and goes back to watching the breakfast club.

"You know..." Louis starts after a few minutes of awkward silence between them, "I've never told anyone that I loved them." He doesn't know what he's doing, apparently he doesn't have a filter whenever Harry is in the same room as him.

"No?" Harry asks, he looks at Louis but when Louis hides his face into the crook of Harrys neck, Harry looks back at the screen. "Not even your parents?" 

Louis doesn't remove his face out of Harrys neck when he answers, "When I was a kid I used too, but not anymore."

"Me either." Harry says, and Louis finally removes his neck to look up at Harry.

"You never told anyone you loved them?"

"Oh no I have tons of people, too many people." Harry says and Louis cringes, "But my parents weren't one of those people."

"Ever?" Louis asks because he's nothing if he's not curious and the nurses words of Harry being emancipated has been bothering him ever since he heard them.

"Nope, I've only seen them like 10 times in my whole life so." Harry says and now he's the one who doesn't bother to meet his eyes with Louis's, despite his casual tone.

"Whys that?" Louis asks, hes already started this he might as well take it all the way through.

"My parents are like rich, like filthy rich, they wanted to be childless and ruling the business world together just the two of them blah blah blah, you know that story." Harry says, and no Louis has no idea what he's on about but he nods and hums along anyway.

"They make money by traveling the world, they own a bunch of hotels and resorts all over Europe, so you can imagine my mom's disappointment when she found out she was pregnant." And again, Louis can't relate to it or imagine it. When his mom told him she was pregnant and he was having a baby sister it was the happiest news he could have gotten as a kid.

"That's horrible." Louis says because what else is he supposed to say, he has first hand knowledge of how shitty parents can be and despite it being two different scenarios between them, he always hated when people would pity him.

"It was horrible, I didn't even know who they were I still don't know, they only came home like once a year and were gone the next morning, they didn't want me."

Louis doesn't know what to say, he can't relate to him at all. His parents were always there always up his ass about something, they always wanted him, that was until they found out he was gay.

Louis doesn't do anything but rub his arm up and down Harrys leg in a comforting matter, he hopes it urges him to go on.

"The day I told them I wanted to get emancipated was probably the happiest day of there lives. My mom didn't even shed a single tear you know?" Harry says, his voice cracks at the end and Louis rubs his legs just a little bit harder, trying to keep his own emotions at bay.

"Can you imagine your 15 year old son telling you he's trying to get legally separated from you and you having the actual nerve to be happy about it?" Harry asks and Louis looks up at him and pulls Harry by the chin so he looks down at Louis.

"How could anyone not want you." Louis says and Harry smiles down at him, its a forced smile thats hiding back a cry, Louis can tell.

"So that's it, you got emancipated and they were out of your life?" Louis asks.

"They were never in my life, but they still send me a huge check every month that they think is going to make up for eveything, I haven't used any of them." Harry says.

"Some people don't deserve all the money they have." Louis says and Harry hums along to him, agreeing.

Its only a few beats later when Harry says, "I think the reason why I was so desperate for finding someone who would love me at such a young age was because of them, I would fall in love with the first guy who gave me attention, I hated that about me."

"Its not your fault, stuff like that can really effect people." Louis says and then thinks about what he says "Not that it affected you or anything, your parents were shitty and you're one of the nicest people I've ever met."

Harry sniffles and looks down and Louis giving him a crinkly eyed smile, "don't go all sappy on me baby." His tone is light and teasing and Louis has to take a moment to thank god for Harry being okay before he smiles back at him.

"It's a good thing I'm done with all of that now." Harry says and turns back to the TV, Louis had forgotten that the TV was even on.

"Done with what?" Louis asks, looking at Harrys side profile.

"Done with the whole falling for evey guy I see, no one loves me and I don't love anyone and I'm perfectly okay with that." Harry says, and Louis blinks up at him.

Oh my god, he could scream because he was a second away from telling Harry that he does love him, he doesn't know how it happened, hell he didn't even want it to happen.

How the hell is it that he happened to fall in love with the one person who was running away from it. Fuck his fucking life. Fuck the universe. Fuck everything. Fuck Harry Styles.

"Oh." Louis mumbles and hides his face as deep as it can go into Harrys chest.

***

The next night Louis finds himself on his knees for Harry while Harry sits on the same couch in the same position he was sitting yesterday. But this time they don't talk about the previous night, Louis doesn't almost confess something stupid again and Harrys past is stored in his brain and not to be mentioned.

Harrys legs are wide open, his jeans and boxers pooled at his feet and his hands in Louis hair, telling him that he can take more, he knows that Louis can take more in.

"Fuck yeah." Harry moans he throws his head back against the couch and Louis looks up at him and forces himself to take more of Harry into his mouth.

When he feels Harrys cock twitch on his tongue he takes his hand off of Harrys thigh and brings it too Harrys balls massaging it with his thumb while he cups them and squeezes them.

"Oh baby." Harry moans petting Louis hand, Louis smiles with his dick still in his mouth. He lives for being praised.

Louis pulls out and let's go when Harrys dick twitches again and back up, so Harrys hot cum shoots all over his chin, neck and abdomen.

They both gasp, and Harry breaths out a relaxed sigh before reaching down to grab the back of Louis neck and bringing his lips to Louis.

"You look so good like this." Harry says and Louis blushes and looks down at his cum covered body.

"Yeah?" Louis says he stands up so Harry has a better view of his body, Harry leans his head back against the couch and looks up and down Louis body, licking his lips once over.

"Yeah." He breaths out.

****

"You know." Harry says when Louis returns from the bathroom after he got cleaned up.

"Hm?" Louis says loudly so Harry can hear it from across the room.

"You never told me about your family." Harry calls from the couch, and Louis steps into the kitchen instead of the living room to avoid eye contact.

"You never asked me." Louis says, and opens and closes a few cupboards to make it look like he's actually hiding in the kitchen for a purpose.

"Well I'm asking now." Harry calls out and Louis rests his head against the kitchen counter trying to think of a way out. He doesn't even know why exactly he wants out, its only fair that he tells Harry since Harry told him.

"What do you want for dinner?" Louis calls out a few seconds later. Harry doesn't awnser him right away and Louis lifts his head up to look at the kitchen door.

Harry is there a second later with his hip jutted and eyebrows raised.

"Lou you can't even cook." Harry says rolling his eyes.

Louis throws his hands up dramatically, "Well excuse me for wanting to make you a nice meal."

Harry blinks at Louis sudden change of tone and then narrows his eyes, "You know that's not what I meant, why don't you want to tell me?"

"I just- I never said that." Louis argues, because what else is he supposed to tell him; that he actually wants to tell him because he owes him that much but it's so stupid now compared to Harrys past? no be can't say that without making a bigger fool of himself.

"Fine," Harry says and turns around to walk out. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." And great, this is great Louis hates guilt and hates feeling guilty.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you." Louis says and Harry turns around with a small smile. "But you're cooking dinner after."

"Lou I cook dinner every night."

***

"You just left?" Harry asks, his voice soft and understanding.

Louis is sitting atop his lap while Harry is leaned back against the couch, one of is arms rubbing Louis back, while his cast covered arm is sitting on the couch.

"Yeah," Louis hiccups, "I mean Liam picked me up." 

"They haven't called or anything?" Harry asks there's a hint of anger in his voice and Louis gulps before speaking.

"No, I mean I get it they were so religious any parent would do the same if their only son came out as gay." Louis says and Harry looks at him likes he's gone crazy, maybe he has gone crazy cause never in a million years did he think he would cry in front of Harry or anyone really, but he's already cried twice this semester, god hes so fucking weak.

"Are you really blaming yourself right now?" Harry says raising his voice, and Louis doesn't seem to understand why he's angry.

"Well yeah I mean I could have kept in or like-"

"No, you couldn't have Louis its not a choice-"

"I know that." Louis argues back, moving himself away from Harry by a few feet.

He thought Harry would feel sad or understanding, anything really would be more accepted then anger. Atleast the anger is not about Louis its about his shitty parents, Harry's just directing it onto him.

Although, Harry has every right to be angry, Louis was angry too.

Harry narrows his eyes, "Like I was saying its not a choice, just like being a parent and accepting your child is not a choice, you just have to do it."

Louis sits back down on the couch but not on Harry's lap and rubs his eyes furiously.

"Why does this make you so worked up?" Louis finally asks a few minutes later.

"Its just, this is probably the reason why you're like this." Harry probably doesn't even mean it in a offensive way but Louis can't help but get offended.

"Like what?" Louis asks, raising his eyebrow up at Harry.

 

"So afraid of commitment, sleeping around, you told me you never loved anyone before maybe it's because of like abandonment issues I don't know." Harry says and Louis whats to say something sarcastic like 'since when did you become a psych major' but he doesn't because this is just Harrys way of dealing with this.

"That's not true I love people." Louis says and immediately shuts his mouth once more, Harry squints at him like he doesn't believe it.

"Okay, who?" Harry asks and stands up, probably to tower over him, Louis sure.

"That's not your business." Louis says after a beat when he can't think of anything else to say that won't make him sound like a lunatic.

"You're trying to cover up so you don't have to own up to anything and answer." Harry says and Louis hates him so much. He hates how he knows everything. He hates how he's always there. He hates that he gets so heated in conversations about Louis family. He hates him so much.

"Fine." Louis yells, "Its Y-"

The door slams open before Louis can answer and Zayn comes busting in.  
"What the fuck is going on I could hear shouting from down the hall."

Louis immediately covers his face and moves away from Harry but it's too late Zayn already seen him.

"Z, Z wait." Louis says calmly as Zayn narrows his eyes at Harry.

Harrys eyes go wide and he looks for Louis for help, but Louis can't do anything but think about the words he was forced to swallow.

"What the fuck did you say to him?" Zayn says and steps closer into the room shouting at Harry.

"Nothing Jesus we were just talking." Harry says keeping both his feet firmly on the ground.

"Just talking?" Zayn shouts. "I can see him crying, this is the second time I've seen him crying because of you and I liked you I really did but this is too much, get out." Zayn says and walks back over to the front door to throw it open. What the fuck is going on Louis can't even wrap his head around this.

"Second?" Harry says quietly staring at Louis, Louis gulps and looks at Zayn trying to think of words, words would be great right now.

"He didn't do anything Z, we were just talking about stuff." Louis says and Harry nods along and looks up at Zayn in the doorway.

"Stuff?" Zayn asks and Louis nods frantically, but Harry says, "Yeah his family stuff." And Louis and Zayns eyes both go wide at the same time.

"Oh." Zayn says quietly, "I see" he says it in a small voice and Louis wants to know when this mess turned out to be his life.

"Zayn that's not what we-" Louis starts but he can't even finish his lie, he has to watch in complete panic as Zayn goes down the hallway to his room and slams the door shut.

Louis cringes when he hears the door lock and finally turns to a confused Harry, "Zayn um he doesn't know about my family, I never told him." Louis says in a way of explanation.

Harrys eyes widen in understanding and shock, "But you guys have known each other for four years.."

"I know." Louis says, and the realization that Louis told Harry but never anyone else finally hits him, it also comes with the realization that the person Louis was talking about could possibly be him.

"I'm so sorry, I should have just kept my mouth shut." Harry says his voice a whisper.

"You had no way of knowing." Louis says in monotone, "I'm going to talk to him, you should go." Louis says and looks at the wall behind Harry instead of at him.

Harry nods and doesn't say anything else as he grabs his overnight bag, puts his shoes on and shuts the door behind him not knowing what the fuck just happened.


	12. Chapter Twelve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is worth the wait and if not I'm sorry a shitty chapter took so long for me to wind out.  
> (btw only 5-10 chapters left)
> 
> Written by @larriemix on twitter.

"At least you didn't get mad." Louis says.

He's sitting on Zayns bed with him, both of them are sitting criss crossed with a blue ceramic bowl between them, slowly but surely getting high to mask the shitty childhood story that was Louis life.

"Why would I be mad?" Zayn asks, he's drawing little circles with his thumb on Louis knee. Louis thinks he might be doing it to comfort him, its working anyway.

"I don't know, Harry was mad." Louis says, his eyes are rimmed red and he's focusing on the circles that are being drawn on his skin instead of the way Zayns lips move.

"That's stupid." Zayn says on a dry laugh, "What does he have to be mad for?"

"Not at me." Louis says, he picks up the bowl and weighs it in his palm. "He was mad at my parents for doing something like that."

"Oh." Zayn says, "Well, that's kind of sweet."

Louis giggles quietly and he doesn't know why, it must be the weed slowly making its way into his blood stream. "There was nothing sweet about it."

"No like," Zayn starts, he makes a bigger circle on Louis thigh, "Like its sweet that he got mad because that means he cares about you, like he hated seeing you hurt that's all I'm getting from it."

Louis thinks about it, he really thinks about it and if that could be possibly be a reason as to why he was ma.

It does make sense, he was being protective in a weird way Louis can't understand, but he's also sort of comforted by it.

"Oh." Louis says again. "By the way I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I did today, I don't know why I'm so content on hiding my past."

Zayn gives him a sheepish look, "Its okay, its your life you tell me what you want and when you want."

"You are wise beyond your years Zaynie." Louis says smiling wide.

"Its this magic stuff." Zayn says and grabs the bowl from Louis hand putting it next to his mouth and putting a lighter underneath it, lighting it up.

***

"Are you getting something done too?" The heavily tattooed women says standing behind the neon pink lit countertop.

"No," Louis says but grabs a design book anyway and goes to sit next to Harry in the waiting room.

"You don't want one?" Harry asks, he doesn't have a book in his hand, he's just sitting waiting patiently for his turn.

"Nah, I don't like getting work done without having anything planned like I need a few days." Louis says, eyeing the book maybe he'll get more work done next time.

"Sorry, next time we'll plan it." Harry says placing his hand on Louis thigh, its the first time he's touched him since the night Zayn walked in on them.

Its only been two days and they didn't talk or see each other since, it wasn't that they were avoiding each other or anything it was like a silent mutual decision to just give each other some space to come back down to earth or whatever it is people do when they give each other space..

It was this morning when he was rushing to class that he got a message from Harry asking him if he wanted to go to lunch after he was done.

They didn't talk about the night or touch throughout lunch at some BBQ place that Harry found out about a few weeks ago, instead they kept the conversation light and there hands to themselves.

They somehow ended up at a tattoo shop after wandering around the city streets for 20 minutes.

"So what are you getting?" Louis asks, "Do you need the book."

"Nah, I've had this planned for a few weeks." Harry says and Louis closes the book and leans back against the chair slightly, lacing his fingers with Harrys hand that's placed on his thigh. 

"What are you getting?" 

Harry smiles at him, "It's a surprise." 

Louis pouts and looks up at Harry, "If its anything like your other weird tattoos I'll hate it." 

He's joking of course, he happens to be very fond of every single tattoo that adorns his body.

"I do not have weird tattoos." Harry says and Louis looks at him in disbelief, scoffing.

"Babe you have the word toe on your big toe." Louis says and Harry laughs loudly and covers his mouth quickly.

"You love it." He says quietly in between giggles and Louis immediately stiffens at the words he chose to use.

Harry notices right away and falls silent, blinking a few times at Louis before eyeing the posters on the wall instead.

Louis doesn't pull his hand away and Harry doesn't move it away from his thigh.

"How did things with Zayn go?" He says lightly, like he knows he's threading on thin water here.

"I told him everything the same night, we're okay now." Louis says quietly.

"That's good." Harry says, "I'm sorry."

Louis looks up at him blinking once, "For what?"

"For the other night I shouldn't have gotten mad I don't know what cane over me." Harry says and Louis stays quiet. "And for telling Zayn before you had a chance."

"That was your way of comforting me, its okay." Louis assures him.

"It was-" Harry starts and Louis cuts him off wanting to drop the subject and awkward night in the trash.

"I think I will get something done." Louis says instead, he still has a lot of room on his arms and legs and he wants to finish his sleeve with little bits and pieces.

"Yeah? What do you have in mind?" Harry asks, looking down at the book in Louis lap, he's staring at a page with a bunch of different pirate themed stuff.

"This, maybe." Louis says pointing a tall white and black lighthouse.

"A lighthouse?" Harry asks him just to make sure.

"Yeah, maybe on my arm or my thigh" Louis says.

"That's so weird." Harry says and lifts up his sleep, "Because I have a mermaid tattoo right here." 

Louis knows Harry has a mermaid tattoo, but that's not why he wanted to get the lighthouse, he just landed on it and thought it looked cool, he definitely did not come here to get matching tattoos.

"Maybe another time." Louis says shutting the book, and eyeing Harry's mermaid tattoo.

***

Louis blows a puff of hot air on Harry's band aid covered thigh, he grabs the back of Harry's bare thighs to steady himself on his knees.

He flutters his eyelashes up at Harry, "Can I take the band aid off?"

"I thought you were down there for something else?" Harry jokes even though he told Louis five minutes ago that he could see it now.

Louis flutters his eyelashes up at him, "That too."

Harry's Adams apple bobs and he says, "Well in that case carry on."

Louis does, he pulls Harry's boxers off which happens to be the only piece of clothing still on his body, beside the cast but that can stay on for now.

Louis presses a kiss on the reddened skin near the white bandage before bringing his index and middle finger to Harry's skin and presses them firmly on the top right corner of the bandage before gently peeling the white bandage back until it's off of his skin completely. Navy blue ink appears under the bandage that make out a decent sized tiger in the middle of his thigh.

Louis squints at it and looks back up at Harry, "Why a tiger?"

"Why not?" Harry chuckles.

"It looks good." Louis says running his fingers over the fresh ink. "Is it supposed to be symbolic or some shit?"

Harry looks down at him and hesitates before giving a short answer, "Sort of."

Louis doesn't press him about it further instead he presses his hand to the base of Harry's cock.

***

Louis wasn't allowed to come into the room when Harry was getting his cast cut off of his arm, apparently it's family only, much to Harry's displeasure.

Louis waits patiently in the waiting room anyway, scrolling through his Instagram and Twitter feed.

Its only when he remembers Harry's new tattoo from the other day, does he decide to pull up Google and do a little research.

The first thing that comes up when he searches 'tiger tattoo' is a bunch of places near by that you can get said tattoo and a bunch of various forms you can get the tattoo in, apparently it's very popular. 

He searches 'tiger tattoo meaning' up instead and a bunch of folk tales and reasons behind it come up, but it seems to hold no symbolic meaning just that its a animal, a jungle cat and bla bla bla.

Maybe he just got it on a whim and there is no reason behind it, maybe he should just ask Harry.

***

Louis peers into Zayns room to see that he's sprawled on his bed with his face down in the mattress, he's not snoring so he's not fully asleep yet, probably just drifting off.

"Hey Z, can I borrow your spray paints?" Louis mumbles quietly, if Zayn doesn't hear him then technically he didn't say no and Louis did his part by asking.

"Mm" Zayn let's out a incoherent mumble that gets muffled by his pillows, Louis takes it as a yes anyway.

He goes over to Zayns bed and pulls out the box of spray paints from underneath, trying to make minimal sound.

"Wait, what?" Zayn says loudly sitting up in bed, he peers around the bed to see Louis squatting down next to his bed with green and red spray can bottles in his hands.

"Can I borrow these please?" Louis says nicely, its not like Zayn is going to say no he's just going to ask a million questions why because Louis has never shown any interest in Zayns art supplies, except for the time he helped zayn graffiti the back of an abandoned convenient store.

"For what?" Zayn asks furrowing his eyebrows.

"Ugh why can't you just say yes." Louis says dramatically and stands up with the bottles in his hand.

"Oh so it's a secret." Zayn says wiggling his eyebrows and giving Louis a suggestive look.

"By the way, they are permanent so if you guys are doing some weird body painting kink good luck getting it out." Zayn says and Louis mouth drops and he coughs lightly. Body painting kink? Is that even a thing.

"What?? No!" Louis says shocked, wondering where zayn comes up with this stuff. "I'm just making him a poster."

"A poster?" Zayn asks, confused again.

"Yeah," Louis says looking down at the floor, "Its Harry's first game back I just wanted to show my support."

Zayns eyes widen slightly, "Wow that's actually worst then the body paint kink, you're whipped."

On that note Louis heads for Zayns room door, "Don't start with that again." Louis mumbles a weak defense and heads for his own room with the spray paint cans held loosely in his grip.

***

The moment Harry sees him in the bleachers holding a sign that says 'I'm Only Here For #13' is worth all the teasing Zayn and Niall gave him on the way over.

Harry's eyes are bright and his smile wide despite the heaving and tired state he's in from kicking the ball and running up and down the field.

He blows a kiss in Louis direction and turns back around to the team huddle.

Zayn nudges him with his elbow, Louis brushes all the knowing looks and the questioning glances away and lifts his sign just a little bit higher.

***

"My little cheerleader." Harry mumbles into Louis bare stomach, leaving a kiss right about his navel.

"Little?" Louis says with a pout and makes a weak attempt to sit up on his elbows in bed so he can see Harry. He's still heaving and out of breath from there heavy make out session from moments ago.

Harry didn't go to the locker room to change after the game or even out with his teammates after they won the big game before Christmas break, instead he rushed Louis to the car as soon as the game finished with lust in his eyes and a flailing sign behind them.

"Yeah my little cheerleader." Harry says again but this time he's not face down in Louis stomach, instead he's looking up at him. "Should buy you a little cheer leading skirt to wear to my games."

Louis lightly roll his eyes, despite the growing heat in his stomach at the thought of dressing up for Harry only to dress down.

"This is the third time you mentioned me wearing a cheer outfit, is this some sort of kink of yours?" Louis asks waggling his eyebrows.

"Seeing you in a skirt? Hell yeah." Harry says and Louis giggles lightly and watches as Harry grips onto his hips and brings his mouth back to Louis skin sucking lightly on the skin right above his boxers. 

"Maybe for your Christmas gift I'll wear one." Louis says, its meant to be a joke but by the way Harry freezes just as he's about to pull Louis shorts off makes him reconsider his words.

They haven't talked about the impending holiday even though it's only a week away, Louis usually celebrates Christmas with Zayns family, but this year he invited Niall to go along with him and Louis refuses to go and be the third wheel. He just assumed that he was spending it with Harry, seeing as neither of them are actually planning on leaving the campus. He shouldn't have assumed though, maybe Harry has plans or maybe he doesn't want to spend the holiday with his 'friend with benefits'.

"You'd do that?" Harry asks, his eyes seem to have darkened and Louis can't tell if he's turned on or scared at the the thought of sharing a holiday.

"Yea-Yeah." Louis says voice wavering.

"Maybe like a Christmas themed outfit." Harry says and he's excited now, Louis can tell by the way his hands excitedly pull Louis boxers and shorts down and his hardening length that Louis can feel on his bare thigh.

Harry smiles up at Louis before reaching for the back of his neck to pull his own shirt off, tossing it in the direction of Louis hamper but missing completely.

He's glistening with sweat and he smells like must and grass, he's in desperate need of a shower but Louis is in desperate need of him. Call him gross but he can't help but be turned on by the odor radiating from Harry's body.

Harry grabs the tub of lube from under the mattress and Louis opens his legs wider so Harry can reach his hole easier.

Louis can't help but voice his thoughts as Harry bring his lube drenched finger near Louis hole.

"You smell so good." Louis says throwing his head back and moaning quietly as Harry's cold index finger squeezes inside of him.

"Good?" Harry asks twisting his finger inside Louis hole before pulling it halfway out and pushing it back in.

"Yeah." Louis pants out "like man."

"I smell like man?" Harry asks he has a small smirk on his face and Louis knows whats coming next before Harry even puts the next finger in.

"Fuck." Louis hisses and bucks his hips scrunches his eyes as Harry moves his fingers in and out of him in a quick pace.

"Answer me." Harry says it's meant to be a demanding tone but his voice comes out light.

Louis answers him anyway, "Yeah like man." He pauses to release a breath, "Its hot."

"You're hot." Harry says after a beat and he pulls his fingers out much to Louis displeasure and lines his body up with Louis.

"No condom?" Louis asks raising his right eyebrow up at Harry, even though he can't help up but be excited to get fucked by Harry without a condom, something he'd never do with anyone else, hell he's never actually done it before with anyone.

"If you want too." Harry says, he lightly pushes Louis fringe off of his forehead and strokes his cheek. Its a weirdly intimate moment despite what they're discussing.

"Okay." Louis says quietly but Harry hears it and he leans down to press his lips against Louis, everything feels so hot and so intimate, Harry's not rough like usual he's being gentle and touching him in a delicate manner leaving Louis to wonder what it could mean.

Louis hold his breath as Harry spreads lube onto his bare shaft.  
He releases his breath when Harry enters him bare.

***

"My moms going to be so worried." Zayn mumbles into his arm and Niall reaches over to him and moves his arm away.

"You still haven't told her I'm not coming? Zayn I told you like last week." Louis says, he doesn't blame Zayn for not telling his mom though, she's a worrier and super strict on all the right things.

"You know how she gets plus I didn't think you were actually being serious about not going." Zayn says and picks up a fry from his plate before dipping it in ketchup and handing it to Niall, Louis still doesn't understand there dynamic duo.

"I told you I wouldn't interrupt a clear couples holiday, if Nialls going to meet the family why would I come." Louis says and takes a bite of his own sandwich.

"Hey tommo don't blame this on me! I'm all for you and Styles coming, its a couples holiday after all and the more the merrier." Niall says and Zayn laughs quietly into his drink while he's slurping up Pepsi.

"I can't just invite myself over to Zayns moms house Niall." Harry says and Zayn quirks up at that.

"No invitation needed my mom loves having a full house especially around the holidays, we are desi after all." Zayn says.  
He's excited now, Louis can see his stress unwinding about telling his mom that Louis won't make it, instead he'll make her uber excited at the possibility of new guests coming over.

"Hold up," Louis says placing his sandwich down, he turns to Harry and knocks his knees against his under the small restaurant table. "You wanna go?"

"Yeah sure I mean why not, its Christmas and I've always wanted to see Bradford." Harry says it like it's simple, like they can just pack there bags and go in a couples holiday with a actual couple just like that in two days. Holy shit two days.

"How are we going to get plane tickets in two days?" Louis says and Zayn scoffs across the table.

"Whos taking a plane? Me and Niall were planning on renting a car and driving up." Zayn says.

"Oh we should get like a mini van instead now." Niall says excitedly and Louis can't believe this is actually happening.

"Oooh." Harry claps next to Louis, "A road trip!"

"Does your mom have enough room for the four of us to stay?" Niall asks.

"Zayn family lives in a palace, with like 20 bedrooms, why do you think he's studying art." Louis jokes and Niall laughs loudly.

"Hey, Hey no more art jokes." Zayn says in a fake serious voice with a pointed finger at Louis, "there's plenty of room babe." Zayn comments in what Louis thinks is meant to be a flirting tone, he leans forward and kisses Niall on the corner of his lips.

Harry awes and Louis pretends to gag.

"How long is the drive?" Louis asks, his food has gotten cold and long forgotten in front of him.

"13 hours." Zayn says, "if we leave Monday afternoon we can stay at a hotel Midway and get there Tuesday."

"Oh my god, I'm so excited." Harry says smiling, he places his hand on Louis thigh under the table and squeezes him.

Louis smiles up at him, this is okay, it's all going to be Okay.

***

"This isn't weird or anything right?" Louis asks he's laid back against Harry's bed watching Harry as he moves around his room swiftly packing a small duffel bag for the trip.

"What? Me vacationing with three guys I just met at some rich lady's house who had no idea who I am?" Harry asks in a joking manner, he brings a red flannel out of his closet and ties it up in his hands before stuffing it in the duffle bag.

"No." Louis say and Harry quirks an eyebrow up at him. "Well yeah that too, but I meant was us vacationing together."

Harry freezes and turns around to look at Louis with the thin white T-shirt in his hand, "We were going to spend the holidays together anyway I just thought..." He says trailing off, and shit he actually looks bummed like the entire trip was just called off.

"True we were, I don't know what I'm saying just ignore me." Louis says waving it off.

But Harry doesn't continue to pack instead he stands still and says, "If you think it's weird and want to go without me it's okay I get it."

"What? No!" Louis says and sits up in bed, "Come here." 

Its oddly patronizing and a role Louis hardly plays with Harry its usually the other way around but Harry walks over anyway.

Louis sits on the edge of the bed with his legs opened and hanging off the bed, Harry fits himself between them.

"I really want you to go, its going to be fun, I don't know why I said the weird thing I was just thinking out loud." Louis says and Harry smiles slightly.

"Its okay, we were all thinking it I think, no one really knows where we stand." Harry says and Louis has to physically restrain himself from bulging his eyes out at him, because what in the hell??? He doesn't know where they stand??? Louis is more confused then ever before and if the lines were blurred between them before now the lines are a fucking mess.

"Yeah." Louis says quietly not knowing what else to say about the confusing hurricane that seems to be picking up speed inside his brain.

"You alright?" Harry asks lifting up Louis chin.

Louis averts his eyes from Harry and clears his throat, "Its going to snow."

"What?" Harry asks confused, his eyebrows furrow and he lets go of Louis chin.

"Its going to snow in Bradford, this won't be enough." Louis says lifting the thin white T-shirt from Harry's grip.

"Oh right, I need to pack a few coats." Harry says and drops the thin shirt from his grip so it drops to the floor by louis feet. "I need to get a bigger duffel bag."

"I have room in my suitcase if you want to put stuff in there." Louis says because he feels like it'll reassure Harry that everything is dandy between them.

"You okay with that?" Harry mumbles and Louis can't help but take it offensively.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Louis shoots back.

Harry moves away from him to continue packing, "Just asking."

Louis rolls his eyes and lays back in bed, trying to suppress his unwanted thoughts.

This vacation is going to be interesting.

***

Louis opens the van trunk to place his small roller suitcase in when he sees a bunch of gift bags taking up one half of the trunk.

"Are these yours?" Louis asks Niall whos trying to fit a mini beer cooler in the backseat of the van.

"Yeah, mine and Harry's." Niall says and Louis eyes widen slightly. Shit did Harry get him a gift, because he didn't even think of getting him anything. 

There are so many gifts shit, did Harry get everyone in the city a fucking gift.

"Its just for Zayns mom, you, me, Zayns sister's. It is Christmas after all." Niall says in a cheery tone.

"Shit." Louis mumbles, he had forgotten gifts all together and he always makes sure to get Zayns mom something. He doesn't know what's gotten into him lately.

"You forget gifts huh?" Niall says on a smirk.

"No." Louis lies and shuts the trunk quickly.

He's quietly cursing to himself and going back to his flat to get the last of the stuff when he bumps into Zayn on the staircase.

"Oh no." Zayn says "what's wrong now?"

Louis narrows his eyes at him, "Why did you say it like that, like they're is always something wrong."

"Because you always make a problem out of nothing." Zayn says.

He has small duffel bag of his own swung over his shoulder and his right hand is clutching a flaming cigarette. Zayns knows he's not allowed to smoke in the building staircase, he does it regularly anyway, sometimes right in front of the 'no smoking sign' to mock the landlord.

"Well there isn't a problem now." Louis says in what he hopes is a believable tone.

"You sure?" Zayn asks, "because you're brooding."

"Ugh." Louis huffs, "I forgot gifts, and Harry got me a gift."

"Ouch." Zayn says which doesn't help Louis case in the slightest.

"Thanks man." Louis huffs and tries to continue up the stairs, maybe he can find something in his room that he can give that won't make him seem like a complete asshole.

"Wait." Zayn says and Louis stops and turns around to face him. "What if it's just a birthday gift, he's allowed to give you a birthday gift yeah?" Zayn asks and inhales whats left of his cigarette.

"I didn't tell him it's my birthday I completely forgot." Louis says quietly.

"Oh man he's going to be so pissed." Zayn says, the smoke from his breath is still in the air around them.

"How would he find out? I hate birthdays and I don't want to make a big deal of it." Louis says, it makes sense in his head if no one mentions or talks about his upcoming birthday then there's no need for anyone to give him gifts and no need for any celebrations.

"He's going to find out." Zayn says like it's obvious.

"Whos going to find out what?" 

Louis freezes and looks up stairs to see Harry emerging from there apartment with a backpack tightened on his shoulders.

"My moms going to find out soon enough that were all you know... Fucking." Zayn says it's supposed to be a save but Harry's eyes widen and he burst out in a laugh.

"Oh my god." Louis says suppressing his own laugh with his palm.

"Why would you tell your mom we're having a foursome?" Harry says teasingly and Louis and Harry both burst out in laughter.

"Not like that." Zayn rushes, "Fuck y'all." He huffs and continues to walk down the stairs.

"Ready?" Harry asks smiling down at Louis. 

"Yeah, I just need to grab something from my room." Louis says and walks up to Harry planting a small kiss on the corner of Harry's lips. "Meet you down there." Louis says quickly and rushes into his apartment and into his room.

He can't find anything that wouldn't be remotely considered trash, so be grabs some money from his saved stash instead. He can probably convince zayn to make a few pit stops.

**** 

Niall is knocked out 10 minutes after they get on the road and Zayn thinks it's the cutest thing ever and actually turns down the radio slightly so he can rest peacefully.

"He's so smitten." Louis comments resting his own head on Harry's shoulder.

The van they rented is a black mini van and has two rows, Louis wanted to sleep in the back with Harry but Niall decided to put all the snacks and a cooler in the backseat so its easier to reach and he doesn't have to go to the trunk for it.

"I think they're pretty cute." Harry comments, "like proper in love."

He says it like its the dream, like being in love is the most amazing thing ever, Louis only ever feels trapped and like shit.

Granted, he hasn't actually told Harry how he feels but that's beyond the point.

"Do you think they've told each other yet?" Louis asks quietly, he wishes Zayn would turn up the radio so he wouldn't have to whisper into Harry's ear.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry says softly, pulling a loose thread from Louis black jeans, "Niall was belting out Taylor Swift lyrics all day at work the week after he met Zayn, I'm sure they've told each other."

"Told each other what?" Zayn asks from the drivers seat, he looks in the rearview mirror and gives Louis a raised brow.

"Eyes on the road Z." Louis scolds playfully.

"Louis here was wondering if you and Niall have told each other the 'L' word yet." Harry says and Louis shyly smiles into his neck.

"The L word?" Zayn asks incredulously, "God you and Louis are the same."

Harry laughs loudly and covers his mouth quickly so he doesn't wake up Niall.

"If you must know, Niall told me like the second time we had sex." Zayn says and Louis scrunches his nose up, "He said he just knew or something like that, I said it shortly after."

"Awwww." Harry coos snuggling into Louis.

"I'm going to puke." Louis says and Zayn shoots him a knowing look in the rear view mirror.

Louis wishes he and Harry could have a easy relationship like Niall and Zayn, where none of them are constantly threading on thin water, one where they just love each other openly without it seeming like it's going to be the end of the world.

"Don't worry Lou you'll have that soon too." Zayn comments and Harry stiffens slightly next to him, if Louis wasn't leaned up against his body he wouldn't have even realized how uncomfortable such a small sentence would make Harry.

"I think I'm going to nap too." Louis says in a way of not having to answer Zayns statement and avoid the tension in the car.

"You can nap on me baby." Harry says and pats his own legs.

Louis smiles at him and gives him a small kiss on the lips before resting his head on Harry's lap, he spreads his legs out on the seat while Harry drapes Zayns pink snuggie over his body.

***

Louis wakes up three hours later when they stop at a gas station.

"Are we there yet?" Louis groans sitting up in his seat and rubbing his eyes.

"We've only been driving for like four hours." Zayn says rolling his eyes and opening the car door to walk into the station.

"I'm going to go in too." Louis says when he realizes that maybe he can get something to give him from here.

"You want me to come?" Harry asks yawning.

"No, you should sleep I'm just going to pop into the loo." Louis lies easily before sliding the van door open and running after zayn into the station.

"I hope your sisters like gas station candy for Christmas." Louis says stepping behind Zayn into the small store.

"They like anything you give them Lou, safaa is like in love with you." Zayn says stepping up the counter.

"True, let me look around."

Zayn lives with four girls, his three sisters and his mom. He also has a dad but Louis has only seen him once or twice. Zayn says he's a very shy guy who doesn't really talk much and spends all his time working at a Pakistani convenient store near his childhood home.

His younger sister safaa turned 10 this year and Louis has never loved a child more. She's so chubby and down to earth, Louis sometimes wishes his sister's could have been more like Zayns younger siblings.

He passes the candy aisle and goes into the souvenir aisle instead. He almost does a little dance when he finds mugs with letters on it. That's a pretty acceptable gift, not for Harry but for Zayns sister's. Its definitely better then a cheap candy.

He grabs four mugs with the letter of each sisters name on it and one for Zayns mom. He also grabs two keychains for Zayn and Niall, sure he feels bad about it but he'll just make up for it next year.

When he gets back into the van with Zayn, He sees that Harry has moved everything to the front row so he can sleep in the backseat with his legs spread out.

Louis drapes a blanket over him and puts the souvenirs he bought in his luggage before there back on the road.

***

Harry and Niall both wake up only an hour later when Zayn hits a rough speed bump.

"Sorry, sorry." Zayn rushes out when Harry and Niall both jolt up in a panic.

"It was just a speed bump." Louis assures Harry.

Harry sits up in his seat and rubs at his eyes and pulls Louis on his lap sleepily, breathing into his neck.

Harry always gets touchy and affectionate as soon as he wakes up, Louis lives for it.

 

"Do you want me to drive now? So you can sleep." Niall asks Zayn breaking Louis from his little Harry induced trance, for a moment he forgot that they aren't the only two people in this world.

Its only when they're back on the road and Niall is driving and Zayn is drifting into a deep sleep that Louis forgets everything but Harry once more.

Harry begins kissing down his neck and for a moment Louis thinks nothing of it, he's always affectionate and he's probably just bored out of his mind from sitting in a car and watching pine trees pass for 3 hours.

But then Harry slides his hands up Louis thigh and Louis eyes widen not with shock but with lust instead, who knew Harry has a exhibition kink?

"What if they catch us?" Louis whispers as quietly as possible into Harry's ear.

Harry lets out a low chuckle and says, "That's the fun part of it."

Harry is a fucking mad man.

Fuck, oh fuck Louis would bend over the back seat inside a moving vehicle for said mad man.

"Cough." Harry says and Louis does on command so Harry can slide Louis metal zipper down without anyone else in the car hearing.

"Relax baby." Harry soothes, Louis can't even focus on the words being sung into his ear when Harry's own hand is easing itself into Louis boxer briefs.

Louis takes a deep breath before biting onto his bottom lip to conceal the moan that's threatening to escape when Harry cups and fondles his balls with his palm and forefingers.

His dick grows in size immediately, desperate for more attention and Louis has to bite into Harry's shoulder so he doesn't scream his head off.

Harry is being so sneaky and so slow and God, if this isn't the hottest thing Louis has ever done in his life.

"Oh fuck." Louis says biting into Harry's shoulder blade when Harry wraps his rough hand around Louis cock.

"Isn't this nice?" Niall calls out from the drivers seat and Louis freezes and he expects Harry to stop his hand motions, but to his utter fucking shock Harry begins to pump him up and down.

Oh my god.

"Yeah this is so nice." Harry says back to Niall, he's not even looking at Louis anymore. Instead he's looking towards the front of the car while his hand continues to make slow languid strokes up and down Louis cock. "I love car trips, don't you just love car trips Lou?"

He's clearly pushing this so Louis screams out loud and then rips his head off afterwards, but Louis hold his ground. "Yeah, love them." Louis chokes out and just then Harry squeezes his length.

"Fuck." He shouts loudly and Niall looks back panicked and breaks the car roughly.

"Whats wrong??" He shouts, "What happened?"

Zayn wakes up abruptly and looks back at the two of them and then back at Niall for an answer to whats going on.

"Yeah, whats wrong babe?" Harry says in a fake sweet and concerned tone and Louis doesn't even have it in him to shout at him right now because his hand is still stroking his cock and every single pair of eyes in the car is on him.

He's never been this exposed in his life, its the most embarrassing and hottest thing that he's ever done.

"I thought I saw a deer." Louis cough out and Harry bites his lip to hold back a laugh.

"A deer?" Niall asks incredulously, he looks at Harry with a look that says 'is this guy serious' and Harry just shrugs still biting back a smile, still stroking Louis at regular intervals.

"I'm going back to sleep." Zayn groans and then gives Louis a pointed look, "Don't wake me up."

Louis has no words he's so angry and so turned on and he's holding his orgasm back for deer life.

"That was close huh?" Harry says lowly into his ear when Niall gets the car back on the road.

"You are so dead." Louis seethes between clenched teeth before he bites onto Harry's shoulder and let's his orgasm takes over him.

Harry uses his other hand to pull on Louis chin and kiss him slowly as the waves of his orgasm release from his body and damp his boxers and cover Harry's hand.

Harry only pulls his hand out when Louis is done and relaxes against him, he wipes Louis cum that's covering his hand on his own shirt to clean his hands off.

"Niall I have to pee." Harry says, "take the next exit."

"But we just stopped like 20 minutes ago, Zayns going to be pissed." Niall says looking in the rearview mirror and then back to the road.

"Zayn won't wake up and I really have to pee." Harry says and Louis looks at him not knowing what he's on about or if he's being serious.

"Zayn can hear you." Zayn says rolling his eyes. "But OK we'll stop but this is going to be the last one before the hotel."

"Yes, sir." Harry says smiling big and Niall pulls in to the next Lane so he can take the exit to the nearest station.

"You really don't have to pee do you?" Louis asks quietly.

"We both do." Harry says smiling at Louis and pulling a condom out of wallet and wiggling it in the air so Louis gets the idea too.

"Oh." Louis says understanding what Garry's hinting at. He looks down at Harry's lap to see a decent size tent forming in his sweat pants.

When Niall pulls up at the station. Harry grabs Louis hand pulling him up before opening the back of the van door.

"I just remembered that I have to pee too." Louis calls out in a rush and allows Harry to "I just remembered that I have to pee too." Louis calls out in a rush and allows Harry to quickly pull him into the station bathroom.

"You know they just made you stop so they can get each other off right?" Zayn tells Niall

"I know." Niall says, "but at least they're not doing it in the car."

***

The hotel they stop at for the night is more like a cabin type Lodge thing, it seems really homey and comfy it also surrounded by a forest and there's a lake out back.

Harry says that it's too bad they only get to spend the night here. Louis wishes he could spend forever here, just him and Harry.

Everything seems to be less scary when your surrounded by trees and a lake and the threat of the real life world and real problems aren't hovering over your head constantly like they do in the city or on campus.

"You alright?" Harry asks him, Louis hadn't looked up and realized that he was back from the desk with the room key yet.

"I'm good, did you get the key?" Louis asks and then looks behind Harry to see Zayn and Niall still talking to the concierge. "I got it." Harry says dangling the key on his pinky.

"What are they doing?" Louis says nodding towards Zayn and Niall.

"They're getting a key." Harry says, like it's obvious.

"I thought we were sharing." Louis says because that was the plan after all, to share a room to cut costs, road tripping is not cheap and Louis hates dipping into his fund when its not necessary.

"Woah, one handy in the car with you and suddenly you're an exhibitionist?" Harry says teasing him.

"The only exhibitionists here is you." Louis laughs.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry says and takes Louis duffel bag from his hand and swings it over his shoulder, "let's go princess."

***

Louis sees Zayn and Niall walking in the hotel lobby while he's on his way to get breakfast.

"Hey guys." Louis says jogging to catch up to them.

"Hey." Zayn and Niall say in unison, Zayn is clutching Nialls hand and swinging it up and down as they walk.

"Niall why are you walking with a limp?" Louis says studying the way Niall now has a bounce to his step.

Zayn chuckles lowly and Niall turns the color of ketchup and looks down at his feet.

"Oh my god, you animal." Louis laughs pinching Zayns hip bone lightly.

"Hey hey don't act like you and Harry weren't at it last night." Niall says calling Louis out, Louis can't say he's wrong.

"Yeah, Harry practically begged us to not share a room with you guys." Zayn says and Louis eyes widen slightly.

"He did?" Louis asks curiously, that doesn't seem like something he would do. Its sweet either way. Louis knew this vacation was a bad idea.

"Yeah he did." Niall says, "where is he anyway?"

"Sleeping, I'm going to bring him up breakfast." Louis says and Niall wolf whistles lowly.

"Well aren't you boyfriend of the year?" Zayn teases and Niall laughs like a little school girl next to him.

"Shut it." Louis grumbles rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of good boyfriends.." Zayn says and Louis narrows his eyes at his friend in warning, "didn't you say you still needed to get a gift for him?"

"Yeah?" He says, he almost forgot about the fast that he still has to get him something and he only has a few hours to come up with something before they get to Zayns moms house. Shit.

"Well there's this little gift shop that's in the front of the hotel next to the lobby, me and Niall saw it last night when we were looking for the lobby bathroom." Zayn says, they finally reach the little lodge cafeteria and its smells like fresh coffee and oats.

"Really?" Louis says, "I'll check it out, I'm desperate."

***

Louis finds the perfect gift for Harry within only 2 minutes of stepping into the tiny suburban gift shop. It must be some kind of Christmas miracle.

Its also completely worth the funny look he gets from the old women with graying hair whos working the cashier.


	13. Chapter Thirteen.

"Oh my goodness." Zayns moms squeals excitedly as soon as Louis and Zayn step into the house.

Zayn groans and throws his head back in annoyance but his mom wraps her arms around him and squeezes him into a hug.

"Mum." Zayn says, she only squeezes him tighter, Louis can't help but laugh.

"Don't worry Lou bear you're next." She says and lets go of Zayn to grab Louis cheeks and pinch them. "Oh my you've grown so much, so handsome."

Louis smiles as big as possible for her, "Hello to you too, Tricia."

"So kind and so handsome." Tricia says pulling away from him, "I can't wait to meet this boyfriend of yours, Zaynies been telling me all about him."

Zayn laughs out loud and Louis gives him a death stare from across the room. He can't believe him.

"He's not my-" Louis starts but is cut off by the door opening and Niall and Harry stepping into the house, carrying all of there bags.

Tricia squeals once more and goes over to hug Harry and Niall.

"Oh this is going to be such a fun holiday." Tricia says clapping her hands together.

"Thanks for inviting us ma'am." Harry says all politely, he puts the bags next to door before shrugging his coat off.

"Yeah, you have a lovely home." Niall says smiling with his teeth showing. Zayn scoffs quietly behind them.

"Oh you boys are too kind." Tricia says, Louis thinks she might be the nicest women he's ever met. "Zayn and Louis be a dear and take the bags up to the guest room."

"Mom I told you were going to share the rooms." Zayns groans, Harry and Niall giggle quietly.

"I know, I know." Tricia says, "I just thought I would offer each one of my guests a guest room."

"I'm fine wherever ma'am." Niall says and Harry chimes in a "me too."

"You're sharing my room." Zayn says, "and I'm sure Louis wants to share with Harry."

Harry raises his eyebrows at Louis and Louis holds back a smile.

"Oh okay, okay but doors stay open at all times." Tricia scolds playfully and Louis can't help but laugh out loud as he walks behind an annoyed Zayn up the spiral stair case.

***

"Where's the girls?" Louis asks stepping into the kitchen, the rest of the guys and Tricia are sitting around the kitchen island sipping tea from mugs.

"They went to get a few groceries for dinner, they should be here soon." Tricia says, Louis takes a seat next to Harry and Tricia slides over a mug of tea. "They were so excited for you to come especially when I told them that you and Zayn are bringing guests." She wiggles her eyebrows in a suggestive manner and Harry hides his smile into his cup.

"I can't wait to meet them." Harry says piping up.

Just then the kitchen door swings open and in comes three shouting girls, they aren't even fighting they're just gossiping and laughing loudly.

"Zaynie." Safaa is the first one to realize there's four guys sitting in the kitchen and she runs over to tackle Zayn.

Waliyah smiles awkwardly at Harry and Niall before walking up to Louis and giving him a big hug.

"Which ones your boyfriend?" She whispers quietly into his ear.

Louis doesn't really feel like explaining to Zayns sisters the complicated relationship he has with Harry, the one where they definitely do not call each other boyfriends, so he doesn't correct her. He'll just live in bliss for the holiday.

"Waliyah this is Harry, Harry this is Waliyah." Louis says and Harry smiles big at her and puts his hand out for her to shake. So formal.

"Hi, I like your shirt." Harry says gesturing to Waliyahs black Pink Floyd shirt.

"You like Floyd?" Waliyah asks shocked.

"Yeah check this out." Harry says and lifts his elbow in the air he shows Waliyah the back of it where a tiny triangle black is tattooed with rainbow lines going through it.

"Oh my god that's sick my mom wont let me get a tattoo." She says pouting.

"Wali you're like 16." Louis says and Waliyah rolls her eyes and looks back to Harry and says, "You have good music taste, what are you doing dating this guy?"

"I'm wounded." Louis says clutching his heart, he looks to Harry to see his eyes widen slightly and a low awkward chuckle escape his lips.

"Zayn told them were dating, I didn't know how to correct them." Louis says quietly to Harry when waliyah walks away.

"His mom thinks so too?" Harry asks scratching the back of his nape.

"Yeah." Louis says looking at the ground. "I didn't know how to correct her, but I will if you want me too."

"No you don't have too." Harry says and Louis looks up at him, he's only a foot away from him right in front of him in a crowded kitchen. "It could be kind of fun, you know boyfriends can't be mean to each other."

"I'm not mean to you." Louis says, he puts the fact that Harry wants to be his pretend boyfriend in the back of his mind to dissect later.

"I bet you are." Doniya, Zayns older sister, says and hugs Louis from behind.

"He is." Harry says and shakes her hand too. "You'd think he would be nice to his boyfriend of all people but nooo." Harry says and Louis cheeks turn a slight shade pink at the sentence.

Doniya gives Louis a scolding look before falling into a easy conversation about something mean Louis did to her last year, Louis doesn't zone into the conversation because he's too busy focusing on safaa running towards him.

He spins her around and kisses the top of her head, "Uncle Lou, Zaynie told me a secret about you." She squeals excitedly.

"He did?" Louis whispers in his best child like voice.

"Yeah he said you have a b word." She whispers getting a little spit in Louis ear.

Louis wipes it and scrunches his nose, "a b word?" He gasps, even though he knows exactly what she's talking about.

"Yeah! Don't make me say it." Safaa says, she's still clutching onto Louis legs darting her eyes from Harry back to Louis.

"The secrets true." Louis says, "Harry come meet safaa." 

Harry walks over right away and squats down on his knees so he's face to face with the girl.

"Hi princess." He says in a better kid voice than Louis had. Louis is slightly jealous.

Safaa giggles and unwinds herself from Louis to hug Harry. 

"Am I suppose to call you uncle Harry?" She asks innocently.

Louis burst out in laughter and in unison they both say, "No."

When she scurries away back to Niall and Zayn, Harry stands up so he's face to face with Louis once more.

"Is it weird that I find you being good with kids a turn on?" Harry says sheepishly.

"Let me get this straight, you have an exhibition kink and you get turned on when I'm around kids?" Louis says jokingly, "I'm learning so much about you this week."

Harry groans and pinches Louis side, "I thought you were going to be nice to me now."

"No way, I'm using all of this to plot against you." Louis says winking and walking away from him.

"I hate you." Harry calls, but follows him nonetheless.

***

They're all sitting around the dinner table even Zayns dad who's been giving Niall weird looks all throughout the dinner.

"Hey Dad, you know Nialls really into golf?" Zayn says trying to break the awkward tension flowing in the room. Niall drops his fork and looks up at Zayn awkwardly.

"Of course he is, he's Irish." Mr. Malik says in monotone and returns to his Sheppard's pie, unimpressed.

"Yeah? Whats your favourite team?" Tricia tries, she's so kind and Louis smiles slightly because he knows that she has no idea what golf even is. She's just doing this for her son.

"There aren't any teams in golf ma'am." Niall says and Zayns sisters giggle quietly.

Tricia looks uncomfortable, Zayn looks annoyed, Harry looks like he doesn't belong here and Niall is as bright as a tomato.

"How's school going Tomlinson?" Mr. Malik says and Niall sighs gratefully that the attention is off of him.

"Its good, I'm just trying to find a job now so I can have something to do right after I graduate." Louis says and Mr. Malik nods.

"You see that Zayn? He's thinking ahead." Mr. Malik says and Tricia gives him a death glare.

"Dad I have a job, I get paid for my art work." Zayn says, he's clearly annoyed and Mr.Malik still hasn't noticed how annoyed he's making him.

"Right, right how could I forget." Mr. Malik says sarcastically. "And what do you do?"   
Niall looks up with wide eyes and swallows his food quickly before awnsering, "Um me and Harry work at the coffee shop on campus, but I'm studying to be a firefighter."

"You must me Harry?" Mr. Malik says turning to Harry, Harry nods quickly and says, "Yes, sir."

"Dad." Waliyah groans, "Your scaring Louis new boyfriend."

"And mine." Zayn groans.

"Boyfriends?" Mr. Malik says and Niall and Harry look about ready to run out the door. "I had no knowledge of this."

"I told you last week." Tricia says brightly clenching her teeth together.

"Oh you were being serious?" He says and Doniya pipes up, "Dad, please this is why Zayn never comes down."

"Doniya." Zayn and Tricia hiss at the same time.

"I'm going back to work." Mr. Malik says standing up abruptly. Harry and Niall awkwardly look down as Louis shakes his hand on his way out.

Zayns mom stands up and excuses herself before running out after him.

"I'm sorry." Zayn says to the table before standing up as well and leaving through the back door.

Niall huffs and follows him out back.

"Did dad just ruin Christmas?" Safaa asks and Harry crouches down in his seat and whispers something in her ear which earns him a big smile.

"Hes such a bummer." Waliyah says, sitting back in her seat and sipping her can of coke.

"I like him." Louis says and Doniya gives him a look that says 'stop lying'

"Is that so?" Doniya says and safaa pipes up and says "I like him too."

"He scares me." Harry says quietly.

"Hes just trying to scare us, its funny, if he didn't have a problem with Zayn bringing someone home for the week what kind of dad would he be." Louis says taking a bite of his food.

"That's true." Waliyah says, "it's not like he's homophobic, he's just protective."

"Oh." Harry says quietly.

"Did you think he was homophobic?" Louis laughs looking up at him.

"Yeah, sort of." Harry confirms.

"You really think I would bring my new boyfriend to meet him if he was." Louis says batting his eyelashes at Harry across the table.

"What does homophobic mean?" Safaa asks, curious eyes wandering the table for an answer.

"It means you're a piece of shit." Louis says and Waliyah laughs out loud and Harry quickly covers Safaa's ear even though she already heard him and has shock and amusement written all over his face.

"Louis she's like 10." Harry groans still covering her ears.

"I can hear everything your saying." Safaa giggles and Harry moves his hands away annoyed.

"You guys are gonna make great parents one day." Waliyah says sarcastically and Doniya kicks her under the table, Louis knows this because the table lightly shakes.

Harry gives Louis an awkward glance before changing the subject to another band that him and waliyah seem to like.

***

"We should go check in on Zayn and Niall." Louis says to Harry as he steps into the guest room, he doesn't close the room door all the way, its like an inch open and Harry says, "You know that won't stop me."

Louis laughs, "I know you freak."

"You can check on them in the morning, come here." Harry says, he's sitting up in bed with his legs already open, waiting for Louis to step between them.

Louis does, of course he does.

"That was intense." Harry says quietly after a few minutes of Louis resting his head in Harrys neck.

"Mhm." Louis hums, "He has good intentions though."

"Yeah it must be nice to have a parent who cares that much." Harry says and Louis pulls his face out of Harrys neck to kiss him before this conversation leads to somewhere he doesn't want it to go.

"Mhm." Harry sighs gracefully and lays back against the bed so Louis can climb on top of him, Louis does and places his knees on either side of Harry kissing his plump lips eagerly.

For a moment he forgets that the door is a few inches open and allows himself to be consumed by Harry.

Harry reaches around Louis to grab two handfuls of his ass and squeezes.

"Its almost Christmas Eve." Harry hums.

Louis turns around to look at the alarm clock that reads 11:59.

"Happy Christmas Eve baby." Louis says in-between kisses.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too lov-" Harry says but Louis can barely register the words because he's being thrown off of Harry in the next second.

Louis looks up confused to see everyone standing in the doorway with balloons and a birthday cake, gaping and snickering.

Oh fuck.

"Oi oii, get in Styles." Niall howls and Zayn smacks his arm and laughs loudly.

Waliyah hums the tune to 'birthday sex' and Harry looks confused as ever.

"Whos birthday is it or is this just a prank?" Harry asks awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Its uncle Louis birthday." Safaa shouts and runs over to tackle Louis onto the bed.

Louis doesn't even have time to apologize to Harry because everyone else is coming into the room and singing 'Happy Birthday' to him.

He puts on his best smile and makes a wish and blows it out before turning to look at Harry but he's already gone, when he looks towards the doorway he sees Harry practically running out.

Fucking Hell.

"What'd you wish for?" Safaa says climbing onto Louis lap.

"I think we should give uncle Louis some space." Tricia says and pulls Safaa off of Louis, she gives him a kiss on his forehead before positioning Safaa on her hip.

Louis stays frozen on the bed even as Zayn tells the rest of the girls to get out of the room, even as Waliyah ties the balloons to the guest bed and even as Niall pats him on the back before leaving the room.

Isn't it funny how the second Louis was blowing on his candles wishing for Harry to stay in his life was the moment that Harry was leaving?

***

"My mom said he walked outside." Zayn says walking into Louis room.

"Oh my god." Louis groans sighing back against the bed, "wheres he even going to go? He has no idea where anything is."

"I guess he can just GPS it on his phone or something." Zayn says, Louis knows hes just trying to be helpful he knows Zayn probably is trying to make him less scared.

"His wallet and phone are here." Louis says gesturing to the bed side table where Harrys phone and wallet sit untouched.

"I'm sorry man it'll be okay." Zayn says tapping Louis shoulder.

"That's the things Zayn I don't know if it will I've never done anything like this and I hate this constant worried feeling that I'm going to fuck it up." Louis says, his voice is shaky and wavering and Zayn is worried too because he's never seen Louis like this.

"What do you have to even worry about? Harry is so smitten for you its so obvious." Zayn says, "You can have everything you want you just have to push yourself to get it."

"What does that mean?" Louis asks rubbing his eyes together.

"Open up to him." Zayn says and Louis stays quiet because no he can't do that. Especially when Harry is angry with him.

When five whole silent minutes pass, Zayn stands up from the bed and walks towards the door.

"Happy birthday mate." He says and then hes shutting the door behind him.

Louis fucking hates birthdays.

***

Louis has been staring at the wall for three hours, the spot that he left on the bed for Harry is still empty and cold.

What the hell could Harry possibly be doing at 3 am in a town he's never been too.

Louis tries to force himself to go to sleep but it's almost impossible when worry is consuming his entire body.

The moonlight from the window lights up the room and Louis turns away from the wall to inspect the guest room that's temporarily his and Harrys for the next three days.

The cake is still on the bed side table next to Harrys phone, its slowly deflating in size and for some reason the sad looking deflating cake makes a tear drip from Louis face.

Louis jumps up slightly in shock when Harrys phone starts vibrating wildly with a call next to the deflated cake.

He rubs at his in panic before grabbing the phone. He sees that it's a call from, 'baby'.

His first reaction is anger and jealousy, anger that Harry calls someone else baby and jealousy that Harry is seeing someone else.

Its only when he realizes the number is his that he feels like a total idiot and asshole.

He quickly swipes his thumb across the screen and puts the phone against his ear.

"Hello? Louis?" Harry pants through the line and Louis stands up from the bed quickly.

"Harry where are you? Why do you have my phone?" Louis asks confused, but he can't hide the giddiness he feels knowing that Harry is alive and talking to him.

"I accidentally grabbed yours instead of mine." Harry huffs. Louis tries to listen for any backround noise at the other end of the line so he has some sort of indication on where Harry could be, but all he hears is silence.

"Where are you?" Louis repeats gently.

"I'm outside in the back, can you come down and open the door." Harry says and Louis can hear his teeth chatter.

"Yeah of course." Louis rushes before hanging up the phone and taking the stairs two at a time down to get to Harry quicker.

When Louis opens the back door a gust of wind comes inside and Louis immediately gets cold, he's only wearing a pair of boxers and a thin blue t-shirt and its below 0 outside.

"Thanks." Harry mumbles and steps in and shuts the door as quietly as possible behind him and walks away from Louis before Louis can even get a word out.

Louis follows him up the stairs and into the bedroom anyway, he debates wether or not to sleep on the couch but he can't avoid him forever and Zayns little encouraging words from earlier are giving him the extra boost he needs to not be a coward.

Louis shuts the door behind him when he steps into the guest bedroom and turns the light switch on.

Harry doesn't even flinch. He just starts shedding his clothes off and throwing them anywhere across the room and laying down in bed with only his boxers on.

"Will you shut the light off." Harry says and Louis does, the little encouragement he had from earlier is gone and now the only thing he's focusing on is not upsetting Harry further.

He walks over to his side of the bed and quietly lays down, making sure to keep a good distance between them.

"I'm so sorry." Louis says after a few minutes pass and Harry won't even turn around to look at him.

"Why are you sorry?" Harry says, Louis can't help but he taken back by him actually awnsering him.

"W-what?" Louis stutters.

Harry turns around to look at him so they're facing each other, "Why are you sorry?" He repeats.

Louis brain tells him to not answer and that it's a trick question but he does so anyway, "I'm sorry everyone knew it was my birthday and you didn't know, I just don't like birthdays okay, its not a big deal to me."

"How come everyone knew but not me?", Harry says and he genuinely sounds hurts.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?" Louis says eyebrows knit together.

"God Louis.", Harry huffs, "The point I'm trying to make here is that you never tell me anything, its been months of us doing whatever this is and you still won't tell me something as trivial as your damn birthday." His voice gets an octave higher and Louis doesn't really know how to reply to him, hell he doesn't even know which part of it he should reply to first.

"I've told you more about my life then I've told anyone else." Louis says, he tries to ignore the swelling behind his ribcage from Harry saying 'whatever this is' he tries to convince himself that he doesn't care.

Its only when Harry doesn't awnser him and tears start rolling down his face does he realize that he can't convince himself that everything is okay anymore.

"Oh baby." Harry says and Louis allows himself to be engulfed and held by him.

"I don't know how to do this Harry, I don't know how to make you happy, I've never done this before I'm not like you." Louis says, he doesn't even have it in him to stop crying so his words are more legible, hell he doesn't even know why he's so emotional and crying over a boy.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm crying." Louis says and wipes his tears on his own T-shirt pushing him self slightly away from Harry. "Can we just got to sleep please?"

"You see this is what you do." Harry says and in a instant he's angry again.

He stands up from the bed and Louis thinks he might walk out again, but instead he grabs his pillow and buries his face into it, letting out a muffled scream.

"What are you on about?" Louis says, his voice is louder then intended and he knows that they really shouldn't be doing this in a house full of people, but it's now or never.

"You say this amazing speech or whatever and for a moment you have me fooled into thinking that you actually like me, that you actually want to be with me and before I have the chance to reply you retract it and shut it down." Harry says, his hands are turned into fists and Louis's eyes widen in the darkness at the accusation, despite him knowing the truth it holds.

"How could you not know that I actually want to be with you?" Louis says quietly.

"Because you have to fucking say it Louis!" Harry shouts and Louis stands up from the bed as well and runs over to the door to lock it.

"Will you stop barking at me? Its three in the fucking morning" Louis scolds and Harry huffs and sits back down on the bed taking in a deep breath.

"Louis I'm done." Harry sighs and Louis freezes by the door, he tell his feet to move, to run and his mouth to say the words he's been holding back but nothing comes out.

"Did you hear me?" Harry whispers, like the pain of it wasn't enough for Louis to bare the first time.

"Done with me?" Louis finally wills himself to ask.

"Yeah." Harry says, "I mean I don't know, we tried being friends and it didn't work, we tried doing the friends with benefits and it still didn't work, and now we're doing this weird thing but it's not working." Harry says and Louis opens his mouth and then closes it not knowing what to say.

"Okay." He says and walks over to the bed and grabs his pillow and blanket from the bed.

"That's it? Your leaving?" Harry asks, "You won't even tell me how you feel?"

Louis sighs and spreads his comforter on the floor next to the bed and lays down on the floor, hugging his pillow.

"That's it?!" Harry shouts "Now your ignoring me?"

"I already said sorry, I don't know what you want from me." Louis says quietly, he's back to staring at the wall in sadness, but this time it's a sadness he can't deal with.

"I want you tell me how you feel." Harry says.

"Fine!" Louis yells, "You want me to tell you that I'm falling for you? You want me to get down on my knees and tell you I can't live without you? That I'm fucking in love with you!"

"I-" Harry starts but shuts his mouth immediately, it him whos out of words this time and Louis is shaking with anger and shock at his own words that fell from his mouth that he seemed to have no control of.

"I don't know how too Harry I've never done this before, I'm not like you." Louis says, he sits up from his little make shift bed too tempted to see the effect his words had on Harry's face.

Harry is sitting up in the bed already staring at him, if Louis not mistaken in the darkness his eyes are glassy and wide.

"You're in love with me?" Harry asks, he moves off the bed and crawls on the floor to where Louis blanket is spread on the floor, he sits across from him and lifts Louis chin up so Louis will finally look him in the eyes.

"Yeah." Louis finally admits meekly, "And I don't know what to do about it."

"Kiss me maybe?" Harry says smiling lightly, he can't help but feel giddy all of a sudden, hell he has every right to be giddy the man who he spends every second thinking about just admitted to being in love with him.

"You are insane." Louis mumbles, his own smile is threatning to escape his mouth and show himself to Harry.

"But I love you." Harry says and then Louis is throwing himself at Harry and attacking his lips, both insane with love.

***

The only word Louis can think of to describe what he's feeling rigth now is complete giddiness.

Its his birthday, the day before Christmas and he has a naked man that he happens to be in love with spread out snoring quietly next to him.

He can hear the hustle and bustle of everyone else getting up for breakfast throughout the house and smiles to himself.

In his head he replays the events from last night and can't help but smile wider at the words that were shared between them and the fucking, no, love making, that commensed afterwards.

"Someones in a good mood." Louis eyes snap to an awake Harry who's looking at him in awe.

"I have every reason to be." Louis says and Harry scrunches his nose, "Cheesy, cheesy."

"Oh shut up." Louis says and smacks Harry on the shoulder lightly.

A few moments pass where they both stare at each other in comfortable silence, both thinking about last night and what will happen next.

"You know..." Harry says after a few minutes, "I never gave you the birthday present I got you."

Louis perks up at that, "What? You got me a gift?"

"Don't sound so shocked." Harry says pouting lightly, Louis leans forward and pecks his lips against Harrys.

"I'm not but you didn't even know it was my birthday how could you have gotten me a gift." Louis says, he's only being reasonable.

"Ugh." Harry groans, rubbing his eyes "don't remind me."

"Where did you go last night anyway?" Louis asks quietly, it's a dangerous subject but he needs to know especially after he was worried all night.

"I just drove the van around the block a couple of times until I realized I was out of gas and left my wallet up here." Harry says, he traces little shapes onto Louis bare shoulder and Louis smiles when he feels Harrys fingers trace a heart on his skin.

"I was so worried." Louis says and Harry smiles lightly at him.

"Yeah?" He asks, Louis doesn't know why he sounds so surprised that Louis could be worried about him. Louis decides to ignore it for now.

"So wheres my gift?" Louis asks changing the subject and sitting up in bed.

Harry sits up as well, "You can actually lay down for this."

Louis nods and lays back against the bed on his back, Louis is very aware of both of them being fully naked.

"On your stomach and cover your eyes, there's no peeking." Harry says and stands up from the bed, "I just have to go get it."

"You're going down like that?" Louis asks voice muffled into pillow, Harry looks down at his body and back up at Louis, "Shh, No talking."

Louis mumbles something that Harry can't make out so he continues to the door and makes sure it's locked before tiptoeing to his suitcase and quietly pulling out lube from the zipper pocket.

He makes his way back to bed and climbs between Louis legs and spreads his legs out wider, Louis squeaks but allows Harry to man handle him into a better suited position.

"Oh," Louis says, "its that kind of gift."

"Is that a problem?" Harry asks walking his fingers up the back of Louis right leg.

"No." Louis says quickly, breath hitching the higher Harrys fingers go up his body. "I just so happen to love these kind of gifts."

"Yeah?" Harry says wanting Louis to keep talking to him. Louis is so vocal during sex or anytime Harrys hands are on him or in him, Harry loves it.

"Yeah." Louis hums into the pillow when Harry spreads his ass cheeks apart and puts his face between them.  
This is probably Harrys favorite place to be.

Harry blows a puff of breath onto Louis tight pink hole and when he hears Louis shutter he presses his tongue firmly against Louis hole, letting it glide in.

"Fuck." Louis hisses even though harry has just began to open him up with his tongue.

The thing is, Louis can feel Harrys tongue on every part of his inner walls, he can feel the fatness of his tongue, he can feel each movement his tongue makes, louis feels every swipe every lick every breath, its almost too much to bare.

"Should fuck me now before I come." Louis says quickly accompanied by a deep moan.

Harry pulls out his tongue after a few more swipes and leaves a departing kiss against Louis pink hole.

"No condom?" Harry asks, squirting the lube on his fingers before spreading open Louis hole with his lube slicked fingers, making sure to get every inch covered in the liquid.

He applies more lube to his fingers and pumps his own shaft with the sticky lube, underneath him Louis is restless, whimpering and so incredibly needy for Harrys cock.

"Do you even have to ask?" Louis says back and Harry smiles down at the beautiful boy, his beautiful boy and lines his body up with Louis golden one, entering him slowly.

"Oh fuck yes." Louis moans out his voice getting lost with the creak of the bed underneath them and Harrys own pleasing whimper at having Louis underneath him and full of him.

"I love you so much." Harry says, can't help but say leaning close to Louis ear just so he's sure he's heard the words.

Louis tilts his face to the side so he can see Harry and gives his the most obscene look Harry has ever seen.

His eyes are glossy, cheeks red, lips puckered and he looks so pleased with himself as if Harrys words have put him in cloud nine.

"I love you." Louis says and thrusts his ass back when he feel the familiar feeling of release pool at the bottom of his stomach.

The door handle jiggles suddenly and Harry quickly throws a blanket over them, forgetting that he locked the door minutes prior.

A short knock follows immediately afterwards and Louis covers his mouth with his hand to stop the moan that's threatening to escape, Harry is still buried deep inside him and hitting just the right place Louis wants him more everytime he moves.

"Uncle Louissss." Safaa calls from the other side of the door, "My mom told me to wake you up for breakfast."

Louis face turns a deep shade of red at the fact that a little girl is standing only a few feet away from them while Harry is inside of him.

Harry smiles a small close mouthed smile and quickly thrusts deeper into Louis as he calls out, "He's still sleeping."

Louis shoots him a panicked helpless look but Harry continues to move.

"Uncle Harry?" Safaa calls through the thin door, "Did you guys makeup?"

Harry thrusts again as he answers her, this time voice wavering, "Yeah, we did."

"Aw yay." She calls clapping through the door, Louis wishes she would leave already so he can let go of his orgasm without feeling bad about it, "Well tell him to come down he promised to take me sledding."

And just as Louis feels her footsteps walk away, he lets go of his much needed orgasm immediately followed by Harrys.

A few minutes pass and Harry finally pulls himself out of Louis and forces himself to move to the other side of the bed.

Louis gets up from the bed and punches his arm lightly.

"Ouch." Harry says, even though Louis barely touched him, "what was that for?"

"I can never look at her in the eyes again.", Louis says dramatically and Harry laughs, quite pleased with himself.

***

Louis watches from a distance as Harry stands on top of a small snow hill with Safaa, he watches as be whispers words of encouragement into her ear before she's speeding down the hill screaming wildly in joy.

"How does he do that?" Louis asks, pulling his cigarette away from his face to talk to Zayn.

"Do what?" Zayn asks, he steps on the finished bud of his cigarette and pulls out another, "Sled?"

"No, how does he win everyone over so quickly." Louis says, flicking his half finished cigarette, "And slow your roll youre like a chimney today."

Zayn rolls his eyes and grumbles under his breath before lighting the new cigarette up anyway, "You should know best on how he wins people over so quickly, he won you over didn't he?"

"Yeah." Louis smiles, "but that took months."

Zayn laughs, "So you finally admit it?"

"Yeah." Louis says and can't help the deep blush that settles on his face, "I think we're like proper boyfriends now."

"What?" Zayn says in shock, "Its a Christmas miracle." He hollers loudly, Niall and Harry look over and give him a funny look and a raised eyebrow before turning back to whatever they were doing.

"You're so weird, I was going to tell you the best part but not anymore." Louis says, his cigarette still hangs in his hand loosely warming up his hands in the below zero weather.

"Let me guess, marriage?" Zayn jokes and Louis punches him in the arm slightly.

"Don't you ever say that word again." Louis scolds playfully. "I told him I loved him."

"You what?" Zayn asks eyes wide, his own cigarette forgotten in his hand.

"Why are you surprised? you told Niall weeks after you met him." Louis says bringing his cigarette to his lips.

"Yeah, but you're you." Zayn says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can hardly believe it myself." Louis agrees. "Now back to you... Why are you smoking so much, what is that your third one?"

"Niall hates it when I smoke." Is the only answer Zayn gives him.

"So? Then why do it?" Louis asks dumbly.

"Hes been ignoring me all morning, I'm trying to get a reaction out of him." Zayn says releasing a puff of smoke from his mouth and looking at Nialls general direction.

Niall is under a tree across from them talking to Waliyah and Doniya, from the looks of it he doesn't care all what Zayn is doing.

"And your goal here is for him to come yell at you?" Louis asks confused.

"Well yeah, and then we can make up." Zayn says.

"You make no sense, why is he mad at you?" Louis asks.

"He told me my dad was just looking out for me that he didn't so anything wrong so I yelled at him and stormed out, he hasn't looked at me the whole morning." Zayn says bitterly, Louis doesn't tell him that he thinks Niall is right and that he thinks his idea to piss Niall off more seems stupid.

"Well why don't you just apologize?" Louis offers.

"Why would I do that?" Zayn grumbles.

"Because Nialls already tense being here with your family, he doesn't need he pressure of you being like this now, especially not on Christmas holiday." Louis says, he wants to give himself a pat on the back for thinking of such good advice, but alas that would be weird.

"I can't do that he's going to be mad I've been smoking." Zayn says, he throws his cigarette on the ground in frustration and steps on it.

"Just go talk to him." Louis says and pushes Zayn in the general direction of where Niall is standing.

Zayn looks back at him and Louis gives him a thumbs up before he's walking over to Niall sheepishly.

Zayns sisters leave them alone and go over to where Harry and Safaa are.

Louis goes over to join them, and gets rid of the cigarette in the process stomping it with his foot.

"We should go inside my fingers and toes are frozen." Louis says when he reaches them.

"That cigg wasn't warming you up?" Harry bites back and the girls laugh quietly to themselves and head in the general direction of the house.

"I only had one." Louis says even though its a lost cause, he knows Harry hates when he smokes he never actually told him to quit but he'll make a point of saying a remark everytime Louis smokes.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry says "don't kiss me till you brush your teeth."

"Who says I wanted to kiss you?" Louis asks, he stands right in front of Harry on his tiptoes and leans his face into Harrys face batting his eyelashes up at Harry.

Harry smiles down at him understanding the little game they've got going on, "You don't?" 

"Mhm." Louis says leaning his face up higher, his lips barley touch Harrys before he turns away from him making sure his ass makes contact with Harry .

Harry barely let's him get two feet away before he's pulling him by his arm and spinning him around so he's back in Harrys face again, this time kissing him.

***

"This is delicious Mrs.Malik" Harry says politely, and Zayns mom blushes and tells Harry to stop being so nice.

They're sitting at the dinner table again, this time without Mr.Malik joining them apparently he had to work, Harry quietly asked Louis how anyone would have to go to work on Christmas Eve and Louis told him that he's a doctor, after all doctors don't get holidays off.

"Such a gentleman." Louis says taking a bite of his lamb roast.

"I'm always a gentleman." Harry whispers, he grabs Louis thigh underneath the table and squeezes it.

Louis reaches down under the table and moves Harrys arm away not letting him get any ideas, "I think you have a slight problem." Louis says in a serious tone.

"Yeah?" Harry asks his light and joking tone still shines through, "What would that be?" Harry is leaned over his chair and in Louis personal space talking in Louis ear.

Louis looks around the table to make sure no one is watching the quite words spoken between them for there ears only, everyone is talking wildly not really focusing on Harry and Louis, Niall is telling a story about a frat party or something like that and all the girls are consumed by his words.

"I think you might be a sex addict." Louis says and Harry laughs loudly and covers his mouth immediately, he rests his hand back on Louis thigh, "The only thing I'm addicted to is you." Harry says and slides his hand higher up Louis legs under the table.

The sweet words go straight to Louis cock, making it heavier the higher Harrys hand travels.

"Stop it." Louis says weakly, he doesn't really want Harry to stop but they're at the dinner table in front of everyone and Harry is definitely a sex fiend, they might have to get that checked out.

Harry doesn't hear him instead he gives Louis cock a squeeze through his trousers before standing up suddenly and offering Trisha help in clearing the table and washing the dishes.

Louis is going to kill him.

***

After they eat the Malik's and Niall go to some kind of Christmas eve family party at Zayns aunts house.

Louis and Harry decided not to intrude even after Trisha told them it would be perfectly okay for them to go.

They had the house to themselves, a huge strangers mansion that Harry planned on defiling Louis in every room of. Harry had been outside of Louis for too long, a full day minus the morning. He was jumpy as he waved the family off and stepped back into the warm house practically dragging Louis inside with him.

Apparently Louis had other plans, "Let's watch a movie?" Louis offers.

Harry knows that Louis is doing it on purpose he knows that Harry is desperate for him, and if he couldn't tell by the the way he was grouping Louis throughout dinner then he should get the message now.

Harry pushes Louis up against the door frame, taking both of his tiny hands into one of his large hands and holding them up above Louis head. His body is lined up with Louis, his own hips pinning his boy against the mahogany door.

"Movie?" Harry breaths out against his neck, "I had something else in mind."

"I know what it is." Louis says rolling his eyes at Harry despite the closeness of there faces, "because that's the only thing on your mind."

Harry rotates his hips and kisses Louis neck softly, "You're always on mind."

Louis has to conceal his moans and show Harry no signs of weakness, the task deems quite difficult when Louis can feel Harrys entire body pressed up against his.

"I'm serious we never do anything together." Louis says and Harry leans back after one more kiss on his neck and looks at Louis in the eyes.

"You're really being serious?" Harry says quietly and Louis nods biting his bottom lip, "What do you want to do baby?"

Louis leans up on his tippy toes and gives him a quick peck before pulling Louis into the media room.

***

"I don't like any of these movies." Louis comments looking through the pile one more time.

Harry knows that he's lying and that he can't possibly hate all the movies he just went through, he just wants Harry to suggest they watch the notebook again without having to actually admit that he wants to see it again.

Harry raises his eyebrows at him, he can't believe he's dating such a spoiled brat.

"Why don't you just put the notebook in and come sit here already." Harry says, patting his lap.

"Okay if that's what you want." Louis says slight excitement to his tone now as he pops the DVD in, Harry can't even hide the fond roll of his eyes this time.

"I'm not going to cry this time around." Louis says determined, he plops his ass down in Harrys lap and throws his legs on the couch, snuggling his head into Harrys neck.

Honestly this new no sex thing Louis is trying to do is going to be the death of Harry.

Harry can tell Louis is doing it purpose, he's acting like he's just trying to get comfortable as he moves around in Harrys lap and presses his ass down on him.

Two can play the game, Harry thinks and puts his hands on Louis hips and lifts him up off of him. 

"Whats wrong?" Louis asks sitting back on the couch looking up at Harry, whos standing in front of him trying to subtly adjust himself in his pants.

"I'm going to make some popcorn." Harry says casually and walks away to the kitchen.

When he returns with a bowl of popcorn and two sodas, Louis is already engrossed in the movie.

He doesn't say anything as Harry places the soda and popcorn on the table and sits on the couch a few feet away from Louis.

***

Harry is uber excited when the movie finishes.

His little plan to keep his distance from Louis since he's cutting him off didn't go according to plans.

Louis moved and snuggled up against him as soon as the little montage scene happened with both of the main characters.

Harry has seen the movie more then a dozen times and he's bored. That's why he's beyond happy when the end credits roll through the screen.

He pulls Louis up immediately, and wipes his watery eyes, he doesn't bring up the fact that Louis said he wasn't going to cry this time. 

He kisses him on the lips softly and says, "Let's go to bed."

Louis nods giving him a light peck on the lips before he allows Harry to lead him up the stair case. Harry takes it as a good sign, maybe the little game of there's is over he allows Harry to kiss his neck and squeeze his ass on the way to there bedroom.

Its only when they get to the bedroom and Harry is pressing him up against the door that Louis pulls his head away from Harry.

Harry narrows his eyes at him and softly grabs his chin to lift his face up so he can look into his eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Harry demands, his tone wavering away from a light tone.

"I'm just tired baby." Louis says, Harry can tell he's lying, Louis hardly ever calls Harry baby.

"Okay." Harry says nonetheless, he moves his arm so he's not trapping Louis in his little arm cage anymore.

Louis leaves a small kiss on Harry's cheek and moves away, not giving Harry anytime to kiss him back as he moves towards the bed, stripping himself of his t-shirt and jeans on the way.

"Plus tomorrows Christmas and we'll probably have to get up early." Louis says and lays in bed looking at Harry.

Harry doesn't let the confusion he's feeling get to his face, he doesn't want Louis to read his face.

He will figure out why Louis is withholding sex from him later.

He strips down to nothing and joins Louis on the bed, Louis doesn't let his eyes linger on Harrys naked body long, instead he says, "goodnight" and turns the lamp next to his bed off.

In the darkness the confusion on Harrys face is evident.

***

When Harry wakes up on Christmas morning, Louis isn't on the bed beside him instead he's sitting by his suit case in nothing but his boxers putting mugs in tiny gift bags.

"Good morning." Harry says, and Louis jumps up slightly and turns around to face Harry, smiling up at him.

"Merry Christmas." He says and then goes back to packing the last mug before shutting the suit case and going over to the bed, sitting next to Harry.

Harry allows him to lay down next to him, wrapping his arm around him while Louis places his head on Harrys chest.

"Are those your gifts?" Harry asks running his hands through Louis hair.

"Yeah, speaking of gifts I had to go last minute shopping and I didn't know we were supposed to get each other anything." Louis says, "Things were just so weird between us and I didn't know what to do."

"That's okay, I mean I don't want anything. I have everything I want." Harry says, Louis smiles up at him and connects there lips in a slow languid kiss.

"So what did you get me?" Louis asks, raising his eyebrows up at Harry.

"Who says I got you anything?" Harry says, his hands are still in Louis hair massaging his scalp lightly.

"Niall told me." Louis laughs and Harry rolls his eyes, "Ugh that boy cant keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it."

"So what is it?" Louis asks.

"You'll see when we all open our gifts, its under the tree." Harry says and Louis moves away from him.

"Let's go see, I think everyone else is already up." Louis says and steps off the bed, "And put on some clothes." 

Louis goes over the guest closet they've been sharing and throws Harry a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

He pulls out Harrys black 'teenage runaway' sweater out of the closet and puts it over his own body, along with a pair of black sweats.

"And bring the presents down." Louis says.

"Bossy, bossy." Harry teases and gets up from the bed and puts the shirt Louis threw at his face on.

"Please." Louis adds blowing a kiss to Harry and leaving the room excitedly.

***

"I promise I'll get you guys better gifts next year." Louis rushes and takes a sip of his tea, next to him Harry squeezes his leg.

"No, we love them." Trisha says lifting a white mug that has a bold 'T' on the front of it, "Don't we girls?"

Safaa nods, even though she already put her cheap mug back into the wrapping and her mom doesn't let her drink tea yet, giving her no use for the mug Louis got her.

"Yeah," Waliyah says, "this is way better then the iPad we got you." 

Everyone laughs and Trisha scolds her for being rude, Louis knows she's just joking and flicks her off subtlety.

"Okay my turn." Harry says, he gives the girls there gifts first, hands them little jewelry boxes that have bracelets and necklaces in them. He gives Niall and Zayn matching sweaters, which Louis will never admit are pretty darn cute.

"Okay last one." Harry says and Louis squeezes his thigh in excitement as he hands Louis a green and blue giftbag .

Everyone watches in anticipation and excitement as Louis reaches inside the gift bag and pulls out a book, Louis is confused at first before he realizes its a scrapbook.

"Oh my god." Louis says as he rests the black thick book in his lap, moving the gift bag aside.

The front cover of the book is a black matte color and has shiny black stripes going vertically down the cover. In the middle of the cover is a little picture of Harry and Louis, A selfie Harry took on his phone a few weeks ago. Louis lifts the book up slightly and shows the others, they all coo and aw.

"This is the most sentimental gift I've ever gotten." Louis says flicking through the pages that are filled with pictures of him, and them.

"The last few pages are empty we can fill them together." Harry says quietly, Louis leans up and pecks him on the lips, while he closes the book and snuggles it to his chest.

"Thank you, thank you." Louis says quietly, "Now I feel even worst for not getting you something."

"Aw baby don't worry about it." Harry says, around them everyone else has gotten up from the floor and started gathering all the wrapping paper to throw in the trash.

Safaa is playing with a doll she got from Niall, and Zayn is tying the bracelet Harry got Waliyah on her arm.

Louis leans up to give Harry another kiss when no one is paying attention to him, he's never been happier.

"Okay," Louis says standing up, "I'm gonna put this stuff away and take a shower."

Harry doesn't say, 'do you want me to come with you' because Zayns mom is sitting right next to him and that would be weird.

"Alright, I'm going to make pancakes soon." Trisha says and stands up as well.

So Harry watches as Louis takes his gifts and heads up the grand staircase.

10 minutes pass of Harry talking to Doniya, he's teaching her how to download music on her new phone, when he hears Louis call him from up the stairs.

"Harry can you come help me pack the gifts." Louis calls, his voice travels all the way down the stairs and to Harry.

Harry can't see louis, he can only hear him, but he excuses himself and goes up to there temporary room anyway.

The door to the room is shut tight so Harry opens it and steps inside.

Louis is standing in the middle of the room in a black bath robe, Harry doesn't think much of it until he notices the blush covering Louis face and the red Santa hat that's sitting in a tilt on top of his head.

"Everything okay?" Harry asks, he raises his eyebrow up at him and instinctively shuts the door behind him.

"Remember how I told you I didn't get you a gift." Louis says, his hands are on the string of the robe, teasing Harry.

"Yeah." Harry gulps, he has a slight feeling where this is going and he couldn't be happier about it.

"I lied." Louis says and lets the robe fall open he shrugs it off of his shoulders and let's it fall to the floor in a black puddle around his feet.

Harry has expected Louis to be naked under the robe, but he got alot more then he bargained for.

Louis is standing in front of him red faced and in a slutty Ms.Claus outfit, he's wearing a red skirt, white stockings and a Santa hat. His nipples and chest are bare and on display and the sight is enough to bring Harry to his knees.

"Oh my god." Harry says taking a step closer to Louis body, he can't stop staring at him in that little red and white obscene skirt. God he's never been more in love with a person more then he is now in this momeWaliyahsu like it?" Louis asks doing a little 360 spin in the little thing, all Harry can do is nod and gulp. If Louis standing still in the getup wasn't enough to make Harrys cock double in size, then the little spin he did displaying his ass sure as hell did the trick.

"Turn around again." Harry says stepping closer to Louis, he's only a few inches away from Louis this time. He grabs Louis hips and stops him when his back is to Harry.

He looks down between them and groans, "You're killing me."

Louis chuckles lightly, the small blush he has on deepens and his cheeks and the back of his neck are an amazing shade of pink.

"Merry Christmas baby." Louis says and turns back around, he loops his hands around Harrys neck and pulls him down for an anything but gentle kiss.

Harry hums and rocks his hips against the fabric of Louis red skirt. 

Blindly Harry pulls his pajama bottoms down his legs not daring to break the kiss between them. Now when he bucks his hips against Louis he can feel the fabric of Louis skirt against his bare cock.

"Are you bare under here?" Harry breaths out his voice is hoarse and he doesn't wait for Louis answer before he's reaching behind Louis to grab the ends of his skirt to lift it up and grab two hand fulls of his ass, "You are." Harry breathes against his lips, roughly grabbing his ass and squeezing it with both his palms.

"Fuck me." Louis breaths desperately against Harrys lips, and who is Harry to deny him in that skirt.

Harry doesn't waist another second before he's pushing Louis up to the bed and pushing him face down against the bed with his back arched up and his ass pressed against Harrys front.

He holds his neck down against the bed and lifts the skirt up with his other hand, bunching it up on Louis thick hips.

"Stay still." Harry says and presses down on Louis neck to get his message across, all Louis can do is groan into the mattress and buck his hips back.

Harry practically runs to the suitcase on the floor by the door and grabs the lube out of it, he quickly goes over to check if the door is locked but stops himself when he hears Louis mumble something into the mattress.

"Whats that baby?" Harry says and watches as Louis lifts his head up from the mattress looks at Harry dead in the eyes and says, "Don't lock it."

Fucking hell.

Harry unlocks the door and repositions himself in front of Louis, he quickly grabs the bottle of lube and squeezes it onto his finger, he's in a rush to fuck Louis but he would never not prep him up first.

"This has to be quick okay." Harry says and takes Louis muffled groan as an awnser to go on.

He kneads Louis ass cheeks with his left hand before pulling them apart just enough for his lube slicked fingers to slide inside.

Louis reaction is immediate, he bucks back against Harrys fingers and wiggles his skirt clad hips in a manner that tells Harry he's ready for another already.

Harry is not one to deny his boy so he continues to pump his index finger inside of Louis while sliding his middle finger in as well, he pumps them roughly and in a quick rhythm. Letting them slide all the way out before hes jabbing them back in.

Louis moans and groans disappear into the mattress and Harrys heavy breath gets lost in the mix.

Louis reaches his arm around his back and grabs Harrys arm stilling his movements, he turns his head to the side and nods letting Harry know he's ready.

Harry immediately pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock up with lube, his fingers are frantic and his movements rushed but in no time the tip of his cock is entering Louis and then the rest of it.

"You know." Harry breaths out holding on to Louis hips and fucking into him, "I thought you were holding out on me."

He bucks his hips a few more times and kisses the back of Louis neck before he gets his answer, "I was." Louis moans, turning his head to the side to look at Harry, "Wanted to make this more special."

That's the last words they speak before Harry is pulling Louis by the back of his hair and turning his neck to face him and kiss him roughly.

The 'I love yous' go unsaid but not unheard as they both come in unison.


	14. Chapter Fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by @kinkmix twitter (I use to be larriemix but I changed my username)
> 
> Also I said there was only going to be a few chapters left but now Im not so sure because I have a few ideas and I'm just going to see where it takes me.
> 
> okay enjoy and please comment and leave kudos x

They get back to the university the day before new years Eve and Louis and Zayn are in panic mode.

The good kind of panic mode, more like a buzz actually because there annual new years eve party has to be thrown tomorrow night.

"You know you guys don't have to throw it right?" Harry asks, throwing a pack of barbeque potato chips into the shopping cart.

Louis gives him a look like he's crazy, he's so young, so naïve. "We have to throw it, I already went over this."

"No you didn't you just flicked my forehead before walking out." Harry laughs, he steps in front of the cart and holds it so Louis can't move.

"We do it every year it's like traditional or shit." Louis says, he pulls the cart back and goes around Harry, "plus this is the last year we can throw one before graduation."

Harry groans but follows Louis down the snack aisle nonetheless.

Its not that he doesn't like parties because he does but Louis is always surrounded by a bunch of people who Harry doesn't know at parties and Louis barely looks at him, he's too invested in flirting or telling tales. Which is why harry prefers to be alone with Louis, preferably in a bedroom where he captures all of Louis attention.

Its selfish, he knows, he can only keep Louis tied to his bed for so long.

He doesn't even want to think about the fact that Louis is graduating soon and they have yet to talk about any plans afterwards.

Harry shuts down his mini brain spasm and helps Louis with the rest of the groceries for the party.

***

Harry thinks he's doing a pretty good job at keeping Louis distracted right before the new years Eve party begins.

"Theres- fuck." Louis moans out, he's trying to get something out but that doesn't stop Harry from kissing down his neck and keeping Louis pressed against the mattress with his hips.

"Mhm." Harry hums, he lifts his hand up to Louis abdomen and places his hands over both of Louis nipples rubbing them softly through his white T-shirt.

"Harry there's something I have to tell you." Louis breaths out, its barely a whisper but Harry hears it and stops his movements.

He lifts himself on his arm so he's no longer face down into Louis neck but rather a few inches above so he can see his face clearly.

"What is it?" He says staring down into Louis eyes.

"Promise you won't get mad." Louis says, his voice is careful as if he's walking on a thin line and Harry's mood has changed from turned on to worried in an instant.

"What would I be mad about?" Harry says, he completely avoids the fact that hes questioning Louis instead of promising him.

Louis catches it right away and sits up in bed letting Harry gently roll off of him to the other side of the bed.

"I invited a few people that graduated already, they use to go here." Louis says carefully.

Harry gives him a confused look, "why would I be mad at that?"

"One of the guys that I invited use to have a thing with me." Louis says and Harry is starting to get a little less confused now but not completely.

"A thing?" Harry asks arching his eyebrow up at him, "I thought you've never dated anyone before."

"I haven't." Louis rushes out, "God no, I would never date Nick." Louis says scrunching up his nose.

Harry can't help but feel a hint of anger now that the mysterious guy has a name.

"Nick?" Harry says, this time hes the one who's careful when he speaks.

"Yeah we use to hook up all the time before he graduated two years ago, we still do when be comes to town." Louis says and then all of a sudden Harry is more then just angry he's beyond pissed off. Hes doesn't let it show though because if he yells and storms off Louis will brood for a few days and the topic will never be discussed again.

"Still do?" Harry says through clenched teeth.

"No!" Louis rushes out again, "God, no we don't, I mean we do when he comes to town but he hasn't been down since you and I met and God this is coming out wrong, why aren't you angry?" Louis says confused, its as if he can't focus because Harry isn't yelling at him like he had expected him to.

"If he had came down when we met would you have you know...." Harry says trailing off.

"No." Louis answer is immediate.

"So why invite him today?" Harry says keeping his voice cool.

"Hes a friend, he comes every year." Louis says, he stands up from the bed and straightens his shirt, outside the room door they can hear the noise of the first few party goers start to arrive and Harry can tell that Louis is antsy to get out there.

"Okay." Harry says, he doesn't know what else to say. He trust louis and its not like he won't be there with him. Everything is fine, everything is fine.

"I just wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else." Louis says.

"That's the only reason you wanted to tell me that your ex is going to be here?" Harry says, he knows its going to piss of Louis but he can't stop the jealousy or the words from spilling out.

 

Louis narrows his eyes at him, "he's not my ex and stop twisting my words up." He says and then he puts his bright party smile on his face, the one that says 'I'm the host and I'm here to entertain' before leaving the room.

***

By 10:30 Louis and Zayns tiny apartment is cramped up with people, people pour out the doors and are even cramped up in Louis and Zayns bedroom. Harry doesn't like it one bit.

Louis is sitting on the couch, a joint in his right hand, talking and waving his arms wildly telling a story that has everyone within 10 feet of him intrigued.

Although Harry loves his stories and would love it be sitting right next to Louis, preferably underneath him, he'd rather not here about Louis first blow job with someone who's name he'd rather not know.

He walks into the hallway with an almost empty purple solo cup in his hand, waving and smiling at a few people as he weaves through the crowd and makes his way into Louis bedroom.

The door is shut tight, but not locked and Harry knocks, last time he came in here the door was wide open and there was more then a few people in there.

But now as he opens the door to the bedroom there's only two people, a dainty pale brunette who is topless and happens to be perched on top of a guys bare chest.

"What the fuck?" Harry says eyes wide, door swung open.

The girl scrambles to get off the dude in panic and rushes to pull her shirt on, Harry looks away from her and at the guy who is calmly resting on the bed giving Harry an amused look.

"Can I help you?" The dude says with a smirk, and Harry's anger is thinning threatening to snap and explode.

"Yeah you can, by getting off the fucking bed." Harry hisses. The boys facial reaction doesn't change, he still looks at Harry amused and Harry briefly wonders if he's being harsh enough.

"Don't worry." The guy says keeping his cool and his voice low. "I know the guy who's room this is, he'd be cool with it."

Harry is about to snap at him, this time he really is about to go over and break his neck. He was angry before the party even started but now he's way past angry as the stupid guy with the quiff higher then the empire state building taunts him on Louis bed, on there bed.

"listen you here you-" Harry starts but is cut off by the girl pulling the dude up hastily and whispering, "That's Louis boyfriend."

The guys amused smile is gone only for a brief second when he realizes what the girl said, it returns in no time and he's smiling at Harry once again, its a fake and plastered smile and Harry hates it. 

He walks over to Harry as the girl scrambles out the door and back into the party, the guy doesn't make any move to follow her instead he stands in front of Harry and puts his arm out, "Its nice to finally meet you, I'm Nick."

Harry's blood boils underneath his skin as he connects two and two together. The infamous Nick, the one he learned about seconds prior to the party starting, the only guy who Louis had a "thing" with before Harry.

Harry doesn't shake his hand, instead he opens the door further signaling for him to leave.

"Funny when Louis told me about you on the phone he had told me you were alot nicer." Nick says, Harry tries not to let him get to him, he's dealt with jealous ex lovers before and none of them have ever made him this angry, he doesn't want to think about what that could mean for them and he definitely doesn't want to think about the fact that this dude and Louis still have phone contact.

"How do you know Louis?" Harry asks, playing it coy and getting satisfaction from Nick's smile falling from his face.

"He didn't tell you?" The guy says eyeing Harry with suspicious.

"Whats to tell?" Harry says, his calm voice is still intact, this time he has the upper hand over this fucking hipster junkie. He looks nothing like Harry and it has Harry wondering what Louis was thinking.

"I- we use to- never mind." The guy stutters before shutting his mouth, he's about to make his way out the door but this Harry doesn't let him, instead he stand in front of the door and crosses his hands over his chest.

"What you guys fucked? You bedded him a few times?" Harry says even though he already knows its true.

The guy nods seriously.

"And yet you couldn't lock him down." Harry says smiling at him, the guys face falls lower then it already was and his mouth hangs open slightly in shock. Harry usually wouldn't be this nasty to anyone but he feels insane uncontrollable jealousy whenever anyone who has touched Louis is near him or is mentioned. Its insane but he can't make it stop or shut it out.

"Next time you need a shag, do it at your own place." Harry finally says before leaving the room and walking back into the party feeling smug and weirdly accomplished.

 

***

Louis walks into the kitchen with an almost burned out joint held loosely in his hand.

There's only an hour left before the clock strikes midnight and if all the superstitions that he heard are true, such as "who you kiss at midnight is who you will spend the year with", then he really wants to kiss Harry at midnight and maybe even get fucked by him while the clock strikes 12.

There's no sign of Harry in the kitchen but before he walks out to search the bedrooms he stops in his tracks when he sees Nick opening a bottle of beer against the countertop.

He quickly finishes whats left of the joint and throws it in the trash bag before making his way over to Nick, his back is still turned to him and he's not aware of his presence.

"Nick." Louis says and Nick turns around slowly small smirk planted on his face already.

"Lewis." Nick says pronouncing his name wrong and pulling him in for a hug, "Always a pleasure to see you."

Louis gives him a big smile, its a familiar face that he hasn't seen in forever and he cant help but feel a little happy and excited, its probably the drugs and alcohol pumping in his blood and underneath his skin but he steps closer to him, "How have you been, its been so long?"

"Right, you've changed so much in the months I haven't visited." Nick says and opens up another beer handing it to Louis.

"Changed how?" Louis says, gladly taking the beer. His alcohol tolerance level is pretty decent considering this is his third beer and he only feels a small buzz.

"You aren't drunk off your ass also its almost midnight and you aren't snogging someone in your room yet." Nick says on a low laugh, he presses his beer against his lips and Louis forces himself to look away from his face.

"Yet." Louis says waggling his eyebrows and Nick must take that as a signal to make a move on Louis because he moves closer to Louis, forcing Louis to step back and be cornered against the kitchen counter, Nick places both his hands on the countertop next to Louis hips caging him in and Louis gulps not knowing what to do as Nick presses himself against Louis.

It takes a while but his brain finally starts working and he jumps up slightly and presses his arms against nicks chest stopping his movement.

"Stop, I can't, I have a boyfriend." Louis says firmly, what the fuck is he thinking, he is so use to his old life style that he was going to let Nick kiss him, a few months ago he would have let Nick take him right here in this same place, but now his life has made a complete turn around and the thought of cheating on Harry makes him sick to the stomach, despite his body telling him that's 'its okay', that 'he wants this', and 'just do it, its just nick'.

"Ahh I met him earlier actually, didn't actually think it was true." Nick says, his face is still only inches away from Louis, and Louis eyes dart to the doorway to make sure no one is there before trailing back to Nick.

"Whys that?" Louis says he can't help but feel offended

"I don't know." Nick says scratching the back of his head, "he doesn't seem like your type."

"I don't have a type." Louis says and Nick shakes his head, "You do, you're so carefree and you wouldn't be with anyone that isn't."

"Harry is carefree." Louis says weakly, "just because he's not like us doesn't mean he's stuck up or shit." Louis knows that when Nick says he's not like us he means that he actually cares about his grades and that he doesn't sleep around and that he's grounded and has his life figured out unlike Nick or Louis.

"He yelled at me for making out on your bed." Nick says, "Its a fucking party what does he expect."

Louis can't help but laugh at the image in his head of Harry yelling at Nick, "Damn, I can't believe I missed that."

Nicks eyes soften when Louis laughs and he moves his face closer to Louis once more, "I missed you." Nick says and before Louis has time to turn his brain back on Nicks lips are on pressing on them hard and caging him in and trying to pry Louis mouth open with his tongue.

For a brief second Louis lets him, he even presses his lips back against Nicks until he realizes what the fuck is going on and the logical side of his brain starts working once more and he shoves Nick hard, Nick tumbles back in shock a few feet away from Louis with wide eyes.

"I just told you I have a boyfriend." Louis hisses loudly his booming voice mixing in with the music, he rubs his lips furiously trying to undo what just happened.

"Nothings ever stopped you before." Nick smirks and Louis can't even bare to looks at him, he wants to throw up.

Oh my god, what the fuck did he just do. Harry's going to leave him as soon as he finds out, he's going to walk out the door and run for his life as soon he gets word for it.

Unless Louis doesn't tell him, he barely kissed him he doesn't have to tell anyone anything. There's nothing to tell right???

Hes freaking out in his head and running his fingers through his hair, yanking at it roughly.

"God Louis calm down it was just a kiss." Nick says and Louis eyes snap up in anger and he pushes at Nicks chest again roughly so he moves back a few feet away from him.

"You don't fucking get it!" Louis shouts, "I've never had something like this before and you just ruined it." Louis doesn't want to think about the fact that it was actually him who might have ruined everything. God why did he have to kiss him back, he could have just pushed him off and went on with his day. He wants to blame the alcohol or the weed or literally anything but himself but he can't he knows he fucked up.

"This dudes really taking a toll on you huh?" Nick says and Louis breaths in and out to stop himself from killing the idiot in front of him.

"Shutup, just shutup let me think." Louis says rubbing at his face and pulling on his hair.

"Think about what?" Nick says confusedly, "Your Louis, just act like I don't exist and it never happened like you're used to doing." Louis eyes snap up when he hears the hurt behind nicks voice.

"What?" Louis says confused, Louis knows how Nick feels about him, but he's already turned him down and Nick was perfectly okay with keeping it causal, god he can't be dealing with this right now.

"Forget it." Nick says and picks up his beer from the countertop, Louis pulls on his arm to stop him from walking out, he can't be left alone here when he's fighting an internal battle in his head.

"No tell-" Louis starts but he's cut off by Harry entering the kitchen, eyebrows furrowed when he sees Louis hand on Nicks bicep.

"There you are." Harry says and walks over to Louis, Louis drops his arm immediately and walks to Harry wrapping his arms around Harry's stomach, Harry places his hand on Louis back and looks at Nick, Nick looks away from the contact between them and takes a sip from his beer awkwardly.

"Harry this is Nick, Nick this is Harry." Louis says he doesn't know what else to say and they're all just standing around awkwardly staring at each other. 

Nick gives Harry a small awkward smile before walking away from the two of them out the kitchen, he doesn't even glance at Louis.

"I was looking for you." Louis says turning to Harry and looking up at him.

Harry's eyes are focused on Nicks back watching as his silhouette disappears into the crowd, "What were you guys talking about?" Harry asks, he puts Louis in the same position Nick had him in seconds ago, back against the kitchen countertop and long arms caging him in.

Louis can't even remember what they were talking about he remembers him shouting and the small kiss that still stings his lips, he has the urge to lift his hand and rub his lips again to get rid of the feeling but that would be weird.

"This and that, nothing really." Louis says he looks up at Harry and he can tell that Harry wants to say something else but instead he just looks at Louis curiously keeping his lips shut, louis can't shake the guilty feeling off of his shoulders.

"We actually talked about you." Louis says quickly trying to get Harry to say something.

"What about me?" Harry says raising one eyebrow up at Louis.

Louis hooks his fingers in Harry's belt loops and pulls him closer so there hips are touching, "he told me about your little interaction?"

"Did he?" Harry breaths right next to Louis face.

"Yeah." Louis says and arches his neck to the side when Harry places his head in between Louis neck, "Said you yelled at him to get off my bed, thank you."

Harry hums and doesn't say anything else on the subject instead he lifts Louis by the hips and places him on the cold countertop finally kissing down on his neck.

Louis can't get enough of it, he can't get enough of the feeling of Harry's lips touching his skin. He and Harry have fucked and made love more times then he can count but each time seems to get better and its never enough, it never completely fulfills his need for him, he's always going to crawl back to Harry for more. This is exactly what any other guy or even person can't provide him, they can't get him on his knees crawling back for more like Harry can.

He has to tell Harry, the longer he waits to tell him what he did the worst it will be for him.

"Nick k-" Louis starts and Harry cuts him off kissing his lips once and then twice.

"Can you not say his name while I'm trying to get in your pants?" Harry says and that's enough for Louis to shut up and let him do whatever he wants to do with him.

"Here?" Louis asks unbuttoning the top two buttons of Harry's plaid shirt frantically.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Harry says cheekily squeezing Louis thighs through his black jeans. Louis nods frantically, not caring where Harry takes him, just that he takes him now.

Harry laughs pulling Louis down from the countertop so he's flat on his feet, "No, let's go to your room."

"Mhm." Louis hums letting Harry tug him through the kitchen and the crowd in the living room all the way to Louis bedroom, "I thought this was against the rules." Louis says when Harry stops in front of Louis bedroom and tries to jiggle the door handle open and it doesn't budge.

Out of frustration, Harry pushes Louis against the bedroom door and lifts both his hands in the air and kisses him roughly, Louis is pliant against the door allowing Harry to hold him still and grind his hips against Louis.

"The house key opens all the doors." Louis mumbles weakly against Harry's lips, he can barley breath and his legs feel as it they're going to give in any second.

"What?" Harry asks he backs his face away from Louis and he can see the black rimmed around Harry's orbs and he can feel the press of Harry's hardened cock against his own.

"House key." Louis breathes, "It opens all the d-" Louis doesn't even have time to finish his sentence before Harry is reaching around to Louis back pocket and squeezing his ass before reaching into his back pocket and pulling his set of keys out. 

Louis shuts his eyes as Harry reaches around him and opens the door he rather not see a live porno on his bed.

"What the fuck." Harry says and Louis peers his eyes open to see two girls and two guys, one of them being Nick, sitting on Louis bedroom floor snorting coke off of Louis bedside table.

"Why the fuck are you still here?" Harry asks and Louis grabs the back of Harry's shirt to stop him from advancing towards Nick.

The other people in the room grab the packets of coke off the floor and stuff them back in there pockets and rub there noses before giving Louis a sympathetic smile and walking past them.

Nick stands up calmly and dusts imaginary dust off of his jeans.

"Nick, don't start." Louis says when he sees a small smile on Nicks face, he knows that smile, he knows hes getting ready to say something.

"Sorry man," Nick says and after a second Louis realizes he's talking to Harry and not him, "Just had to get rid of the taste of your boyfriends lips out of my head."

He smiles an evil smile and Louis drops his arm away from Harry in shock, what the fuck.

"Say that again." Harry hisses stepping closer to Nick, this time Louis doesn't stop him, he's frozen in place and can't even feel anything but guilt and regret.

"If its any constellation it worked." Nick says smugly and lifts the clear bag of coke in his hand and taps it like its some sort of magic powder. Louis wants to shove that damn packet up his loose ass.

Harry grabs Nick by the collar of his shirt and shakes him, the bag of coke that was held loosely in Nicks hand falls to the floor and that's all it takes for Louis to realize what's happening in front of him.

He pulls Harry back by his shirt roughly and Harry must be surprised by the contact because he lets go immediately, "Stop it." Louis hisses and steps in front of Harry and wraps his arms around his stomach so he doesn't move.

"Get him out." Harry hisses, he's not even looking at Louis, can't even bare to look at him, he only looks at the wall behind Nick.

"Close the door behind you when you leave." Louis says narrowing his eyes at Nick and Nick rolls his eyes before grabbing his bag of coke from the floor and leaving Louis bedroom, he leaves the door wide open behind him and Louis huffs and let's go of Harry to close his door and lock it.

Harry takes a seat on Louis bed and rubs at his eyes angrily, he's not crying he's just frustrated.

"Ignore him baby, he's a fucking junkie." Louis says in what he hopes is a soothing voice, he walks over to Harry but stops midway when Harry looks at him angrily.

"So its not true?" Harry snaps and Louis hates that there is still hope in his eyes that he has to be the one to get rid of it.

"He kissed me, I tried to tell you." Louis says quickly and quietly.

"You're blaming me?" Harry says and Louis hates when he does this, he turns everything Louis just said around and plays the victim, well technically he is the 'victim' this time.

"No, god Harry I didn't say that. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Louis says, the buzz he felt earlier is wearing out and he needs something, anything, to make this all go away.

"He kissed you? You didn't kiss him back?" Harry asks standing up and Louis backs away towards the door in fear that Harry will go after Nick and give him the punch in the face that he was holding back.

As soon as the questions out Louis knows he can't lie, his ability to lie has thinned out since he's been with Harry, he wants to always tell him the truth, how he really feels, nothing like how he was with all those other guys.

"I can't lie to you, I kissed him for a second barely and then I pushed him off and yelled at him, I wouldn't do that to you Harry." Louis says frantically when Harry gets up from the bed, to walk away louis is sure.

 

"You already did it." Harry says his voice is monotone and Louis feels as if he could cry, he doesn't know what to say anymore, that he's never going to do it again?? That he's sorry?? That it was the biggest mistake of his life?? He doesn't think that anything he says is going to make Harry want to stay in the room with him.

"I'm going to go." Harry says eventually when Louis doesn't say anything to him in return and walks over to the door.

"I'm sorry." Louis says again quickly and rushes to stand in front of Harry, "Tell me what to do, how can I fix it?"

Harry doesn't spare him a glance instead he looks at the closed door as answers, "Nothing, it doesn't change a thing."

"What do you mean what doesn't change?" Louis asks desperate for anything Harry is telling him, as long as he's not leaving.

"You still chose him over me, I was looking for you for so long and you were with him." Harry says, Louis can feel the pain hes feeling despite him trying to hide it by darting his eyes away from Louis.

 

"What?" Louis asks, "You think I chose him over you, Harry please I would take it back in a second if I could but I wouldn't take a single moment back that I spent with you, just tell me what to do to fix it." Louis begs.

"I don't even know what to say to you god." Harry says, he's clearly helpless and frustrated as he repeatedly runs his hand through his hair.

"It was just a kiss barely that, just forget about it." Louis says, "Can't we just do that?"

Harry looks at him in the eyes for a brief second and then turns his back to Louis.

"Don't you believe me when I tell you it was nothing?" Louis asks voice breaking slightly.

"I don't know, I do believe you but-" Harry says and stops himself, he goes over to the bed and sits on it looking up at Louis.

"But what?"

"I do believe you but now I'm not sure if you would do it again with someone else." Harry says and Louis looks at him with wide eyes.

"You don't trust me?" Louis asks, his eyes are starting to water and he doesn't want to cry, he shouldn't be allowed to cry when this is his fault.

"I do- I mean I did, like I always had the fear of you cheating on me even when we technically weren't dating because everyone wants you but I thought it was a unreal fear." Harry rambles, its more of a mumble like he still can't believe what's going on, like he doesn't know what to do. "But now I see that the fear was rational."

"I don't want them Harry, I only want you." Louis says, "And you've been with alot of people too I don't throw that in your face." 

Harry scoffs, "You just did." And then hes walking towards the door again, this time making it all the way to it.

"Shit- fuck- I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Louis says, he doesn't move from his position now, his feet stay glued to the floor as he watched Harry open his bedroom door.

"I'll talk to you later." Harry mumbles and then hes leaving, Louis doesn't follow him out to know that he's leaving the party.

***

Zayn walks in moments after Harry has left the party and is drunk and confused as ever.

"Harry just stormed out of the house??" Zayn says scratching the back of his neck.

Louis groans, the regret he felt is now gone and now he only feels anger, anger that he let this happen, anger that Harry got pissed at him when it was nothing, anger that Nick would fuck him over like this.

"Is Nick still here?" Louis asks Zayn.

"Yeah, he's in the living room. Why?" Zayn says and Louis doesn't even wait until Zayn is finished awnsering before he's storming past him and into the living room in search for him.

Zayn follows him out but Louis doesn't focus on anything but his feet hitting the tile floor and his eyes roaming the crowd.

Hes standing in the middle of a group of people talking wildly and waving his arms around happily, he's a fucking junkie and he's completely un-bothered that he just ruined Louis night.

Louis doesn't say anything as he makes his way to Nick, around them people are starting to countdown to midnight.

"Five!" Everyone shouts and Louis gets on his tippy toes and grabs Nick by the collar roughly.

"Four!" The shouts don't stop and Louis swings his fist and knocks it to the side of Nicks head, Nick yelps loudly and tumbles back in shock.

"Three!" The shouts are continuous and they ring through Louis ear irking him further as he brings his knee up and jabs Nick in the stomach

"What the fuck." Nick shouts but it's lost in the crowd that is too busy yelling the number two, Louis kicks him again this time he falls to the floor throwing his hands in the air trying to fight back, its useless, Louis is already on top of him and he has the upper hand, he uses it to his advantage and continues to pummel Nicks face in with both his fists.

Its only after the countdown is over and Louis doesn't move away from Nick that Zayn and Niall are pulling Louis off of him and throwing him to the other side of the room, Louis storms away tears rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably now.


	15. Chapter Fifteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is long over due but in my defense it is the longest and most difficult chapter I've ever written and I scraped it and started it over so many times because it needed to be perfect since this chapter is dedicated to the love of my life Cleo who's birthday just passes recently.
> 
> I love you Cleo, happy late birthday and I hope you love this chapter as much as I love you.
> 
> Also a big thanks to aniya (aka the troy to my abed) for editing as always.
> 
> Written by @killharrystyies on twitter and larry-grunge.tumblr.com.  
> (I change my twitter user constantly so it's best to just message me on tumblr if you have any questions.)
> 
> Sorry again for the long wait and making you read this sappy mess, go ahead and enjoy !!!!

"He did what?" Harry shouts, as soon as Niall tells him what happened after he left the party, the customers in the shop look up at him in confusion and Harry apologizes quietly and walks with Niall into the back room.

There's another guy, Dave, working in the front right now and Niall just walked in for his shift meaning Dave can go now but Harry needs to hear what happened before anyone can go anywhere.

"Tell me everything." Harry says sounding like a teenage girl fishing for gossip on her boyfriend.

"I have to clock in." Niall says and Harry pulls him by the arm giving him a serious look. 

"Niall." He hisses.

"Fine but don't tell Louis I told you he told me not too." Niall says and Harry rolls his eyes.

"You've already told me Niall, it was the first thing you told me when you walked in, now who was it?"

"I don't know him, some really tall kid he looked alot older then us he had like this quiff thing that looked really fucking weird." Niall says doing a gesture with his hand to demonstrate how tall the dudes hair was.

Harry immediately knows its Nick he's talking about.

"How did it happen?" Harry asks impatiently.

"I don't even know it was all so quick, I remember you storming out and Zayn going into Louis room and then seconds later Louis burst out and tackled this guy to the floor, he got a few punches and kicks in before me and Zayn had to pull him off of him." Niall says, his eyes are bright as he tells the wild story from last night.

"Is he hurt?" Harry dares to ask.

"Who the dude? Oh yeah he was bleeding by the time people got him up I think Lou broke his nose." Niall laughs.

"I don't care about that, how is Louis." Harry asks, despite Louis being tiny and faster, Nick is way bigger then him.

"The guy didn't even get one punch in I guess he was just as shocked as everyone else in the room was." Niall says, he peeks outside quickly to make sure Dave, there coworker, is still at the counter before he focuses his attention back to Harry.

"What happened after that?" Harry asks, he bites his nails and makes a mental note to wash his hands before he goes back out.

"Zayn made everyone leave after that and when we went into Louis room to talk to him he stormed out of the house said something about needing to buy cigarettes." Niall says carefully, he knows he probably shouldn't be telling Harry this. It will only worry Harry.

"He drove when he was drunk?" Harry asks, he can't stop the pounding of his heart hitting his ribcage.

"No, Z took his keys." Niall says and Harry can't stop the grateful sigh that leaves his mouth.

"Did he come back?" Harry asks, the thought of Louis roaming the streets drunk and angry at midnight makes his heart ache.

"Yeah I don't know what time but his room door was locked in the morning." Niall says, "So I'm assuming he was in there."

"Okay." Harry says be doesn't know what else to say after that, hell he doesn't even know what to do.

Harrys minor hangover is fading now being replaced with a million confusing thoughts going through his head instead.

"I can cover the rest of your shift, you can go see him." Niall says carefully.

"No, I'm good." Harry says quickly, he tries to walk back out to the front but Niall pulls him by the arm stopping him in his tracks. He can't go see Louis, he's not ready.

"You okay?" Niall says softly, Harry just nods and plasters a smile on his face before going out to the front to pour cups of coffee for the next four hours.

***

Zayn walks into the apartment later that day and immediately chokes on the smokey air filling the apartment.

"What the fuck?" He says through a strained voice, the entire apartment is cloudy and ranks of weed and nicotine.

Zayn shuts the door and goes into the kitchen to open a window up before he goes to Louis door and tries to open it, he definitely finds the source of the horrid smell but Louis door is still locked and Zayn immediately knows that Louis hasn't stepped out of his room since.

He has no idea what to do he has never seen Louis like this.

"Lou, mate, you still alive in there?" Zayn asks through white wooden door.

There's a small cough through the door before Louis awnsers, "Yeah, why?"

Zayn scratches the back of his nape, "Um you want to go get food or something?" Zayn asks not knowing what else to say, he doesn't want to ask him about what happened with Harry, Louis will only get angry and not talk to him.

"No, I'm good." Louis says, Zayn feels so uncomfortable talking to his best mate through the door and not knowing what to say.

"Have you ate today?" Zayn asks, he feels oddly like a mother.

"I'm not hungry." Louis says after a few moments of silence and Zayn knows that it means he hasn't left his room since last night, nor has he ate anything.

"Louis its 9 PM, get out of bed." Zayn says and jiggles the door knob once more but it doesn't budge open.

Louis doesn't awnser him and Zayn waits and waits but the only answer he gets is more smoke coming from under Louis door.  
"God Louis, open a fucking window." Zayn says annoyed and then hes walking away from the door and pulling his phone out of his back pocket with hesitatant fingers.

***

Harry stands across the street from the bar and watches as people go in and come out.

Hes been debating whether he should go in or not for the past twenty minutes, he's never drank away his problems but right now it seems like a really good idea he just doesn't know how affective it will be.

"Fuck it." He huffs and walks across the street to where the bright lights of the bar are flashing and luring him in.

Its only when he pulls out his ID to show the security outside that his phone buzzes with a call and he steps to the side to hastily pull his phone out of his pockets only hoping for it to read one five letter name.

Its Zayn instead and Harry doesn't let his body be consumed with disappointment this time, instead he walks a few yards away from the bar and awnsers the call.

"Hello?" Harry asks, he continues to walk down the street not having a set destination in his head.

"Harry, hey, are you busy?" Zayn asks quietly through the speaker.

"Why are you whispering?" Harry asks and he doesn't know why but he turns around and starts walking in the direction of Louis and Zayns apartment instead.

"I'm kind of worried about you know who." Zayn whispers again, ignoring Harrys question.

"Are you worried he's going to hear you?" Harry asks through the line scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Yes, and I'm really worried about him for other reasons too, are you far?" Zayn asks.

"What do you mean 'am I far' why did you just assume I would come over after work?" Harry asks and he forces his feet to stop moving in the direction of his boyfriends house.

"I- you always do." Zayn says hesitatantly.  
"Sorry man, I just assumed." Zayn says, he sounds oddly embarrassed and stressed through the line and Harry feels kind of bad for shutting his assumption down right away, he should probably go to Louis house, talk about his problems and figure out his next move, the only problem is he doesn't know his next move and he doesn't know what he's going to say.

"Its cool." Harry says scratching the back of his nape, he leans back against the building he's standing behind of and waits for Zayn to ask him to come over so he has an excuse to come.

"Well I'll talk to you later yeah?" Zayn says awkwardly instead of asking him to come over.

"Yeah." Harry says, "Is he okay?" Harry has to ask before he hangs up.

Zayn doesn't say anything for a beat before he lets out a small "Yeah." And hangs up the phone.

Harry stuff his phone back in his pocket and starts walking in the direction of the bar.

***

Harry has trouble walking up the flight of stairs and he briefly forgets what floor he's meant to be on and clutches the railing of the stair case tight as he tries to focus on what he's doing here and what he's going to do when he sees Louis.

He doesn't find an answer but his feet move on there own accord anyway and he finally makes it to Louis floor and counts three doors down until he reaches Louis apartment door.

Hes about to knock when he hears shouting through the door, its Zayns voice.

"Louis open the door, you're gonna die of lung cancer in there and you haven't eaten anything!!!" Zayn yells and Harrys heart pounds in his chest as he presses his ear against the door to hear what's going on better.

Harry hears the click of the door open and Zayns sigh and he struggles to hear the sound of Louis voice.

"Why won't you let me mope." Louis huffs and a second later he's letting out a few coughs.

"Because I'm your friend and you never mope, your Louis Tomlinson for Gods sake." Zayn says, he says it in a cheery tone or what he probably thinks is one.

Harry once again presses his ear harder into the door straining to hear Louis awnser.

"Its different this time." Louis says quietly, Harry barely hears it.

"I know, he'll come around don't worry. In the meantime go take a shower and I'll make some food." Zayn says and when Louis groans Zayn says, "You've been smoking all day how do you not have the serious case of the munchies."

Smoking all day? God, Harry feels bad it's his fault he's been like this all day.

"I don't know, I'll go shower." Louis says and then Harry moves away from the door when he hears the bathroom door close and Zayns footsteps walk into the kitchen.

He debates leaving, but instead he lifts his hand up and knocks on the door quietly.

"Harry you came?" Zayn says quietly when he opens the door, probably not wanting Louis to know he's here.

"Yeah," Harry says leaning his weight against the door, "Is that okay? I need to talk to him."

"Yeah of course, come in." Zayn says and Harry stumbles into the apartment and Zayn grabs his arm.

"Are you drunk?" Zayn asks with disbelief in his tone.

"Um yeah kind of." Harry says scratching the back of his nape.

"Both of you need to get your shit together." Zayn says and then hes walking back into the kitchen with a shake of his head and Harry walks over to the couch and sits down, feeling out of place for the first time ever in Louis apartment.

***

When Louis walks out of the bathroom the smell of macaroni and cheese invades his nostril and his stomach no longer flips at the thought of eating, so Louis wraps the white towel tighter around his waist and walks towards the kitchen.

He feels better now, he's no longer hungover and only a little bit stoned after his steaming shower, of course the ache in his chest is still present but he tries not to dwell on that for too long.

Hes Louis Tomlinson for God's sake, he doesn't mope around over a guy, as soon as the thought crosses his mind he realizes how much of a fool he is, Harry is not just some guy, Louis has never cared for anyone as much as he cares for Harry and the thought of him messing it all up because of one stupid fucking drunken kiss is enough to make the ache return in his chest once more, this time more present refusing to dissapear until Louis hates himself.

"Louis." A voice calls from the living room and Louis has got to be hearing things, because its sounds exactly like Harrys voice and Louis convinces himself that he's definitely going crazy now before he turns around and sees Harry sitting on the couch, looking like a lost puppy.

"Um, hey." Louis says awkwardly, his chest aches from the sight of him and everything from last night comes hurdling back to him, not that he had forgotten anything.

"Hey." Harry says just as awkwardly, looking away from Louis wet bare body.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asks, he makes no move to cover his body, maybe it will help him win him over.

"I was worried about you." Harry says and that's when Louis notices the small slur in his voice and the speckles of red in his eyes.

"Are you drunk?" Louis asks, he immediately thinks that Harry went to the bar to get back at him, to kiss someone else to make it even, he doesn't even know why the unwanted and unneeded thought crosses his head, but it does and it makes Louis want to pull his own hair out.

"You have no right to ask me that when it smells like a trailer park in here." Harry says eyes narrowed, Louis wasn't judging him, he's very well aware of the rank smell in the tiny apartment that was caused by him alone.

"I'm not judging you Harry, I was just asking, you never get drunk." Louis says softly, he doesn't want to argue, if he argues with Harry right now things will only get worse between them.

"I had my reasons." Harry says bitterly and Louis winces but doesn't fire anything back at him, despite Harry clearly fishing for an argument.

"Did you have dinner yet?" Louis asks softly.

"What?" Harry says confused, he clearly didn't expect Louis to just brush his response off, "No."

"Come eat something with me then we can talk." Louis says, his voice is light and comforting, he knows he messed up and he's going to try everything in his power to fix it. 

"I- Okay." Harry says eyeing Louis, Louis waits for him to stand up and follow him into the kitchen.

Zayn looks at them with caution when they step into the kitchen and sets down two plates full of pasta on the small dining table.

"I'm going to Nialls place, let me know if you need anything." Zayn says quickly and then hes rushing out of the kitchen and sooner or later the front door is being shut and they're left alone in uncomfortable silence with two plates of now cold food in front of them.

They eat in silence, Harry barely lifting his fork to his mouth while Louis shovels down food to avoid conversation and to please his empty stomach.

"Your hands are swollen." Harry says quietly and Louis drops his fork on his plate and looks up at Harry who has a small look of concern on his face.

He had almost forgotten that his hands are red and battered up from his fight last night, he didn't even let the blood wash off until seconds ago when he showered. If Harry would have seen the blood on his hands be would have went crazy.

Louis picks at one of the scabs and stuffs his hands under the table and out of sight.

"Um yeah I got in a little mishap." Louis says looking up at Harry through his eyelashes, he's sure that Harry already knows what kind of mishap he got into last night, word travels fast. Especially when your friends with Niall Horan.

"What kind of mishap?" Harry says softly, now Louis is sure that he already knows but is making Louis say exactly what happened. Louis doesn't feel guilt about it if that's Harrys motive.

"I punched nick." Louis says looking up at Harry through his lashes, Harry cocks his head to the said and raises a brow, unamused, "Like 30 times." Louis continues.

Harry stares at him for a beat and then looks away, Louis doesn't know what the look on his face says, he can't tell if he's disgusted or amused.

"Why?" Harry asks dumbly looking back up Louis.

Louis rolls his eyes in annoyance and stands up from the table and throws his plate in the sink roughly, he doesn't check if it breaks or not.

He meets Harrys wide eyes, "because I wanted too, why the fuck do you think Harry?"

Harry doesn't awnser him, instead he looks away and studies his fingernails like they are more important then his boyfriend standing a few feet away from him.

"Whatever." Louis says and stomps away to his room, a few seconds later the chair creaks and Harry gets up, Louis is afraid hes going to leave but instead he follows Louis into the room.

Louis takes the towel off, letting it drop to the floor before he turns around to look at Harry. His eyes go wide like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't be doing.

"What- what are you doing?" Harry asks, he's still very drunk, more then he knows and his eyes roam up and down Louis body a few times before they land on his face.

"I'm going to bed." Louis says and quickly pulls a pair of clean boxers over his legs followed by a pair of ankle high black joggers.

He goes over to the closet to pull a shirt off one of the hangers when he feels a pair of lips rest on his shoulder, he drops the hanger immediately and stays still as Harry wraps his arms around Louis bare waist and moves his lips down Louis shoulder blade.

"Harry." He says, he knows what he has to do despite how amazing it feels to have Harrys lips on his once more, its only been a day but everything feels longer when you don't know when you're going to have it next.

"Mhm." Harry hums and flips him around to kiss him, Louis pulls away the second Harrys lips land on his.

"Stop it." Louis says weakly, he pushes Harry slightly by the shoulders but Harry doesn't budge, he looks at Louis with confusion and anger in his eyes.

"Why?" He says, his voice gets an octave higher and Louis knows the screams will follow right after.

"You're drunk and you're still mad at me." Louis says and he winces when Harry moves away from him in frustration.

"So you can kiss Nic-" 

"Shutup, shut the fuck up, why did you come here? To hold that against me? I told you I'm sorry, stop holding that over my head." Louis snaps, finally breaking.

He doesn't know how the whole being in a relationship thing works, especially since he's only been in one for about four days now but he knows its not supposed to be like this. He knows he's fucked up, but Harry's blowing things way out of proportion especially when he showed up randomly drunk off his ass.

"I'm not holding it over your head, I don't even care about that anymore." Harry lies, he walks over and sits on the edge of Louis bed, rubbing the sleep and frustration out of his eyes. "There's nothing to fix, I don't care."

"You do care, your just too drunk to care right now." Louis says, he lifts the shirt that he dropped earlier off the floor and slides it on.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Harry says, "I don't know what to do."

"Let's just sleep yeah? We can talk about it in the morning." Louis offers.

"I can't stay here." Harry says eyebrows knit trying to come up with a reason probably.

"Why?" Louis ask, he doesn't move from his position by the closet, still staring at Harry from across the room, too tempted to make the distance between them dissapear. 

"It feels weird, like things between us are weird, what if they're always going to stay weird now." Harry says in all seriousness, Louis doesn't let the haunting thought even sit in his mind for too long, he brushes if off and goes over to stand in front of Harry.

"Stay here, I can sleep in Zayns room." Louis says, he reaches down and grabs Harrys hands in his, lacing there fingers together.

"Louis." Harry mumbles.

"Please stay, you're not functioning properly right now you can't go home." Louis argues lightly.

Harry gives him a small nod and a mumble that Louis can't make out but Louis assumes its a yes, so he leans down and presses his lips quickly to Harry's right cheek not wanting to push his luck and let's go of Harry, walking quickly out of room, making sure to leave his room door wide open.

That night when Louis lays in bed with Harry a dozen feet away from him snoring lightly, Louis allows his brain to think about the words that Harry said earlier, 'What if things are always going to stay weird between us now', he had said. Louis doesn't know if he could ever live with himself if things never got fixed between them, if he messed up the only good thing he had going for him. He hopes its not the case.

****

When Louis wakes up the next morning, Harry is gone, in fact there's not a single trace of him in the entire apartment making Louis wonder if he dreamed up the entire thing. That is until he sees the broken plate resting in the kitchen sink.

***

Louis feels uncomfortable for the first time ever as he walks inside the crowded frat house.

He hasn't seen or spoke to Harry ever since last night when they slept in separate beds and Harry was no where to be seen in the morning.

Someone offers him a beer as he walks into kitchen in search for Harry but Louis shakes his head and ducks his head, he doesn't want people to know he's here or else he's never going to make it to Harry.

Hes not in the kitchen but Louis doesn't give up, he walks into crowded noisy living room and smiles a fake smile at a few people as he walks through the crowd, his fingers itch to reach in his pocket and grab a cigarette and just light it up in the corner of the room until Harry finds him instead.

Instead, he keeps searching the gigantic frat house until he finally sees a brunette bun filled with curls in the corner of the room, he immediately knows its Harry.

He walks over to him quickly elbowing his way through the crowd, until he's finally standing in front of Harry.

Harry looks up from his phone as soon as Louis is standing right in front of him, he looks around the room and then back at Louis, both of them clearly not knowing what to say to each other.

"I didn't think you would show up." Harry says and Louis goes to stand next to him against the wall instead of right in front of him.

"Me either, but I thought alot about what you said last night and had to do something about it." Louis says over the pounding music coming from the speakers next to them.

"What did I say?" Harry says turning to look at Louis. Louis doesn't know if he's just being difficult or if he actually can't recall the events from last night.

"You don't remember...." Louis says questioningly, Harry looks embarrassed and turns his eyes away from Louis.

"I do remember I just wanted to know which part you were talking about." Harry lies weakly, Louis ignores the entire statement.

"If you didn't remember what happened why'd you leave this morning?" Louis asks, he can't hide the pain in his tone, he was actually hurt when he woke up to and empty bed and an even emptier apartment.

"I was embarrassed, fuck, I didn't even know why I was there so I had to leave before embarrassing myself further." Harry said, "What else happened, did we-"

"No, we just yelled at each other basically." Louis says softly and Harry pouts unknowingly at Louis and then quickly realizes what he's doing and looks away ashamed. 

Louis scratches the back of his nape, "You told me you didn't care about it anymore." Louis says awkwardly.

Harry scoffs, "I wish I didn't but I can't seem to get it out of my head."

"I know you still care." Louis says, "I just wish you didn't."

Louis doesn't know what else to try or what else to do, he thinks Harry is being a little hard on him considering he barely kissed the guy and has said sorry multiple times, but then again Louis would probably react the same way had the roles been reversed.

"You said that you thought about what i said last night alot, what did I say? Was it hurtful?" Harry asks, and Louis looks up being caught off guard by the fact that Harry remembered.

"You said you were scared that things are always going to weird between us now because of my mistake." Louis says he looks up from the floor and watches as people dance a few front of them, completely oblivious to the hefty conversation going on next to them.

"I forgive you." Harry said and Louis snaps his head up so fast he almost gets whiplash.

"You do?"

"But." Harry continues, "I do think things will be strange now, they already feel strange."

Louis mouth falls shut, he doesn't know what to say next he's afraid eveything will come out wrong, atleast they both have the same fears.

"If you got even with me it wouldn't be weird anymore, we can go back to the way we were." Louis says and Harry turns to his side so he can look at Louis properly when he talks to him.

"Even?" Harry asks although he has a feeling what Louis might be on about.

"Yeah like if you," Louis pauses to swallow, "kiss someone else it would be even, we could have a clean slate." Louis insides heat up in the worst way at the thought of Harry kissing someone in front of him, but if that's what it takes then so be it.

"More like a really messy slate." Harry says kind of shocked at Louis words, "You would really be okay with me kissing someone else right now?"

"I wouldn't be okay with it, it hurts just to think about, but if that's what it takes for you and me to get past this then so be it." Louis says determinedly, Harry doesn't awnser him and Louis turns his body towards him to make sure he's still there, to make sure he isn't already searching for someone that's going to haunt Louis for the rest of his life.

To Louis relief Harry is still standing there, staring down at him with a look he can't quite decipher.

"Say something." Louis says grabbing a hold of Harrys arm.

 

Harry doesn't say anything, instead be grabs Louis face with both his hands and brings his lips down to Louis lips to let there mouths connect finally after being separated for far too long.

Louis gasps, but Harry doesn't stop pressing down on Louis lips with his own until Louis relaxes against Harrys mouth.

"What was that for?" Louis gasps, he holds onto Harrys jacket lapels tightly as he looks up at Harry in awe.

"I don't want to kiss anyone else." Harry says smiling down at him and Louis giggles lightly, it feels oddly like the entire situation got resolved just now but just to make sure Louis leans up on his tippy toes and kisses him once more.

"Its only been like two days but I missed you." Louis says and Harry squeezes his waist pulling him closer to his own body so that there is not a inch of space between them.

"I missed you too."

***

Harry squeezes Louis ass through his jeans while he's ascending the stairs and Louis squeaks and looks over his shoulder to see Harry smirking and following him greedily.

The party at Harrys frat house is still going strong and it seems as if more people are coming in and making the house crowded and messier as each minute passes.

Louis doesn't remember why he and Harry stopped going to these parties and why they don't hang out Harrys place more often.

"Your ass is the plumpest ass I've ever had my hands on." Harry says, he wraps his arms around Louis waist when they are both standing at the top of the stairs.

"So you've seen plumper asses you just haven't had your hands on them?" Louis says smiling up at him.

"That's not what I meant." Harry laughs, he squeezes Louis ass once more through his jeans just because he can and starts leading Louis down the corridor.

They are about to walk into the hallway that has Harrys room in it when someone knocks into them accidentally, Harry pulls Louis back to look at who knocked into them.

"Sorry I wasn't-" the guy starts but stops when he sees that it's Louis and Harry that he's drunkenly bumped into.

Louis looks up at the guy to see its Cody, and he suddenly remembers why they stopped coming to the parties and spending time here.

"Watch it next time." Harry says and Louis pinches his wrist slightly to stop him from getting angry.

Cody scoffs and flips Harry off before he walks away from them.

Louis turns around in Harrys grasp and leans up to press a kiss to his lips.

"Where were we?" Louis asks fluttering his long eye lashes.

"Minx." Harry mumbles fondly and leads them through the corridor.

Louis can't help but be excited, he hasn't been under Harry in a full 48 hours and its probably the longest its been since they started hooking up.

Harry seems to be excited too he's rubbing Louis hand with his thumb and moving steadily through the frat house but with urgency as well.

Louis feels the butterflies in his stomach grow as they approach Harrys bedroom door, but the feeling is quickly replaced with confusion as Harry passes his room and pulls Louis a few doors down and stops him there.

"What are you doing?" Louis says confused, Harry doesn't awnser him he gives him a smirk and tries to open the door, it doesn't budge.

"Whose room is this?" Louis asks curiously, he looks around the hallway to make sure no one is watching them go into this strangers room.

"Codys." Harry mumbles, he reaches into his pocket and groans when he comes up with empty pockets.

"Do you have a nail filer?" Harry asks and Louis reaches into his pocket and pulls the nail filer out groaning at Harrys small little laugh, Harry jokes with him all the time for carrying a mini filer, its just a habit and its attached to his keys.

"Be my look out baby." Harry says and leans down on his knees to unlock the door.

"What are you going to do when you get in there?" Louis says he's still confused on what exactly Harry is doing but he goes with it, he makes sure to keep looking out for people down the corridor.

"Don't you mean when we get in there." Harry says and then hes swinging the door open and pulling Louis in the room with him before shutting the door behind them.

"What if-" Louis starts but is caught off guard by Harry pressing him against the room door and kissing Louis sensually.

Oh, that's why they came in here for.

Louis can't help but feel guilty and turned on at the same time, its a weird feeling that hes use to feeling when ever he's with Harry.

Harry pins Louis down with his hips and pins his thin wrists with one of his hands above the door, his other hand is gripping Louis chin and prying his mouth open.

Louis ruts under Harrys grip so he can touch Harry, run his finger through his hair, get his hands on his chest, anything really but Harry keeps him captive under him and continues to kiss him slowly and steadily until they both are out of breath and panting in the dark room.

"What if we get caught?" Louis mumbles against Harrys lips.

"I thought that's what you wanted baby." Harry says teasing Louis, he lets go of Louis hands, letting them drop down to his side as pulls Louis through the dark room until they both land on the bed, Louis under him and Harry straddling his hips.

Louis doesn't know how long Harry is going to explore and tease him about the exhibition kink that he definitely will never admit to having.

"We don't have lube." Louis says instead ignoring Harrys comment, he'll deal with that later.

"Shit." Harry says but he doesn't stop his movements, he pulls Louis shirt off of him and goes for Louis zipper but Louis stops him breathlessly, reaching out to grab his hand and stop his movements.

Louis gives him a small smile and Harry gets off the bed and Louis watches as he goes over to the door in the dimly lit room, Louis gets up from bed to follow him out but Harry stops his movements with his voice.

"Stay here, get naked, I'm going to get it." Harry says, he adjusts himself in his skinnies and opens the room door.

"What?" Louis shrieks, "What if someone walks in?"

Its rational for Louis to have the fear of someone walking in while he's spread out on the bed breathless and shirtless and very irrational for Harry to leave him in such a state.

"Be right back." Harry says and then hes gone, leaving the room with a cheeky grin on his face and shutting the door quietly behind him.

Louis doesn't know what else to do but follow Harrys orders and pray to a god he doesn't believe in that no one walks in, especially not Cody.

He gets up from the bed and watches the door as he sheds his jeans and boxers off leaving him completely naked in the dark room.

He climbs back on the bed and sweats nervously, in the small light from the door and the street lamps outside he can make out his naked body in the room, and his cock is sticking up, swollen and hard. Clearly enjoying this little adventure more then Louis brain seems to be enjoying it.

He places his hand around his throbbing untouched cock, he ignores the way his head is telling him to stop what he's doing and pumps his fist down his shaft.

The door jiggles open all of a sudden and Louis drops his hand quickly and squints his eyes in the darkness to see Harry by the door, with his jaw open slightly and his eyes dark.

"Fuck, I've missed your body." Harry says and shuts the door behind him, he has a condom and a packet of lube in his hand and Louis lets out a sigh of relief.

Harry pulls his own shirt off of him and undoes his jeans, letting them fall around his ankles before he joins Louis on Cody's bed.

Louis grabs him by the shoulder and brings his face down to reach him so he can kiss him and speed up to the part where Harry is inside of him.

Louis reaches down between them and grabs Harrys cock in his hands and begins to pump until Harrys cock is fully hard again in his palm.

"Need to make this quick before our luck runs out baby." Harry says in a seductive tone, the one he only uses when Louis is on or under him.

Louis nod and turns around so his stomach is pressed up against the bed and his ass is pressed up against the air, ready for Harrys taking.

Harry groans and roughly grabs both of Louis ass cheeks with his palm.

"Would eat you out for every meal if I could." Harry says dreamily.

Louis smirks back at him, "You can."

"Not right now, definitely as a late night snack when we get out of here though." Harry says and Louis ruts against the bed at the thought, at the promise.

Harry rips the packet of lube open with his mouth and spreads it over his two fingers and over Louis hole, letting it seep in and get spread.

Louis shivers at the coldness of it and clenches his teeth ready for Harry to insert his fingers in next.

Harry doesn't wait a second and soon Louis hole is being stuffed with Harrys fingers, he pumps them in and out of him and Louis can't help but bite into Cody's pillows to conceal his moans, he knows its wrong but can't seem to stop digging his teeth into the pillow.

Louis dick twitches underneath him and his stomach pools with a need to release.

Harry knows that Louis is close despite Harry just barely opening him up wide enough.

Harry looks at the still closed door and then back at Louis naked body spread out on the bed as he adjusts the condom over his shaft.

It oddly feels like a sense of being back home as he enters Louis in the dark strangers room.

Nothing else matters now even if they get caught at least they have each other again. That thought alone brings them both to there releases, one after another.  
Harry takes his apron off as he climbs up the stairs to Louis apartment, he told Louis he was coming home after work but when he reaches the house door its still locked.

He bends down and grabs the key from under the mat and unlocks the door, he's still waiting for Louis to give him an apartment key but this works too.

Harry hears the shower running as he steps into the apartment and closes the door behind him, he walks over to the bathroom door and knocks once.

"Its Harry." He announces and then he hears the shower head turn off and the stream stop.

"I'll be right out." Louis calls through the door and Harry sighs, he wanted to go in the shower with Louis but if Louis is done whats the point.

He walks over to Louis bedroom and lays down on his bed, next to him Louis laptop sits open, its a black screen and when Harry taps the mouse once the screen comes to life and shows some kind of video.

Its a pornography and Harry sits up in bed smiling to himself. Louis must have forgotten to turn it off or something.

He taps the mouse once to play the video its already midway, but Harry is curious to see what kind of porn Louis watches.

The first thing he hears when the video plays is soft moaning and the word baby being repeated a few times, Harry curiously sits up in bed and turns the volume a little higher.

The guy in the video has long hair and from the distance could look like Harry himself, Harry can't help but feel flattered.

The bottom or sub in the porno is petite and has milky skin and Harry finds himself being attracted to the curves of his body.

Its only when he hears the smaller guy moan out 'I want to be good for you daddy' that Harry chokes on his spit staring at the screen with wide eyes.

Hes not shocked that it's in a porno, he's shocked that its something Louis would be interested in.

He clicks the mouse again to exit the large screen and sees that Louis actually searched up the tag 'daddy', holy fuck. Harrys dick twitches in his pants suddenly and Harry himself feels the temperature in the room shift.

He never thought it would be something he would be interested in, he never actually gave a dom/sub sort of relationship a second thought, but if Louis is into that or finds that attractive then Harry is all for it.

Hell, it might just be the hottest thing he's ever seen.

The guy on the screen attaches handcuffs to his partners wrists and Harry is intrigued by it, the way the guy takes care of him so well and how he's so rough with him yet the smaller dude still instills his trust into his partner, Harry is amazed by it and wonders if Louis trusts him in that same way.

"Oh my god." Louis says and Harry jumps in his seat and shuts the laptop quickly.

Louis runs over to the bed and grabs the laptop quickly as if that's going to change anything.

Harry holds back his smile at Louis reddened cheeks and embarrassed state.

"In my defense-" Harry starts and Louis narrows his eyes at him, "The laptop was already open." He laughs quietly and Louis huffs cutely.

"I can explain what you saw." Louis starts and Harry pulls him by the arm so he drops the laptop back on the bed and is now sitting in Harrys lap.

"No need to explain, if that's something you want to try the-"

"No." Louis says suddenly, cheeks redder then ever before, "I don't want to do that, can we not talk about it please."

Harry can tell Louis is lying, that he's just embarrassed to talk about his sexual kinks with Harry, and Harry drops it of course he does, because no matter how cute looks right now with damp hair and red cheeks, he wouldn't purposley embarrass him.

He might need another tactic to get Louis to open up. He smiles a small evil smile up at Louis and Louis groans and buries his head into Harrys neck in embarrassment.

***

"This is like our first official date." Louis says taking a bite of his panini sandwich.

They are sitting across from each other in panera bread in a small little booth drinking strawberry lemonade and eating toasted sandwiches.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks swirling the straw in his drink. "We go out to lunch all the time."

"Yeah." Louis agrees, "But this the first time we've been out on a date as boyfriends."

"Well then don't count this one." Harry says, be reaches his hand across the table to interlock his fingers with Louis fingers.

"Whys that?" Louis asks curiously raising his eyebrow up at him, "You drove me all the way out here."

"I don't want this to be our first official date, I want to take you out proper." Harry says and Louis smiles a shy smile.

"You don't have to try and woo me, you already have me." Louis says despite the giddiness he feels in the pit of his stomach, Harry can be such a gentleman sometimes.

"I want too." Harry says, and then he picks up the last bite of his chicken sandwich and finishes it off.

"Why'd you bring me all the way out here then?" Louis asks. It was a 30 minute drive from Louis house to get to the panera bread they are currently sitting in. 

Which was weird considering there is one right next to Louis flat. Louis didn't question it though, not until now at least.

"Thought we could do some shopping, I like the stores out here." Harry says casually, he looks away from Louis suspiciously.

Its a nice Sunday afternoon and Harry and Louis have both cleared there schedules to spend the day together, hence why Louis thought of it as a proper date, but apparently Harry has bigger plans for there first date.

Its weird because in traditional couples you meet each other and get to know each other before you fuck and fall in love and blah blah, but Harry and Louis fucked when they were complete strangers and never dated and never put a label on anything they had until now, Louis couldn't be happier with where they are now though and how far they've come from there first text conversation.

"Okay, sounds fun." Louis says, he's not a fan of waiting around while someone shops but he's not going to let anything ruin his mood today.

"There's actually this store at the end of the block that I really want you to see." Harry says, he picks up Louis empty plate off the table and places it on his own before standing up, Louis follows after him letting go of his hand.

"Is that so?" Louis asks, looking up at Harry whos frowning at the fact that Louis just broke there interlocked fingers.

He reaches and grabs Louis hand again as they exit out of the restaurant, Louis doesn't say anything he doesn't know how the PDA thing works for he has never done it before but it's oddly comforting.

"Yeah, we'll save that for last." Harry says and Louis holds back his sigh as Harry leads him down the wide busy streets filled with Street vendors and little shops.

***

Harry hands are filled with a few shopping bags, Louis hasn't kept up with everything he's bought, although he did enjoy the part where he sat in the dressing room and watched Harry try on a dozen different kinds of jeans.

"Did you just get paid or something?" Louis asks, he takes a few bags from Harrys hand as they walk down the street so he doesn't have to carry all of them.

"No." Harry says pausing, "I used my parents money." 

Louis stops mid step and looks up at Harry in shock, "You did?"

"Yeah." Harry says, "The checks weren't going to stop and I don't know, just something in me changed and I thought why not just use it?"

"Is that why your like binge shopping?" Louis asks, "You bought three different kinds of the same shirt."

Harry laughs quietly, "Its alot of money, I put most of it in an account."

"So your like super loaded now?" Louis asks smiling up at Harry.

"I guess." Harry says, he gives a mischievous smile to Louis, looking down at him, "Now I can be your rich sugar daddy."

Louis eyes go wide and he chokes on his spit as soon as the words leave Harrys mouth, Harry bursts out in laughter in the middle of the sidewalk and Louis cheeks heat up as people pass them unaware of Louis being completely turned on but mostly embarrassed of what his boyfriend is suggesting.

"Your not going to let that go?" Louis hisses between clenched teeth. "I don't have a daddy kink."

Harry stops laughing wildly but his mischievous smile still remains attached to his face as he looks louis up and down and then steps closer to him, too close, not leaving an inch of space between them his body is pressing every inch of Louis body, and its so fucking hot but so fucking public. 

"You know I'd believe you if your dick wasn't pressed up against my leg right now." Harry says, eyes filled with amusement and lust.

"Shit." Louis breathes and steps away from Harry adjusting his semi boner awkwardly in his trousers.

"C'mon let me show you the next store maybe then you'll stop being such a shy deer." Harry says and takes Louis arm to drag him to the end of the street.

"I'm not shy." Louis huffs following Harry through the crowd of people to the end of the street where a little store sits with black tinted windows.

"Whats this?" Louis asks as Harry leads him to the mystery shops entrance. It seems shady.

"You'll see." Harry says, he opens the door wide in an inviting way for Louis to enter.

The bell above Louis head chimes as he and Harry step into the dimly lit store that is basically empty.

Louis eyes roam the shelves near him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, its a sex store. fuck, Harry brought him all the way out here to take him to a sex store.

"Can't you just get your dildos mailed to you like a normal person?" Louis asks teasingly and Harry laughs and grabs Louis hand to pull him through the aisles.

A red haired lady with spikey hair stands at the front of the store behind the cashier, she's pale and has bright eyes that matches her fiery hair, she looks about the same age as Harry.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" The lady asks, no judgement on her face or in her voice. Well, she does work in a sex shop it'd be weird to judge everyone that walked in.

"We're just looking around." Louis mumbles, he has no intention of buying anything from here, it would be far too embarrassing and too satisfactory for Harrys ego.

"Where are the butt plugs and anal beads?" Harry asks causally and Louis elbows him roughly, jesus christ.

Harry ignores him, looking at the cashier waiting for an awnser. She smiles a small smile at the pair before pointing to the last aisle on the right corner of the shop.

"What would you need an anal bead for?" Louis asks quietly stomping after Harry.

"For to use." Harry says like Louis is the one whos acting completely insane today.

"But you don't like things up your-" Louis stops mid sentence hoping Harry got the jist of what hes trying to say.

Harry picks up a small black glittery anal plug and steps closer to Louis, lifting the tiny device to Louis face.

"You're right, if only I knew someone who likes things up there ass who also happens to have a daddy kink who also happens to know someone with a lot of extra money who could possibly buy this for them." Harry says, he's teasing and he's so fucking insane, Louis should not be turned on right now.

Instead of slapping Harry he takes the black sparkly object and throws it back on the shelf where Harry picked it up from.

"Blacks not my color, if your gonna be my sugar daddy, do it right." Louis says, his own tone is teasing now and Harry smiles a winning smile at Louis before picking up a green butt plug instead.

"That's more like it." Louis says he pauses before he adds "Daddy." In a sultry tone, riling Harry up.

"Fuck." Harry groans, eyes rolled to the back of his head for a brief second. He pulls Louis closer to him so Louis is practically stepping on the tip of his shoes and gives him a hard kiss to his thin lips.

"Anything you want let me know." Harry says, he turns away from Louis to inspect the bead and such once more. "They also have a mens panties section, if your interested in that."

Louis raises an eyebrow to the back of Harrys head at the suggestion, "I'm not saying I'm interested, but I'm going to go check it out for scientific reasons." Louis says and walks down the narrow aisle, he can hear Harrys small laugh as he disappears deep into the little shop.

***

Walking up the stairs deems difficult when you have bags in your hands while trying to unbutton your boyfriends shirt.

He's about to drop the bag, push Louis up against the railing and just take him right here, use one of the brand spanking new toys they bought right here, right now.

Louis would love it too, the way he's been teasing Harry basically asking for it the whole day, especially when he muttered the words that Harry had to pull out of him.

Louis groans and throws his head back as Harry kisses his neck and squeezes his nipples through his shirt.

Louis clutches the black bag in his hand tightly, letting all the other bags filled with clothes drop to the floor. That's the only items he cares for anyway.

He feels like a kid on Christmas, one who's just received a bunch of new toys and gets to open them and use them on his boyfriend.

"Been asking for it all day." Harry says to him, basically growls it at him, shoving him against the banister and placing both hands on either side of his wide hips.

"Been denying me it all day?" Louis fires back in a low voice.

"Yeah?" Harry asks, one eyebrow raised like it always is when he's asking Louis a teasing question.

Louis nods once, taking his own bottom lip into his mouth and biting down on it, basically teasing and testing Harry. Daring him to make a move.

"Let's go inside." Harry says, no, commands and Louis blindly picks up the bags and follows him to his apartment door.

They barely make it inside before Harry's lips are on Louis mouth once more, prying his tongue inside Louis mouth and dropping all of the bags onto the floor of Louis tiny apartment.

Louis grabs onto the thin fabric of Harrys shirt trying to grasp it, to hold onto him. He shuts the door behind him with a kick of his foot and jumps up to wrap his legs around Harrys torso.

Harry lifts him up, hands firmly on his ass, careful not to drop him on the floor.

He presses Louis against the door when he hears the shriek.

"Fucking hell guys." Zayn shouts from the doorway of his room.

Harry sets Louis on the floor quickly and looks over to Zayn with wide eyes.

Louis quickly buttons his shirt back up and turns away from Zayn to adjust himself.

"Sorry mate." Harry laughs ruffling his hair back in a suitable position.

"Did shopping make you guys that horny?" Zayn laughs he rubs at his eyes, he probably just woke up.

"Shutup." Louis warns, he picks up all the bags and places them on the table, making sure to stuff the little black bag in a larger bag under a few items of clothing.

"We didn't know you were going to be home." Harry says.

He walks into the apartment and grabs Louis hand to follow him into the living room, he sits on the couch and places Louis on his lap.

"I was going to invite Niall over but I can just go over to Nialls place, let you guys go at it." Zayn says, he smirks at Louis clearly teasing him.

"Nah man, stay." Harry says, "I don't want to kick you out of your own apartment."

Louis elbows him quietly and gives him a 'are you serious' stare. Harry figures it mainly because he's still hard in his jeans and Zayn just offered to leave.

"No its okay really." Zayn says, he walks back down the hallway to his room and calls out, "I'll leave in like 5 minutes."

"Thanks." Louis shouts and listens for Zayns bedroom door closing before he turns around to look at Harry, "Why'd you say that?"

"I knew he wasn't going to stay, I was just being nice." Harry says.

Louis rolls his eyes at him playfully and Harry narrows his eyes at him.

"Do that again." Harry says voice suddenly serious.

"What?" Louis asks confused, not quite understanding Harrys little game.

"Roll your eyes at me again and I'll be happy to take you over my knee." He says, its voiced out so calmly and in such a strict mannerism that it leaves Louis speechless. 

but the way Harry is looking at him currently makes him want to play along, "and if I wanted to be over your knee?" Louis asks voice sultry, he traces his finger down Harrys abdomen and looks at his boyfriend from under his eyelashes.

Harrys lips turn up for a brief second giving Louis the indication that he's playing along and that Louis just gave him the right awnser.

"Are you sassing me?" Harry says, he lifts his hand up to the back of Louis neck and tugs on his hair roughly so that Louis neck is curved and his face is in the perfect access for Harry to kiss him. "You know what happens now don't you?"

"Yes." Louis gulps voice going dry as his scalp prickles for Harry to tug on his hairs once more.

"Yes what?" Harry calls, he leans closer to Louis lips but doesn't kiss him he just hovers over his face, breathing on him, teasing him.

"Yes daddy." Louis says in a small voice its barely a whisper, he's far too embarrassed that Zayn will walk out any second and hear him.

"What was that?" Harry says, voice commanding.

It has to be one of the sexiest voices Harry has ever used on him, and Louis is not the type to even categorize voices as sexy, but Harrys commanding tone is doing magical things to him.

"Yes Daddy." Louis says louder this time, too loud, Zayn almost hears it as he shuffles down the hallway with a overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

"Damn y'all could've waited till I left." Zayn says when he sees Louis on Harrys lap an there close proximity.

"We're not doing anything." Harry says to Zayn as he makes his way to the door.

Zayn raises an eyebrow up at Harry, "Is that so daddy?" He says and Louis cheeks immediately heat up and he buries his face into Harrys neck. Fucking hell, he did hear them.

Zayn laugh rings through the room and Harry picks up one of the couch cushions and throws it in Zayns general direction, his own laugh ringing through the room as the cushion hits Zayns chest.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." Zayn says on a laugh and then hes leaving and Louis can finally show his face.

Harry lifts Louis chin so he's facing him once more.

"Go in the room, get on your hands and knees and wait for me." Harry says, his voice shifts again back to the commanding tone it was moments prior.

"Should i-" Louis starts asking, picking up the small black bag.

Harry gets what he's trying to say right away and nods quickly, "Yes, fuck, yes."

Louis grabs the bag quickly and scurries down to his room, as soon as he's in his room he shuts the door behind him and quickly gets rid of all his clothes on his body throwing them wildly across the room.

He places the bag on the bedside table and picks out the aquamarine lace panties that he was caught staring at the store and Harry insisted on buying them for him.

It takes him a moment of talking himself into it before he's sliding the thin lacey material up his legs and his thighs, snapping the thin material on to his hips.

Its a tight fit and the material is pressing down on his hardened cock adding more pressure to the area.

Still Louis manages to get on the bed and get in the position Harry asked him to be in.

He holds his breath until he hears heavy footsteps coming down the corridor, making a warm feeling pool in the pit of Louis stomach. Almost like butterflies.

The door creaks open and Louis can hear the tiny gasp escape from Harrys lips and it takes everything in him to not turn away from the wall and look at the shock and excitement on Harrys face.

Louis ears perk up as he hears the sound of Harrys Jean zipper being pulled down followed by his shirt landing lightly on the floor.

He hears the floorboards creak with the weight of Harry pressing down on them as he makes his way to the little black bag on Louis night stand.

Louis entire body is tense and he narrows his gaze to the right and watches as Harry puts his hand in the bag.

Louis doesn't relase his breath and his body doesn't get any less tense as Harry pulls out the first item they bought, the green butt plug is small in Harrys hands but will probably do alot to Louis.

Louis can't help but ask Harry whats running through his mind.

"What are you going to do to me? Louis asks voice suddenly dry and scratchy.  
Harry narrows his eyes at Louis as the words leave his mouth and Louis quickly adds in a "Sir." Hoping it will please Harry smiles at him approvingly before dumping the bag of goodies on the night stand.

"I'll give you two options." Harry says hotly, Louis looks up at him gulping. The only item of clothing harry has on is a his black boxers.

"First option." Harry says voice loud so Louis moves his gaze away from his body and focuses back on his face. "I prep you with this." Harry starts picking up the pink glittery dildo to show Louis, "And then fuck you while you're wearing this." Harry lifts the cock ring up next, the one that Louis told Harry not to buy, he's had it on before and it's painful as fuck and it makes your body feel like it's always on the edge of a gigantic explosion.

"Second option?" Louis asks, "Please."

Harry laughs quietly, "You don't even know what it is yet."

"It has to be better then the first one." Louis says and lowers his gaze back to the bed.

Harry places the items in his hands down and sits on the bed, he reaches to Louis and lifts his chin up with two of his fingers.

"You know you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Harry says his voice is soft mow and he rubs his thumb over Louis cheek assuring him.

"Yes." Louis says, "I want too, I trust you."

Harry smiles at him almost proudly, "Safe word?"

"No need, I trust you." Louis says voice sincere.

Harry gives him a small smile and lifts his chin higher to kiss him slowly, sucking on his bottom lip. It doesn't last long though, he pulls away immediately and stands up.

"Second option." He says, his commanding bedroom tone kicking back in, almost as if he's getting back into character. 

"I put this in you and give you what you were asking for out there." Harry says, gesturing towards the living room.

Louis nods once, understanding what he's talking about and the terms.

"And." Harry adds, "You can't cum."

Louis jaw drops slightly very briefly but Harry notices and smirks.

"If you cum, I'll have to use the ring." Harry threatens and Louis nods quickly. He can do this.

Harry sits on the bed and trails two of his fingers up louis spinal cord.

"Your being so good, maybe I shouldn't punish you." Harry mumbles, he leans down and presses his lips against Louis back trailing his lips up until he reaches Louis neck.

"I want you too." Louis mumbles quietly, can't help but feel ashamed.

Harry doesn't judge him though, instead he leaves one lingering kiss on the back of Louis neck and sits properly on the bed with his legs hanging off the edge. He gestures for Louis to lay across his lap and helps him get in the right position so that his dick is pressed against Harrys bare thigh.

"Look so good like this, with your ass in the air." Harry says drawing circles with his delicate fingers over the blue lace covering Louis pale ass cheeks.

"Thank you sir." Louis says, amusement shining through his voice. He breaths in and out as Harry slides his panties down so they are rolled up just below his ass cheeks.

He draws circles and heart patterns on Louis right ass cheeks and brings his other hand up to Louis mouth and places his index finger and his middle finger on Louis lips.

"Suck." He commands and Louis lips part immediately taking in Harrys fingers into his mouth greedily, he sucks on them and takes them in deeper until his spit is covering the surface of Harrys fingers completely and drool is dripping from his mouth.

"Good boy." Harry comments pulling his wet fingers out and Louis can't help but blush and preen under the compliment.

Harry then trails his wet fingers down Louis bare spine and stops when he reaches his ass, he spreads his cheeks apart and inserts his spit slicked fingers inside Louis tight pink hole. 

Louis ruts against Harrys touch immediately arching his back as both of Harrys fingers slide in slowly, the pressure of Louis moving only causes more ache to his groin as the lace panties stretch against his hard dick.

Harrys fingers don't remain inside Louis long, much to his dissatisfaction Harry slides them out and kisses one of Louis ass cheeks, Louis bites down on his bottom lip and stares at the hardwood floor of his bedroom anticipating his next move.

Harry picks up the green vibrator they bought and blindly coats it whit lube as he stares at the beautiful body on his lap, his beautiful boy.

 

"I'm going to put this in now." Harry says and Louis nods once so Harry knows its okay. Louis shivers as the cold lube slicked vibrator slides into him and opens him up, its uncomfortable at first, his walls stretching and becoming accustomed to the feeling of having an object inside of them.

Its only when Harry reaches over to the dresser once more does Louis become confused but the confusion is quickly replaced with shock and pleasure as Harry picks up a little device and all of a sudden the green vibrator is buzzing inside of Louis ass. Fucking hell.

"Oh my god." Louis moans out loudly withering against Harrys legs, its like pain mixed with pleasure at the same time and it's too much, too much for Louis to hold on.

He does though, Harry trust him not to cum and he's not one to disappoint.

"Don't cum." Harry says once more when he sees Louis arching his back, his body wants to let go and give up but Louis refuses.

"I'm not gonna." Louis grits out between clenched teeth.

"Good boy." Harry says tucking a sweaty strand of Louis hair behind his ear. "Count to ten."

Louis doesn't know what he's saying or what he's talking about, especially as the buzz of the vibrator rings his ears and takes over his entire body with pleasure.

Its not until Harrys hand comes down on Louis ass hard that louis understands what he's talking about. The sting from the slap hurts and Louis tries to focus on the pleasure of the vibrator instead. He preens his ears to hear the buzzing sound now.

"Count." Harry demands and Louis swallows before counting from 1 to 10.

A slap follows each number he breaths out between clenched teeth and the pain increases with each hit that lands on his plump ass cheeks, but so does the pleasure, every time harrys hand lands on his ass the vibrator moves deeper inside him causing him intense almsot unbearable pleasure.

Now Louis wishes he had agreed to wear the ring, the pressure against his walls too much to not cum, the heat in his stomach is a fucking pool wanting to be released desperately as each aching second passes.

"Ten." Louis shouts and Harrys hand lands on him hard, Louis presses his dick harder against Harrys thighs so he doesn't fucking explode, he's trying to be good, trying to be good for Harry.

"Please." Louis moans out, "Please fuck me." Its basically a weak whimper and sweat is covering his entire body and God damn it he just needs to let go.

"Please what?" Harry says, his own voice is shaky letting Louis know that he's not the only one who's shook by the event that's taken place between them.

"Please daddy." Louis whimpers out weakly, he's not embarrassed or ashamed of saying it anymore. He just wants it, no, he just fucking needs it.

Harry decides to be good to him, he massages his ass quickly and then lifts Louis body up and bends him over the bed, so his ass in the air.

"You're doing so good." Harry says to him as he pushes the panties lower so they are up to his knees.

He turns the vibrator off and Louis lets out a sigh as Harry reaches his fingers in and slides it out.

"Fuck." Louis moans out, pressing his ass firmly against Harrys boxer clad cock. Louis smirks slightly when he realizes Harrys boxers are damp from the front, its a good feeling to know that Louis laying over his lap and calling him pet names turned him on that much.

Harry pushes Louis ass a little front so he could pull his boxers down.

He works quick now, slicking up his cock with lube quickly to give Louis what he needs quicker, knows he's dying for it.

Harry slides into Louis in the next second and Louis arches his back and presses his ass back so Harrys dick can slide in deeper.

"Fuck, if you could see yourself right now." Harry moans out and Louis being Louis flushes under the compliment and only wants to make Harry happier. He whimpers as he rocks his hips side to side, allowing Harrys dick to move deeper into his asshole and stretch his walls more.

"Please let me cum sir." Louis says but he doesn't wait for Harrys awnser he sees the little nod he gives and then hes letting go of everything he's been holding in the entire day. His orgasm last for an entire minute getting the bed and himself completely dirty. Harry slides out of him and cums all over the back of his thigh and his blue lace panties.

"I love you." Louis says collapsing face down on the mess be just made on the bed.

"I love you." Harry murmurs and collapses next to him lightly.


	16. Chapter Sixteen.

Its 11 am and Louis is tired he shouldn't even be up this early on a Friday morning but he has a job interview at one, at a day care a few blocks away, one he plans on working at as soon as gets his degree.

"You look nice." Zayn says as Louis walks into the kitchen.

"Thanks man." Louis says and tightens the tie around his neck.

"Did you tell Harry about the interview yet?" Zayn asks, he pours a cup of coffee for Louis and slides it over to him.

Louis sits down on the dining table and takes is thankfully, "I will after I get it."

"What? I thought you were going to tell him last night?" Zayn says, Louis can tell that's he's getting annoyed and briefly wonders when Zayn became a fucking couple counselor.

"Well I changed my mind, why tell him if I might not get it." Louis says taking a sip of his coffee.

Zayn looks at him like he's being unreasonable, "Its like you want to give him reasons to be mad at you."

Louis rolls his eyes, "Its not a big deal, its just a job interview."

"Yeah, yeah, do it your way." Zayn grumbles, "oh by the way the landlord called today."

"What? Why?" Louis asks, its too early for everything, this is why he doesn't get out of bed before 12. "Didn't we just pay rent."

"Our lease is up in two months." Zayn says.

"Well can't we just renew it." Louis says, he pulls out his phone to check if he has any messages.

"Well yeah we could but why would we?" Zayn says and Louis looks at him like he's stupid.

"So we aren't homeless." Louis says the obvious awnser.

"Mate were graduating in a month and a half, were going to have real jobs and make real money why would we still live in this dump." Zayn says and stands up from the table to put his ceramic bowl in the sink.

"You want to move?" Louis says slowly, moving was never even something that crossed his mind, something that he didn't even think was an option for him.  
He didn't think he was going to live in this raggedy ass apartment his whole life but he never really looked at other places either.

"Plus." Louis adds, "I didn't even get the job yet and you're still waiting to hear back from that middle school."

Zayn applied for a art teaching job at a local middle school so he can get income if his art doesn't sell and so he has more equipment to buy materials to make more art and maybe even do his own exhibition one day.

"They actually called this morning." Zayn says grinning, his body is tense and Louis can't tell what's wrong.

"Oh my god, you got the job?" Louis says standing up from the table, Louis already knows he got the job since Zayn is smiling so big.

He goes up to hug him and Zayn mumbles a 'yeah' in his ear.

"Why didn't you start with that?" Louis asks, he pulls away from Zayn to study his face.

"Sorry I just- I have a lot on my mind right now." Zayn says, he walks a few feet away from Louis and scratches the back of his ear, a nervous habit that Louis recognizes immediately.

"There's something you aren't telling me." Louis says narrowing his eyes at Zayn from across the kitchen, "C'mon spit it out."

"Niall he- um he asked me to move in with him." Zayn says and Louis opens his mouth to speak but closes it right away not knowing what to say not knowing how he feels about it.

"I didn't say yes." Zayn says quietly looking at Louis desperately waiting for him to answer.

"Doesn't Niall live in a dorm? Hes a freshman still." Louis says, it sounds jealous and stupid as the words come out but he can't take it back.

"He can leave next year, he wants to rent out a apartment, one thats close to my job and the school like in the middle or something, I didn't tell him yes yet I don't want you-"

"Do you want too?" Louis asks cutting him off.

"More then anything." Zayn says calmly, immediately.

"This is- wow." Louis says he feels tired and speechless, this is huge news. Hes going to living without Zayn, probably under a rock because he sure as hell can't afford rent by himself and he refuses to dip into his trust fund once he gets out of college, he promised himself he would no longer use his family's money once he no longer needed it.

"I'm really happy for you man." Louis says looking up at Zayn from where he's sitting.

"It means alot man." Zayn says, he comes over and pats Louis on the back, "But I know you don't want to use your familys money anymore, so if you don't get the job I won't move until you get one." 

"You don't have to do that." Louis says laughing, "and thanks for adding more pressure on me for this interview dick."

Zayn laughs as well and punches him lightly, "I'm going to tell Niall the news, don't be late to your interview." Zayn calls out and he walks out the kitchen, the tension that Louis saw in his body is gone now and replaced with excitement. Louis can't help but smile as he watches his best friend go.

Louis smiles to himself and takes another sip of his now cold milky coffee and pulls out his phone from tight black fitted dressy trousers.

He opens up his message thread to Harry and starts typing 

'Got a job interview in an hour, wish me luck?'

He presses send without over thinking it, plus now Harry can't get mad at him for not telling him.

Harry reads the message right away and instead of texting back Louis phone rings with a call from Harry. Shit.

"Hey." Louis breaths through the speaker after he lifts his iPhone to his right ear.

"Good luck on your interview." Harry says immediately, Louis smiles down at the table.

"Thank you, I'll tell you how it goes as soon as I get out." Louis says not because be feels like he needs to or because he has too but because he wants too.

"Yeah?" Harry asks and Louis can't make out what emotion he has behind his voice but it can't be that bad if he called Louis.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the interview I just didn't want both of us to be dissapointed when I don't get it." Louis says chewing on the corner of his bottom lip.

"Why are you telling me now?" Harry asks curiously.

"I really need the luck." Louis says, if he doesn't get the job now, Louis will be screwed he'll have nowhere to go.

"Well good luck baby, I'll come by later okay?" Harry says, his voice is sincere now and Louis can read the emotion behind his tone.

"Okay." Louis agrees and can't help but smile down at his phone long after Harry has hung up.

***

"What are these for?" Louis asks as he opens the door for Harry. Harry hands him a bouquet of assorted red and pink roses.

"For you." Harry says, he shuts the door with his foot and follows Louis deeper into the apartment.

Louis laughs, "I got that part, but why?"

Harry watches him in his black dress pants and blue dress shirt with a striped tie going down the middle of his stomach, Harry has never seen him this dressed up for anything. hell, he didn't even know Louis owned a tie.

"I can't buy my boyfriend flowers just because?" Harry says, with a smirk on his face, he sits down on one of the dining chairs and beckons Louis over.

Louis places the bouquet in a empty vase and walks over to Harry. He steps between his legs and Harry pulls him closer by placing his hands on Louis ass.

"Your ass looks so good in these pants." Harry hums.

"Don't get use to it, I hate these pants they're so formal." Louis says, he rather wear his gym shorts or regular Adidas sweatpants all day.

"I'll be seeing alot of you in these if you get the job huh?" Harry asks and Louis surprised that he hasn't said anything about the interview until now.

"Yeah maybe, I really hope I get it." Louis says, he watches as Harry takes his hands into his own and looks up at him.

"You will." Harry says, "What job was it for?"

"A day care instructor." Louis says, "I don't know if I will, there was a few people who they called in."

"Why are you so desperate to get a job now?" Harry asks curiously, "don't you have that fund?"

"I don't want to use that until I really need it." Louis says, "and I need a job because I can't afford this place anymore." Louis huffs and Harry eyes go a little wide.

"What? You're having money problems?" Harry asks, voice wavering to concerned.

"No, Zayn is moving out so I have to pay the bills myself or find a cheaper apartment." Louis says, he can't help but feel sad when he says it out loud when he realizes that his best friend will never be living with him again.

"Aw baby." Harry hums and sits louis down on his lap. "Don't be sad, you can come live with me."

Louis freezes, its said as a joke with a light tone, Louis knows they aren't there yet, are they? He has no idea.

"In that fart house? I'd rather die." Louis awnsers his own tone light.

"Frat." Harry corrects into his ear and Louis playfully scowls at him.

"On a serious note if you need money I can help you out until you get settled in a nice place." Harry says in all seriousness. Louis can't help but feel embarrassed that it's come down to this, his boyfriend offering him money and him scouring for the lowest teaching position possible for his degree.

"Thank you but I'm good I'll figure it out."

***

Its two days later and Harry and Louis are sitting on Harrys bed staring at Harrys laptop screen, Harry wanted to show Louis this movie about a girl who blames her husband for her murder, its actually really interesting and Louis is captivated by it when his phone rings in his pocket.

Harry sits up excitedly and pauses the movie with the tap of his finger, "Is it them?" He asks and Louis looks at the caller ID on his phone and nods excitedly.

He quickly swipes his thumb and raises the phone to his ear and awnsers with a cheerful "hello?"

Harry listens carefully to one end of the conversation and watches with disbelief as Louis physically deflates while the phone is pressed against his ear.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." He says and Harry pouts at him sadly and watches as Louis hangs up the phone and huffs.

A moment of awkward silence passes between them and Harry opens his mouth to speak a few times but closes it right away, not knowing what to say, not knowing the right words of encouragement.

"They hired someone else already." Louis says quietly. Harry takes him into his arms and presses him against his body in a bear hug.

"We'll figure it out." Harry hums and that's the end of the conversation.

***

"What are you doing?" Harry asks frantically as Louis walks towards Harry.

Harrys standing in front of a shiny white convertible in the parking lot in front of Louis building.

"Is that your car?" Louis asks walking closer to the shiny new car and running his hands over the hood. 

"I was supposed to walk up and bring you down to surprise you." Harry groans throwing his head back in annoyance. "I told you I'm gonna come up."

"That's why I came down." Louis laughs, "and I wore the pants you like so this better be one hell of a first date." Louis says, he does a little twirl to give Harry the back view of the dress pants he loves so much.

Harry rolls his eyes playfully, "I forgive you."

"You better." Louis says and steps closer to Harry so he's standing right in front of where Harrys leaned against his car. "Now are you gonna give me a ride or what?" Louis says batting his eyelashes at him.

Harrys eyes widen before he smirks and looks down at his boy, "atleast let me buy you dinner first."

Louis slaps him lightly on the chest, "that's not what I meant." He growls.

Harry bows his head and moves away from the passenger door to let Louis in, Louis smiles at him and steps in the car.

Harry ducks down to be eye to eye with Louis and says, "we can do both."

***

The restaurant that Harry brought him to is fancy as fuck and Louis can't help but feel nervous as the waiter leads him through the restaurant.

The people in there gape and whisper as Louis and Harry pass them, Louis wonders why everyone is staring until he looks down and sees that Harry and him still have there hands linked together.

He feels heat rise in the back of his neck. The restaurant is filled with rich old snobby socialites who probably bet on racing horses on there free time.

Either Harry is blind or unaware of the scrutiny or hes just really good at ignoring negativity. He doesn't even focus on the people instead he studies Louis face, taking in his reaction.

Louis gives him an uneasy smile and ducks his head allowing him to be lead deeper into the dimly lit restaurant that smells like a mixture of chanel and buttered lobster.

"You okay?" Harry asks into Louis ear as he pulls a chair out for Louis.

Louis hums thanking him under his breath, and looks up at the waiter who averts his eyes away from them when he's caught staring at there interaction.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." The waiter says stiffly. "Enjoy your meal." And then hes gone, going back to where he came from.

Louis looks around the restaurant, the chatter has died down and Harry taps his arms bringing his attention back to him.

"This place is going to cost you a fortune." Louis says quietly.

"How do you know?" Harry says, he opens up the black leather menu that's sitting in front of him and takes his eyes off of Louis.

"Because no one in here has seen two men holding hands before." Louis says quietly, very aware of the couple that's sitting in the booth behind them.

Harry laughs and covers his mouth with the back of his hand, Louis laughs quietly too his eyes crinkling around the corner.

"How did you find this place anyway?" Louis asks, it was a far drive from there house and its lined up next to a few other restaurants on the beach and over looking the water.

"I just looked up places with the best reviews." Harry says.

"So you put a lot of thought into this date huh?" Louis asks wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry laughs quietly, he's about to awnser when he's interrupted by there waiter coming over and giving them a big fake smile.

He looks like he's in his mid 20s and he's wearing a white shirt with a black tie and his hair is pushed back and shiny, its all very elegant from his hair to leather shoes.

"Good evening, I'm your waiter Alfonso, may I start you off with drinks?" He says and pulls a little notebook out of his apron pocket to scribble down there order.

Louis starts looking through the drink list to find whatever is cheapest but stops when Harry speaks for him.

"Wine of the day for both of us please." Harry says and closes the drink list and looks up at Alfonso with a grin.

"We only sell wine by the bottle sir." The waiter says, nasty smirk on his face like he got pleasure from saying that.

"That's fine." Harry says back, Louis looks down at his menu to see that one bottle is like 70 bucks, fucking hell. The waiter nods at Harry and then runs off.

"Im sorry, I wouldn't have brought you here if I had known they were going to be prudes." Harry says sincerely, Louis had forgotten what they were talking about before the waiter came.

"That's okay." Louis says, he takes Harrys hand into his, rubbing it lightly with his arm. Hes not going to let anything ruin his night, his first ever date with the man of his dreams. "Plus half of the men in here are proabaly shagging there pool boy while there trophy wife is at work."

Harry burst out laughing, head thrown back and eveything, Louis favourite sight to see. They get the attention of everyone in the room but they could care less too busy cheesing at each other to notice anything else around them.

***

Three and half glasses of wine later and Louis feels giggly and tipsy and that's before there meal even arrives at there booth.

Harry watches him carefully from across the table with amusement in his eyes, he feels a slight buzz under his skin as well. Hes already on his third glass of white wine as well, and usually he's not a heavy drinker but the wine is so crisp and the best wine he's ever tasted.

"And then." Louis breaths out through a heavy laugh, "When i showed Liam that I had the pastors cup of wine he almsot pissed his pants he was that scared."

Harry giggles lightly into his cup, he's telling the story of when his little sister got baptized and he stole wine from the pastor. He was only ten.

"Did you get baptized too?" Harry asks.

"Yeah." Louis says swallowing, "my whole family does it. Me and Liam actually had it the same day."

"Does Liam still keep in touch with your family?" Harry dares to ask, its not the right time to bring up serious topics about his family but Harry feels like they are at the stage in there relationship where those questions are okay.

"Yeah his parents are actually coming down for graduation so there's that." Louis says, he looks up at Harry and then focuses on the waiter whos finally arrived with the food they ordered.

Harry ordered a lobster and string bean salad and Louis ordered a lemon garlicky angel hair pasta. It smells and looks delicious.

"Isnt that going to be weird for you? Seeing your aunt and uncle after so long." Harry asks, he thanks the waiter quietly and averts his eyes back to Louis.

"Yeah." Louis says and pauses, "you know what would be weirder?" Louis asks and his eyes twinkle with something Harry can't read.

Harry takes a bite of his food and tilts his head to the side, "No?"

"If my parents showed up." Louis says, he says it in a light tone but Harry can tell it's anything but a light topic.

"Why would they do that?" Harry asks harshly and immediately regrets it when Louis eyes widen with hurt, "No no that's not what I meant, I meant like do they even know you're graduating you haven't talked to them in four years."

"Liam probably told them." Louis says, "he tells his mom everything and his mom tells my mom eveything, or well they used too."

"Do you think they would show up?" Harry asks threading lightly on the question.

"No." Louis says immediately "well I don't know, what if I want them?"

Harry stops mid bite, fork still in the air and looks at him with wide eyes debating what to say without sounding mean, "you want them to show up?"

"I don't know, I think it would be better if I invited them, less of a shock if they showed up." Louis says chewing lightly on a bite of food.

"More of a disappointment if they don't." Harry fires back quietly.

Louis narrows his eyes at him, "I have everything I could want in the world right now, it takes alot to get me dissapointed now a days, believe it or not." Louis says softly, he reaches across the table to take Harry's hand in his, squeezing it once. Harry smiles wide once the candy sweet words leave Louis mouth. It has to be one of the sweetest things Louis has ever said to him. The 75 dollar bottle of wine was worth it if it's going to make Louis mushy and sweet all night.

"I love you." Harry says, they seldom share the words to each other, usually saving the three sweet words for special occasions or when they are really necessary.

This is definitely a special occasion.

***

"I can carry my own shoes." Louis laughs as Harry picks up his shoes and Louis shoes in one hand.

Louis rolls his jeans up and wiggles his toes in the sand. 

Louis thought the date was going to be over after they left the stuff restaurant and go home but apparently Harry has more planned which includes a walk on the beach.

Its almost 11 at night now and the only way Louis can make out Harry's figure and features is the moonlight casting beams of light above them.

There are a few other people on the beach but they aren't very close to them and they can still hear the faint sounds of music over the sounds of the waves coming from the beach boardwalk. Its all very relaxing and charming in Louis opinion.

Harry offers his hand to Louis to lift him off the the sand and Louis takes it happily intertwining his hands with Harrys.

They walk towards the shore, close enough so that they are ankle deep in the salt water when it rises.

 

"Is this the last part of our date?" Louis asks looking up at Harry and swinging their arms lightly. He always loved the height difference between them.

"Already sick of me?" Harry asks pouting playfully at him.

Louis laughs loudly, his joyful laughter mixing with the cool night air. He nods at Harry with crinkly eyes.

"Ouch, I'm wounded." Harry says kicking some sand in front of them as they continue to walk down the shoreline.

"I actually wanted it to be over so I can thank you in private." Louis says suggestively at Harry.

Harry smiles and cocks his head to the side, "You can thank me here." Harry says eyes twinkling.

"Are you sure you aren't the one with the exhibition kink?" Louis asks cocking his head up at Harry.

"Atleast I'm not afraid to admit it baby." Harry says and winks before dropping Louis hand and pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Louis eyes widen as he watches Harry unbuckle his belt loop next, "What are you doing?" Louis asks, although he already knows the awnser.

"We're gonna swim." Harry says happily showing Louis a bright open mouthed smile.

"We?" Louis asks crossing his arms, he already knows he's going to end up in that water with Harry tonight no matter what he says or does but he wants Harry to indulge him.

"You aren't going to make me go in the dark scary water alone are you?" Harry awnsers with what he probably thinks is an equally fair question.

"That doesn't help your case." Louis grumbles but hes already pulling out his belongings from his pockets and throwing them on Harry's pile of clothes and stuff.

Harry smiled and steps closer to him, "that's my boy." He mumbles before he puts his hands into Louis trousers and untucks louis blue button down shirt.

Louis hums against Harrys neck as Harry runs his hands along Louis chest and unbuttons his shirt before sliding it off his shoulder, leaving both of them in only there boxers.

Harry steps away from Louis and Louis thinks it's so he can relink there hands and lead him into the salty water but instead Harry wraps his arms around the back of Louis thighs and lifts him over his shoulder in a swift swooping motions.

Louis is embarrassed to admit the squeaky high pitched scream actually came from his mouth.

Harry laughs loudly with his thrown back and eveything and slaps Louis ass before carrying him deeper into the water.

"Put me down!" Louis yells when he can feel water on the back of his legs.

"You sure?" Harry asks and Louis can still hear the smile in his voice even when he can't see it.

"Don't throw me!" Louis yells but it's too late he's already feeling Harry letting him go and soon he's being launched a few feet away into the clear water and he's going under for a brief second before he kicks his legs and forces his head to rise about the water.

Harry is laughing his contagious laugh a few feet away and Louis can't help but laugh along, he swims closer to him and tries to splash him with the salty water but Harry grabs both of his wrists in the last second before his hands meet the water and pulls Louis closer to him and connects there lips in wet sloppy kiss.

Things get heated pretty quickly and Louis feels the weight of his cock in the water soon enough, mainly because he's had a semi ever since Harry lifted him over his shoulder and slapped his ass.

The water is up to Harrys waist and up to Louis stomach and Louis takes advantage of Harrys exposed chest and runs his wet hands up and down harrys abdomen, at the while kissing harry passionately making sure to let Harry knows hes the one in charge now, he presses his tongue on the base of Harry's tongue, stopping his movements, he takes Harrys nipples in his hands and twists them slightly.

Harry grunts lighty, Louis cant tell if it's from pain or pleasure but he doesn't stop exploring his mouth with his tongue, its only when Harry places his hands on Louis chest trying to gain control does Louis push his hands off and Harry pulls away from Louis with a confused expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" Harry breaths out voice hoarse and filled with curiosity.

Louis reaches under the water until his hands are firmly on Harrys hips and pulls him closer to him.

"Thanking you." Louis whispers against Harrys pink wet lips. He reaches into Harrys boxers and grabs Harrys hardened cock causing Harrys eyes to bulge slightly in pleasure.

He pulls Harry so that they walk a little closer to shore, just enough so that Harrys cock is above the water and louis can pump it easier and quicker.

Harry let's out a quiet moan as Louis fondles his balls with one hand and squeezes the tip of his dick with the other hand, he pumps it fast rhythmic motions.

Harry whimpers quietly enjoying the wet feeling of his boys hand pressing down on his dick.

A few pumps later when Harry feels closer to his release, Louis bends down into the water, only his head being above sea level and takes Harrys slippery cock into his mouth and smirks up at Harry.

"God you're something else." Harry moans out loud and watches in awe as his boy takes half of his cock into his mouth in one go.

Harry places both his hands on the back of Louis neck, twirling the ends of the damp hair there with his fingers.

Louis looks so beautiful right now, like a mermaid kind of dream that he could only imagine in a fairytale, his body enveloped in the water and his hair glistening with sheen and the best part of it all is the way he's batting his lashes and looking up at Harry likes he's his entire world.

Harry barely has time to think about how lucky he is to have found Louis when he's cummimg hard and fast inside Louis wet and open mouth, louis pulls away and the white streams shooting out of harry land in the water floating around them, Louis wipes his mouth and stands up to his full height once more, tackling harry into the water and kissing him as hard as he can.

***

They both lay on the cold beach sand causing it to stick to there backs while they dry off and its well past midnight now but Louis doesnt ever want to go home.

Harry turns his head and looks at him, he looks nervous and when Louis raises his eyebrow slightly he turns his head and smiles.

"Tell me." Louis says quietly watching as Harrys lips curve up.

"I wanted to ask you something." Harry says, "something I been wanting to ask you, not just now because of your current situation."

"Okay." Louis nods trying to take in his words, "Ask me now."

"Will you move in with me?" Harry says, his eyes are closed and looking up at the moon as he breaths out the words and he opens one eye to look at Louis and see his reaction.

"You're serious?" Louis asks slowly, unsure of how to react or what to say.

"Yeah I'm serious." Harry sits up and pulls Louis up along with him so that they are both sitting on the sand, this time staring at each other instead of the moon.

"I want to live with you and im not just saying that out of pity because you need somewhere to stay, I want you all the time Louis and not like sexually, I want to go to sleep on the same bed as you every night and wake up every morning with you draped over me." Harry breaths out, "The constant sex would just be a huge bonus."

Louis laughs a small laugh, "How would that even work? You live in the frat house and I need to get a job I won't have you pay for my rent." He can't help but get excited at the thought of Harry living with him.

"You'll get another job before you graduate Lou, I know you will." Harry assures, "And I've been wanting to leave the frat house, I'll still play soccer, I won't give that up, I just won't be associated with those idiots all the time. I want this baby, I really want this with you." Harry says with a hitch in his throat, Louis can tell he's nervous too, nervous to ask, and nervous to take this huge step in there relationship.

Louis doesn't know that the reason Harry is nervous is because this usually marks the time in most of his previous relationship when things starts to fall apart, when hes getting serious about things and hes the happiest hes ever been. He hopes that's not the case with Louis, he won't allow that to be the case with Louis.

"We can look for apartments together and everything, design the whole place to your liking, we can leave the ratty place you're living in now and-" Harry continues to ramble on and Louis finally cuts him out of his misery and nods mumbling a yes.

"I'll make breakfast for you and- wait was that a yes?" Harry says eyes bulging slightly from excitement and happiness.

Louis laugh and takes Harrys face into his palms squishing his cheeks together, "I want to live with you." He says happily.

There's nothing left to be said after that, just to kiss.

*** 

The next day when Louis wakes up in the morning he wakes up with a small smile on his face. He turns his cheek to the side but grows confused when he doesn't see his man in bed with him snoring away.

He touches the mattress next to him and feels that it's still warm and the smile in his face returns when he realizes harry is probably making breakfast for something, he could be waking up like this every morning.

He climbs out of bed and puts his boxers on and one of the sweaters that he borrowed form harrys closet and doesn't plan on returning, if they lived together he could borrow harrys chlotes all the time, hell they would probably share a closet.

His smile remains as he walks down the hallway and hears the sound of pots and pans clinking and clanking in kitchen.

"You know I would have rather eaten you for breakfast." Louis calls as he steps in the kitchen and covers his mouth quickly.

"Would you have?" Zayn laughs loudly turning around with a spatula in his hand.

Louis laughs and covers his face with his hands rubbing his eyes, "I thought you were-" Louis starts he can't even finish his sentence over his and Zayns laughter ringing through the kitchen.

"If the offer is still up?" Zayn jokes waggling his eyebrows at Louis.

"Shutup." Louis says, he goes over to where zayn is standing and peers in the pan to see two golden pieces of french toast sizzling away in the ceramic pan.  
"Did you see Harry leave?"

"He just went in the shower after me." Zayn says, "do you want one or two?"

"Two, since when do you cook?" Louis asks, he takes a seat on the table and looks through the door to see if harry is out yet.

"I learned some recipes so I can cook for Niall." Zayn says, "its not that hard."

"Wow what a good boyfriend." Louis says in monotone, he puts his feet up on the table and watches as zayn turns around with a sneaky smile on his face.

"Don't you mean fiancée?" Zayn says smiling a sneak smile, his cheeks turn a bit pink and Louis almost falls off the chair as he tries to stand back up in shock.

"What?" He shouts loudly, "he proposed?" Louis shouts in shock, zayn and Niall have only been together for like half a year, Louis didn't even know they were doing that well.

"Shhh." Zayn hisses, "He hasn't yet, but I saw the ring."

Louis walks over to him and clutches both his hands, "oh my god I'm speechless, this makes my big news look small."

Zayn looks up at Louis with excitement all over his pace and what louis could only describe as pure happiness, "No, no, tell me. Whats your big news?"

"First tell me how you happened to find a fucking engagement ring." Louis asks placing his hands on his hips sternly.

"It was in his underwear door, I don't know when he's planning to ask but I have to ask surprised or else he'll be crushed." Zayn rushes out in a small voice and Louis doesn't realize why he's whispering until he says, "so you can't tell harry."

"My lips are sealed, I'm so happy for you." Louis says genuinely.

Zayn nods, "Now what was your news?"

Louis smiles and walks over to the table to pick up the lease that's been sitting on there table waiting for them to sign if they want to live here for another year, he grabs the top of the small stack of papers and pulls down so the paper rips in half.  
"Harry asked me to move in with him." He says dramatically waving his arms around.

Zayn claps his hands together and comes over to hug Louis, its a very happy moment between the two one they will probably think back too in a few years when they are in seperate places thinking about there university days.

"Look at us." Zayn says, he has a proud smile on his face and he holds Louis at arms length, "being adults and shit."

"Remember when I told you I'm the beginning of the year that I intend to make the most of this semester?" Louis asks, and Zayn nods. "Well, I did more then I would ever imagine."

Zayn laughs happily, drunk on happiness. Lately, that's all hes been drunk on. He pulls him in for another hug.

"We're gonna be graduates soon." Zayn murmurs.

"Um." Harry says from the doorway causing louis and Zayn to break there bug and laugh at Harry whos standing awkwardly in the doorway with a purple towel wrapped around his head, "am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, leave us be." Louis jokes and Harry pouts playfully at him.

"Do you want french toast?" Zayn asks Harry and Harry nods happily, joining the two in the cramped kitchen.


End file.
